Dans l'obscurité
by Isnoname et Zveka
Summary: Bella est un vampire à présent mais c'est elle qui a tout oublié de son passé. Que va faire Rosalie à présent? Kyle deviendra-t-il un vampire? Suite du "Compartiment secret". TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Within the darkness est une création de bellaklutz2010 **(lien sur mon profil)

**Cette fic est la suite de " Le compartiment secret" traduit par Lex Lina **(lien sur mon profil) **Merci à elle de me confier la suite de la traduction.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer bien sûr.**

**Je ne suis que la traductrice - Bonne lecture!**

**Dans les Ténèbres : Bella survivra-t-elle? Que va faire Rosalie maintenant? Kyle deviendra-t-il un vampire? La fic reprend juste où on l'avait laissée…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**DANS L'OBSCURITE - Chapitre 1**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

Je sens mon cœur batailler pour chaque battement. Je sais que je suis en train de mourir et je sais qu'il me reste peu de temps. J'ai parlé à Edward à deux reprises bien que ça ne me semble pas suffisant. Je voudrais lui prouver combien je l'aime profondément mais je sais que je ne peux pas lui dire car je peux à peine respirer.

"Bella mon amour, reste avec moi," il pleure contre mon épaule. Je le sens qui embrasse toutes les parties accessibles de mon corps. "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Bella! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça."

Carlisle intervient inquiet. "Edward, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Elle semble s'être stabilisée mais ça peut changer d'une minute à l'autre."

"Bella si tu m'entends…" Edward commence ainsi, "Je veux que tu saches que tu _peux_ le faire. Je serai avec toi à chaque étape. S'il te plaît mon amour, ne m'abandonne pas. Tiens bon. Reste avec moi." Il embrasse mes lèvres doucement de ses lèvres tremblantes. "Je t'aime."

Soudain je me sens comme poussée dans un incinérateur. C'est comme si je brûlais dans mon enfer personnel. "Ça marche," dit Carlisle. "Tu peux le voir n'est-ce pas Edward?"

Edward chuchote : "Merci, merci de rester avec moi."

"Ça devrait aller maintenant," dit Carlisle soulagé.

" Sortez-la d'ici" j'entends Edward qui grogne. "Cachez Bella dans la maison. Il faut que je m'occupe de Rosalie."

"Edward, non," dit Carlisle. "Elle appartient à notre famille."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça," crie-t-il. "Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Bella! Bella est presque morte à cause d'elle, Carlisle!"

"C'est vrai," admet-il calmement. "Mais Edward peux-tu seulement prendre en compte les faits."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles," demande Edward en perdant patience. "Quels faits?"

"Elle ne savait pas pour Kyle," dit-il. "Elle ne connaissait pas son véritable passé avec Bella ou les autres femmes. Si elle l'avait su, crois-tu qu'elle lui aurait permis de s'approcher d'elle?"

"Elle veut voir Bella morte," dit Edward en colère. "Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait tout fait pour y parvenir y compris utiliser un violeur psychopathe! Peu importe."

"Il faut en discuter pourtant," dit Carlisle. "Je sais que si elle l'avait su tout aurait été différent." Je sens la morsure intense de la brûlure lancinante sur ma peau. C'est comme si quelqu'un me poignardait de millions de coups puis me brûlait sur un bûcher. Je crie de douleur espérant trouver un peu de réconfort.

"Je sais ma Bella," murmure-t-il doucement. Il prend ma main avec délicatesse. C'est comme si sa main glacée caressait mon corps tout entier. C'est incroyable en comparaison de cette sensation de brûlure que je suis forcée d'endurer.

J'entends Alice demander : "Edward."

"Qu'y a-t-il Alice," répond-il. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour parler."

"Je sais," murmure-t-elle "mais je dois te dire quelque chose."

Il demande : "ça ne peut pas attendre? J'ai besoin d'éloigner Bella de ce gâchis avant que Rosalie ne l'attaque à nouveau."

"Elle ne le fera pas," dit Alice avec une certaine indulgence dans la voix. "Elle est partie."

"Quoi?" Edward hurle. " Comment … Alice où est-elle allée?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle déçue. "Lorsque tu as voulu sauver Bella, elle a disparu. La seule personne a qui elle a dit qu'elle partait est Emmett."

"Est-il parti avec elle?" demande Carlisle d'un ton concerné.

"Non." Dit-elle tristement. "Elle l'a pris… et l'a quitté abruptement lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution."

"Elle a laissé Emmett," dit Edward essayant d'assimiler.

"Oui," dit-elle simplement. Je veux m'excuser auprès d'Emmett. Je veux que Rosalie revienne, peu importe les conséquences. J'ai essayé de parler mais tout ce que je réussis à émettre est un vague gémissement.

"Ccchut Bella," Edward me fait taire. "Je t'amène à l'intérieur. Je te promets que tout ira bien."

"Et Emmett?" demande Carlisle. "Comment allons-nous le convaincre de revenir à la maison alors qu'il est si abattu à cause de Rosalie?"

"Nous ne ferons rien," je reconnais Esmée. "Nous allons le laisser éprouver sa peine." La douleur devient de plus en plus intense. Je veux maudire celui qui m'a mis dans cet état rigide. Je veux échapper à cette obscurité et retourner vers la lumière.

" S'il vous plaît," j'essaie de crier." "S'il vous plait faites que ça s'arrête, s'il te plaît Edward!" J'essaie d'en dire plus mais une vague de feu attaque mon corps frêle une fois de plus. Je me sens si cassée, si incomplète, si anormale.

"Je suis tellement désolé Bella," dit-il. Je le sens me prendre doucement pendant qu'il donne des directives à Alice. "Alice j'ai besoin que tu appelles Charlie. Dis-lui ce que tu veux mais fais en sorte qu'il soit certain que Bella ne rentre pas chez elle pendant un certain temps."

"D'accord," dit-elle distraitement.

"Tout va aller bien Bella," il murmure à mon oreille encore une fois. "Ce sera bientôt fini."

"Edward," je continue à pleurnicher. "Je suis tellement désolée."

**EDWARD POV**

Pourquoi mon ange ressent-il toujours le besoin de s'excuser? Elle n'a absolument rien fait de mal. Elle a eu tout à fait raison de me supplier de ne pas la laisser. Si j'avais été là rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Maintenant c'est elle qui paie le prix, ma dette.

Ça me tue de la voir se dessécher de douleur alors que tout ce que je peux faire est de la regarder. Je soupire de soulagement chaque fois qu'elle respire, cela me rappelle qu'une toute petite partie d'elle est encore vivante. Je regarde comment tous les traits que j'aime chez ma bien-aimée humaine se transforment. Ses douces joues roses sont désormais remplacées par une peau d'albâtre ivoire. Son cœur qui s'emballait ralentit jusqu'à des battements inexistants.

J'ai ressenti le coup de poignard de la jalousie en pensant aux couples d'humains normaux. Ils semblent ne pas avoir d'autre préoccupation au monde lorsqu'ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre se témoignant librement leur affection sans faire courir de risque à la vie de l'autre.

Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir me transformer en humain. J'aurai voulu devenir un homme meilleur pour Bella, un homme sans passé sombre ni sinistre.

"Comment va-t-elle," demande Carlisle en rentrant dans la pièce. Cela fait deux jours que j'ai amené Bella dans cette pièce. Elle répète ses excuses sans cesse, me renvoyant à cette colère dans mon corps. Si elle pouvait réellement me voir qui je suis de lui faire endurer ça, un monstre.

"Aussi bien qu'elle peut, " dis-je sinistrement. "Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça Carlisle? Je lui ai pris sa vie sans même lui demander son avis."

Carlisle soupire : "Elle aurait finalement voulu cela, Edward. Dommage que nous ayons dû prendre cette décision plus tôt que prévu mais c'est la vie."

"La vie," dis-je sarcastiquement. "Est-ce que c'est vraiment une vie? Vivre dans le même corps pour toujours, ne jamais vieillir, ne jamais mourir? Ce n_'est pas _la vie Carlisle c'est l'enfer!"

"Si vous êtes ensemble c'est la vie," dit-il. " Tu ne souviens pas de ce que tu as dit à Bella? Tu lui as dit que ta vie sans elle n'était plus une vie. La vie dont tu as toujours eu besoin est là maintenant devant toi. Elle t'aime bien plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais le dire et toi, tu l'aimes tout autant."

Je le corrige : "Plus encore. Bien plus que quiconque ne peut imaginer Carlisle. Pourquoi suis-je aussi égoïste? Pourquoi ai-je eu besoin de traquer Kyle alors que je savais au fond de moi que c'était inutile? De toute façon je ne pouvais pas le tuer comme je voulais le faire. J'aurai voulu trancher sa gorge et lui faire payer pour tous les moments où il l'a faite souffrir."

"Quelquefois la vengeance a des conséquences que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre Edward," Carlisle dit cela en posant sa main sur mon épaule. "Si ça avait été moi dans cette même situation, j'aurai fait la même chose."

**ALICE POV**

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas Bella en finir avec ça? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas donner l'heure exacte à Edward alors qu'il la désire si intensément.

Mon mari me demande en m'entourant de ses bras : "Alice qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu irradies le stress."

"C'est Bella", je soupire. " Je n'arrive pas à voir quand elle va sortir de ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demande-t-il en embrassant ma joue pour me réconforter.

J'explique : "Je peux la voir une heure avant que sa transformation soit complète mais je ne peux juste pas la voir se réveiller."

"Comment cela est-il possible Alice?" demande Jasper. "Le pire est passé. Rien ne peut arriver à Bella maintenant."

"Je sais," dis-je frustrée. "Je souhaite juste savoir ce qui provoque ça."

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt," dit-il en se blottissant contre moi. "Tout ira bien, tu verras."

Je lui dis encore une fois : "Je sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de tout cela, j'étais censée la surveiller."

"Elle a déjoué ta vigilance, Alice," dit-il. "Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Bella savait ce qu'elle voulait et c'est pour cela qu'elle savait quoi faire pour y arriver."

"Je ne comprends pas comment Rosalie a pu faire ça," je sens la peine remonter dans ma gorge alors que je dis son nom. "C'est ma sœur Jasper et je l'aime."

"Je le sais," dit-il en réponse. "Nous l'aimons tous, Al. Malheureusement elle a commis une erreur qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait prévoir. Maintenant il faut qu'elle assume les conséquences de ce qu'elle a elle-même provoqué. N'oublie pas que tu as Bella à présent. Elle appartient à notre famille aussi."

"Tu sais que j'ai toujours su que je l'aimerai," dis-je. "Depuis le premier jour, quand j'ai eu cette vision je l'ai su, simplement. Je savais qu'elle allait faire partie de cette famille."

"C'est notre sœur maintenant," dit Jasper. "Emmett va revenir très bientôt. Je souhaite que tu arrêtes de te fustiger autant."

"Je l'espère aussi, " dis-je. "Je le souhaite vraiment, Jasper."

**EMMET POV**

Pour la première fois de ma vie je souhaitais mourir. Je voulais être détruit, peu importe la façon dont il faudrait s'y prendre pour que ça puisse arriver. Rosalie m'avait abandonné sans aucune indication du moment où elle reviendrait. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me contacterait aussitôt qu'elle le pourrait ; une part de moi-même continue à douter d'elle.

"Nous serons ensemble de nouveau Emmett," avait-elle promis. Je voulais tuer moi-même ce garçon qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Même si je savais que je ne le ferai pas j'étais complètement jaloux. Il était la raison de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il était la raison pour laquelle Rosalie était partie, et celle qui nous avait presque fait perdre Bella.

"Rosalie, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça," je me souviens de l'avoir suppliée. "Nous allons trouver une solution où nous pourrons rester ensemble."

"Il est trop tard Emmett," dit-elle d'une voix torturée. "La famille me déteste à présent. J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner et maintenant je n'en aurai plus l'occasion."

"Peut être que si tu détruisais cette créature abjecte tout serait terminé," j'ai ricané en désignant une fois de plus la silhouette sombre tachée de sang. " Je peux même m'occuper de lui si c'est ce qui doit te faire rester Rosalie."

"Non," dit-elle en prenant une attitude protectrice au-dessus de lui. "Tu ne le touches pas Emmett! J'ai pris sa vie et c'est à moi de m'en occuper. Je lui dois cette possibilité après ce que je lui ai fait." "Il a essayé de _tuer_ Bella, Rosalie," à présent je lui hurlais dessus. " Il ne mérite pas de vivre!"

"Il l'aime Emmett," sanglote-t-elle. "J'ai pensé que finalement il la prendrait avec lui mais pas pour la tuer. Mais quand je l'ai trouvée il était en train de l'attaquer. Il semblait vouloir qu'elle meure au moins autant que je le voulais, je n'ai pas eu la volonté de l'arrêter. Alors si tu le tues tu pourrais tout aussi bien prendre ma vie."

"Rosalie," dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

"Au revoir Emmett," dit-elle simplement avant de s'enfoncer entre les arbres. J'étais frigorifié au milieu de la cour. Je voulais lui courir après mais je ne savais pas si je trouverai la force de le faire. Je me sentais comme s'il me manquait une moitié de moi-même. Comment étais-je supposé vivre sans elle?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight appartient à S. Meyer**

**Within the darkness à bellaklutz2010**

.

* * *

><p><strong>DANS L'OBSCURITE - CHAPITRE 2<strong>

.

**EDWARD POV**

Le cœur de ma Bella s'affaiblit vite. Je l'entends pulser rapidement jusqu'à son dernier battement. Je place ma tête délicatement sur son cœur faible et écoute attentivement. Boum, boum, boum.

Je lui chuchote : "Je t'aime Bella. Toujours et pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. S'il te plait reviens à moi mon amour."

"Deux minutes," dit Alice en entrant dans la pièce. Elle semble aussi dévastée que moi, ce qui me surprend car elle a toujours secrètement désiré que je transforme Bella. Elle n'a jamais prononcé ces mots à voix haute mais elle semblait le crier dans sa tête.

Je lui demande en commençant à devenir inquiet : "Que se passe-t-il Alice?" J'essaie de lire ses pensées mais elle me bloque. Elle me montre des images de Bella et de moi dans le passé, moi secouant le téléphone portable de Bella et le suppliant de coopérer. Bella rougissante et choquée à notre rencontre à son arrivée à Forks.

"Edward, je suis désolée, " dit Alice simplement. Elle quitte la pièce en courant à une vitesse vampirique, en sanglotant et en répétant ses excuses. Pourquoi s'excuse-t-elle? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Est-ce que Bella va aller bien? Je n'ai plus le temps de me poser toutes ces questions puisque Bella finalement va revenir à elle. Un dernier battement s'échappe de sa poitrine et elle n'est plus humaine.

"Carlisle," je l'appelle à voix basse, normalement. Carlisle entre et se place à ses côtés en un soixante quinzième de seconde.

"Elle est parfaite Edward," Carlisle soupire de soulagement. " Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, fils. Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis fier de toi."

"Bella," Carlisle s'adresse finalement à elle. "Bella peux-tu m'entendre?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous criez," demande-telle en ouvrant les yeux choquée. "Où suis-je? Qu'avez-vous fait de moi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?"

**BPOV**

Je sais que quelque chose est totalement différent. Il y a un instant je rêvais d'un garçon qui m'aimait et qui se battrait pour moi. Il a essayé de me sauver d'un autre homme qui voulait me tuer. D'une certaine manière je sais qui il est mais je ne peux pas me souvenir davantage. C'est comme si ma vie était complètement normale puis l'instant d'après je me retrouve dans un endroit étrange ressentant les choses comme jamais je n'aurai cru que ce soit possible pour un humain.

J'entends un homme parler : "Elle est parfaite Edward," je savais que tu pouvais le faire, fils." Mais de quoi parle-t-il? Que m'est-il arrivé et qui en est responsable? "Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi." Pourquoi est-il fier? Est-ce à cause de cette autre personne qui est là, à côté de lui?

"Merci." j'entends une voix très familière répondre. Je le sais. Est-ce que c'est… se peut-il que ce soit le garçon de mon rêve.

"Bella," j'entends le premier homme me parler de nouveau. Qui dans le monde s'appelle Bella? "Bella est-ce que tu peux m'entendre?" C'est comme s'il criait à tue-tête. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse ça?

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous criez," je lui demande désespérément en ayant envie de me boucher les oreilles. "Où suis-je? Qu'avez-vous fait de moi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?" Je me sens perdue, j'ai tellement peur. Que se passe-t-il?

Le garçon près de moi me dit : "Bella, non." Il est tellement beau que ça en est indécent. Il a le plus beau corps que je puisse imaginer et il me parle.

"C'est vous qui avez fait ça?" je lui demande rapidement comprenant la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir tous les deux. "C'est vous qui m'avez fait devenir comme ça?"

"Oui," dit-il. Je veux lui sauter à la gorge. Un petit grognement est sorti de ma poitrine alors qu'il a commencé à me regarder peiné et malheureux. "Bella je suis tellement désolé mon amour." Il prend ma main entre les siennes et il commence à sangloter. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de larmes? M'avait-on amenée dans un asile de fous?

Je lui demande : "Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Bella? Et pourquoi m'appeler mon amour, ça a l'air si tragique? Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu vous êtes."

"Bella s'il te plait," il me supplie. "S'il te plait souviens-toi de moi. Je suis Edward et tu es Bella. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime plus que tout au monde."

Je le reprends : "Non, vous êtes fou." Je me retrouve dans les airs brisant le toit en verre. Curieusement je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur, c'est étrange et incroyablement improbable.

Je l'entends crier : "Non, Bella ne pars pas! Non, Carlisle fait quelque chose. Alice ne la laisse pas s'échapper!" Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent. J'ai besoin de courir loin d'ici et rapidement. Peut-être que je vais retrouver la mémoire et que ça me permettra de rentrer chez moi si je quitte cet endroit énigmatique. J'ai sauté d'arbre en arbre évitant les cinq vampires enragés et terrifiés qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin.

"Edward tu es le plus rapide, bloque-la," j'entends le plus petit vampire parler avec une voix de clochette. Ainsi c'est son nom, Edward. Que veut-il de moi? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me laisser vivre en paix?

Je crie : "Non, Edward laisse-moi partir!"

"Non, Bella," il crie me faisant frémir de douleur. "Je t'aime, je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire ainsi."

Je lui demande : "Si tu m'aimes pourquoi est ce que tu me pourchasses?" Il semble peiné par mes paroles dures. "Laisse-moi partir Edward." _**Je ne peux pas la laisser partir**_. Je l'entends parler bien qu'aucun mot ne soit sorti de sa bouche parfaite. _**Il faut qu'elle se souvienne de moi, oh pourquoi suis-je incapable de lire dans ses pensées?**_ Ses mots me terrifient, comment pourrait-il être capable de lire mes pensées et pourquoi suis-je capable d'entendre les siennes.

Je vole pratiquement à travers bois pour semer la famille qui est à mes trousses. Pour une raison inexpliquée je suis bouleversée en me rappelant leurs visages. Ils semblaient blessés et trahis, impuissants et démunis. Le seul visage qui ne quitte pas mon esprit est le sien. Je sens une montée de culpabilité en moi alors que je pense avec des hauts le cœur à ce que je me suis autorisée à lui dire.

"Toi," une voix courroucée s'adresse à moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Je trouve finalement le courage de me retourner pour faire face à un étranger, grand qui semble à la fois en colère et intrigué. "Alors tu es venue ici pour mourir, parce que ça peut sûrement s'arranger."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles," je me retrouve en train de grogner. "Je n'ai rien fait de mal."

"Bien sûr que si," dit-il. "Tu vois, ce territoire est privé. Ceux de votre race ne sont pas autorisés à venir sur notre territoire. C'est dans notre traité, comme tu dois le savoir."

"Traité," je lui demande incrédule. "Quel traité?"

"Je sais que tu es liée aux Cullen," dit-il la voix de plus en plus en colère. "Je peux le sentir sur ton corps dégoûtant."

Je lui demande terrifiée : "Qui es-tu," Il me regarde comme s'il voulait me tuer.

"Mon nom est Sam," dit-il. "Sam Uley et tu es en train de violer le Territoire de la Push."

"Je ne savais pas," dis-je. Je peux sentir mon corps commencer à se disloquer sous mes tremblements.

"Explique ça au reste de la meute," il ricane. "Tu viens avec moi."

"BELLA NON," j'entends Edward hurler de terreur. "BELLA NE VA PAS AVEC LUI! VA T'EN!"

"S'il te plait ne fais pas ça," je supplie. " Même si je dois retourner avec eux, je vais le faire. Je vous supplie juste de ne pas m'emmener, s'il vous plaît."

"Trop tard sangsue," il ricane une fois de plus. "Tu aurais dû penser à ça avant que ton petit-ami ne te transforme."

"EDWARD," je hurle par réflexe. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi ça me parait si naturel mais je le fais. Pour une raison inconnue tout ce que je veux c'est être dans ses bras à nouveau. La dernière chose que je sais c'est que Sam m'a chargée sur son épaule. Je me débats et hurle en signe de protestation mais c'est totalement inutile, je n'ai pas l'impression de lui faire mal.

"Sam qu'est-ce que c'est, " demande un jeune garçon qui parait un ou deux ans plus jeune que moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il lui rétorque : "Reste en dehors de ça Jacob. Rien qui ne te concerne."

"Sam," il hésite. "Je la connais."

"Quoi," Sam et moi posons la question en même temps. De quoi est-ce que ce garçon parle? Comment peut-il me connaître alors que je n'ai aucune idée de qui je suis ou de ce que je suis. Sam me décharge par terre au milieu des bois.

"C'est la fille de Charlie," il soupire. "Je la connais Sam."

Je lui demande incrédule : "Tu me connais, comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses?"

Il me demande en faisant la moue : "Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens pas de moi Bells? Je dois te dire que je suis un peu blessé par cet état de fait."

"On dirait que je fais ça tout le temps aujourd'hui," dis-je me sentant vide tout à coup. "Peut être que vous devriez me laisser partir ça m'éviterait de blesser quelqu'un d'autre."

"Qui as-tu tué aujourd'hui?" demande Sam entrant dans une rage aveugle. "Je vais t'arracher la tête vampire! Parle maintenant ou meurs."

"Personne," je hurle à mon tour. " Je n'ai jamais tué personne de ma vie, enfin pour ce que je peux me souvenir. En même temps pourquoi aurai-je _tué_ quelqu'un? Je ne suis pas une meurtrière?"

"As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu es Bella," demande Jacob. Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Bella?

"Non. " je lui réponds honnêtement. "Je ne me souviens de rien du tout Jacob, même pas de toi."

"Et bien tu ne m'as pas vu depuis un certain temps," il rit. "Mais tu n'en es pas moins la fille de Charlie."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance Jacob," aboie Sam. " Maintenant elle est notre ennemie."

"Ennemie," dit-il incrédule. "Sam, comment peut-elle être notre ennemie puisqu'elle n'a pas encore pris de sang humain?"

"JACOB," Il crie. "Nous allons la tuer, peu importe la raison. C'est une abomination qui ne devrait pas exister."

"Non ce n'est pas vrai," rétorque Jacob. "Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai."

"C'EST UN VAMPIRE JACOB," il hurle. Je réalise soudainement que mon cœur aurait dû battre dans ma poitrine mais … je n'ai pas de cœur. Est-ce que ce qu'il dit est vrai? Suis-je vraiment le monstre dont il parle si méchamment?

Je lui demande sceptique : "Quoi?, est-ce que tu veux dire que je suis un vampire?"

"Ça veut simplement dire que ton cher petit Edward t'a mordue et t'a transformée, en ça," dit Sam en colère. "Maintenant tu vas tuer chaque humain que tu vas voir."

"Mais tu es un humain et je ne t'ai pas tué," dis-je. "Ça prouve bien quelque chose."

"Oui, bien sûr, " acquiesce-t-il. "Cela signifie que nous sommes des loups-garous et que nous pouvons te tuer en quelques secondes." Il n'en a pas l'apparence. Il est tout simplement normal, quelqu'un que l'on peut rencontrer dans la rue. Peut-il vraiment me faire du mal?

"Mais nous ne te ferons pas de mal," dit Jacob comme s'il répondait à la question que je n'avais pas posée. Il lisait dans les pensées lui aussi? "Prenons le temps de tirer ça au clair Sam. Nous avons besoin de parler avec les Cullen. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas mes fréquentations préférées mais je le dois, pour Bella. Elle a toujours fait partie de ma famille."

Je lui demande : "C'est vrai?" Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un seul jour de ma vie passée. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Ce peut-il que ce soit vrai? Que ces créatures mythiques existent alors qu'on a toujours cru que c'était faux?

"Oui Bella, c'est vrai," dit-il. "Je te promets qu'on va essayer d'éclaircir tout ça."

"Tu as vingt-quatre heures Jacob," dit Sam. "Trouve les renseignements sinon ta précieuse petite _Bells _ est morte!" Et il disparait dans la forêt en même temps que cinq autres ombres qui le suivent. Seul Jacob reste là.

Je me surprends à dire : "Merci, Sam."

"Merci Sam," Jacob est d'accord. " Tu sais que ce n'est pas fini? Il va se ressaisir bien assez tôt."

"Je voudrai juste pouvoir me souvenir," je soupire en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je sanglote sans larme pour l'inconnue qui est profondément enfouie au fond de moi. Si seulement je l'avais écouté. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été aussi têtue.

Jacob m'encourage : "Tu vas y arriver, Bells."

Je finis par lui demander : "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça?". Il s'approche de moi et je commence à avoir un haut-le-cœur. Honnêtement il sent comme un tas d'ordures qui a pourri pendant des mois.

"Oh s'il te plait," il rit. "Crois-tu que tu sentes meilleur?" Mon sang-froid est en train de m'abandonner alors que je foudroie du regard la créature qui est assise près de moi.

Je murmure : "Je ne pues pas."

"Ouais, d'accord," dit-il ironiquement.

"Tu sais quoi," dis-je pour commencer. "Ça s'appelle une douche, tu en as déjà entendu parler?"

"Pareil pour toi," dit-il pour me taquiner. _**Cette fille me rend fou**_, dit-il sans bouger ses lèvres. Comme avec Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _**Elle m'a tellement manquée**_. Je l'ai vu sauter à travers les images dans son esprit. Il pensait au temps passé quand nous étions lui et moi en train de marcher sur la plage. Un homme qui me parait familier, debout devant une voiture de police et un homme dans une chaise roulante nous regardent avec un sourire plaqué sur leurs visages. Nous semblons être plus jeunes.

Je lui demande : "Tu sais vraiment qui je suis, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui," il sourit. "On m'a dit qu'on se connaissait depuis qu'on portait des couches."

Je lui demande curieuse : "Qui est Charlie?"

"C'est ton père," dit-il. "Tu ne te souviens pas?"

"Non," dis-je. "Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillée avec Edward."

"Edward", dit-il entre ses dents serrées. "Que faisais-tu avec ce salaud de toute façon?"

"Ne parle pas de lui comme ça," lui dis-je sur la défensive.

"Pourquoi pas?" demande-t-il. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il représentait quelque chose pour toi pas vrai?"

"Je pense qu'il représente quelque chose." Soudain j'entends sonner au fond de ma poche.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight est à S. Meyer**

**Within the darkness est à bellaklutz2010**

.

**DANS L'OBSCURITE - Chapitre 3**

.

**Jacob POV**

Ces deux derniers mois ont été les plus difficiles de ma vie. Il y a deux mois j'étais un adolescent normal, vivant une vie normale avec des amis et une famille normaux, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

"Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ce que tu es Jacob," m'avait dit Sam Uley. "Si nous existons c'est qu'il y a une raison."

Je lui demande : "Mais si je ne veux pas, si je veux une vie simple sans complications Sam, est-ce que c'est vraiment horrible?"

"Plus rien n'est simple Jacob," a-t-il soupiré. "Tu es le petit-fils d'Ephraïm Black. C'est ton devoir pour toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de problème."

"Ils n'ont rien fait de mal," je lui explique."Ils n'ont pas traversé la frontière ou attaqué des gens. Nous n'avons pas de problème."

"Nous avons toujours des problèmes s'ils sont concernés," Sam ricane. "Maintenant va patrouiller j'ai quelque chose à faire."

Je lui demande : "Quoi?"

"Tu verras bien," dit-il avant de se transformer en loup. Avant que tout cela n'arrive je trouvais que Sam était étrange. Je n'avais jamais voulu être proche de lui car il était sérieux et moi je voulais profiter de ma jeunesse et vivre ma vie. Il a toujours essayé de m'endoctriner et je l'ai complètement détesté.

Pourtant maintenant je vis cette vie. Bien que je déteste les vampires et tout ce qu'ils représentent, je ne suis pas pour la confrontation, sauf si c'est pour quelque chose que j'aime bien sûr. J'ai continué à patrouiller dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que j'entende la plus belle voix en détresse que j'aie jamais entendue.

"Edward," elle crie. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air d'être si terrifiée? Que se passe-t-il? Ensuite Sam est debout devant moi avec cette magnifique femme accrochée à son épaule. J'aspire de l'air captant son odeur forte. Non ça ne peut pas être, pas vrai?

Je lui demande : "Sam qui est-ce?" Elle me parait familière comme si je l'avais déjà vue. Ça me tue de voir Sam la traiter de cette façon. Elle ne mérite pas ça. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Sam se retourne pour me regarder et finalement je peux voir son lumineux visage. C'est Isabella Swan, la fille du chef de police!

"Reste en dehors de ça Jacob," m'avertit Sam. "Rien qui ne te concerne!" Mais pour être honnête ça me concerne complètement. Bella est pratiquement de ma famille depuis le jour où je suis né. Nous étions habitués à jouer sur les plages de la Push lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

J'hésite : "Sam, je la connais."

"Quoi?" disent Bella et mon alpha à l'unisson. Je deviens furieux lorsque Sam jette Bella au sol la faisant grimacer.

"C'est la fille de Charlie," je soupire. "Je la connais Sam." J'ai envie de crier, et je le fais tout en sachant que c'est mieux de ne pas le faire. J'ai besoin de sauver la vie de Bella, pas de la mettre en danger encore plus.

"Tu me connais," demande-t-elle de sa voix angélique. "Comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses?" J'étouffe un rire en voyant son expression. Je n'avais jamais espéré qu'elle me reconnaisse mais je me souviendrais toujours d'elle. Je fais la moue et commence à parler.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens pas de moi Bells," dis-je en utilisant le surnom utilisé par son père. " Je dois dire que je suis un blessé par cette constatation."

"On dirait que je fais ça tout le temps aujourd'hui," dit-elle avec une expression très peinée. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais je sais que c'est une stupidité. C'est un vampire bordel de merde! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi?

"Peut-être que vous devriez me laisser partir ça m'éviterait de blesser quelqu'un d'autre."

A-t-elle déjà tué quelqu'un? Si c'est le cas Sam va la tuer sans se poser davantage de questions.

"Qui as-tu tué aujourd'hui?" demande Sam dans une rage folle. Je vais t'arracher la tête, vampire! Parle maintenant ou meurs." J'ai senti que je m'élançais afin de prendre une position défensive devant elle si nécessaire.

Elle hurle : "Personne." Je regarde sceptique. "Je n'ai jamais tué personne de ma vie, enfin pour ce dont je me souviens. En même temps pourquoi aurai-je _tué _ quelqu'un? Je ne suis pas une meurtrière?" Pourquoi parait-elle si confuse? Ne sait-elle pas ce qu'elle est?

Je lui demande : "As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu es Bella?" Elle tourne ses yeux pourpres vers moi et commence à secouer la tête. "Je ne me souviens de rien du tout, Jacob, même pas de toi." Je commence à rire de bon cœur? Elle paraît si mignonne et tellement innocente à cet instant précis.

"Et bien tu ne m'as pas vu depuis un certain temps…" je continue de rire, "mais tu n'en es pas moins la fille de Charlie." Elle semble encore confuse, est-il vraiment possible qu'elle ne se souvienne pas?

"Ça n'a pas d'importance Jacob," hurle Sam hors de lui. "Elle est notre ennemie à présent. " Je ne peux pas croire Sam. Comment peut-il supposer une minute qu'elle est notre ennemie?

"Ennemie," je hurle en réponse. "Sam comment peut-elle être notre ennemie alors qu'elle n'a jamais pris de sang humain? " En vérité Sam n'a aucune preuve de ses allégations.

"JACOB" il hurle de rage. "Nous allons la tuer, peu importe la raison. C'est une abomination qui ne devrait pas exister." Non, je pense en moi-même. Il ne peut pas la tuer! Je vois Bella commencer à trembler de peur alors qu'elle nous écoute discuter de sa mort. Je réalise soudain pourquoi je suis devenu un loup-garou récemment. Les Cullen ont fait quelque chose. Ils ont rompu le traité.

"Non ce n'est pas vrai," je rétorque. "Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai."

"C'EST UN VAMPIRE JACOB," Il crie les yeux exorbités. Mes oreilles palpitent de douleur, pourquoi doit-il crier si fort?

"Quoi?" Elle demande avec de la crainte dans ses yeux. "Est ce que ça veut dire je suis un vampire?"

"Ça veut dire que ton cher petit Edward t'as mordue et que tu t'es transformée … en ça," dit Sam. "Maintenant tu vas tuer chaque humain qui va passer à ta portée."

"Mais tu es un humain et je ne t'ai pas tué," se défend-elle. "Ça prouve bien quelque chose?"

"Oui bien sûr," il acquiesce. Bella semble soulagée pendant une seconde avant que Sam continue. "Ça veut dire que nous sommes des loups-garous et que nous pouvons te tuer en quelques secondes."

"Mais nous ne te ferons pas de mal," dis-je répondant à la question qu'elle n'a pas posée. Chaque émotion qu'elle éprouve se reflète dans ses yeux. " Prenons le temps de tirer ça au clair Sam. Nous avons besoin de parler avec les Cullen. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas mes fréquentations préférées mais je le dois, pour Bella. Elle a toujours été comme de la famille pour moi." Je savais que c'était le seul moyen de la sauver.

"C'est vrai?" demande-t-elle.

"Oui, c'est vrai, Bella," dis-je pour la rassurer. "Je te promets qu'on va essayer d'éclaircir tout ça."

"Tu as vingt-quatre heures Jacob," dit Sam d'un ton bourru. "Trouve les renseignements sinon ta précieuse petite _Bells _ est morte!" Et il disparait dans la forêt ainsi que le reste de la meute.

"Merci Sam," dit Bella faiblement.

Je suis d'accord : "Oui, merci Sam." Peut être y-a-t-il de l'espoir après tout. Bella a l'air très contrariée. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui remonter le moral. " Tu sais que ce n'est pas fini? Il va se ressaisir bien assez tôt."

"Je voudrai juste pouvoir me souvenir," elle commence à sangloter dans ses mains. Elle semble si perdue et impuissante. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi ça me touche.

Je la rassure : "Tu vas y arriver Bells". Je me surprends à me rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à arriver à ses côtés. Elle commence à étouffer. Ce n'est pas comme si elle sentait meilleur que moi!

"Oh s'il te plait," je ris. "Crois-tu sentir meilleur que moi." Je sais que ça va la rendre furieuse alors je continue à rire d'elle.

"Je ne pues pas," murmure-t-elle indistinctement.

Je dis sarcastiquement : "Ouais, d'accord." Sérieusement elle va me tuer mais je ne peux pas faire moins.

"Tu sais quoi," rétorque-t-elle. "Ça s'appelle une douche, tu en as déjà entendu parler?"

"Pareil pour toi, " Je continue à la taquiner. _**Cette fille va me rendre fou**__. _Je commence à penser. _**Bon sang, elle m'a beaucoup manqué**__. _Je commence à penser à tous les moments passés ensemble, nos moments sur la plage où nos pères nous regardent. Ils plaisantaient toujours en disant qu'un jour nous serions ensemble.

"Tu sais vraiment qui je suis, n'est-ce pas," demande-t-elle tout d'un coup.

"Oui," je confirme encore une fois. "On m'a dit qu'on se connaissait depuis qu'on portait des couches."

"Qui est Charlie," demande-t-elle.

"_C'est ton père,"_ dis-je incrédule. Je suis choqué. Comment est-il possible qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Même pas de son propre père qui l'aime plus que tout. "Tu ne te souviens réellement de rien n'est-ce pas?

"Non," dit-elle. "Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillée auprès d'Edward." Je hais ce vampire! Bien que je n'aie jamais rencontré les Cullen, c'est Edward que je déteste le plus. Il a la faculté de lire les pensées des gens et ça m'ennuie plus que tout autre chose. Ça rend impossible pour nous toute possibilité de nous battre contre lui ou sa famille.

_"Edward," _je me surprends moi-même en train de dire son prénom entre mes dents."Que faisais-tu avec ce salaud de toute façon?"

"Ne parle pas de lui comme ça," dit-elle sur la défensive.

"Pourquoi pas? " je lui demande. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il représentait quelque chose pour toi, pas vrai?" J'espère secrètement que ce n'est pas le cas.

"Je pense qu'il représente quelque chose," Bella l'a pratiquement chuchoté. Cette déclaration me rend furieux. Je le tuerai si jamais il s'approche d'elle. J'ai presque sauté lorsque son téléphone se met à sonner _shake,shake, shake, shake, shake it_! Je pense : Jolie sonnerie!

"Mords-moi," dit-elle. Est-ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut?

"Bonjour," dit-elle la voix tremblante.

**Charlie POV**

Il y a trois jours qu'Alice Cullen m'a appelé à la maison pour me dire que Bella voulait rester chez eux pour le weekend. J'ai accepté étant donné que je devais travailler et Bella ne méritait pas de rester seule. Après trois jours à n'avoir pas de nouvelle de ma fille, je commence à m'inquiéter.

Bella ne répondait pas et elle ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix. En tant qu'officier de police j'ai accès à toutes les informations personnelles dans presque tout l'état. J'ai cherché le numéro des Cullen qui n'était pas répertorié dans l'annuaire et avait été très difficile à trouver.

"Allô," c'est Carlisle qui répond au téléphone. Il parait distrait et énervé.

Je lui demande : "Carlisle?"

"Oui," dit-il.

"C'est le chef Swan," lui dis-je avec une voix interrogative. "Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Bella depuis presque trois jours et j'aurai aimé savoir s'il était possible de parler avec elle, elle ne répond pas à son téléphone."

"Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible Chef Swan," il répond rapidement. "Vous voyez Bella est partie faire du shopping avec Alice et c'est difficile de savoir où elles sont dans l'instant. J'ai bien peur que ma fille devienne folle quand il est question de shopping, vous comprenez."

Je comprends : "Bien sûr, est-ce que vous ramènerez Bella à la maison bientôt? Elle me manque."

"Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr Charlie," dit Carlisle. "Cela dépend entièrement de Bella, malheureusement."

"Vous pouvez la ramener à la maison," je lui confirme. "Je suis sûr que vous en avez assez de l'avoir chez vous."

"Bien sûr que non," dit-il. "En fait on pourrait dire que Bella fait presque partie de la famille. Je suis désolé de mettre fin à la conversation mais je dois aller travailler."

"D'accord," dis-je en comprenant. Bien que Carlisle ne mente jamais je me sentais suspicieux. Je décide d'appeler ma fille une nouvelle fois.

**Bella POV**

"Allô," dis-je dans mon téléphone.

"Bella," dit un homme méfiant. "C'est vraiment toi, bébé?"

"Oui, qui est-ce?" dis-je.

"Ton père," dit-il sur un ton choqué. "Qui est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, et pourquoi ta voix est si différente?"

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je. "Le numéro ne s'affiche pas."

"Oh," dit-il honteux. "Je suis désolé Bella je ne voulais pas crier."

"Ça va," Je regarde vers Jacob pour qu'il m'aide. Il prend le téléphone de ma main et commence à parler avec mon supposé père.

"Chef Swan," dit-il froidement. Charlie demande : "Jacob, pourquoi est-ce que tu as le téléphone de ma fille?"

"Elle est avec moi à la Push," explique-t-il tranquillement.

"Non," conteste Charlie. "Elle est avec Alice Cullen, elle est supposée faire du shopping!"

"Parfait," je ricane entre mes dents. Je reprends mon téléphone et grogne à l'attention de Jacob. Il hausse les épaules et me dit qu'il est désolé.

Je lui explique : "Papa, calme-toi, j'étais avec Alice mais j'ai décidé de m'arrêter ici. Je voulais faire un tour."

"Oh," dit-il. "Bells pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit tout de suite? Je serai venu te chercher moi-même. Je vais là-bas à peu près tous les weekends ou plus, à traîner avec Billy Black. Tu sais? Le père de Jacob?"

"Ouais," je mens. "Je me souviens ne nos journées à la plage. Toi et Billy nous amenaient ici lorsque nous étions très jeunes."

"Oui," dit-il surpris que je m'en souvienne. Jacob me regarde totalement incrédule. Il pense : _**Comment sait-elle ça? Elle se souvient de moi tout d'un coup?**_" C'est vrai gamine. Je suis surpris que tu reconnaisses Jacob après tout ce temps."

"C'était un bon copain," Je souris. "Il l'est toujours. On pourrait dire presque de la famille, pas vrai Pa'?"

"Oui," Il est d'accord. "Alors quand est-ce que tu rentres?"

Je lui réponds honnêtement : "Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas."

"D'accord?" dit-il. "Mais essaie d'être là dans deux heures. N'oublie pas que tu as école demain."

"Merde," je dis.

"Quoi?" demande Charlie. "Que se passe-t-il?"

"Rien," Je mens une fois de plus. "J'ai juste oublié que j'avais cours c'est tout. Désolée mais il faut que j'y aille papa."

"D'accord, amuse-toi bien," dit-il.

"Bien sûr, que du plaisir," dis-je.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait," demande Jacob. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller en classe alors que tu es un nouveau-né." Soudain je sens comme si un fer chauffé à blanc était enfoncé dans ma gorge.

"Aïe," je crie de douleur.

"Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demande un Jacob concerné. Avant d'avoir pu m'en rendre compte je me suis retrouvée traquant une délicieuse odeur. Cela sentait comme ma nourriture préférée, mélangée à de nombreuses autres saveurs délectables.

"Bella," j'entends Jacob crier derrière moi mais je ne peux presque plus l'entendre. Je suis en mission et ma proie est entre mes dents maintenant. Je me suis retrouvée en train de mordre une créature et boire la plus douce substance que je n'aie jamais goutée.

Une fois fini je me suis éloignée de la carcasse et j'ai analysé les dégâts. Sur le sol se tenait un agneau sans vie qui avait dû s'égarer.

"Bella," Jacob m'a finalement rattrapée. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je suis un monstre." Je sanglote sans larme. "Regarde ce que j'ai fait Jacob!"

J'ai entendu la voix d'Edward au loin : "Bella."

"Edward," je souffle maintenant, pensant qu'il m'a sûrement entendue. Il est proche et il me cherche.

.

.

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Bella est sur le territoire des loups, Edward va-t-il l'aider?

Vous le saurez bientôt et … M**erci d'avoir lu …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight est à S. Meyer**

**Within the darkness est à bellaklutz2010**

**Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

.

**DANS L'OBSCURITE - Chapitre 4**

.

**Bella POV**

"Bella," Edward continue à m'appeler. "Bella, s'il te plait mon amour, réponds-moi!"

"Je suis désolée Edward," lui dis-je simplement. "Je suis désolée."

"Tu ne dois pas être désolée Bella," Jacob intervient. _**Pourquoi perd-elle son temps avec lui**_**,** pense-t-il amer. _**Pourquoi est-ce que je gaspille mon temps à me faire du souci pour tout ca**__?_

Je lui dis : "Jacob tu sais tu peux me laisser partir? Je serai heureuse de retourner à la maison, où que ce soit."

"La maison c'est là où est ta famille Bells," dit-il.

Je lui demande : "Que faire si les Cullen sont ma famille à présent? Que faire si leur place est plus importante dans ma vie que ce que je pensais?"

"Tu peux recommencer," dit-il en colère. _**Calme-toi, Jake**__. _Pense-t-il. _**Bella ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.**_

"Jake je sais de quoi je parle, " je le reprends. "J'ai l'impression que je les aime tous, spécialement Edward. J'ai besoin d'y retourner. En même temps, tu dis toi-même que tu es en train de perdre ton temps."

"Comment fais-tu?" demande-t-il suspicieux. "Comment fais-tu pour répondre à toutes mes questions? Je sais que je n'ai jamais dit que je perdais mon temps."

"Mais tu l'as pensé," j'ajoute.

"Bella," me dit-il en me scrutant. "S'il te plait ne me dit pas que … Je veux dire tu peux?"

"Oui, Jacob," dis-je en finissant sa pensée. "Je peux lire dans tes pensées."

"Comme lui," il s'énerve. "_Il _ t'a fait ça."

Je lui demande : "De quoi tu parles?"

"Ta sangsue," il ricane. "Il t'a fait ça! Quand il t'a mordu il a dû te transmettre l'un de ses pouvoirs."

"Pouvoirs," je demande prudemment. Beaucoup trop de drames se sont déroulés aujourd'hui, je me sens fatiguée et je me sens comme si je ne pouvais pas dormir.

"Je n'en sais pas beaucoup," dit-il. "Mais je sais qu'en devenant un vampire tu es capable de développer certaines capacités exceptionnelles. Edward est capable de lire les pensées, maintenant toi aussi tu peux. "

Je lui dis : "Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu le déteste Jake. Tu peux me détester à moi aussi ; tu peux même me détruire mais s'il te plaît laisse-le tranquille."

"Bella, regarde ce qu'il t'a fait," il désigne la carcasse que j'ai impitoyablement massacrée. "Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es un monstre."

Je dis pour commencer : "Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée du pourquoi… mais je sens comme s'il y avait une raison. Je sais qu'Edward ne voudrait jamais me faire de mal Jake. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça s'il avait su que ça me rendrait malheureuse."

"Tu peux me dire honnêtement que tu aimes cette sangsue?" il hurle. "Bella par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Tu es devenue complètement folle."

"Je ne sais pas," je crie en réponse. "Je ne sais pas qui je suis ni qui sont les autres. Peut-être que je suis folle, qui ne le serait pas? Si tu vivais ma vie en ce moment que ferais-tu?"

"Je me détruirais," dit-il en regardant le ciel qui était devenu noir. "Si j'étais un monstre comme toi je souhaiterai mourir."

"Tu es un monstre comme moi," ai-je souligné. "Tu es un loup-garou, Jacob Black! Comment oses-tu me juger alors que tu es dans le même bateau que moi!"

"Je ne bois pas de sang," il hurle. _**Je ne t'aurai jamais fait ça. Je t'aurai gardé en sécurité et heureuse … et humaine**__,_ pense-t-il.

"Jacob s'il te plait," je le supplie. "Pour me protéger tu aurais fait la même chose."

"Comment sais-tu que c'était pour te protéger, " demande-t-il. "Ça n'aurait pu être que pure satisfaction pour ce monstre!"

"Ce n'est pas un monstre," je défends Edward. Comment se fait-il que mes sentiments soient si forts pour lui? Comment Edward peut-il évoquer toute cette passion à l'intérieur de moi? Puis-je ressentir des sentiments si forts?

"Tu en parles, comme si tu étais amoureuse de lui," dit Jacob dans un souffle.

"Je pense que je le suis," je l'admets. "Jacob je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je ressens ça mais c'est comme ça. Quelque chose me dit que nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre."

"Bon, Bella," dit-il en me regardant. "Laisse donc ton précieux Edward te sauver! J'en ai assez de t'aider! " Il a commencé à s'éloigner de moi avant de revenir et de me regarder droit dans les yeux. "Oh et en passant bonne chance pour trouver comment t'éloigner de la Push."

"Jake s'il te plait,", je le supplie encore une fois mais il est déjà parti.

**Edward POV**

Je crie une fois de plus : "Bella, Bella mon amour, s'il te plait réponds-moi!"

Je l'entends murmurer faiblement : "Je suis désolée, je suis désolée."

J'exige : "Nous devons la ramener, Alice tu dois trouver un moyen pour nous sortir de cette situation."

Elle me répond impuissante : "Je fais tout mon possible Edward. Je ne peux pas faire plus. Tu sais que je n'ai pas de vision lorsque les loups sont si près."

Je lui hurle : " C'est de ta faute si elle est avec eux. "Soudain elle devient très peinée et son expression s'emplit d'angoisse. Je sais que si elle pouvait pleurer les larmes couleraient à flots sur son visage pâle.

Esmée tout en réconfortant ma sœur qui sanglote dit: "Ce n'est pas juste Edward. Alice n'est pas à blâmer."

"Personne n'est à blâmer," ajoute Carlisle. "N'oublie pas de rester positif Edward. Peut être que si nous nous y mettons tous ensemble nous allons trouver le moyen de la faire revenir."

Je murmure : "Ensemble, tu oublies sûrement qu'il manque deux membres à notre famille à présent. Comment est-on supposé combattre le camp adverse sans le reste de notre famille?"

"Ce n'est pas la peine de se battre, "dit Carlisle. " Nous avons juste besoin de faire savoir aux loups pourquoi Bella a dû être transformée."

"Elle avait raison," dis-je froidement.

"A quel sujet," dit Alice en m'entourant de ses bras," Je sanglote. "Si je ne l'avais pas transformée elle serait peut être plus heureuse."

"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai?" dit Alice. "Edward, Bella est folle amoureuse de toi."

"Mais peut-être qu'elle aurait préféré mourir," dis-je. "Peut-être qu'alors maintenant elle ne ressentirait pas une telle douleur."

Carlisle dit : "Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix fils, la responsabilité de sa mort repose sur les épaules de l'un des membres de notre famille et nous devions donner à Bella une seconde chance de vivre."

Je demande : "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant. Si jamais elle a mis un pied sur leur territoire ils prendront sa vie sans se poser de question."

Carlisle soupire : "Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire Edward, à part attendre."

**Emmett POV**

Cela fait des jours que je cherche et encore aucun signe de Rosalie. Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, je pourrai mourir maintenant. Ma raison de vivre n'existe plus dans mon monde. J'ai décidé de retourner à Forks dans l'espoir que ma famille puisse m'aider à la trouver. Et même s'ils ne voulaient pas m'aider je me devais d'essayer.

Alice a persisté à m'appeler pour que je revienne à la maison pour de bon, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Ma famille c'est Rosalie et elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissé comme ça? J'ai ressenti du soulagement en entendant mon téléphone sonner. Je l'ai sorti et elle a répondu dans la seconde.

"Emmett," dit elle d'une voix douce.

"Rose, bébé," j'ai presque crié. "Où es-tu? Comment vas-tu? Est-ce que rentres à la maison?"

Elle me met en garde : "Emmett."

Je m'excuse : "Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus rester comme ça Rose. J'ai besoin de toi, ici avec moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien."

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle. "Emmett j'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver."

Je lui demande : "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

Elle dit : "Je ne vais pas pouvoir les regarder en face et plus particulièrement maintenant. "

Je l'incite à continuer : "Spécialement maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas Emmett", elle commence à pleurer. "Je ne savais pas qui il était en réalité."

Je murmure : "Rose, bébé, calme-toi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe."

"C'est un violeur Emmett," elle l'a presque crié. "Il a violé des douzaines de femmes et cette nuit là il a essayé de faire la même chose à Bella! Edward avait raison ; je n'avais aucune idée de quoi je parlais. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce qui m'est arrivé à moi, arrive à Bella, et encore moins à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Rosalie ça va aller," lui dis-je doucement en essayant de la calmer. "Amène-le ici ou fais moi le rencontrer et je m'occuperai de lui."

"Non Emmett," elle sanglote. "C'est mon problème et maintenant c'est à moi de le régler."

"Pas toute seule, " je la corrige. "Rosalie tu es ma femme. Nous allons régler ce problème ensemble, pas toi toute seule." J'ai juste besoin de la prendre entre mes bras et de la consoler. Elle ne mérite pas d'être plus peinée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

"Si, Emmett, toute seule," dit-elle. "Il faut que j'y aille."

"Rose non," j'insiste.

"Je t'aime Emmett," me dit-elle et elle raccroche.

"Non," je hurle. Tout d'un coup mon téléphone se remet à sonner. Il faut que ce soit elle! Elle a compris finalement et est revenue à la raison.

Je réponds à la hâte : "Rose! Rosalie dis-moi où tu es. Je viens de te retrouver que ça te plaise ou non." J'ai attendu espérant entendre sa magnifique voix prononcer mon prénom, mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a parlé.

"Emmett?" une voix effrayée m'interroge.

**Bella POV**

Je me parle à moi-même : "ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je me sorte de là!" Mon téléphone recommence à sonner jusqu'à ce que je réponde d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui," dis-je.

"Bella où es-tu," l'homme appelé Charlie hurle dans le téléphone. "Il est presque minuit jeune fille!"

"Je suis désolée papa," dis-je honnêtement. "Si je pouvais trouver une solution je le ferai."

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles," demande-t-il enragé. "_Où_ es-tu?"

Je décide de dire la vérité : "La Push, je ne sais tout simplement pas comment sortir d'ici."

Il me demande : "Où est Alice, elle n'est pas restée avec toi?"

Je lui réponds : "Elle a été appelée pour une sorte d'urgence familiale. Jake m'a juste laissée là."

Charlie étonné : "Il t'a laissée là? Ça ne lui ressemble pas, Bella."

"C'est ce que je pense," je ris. "Pourtant ça fait maintenant deux heures que je suis bloquée ici en plein milieu de la forêt."

Charlie m'encourage : "Bella j'ai besoin que tu regardes autour de toi et que tu me dises ce que tu voies… Est-ce que tu peux voir quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à te guider en dehors de la forêt." Je fais comme il me dit et essaie de repérer quelque signe de vie.

"Je ne vois rien," dis-je. "Tout ce que je vois ce sont des arbres et de la mousse."

Une fois de plus il m'exhorte : "Reste où tu es, je viens te chercher."

Je mets à crier : "Charlie Non," Je suis un vampire maintenant. S'il s'approche de moi je peux perdre tout contrôle et le _tuer._ Jacob a sans doute eu raison de me laisser là au milieu de nulle part, je ne pourrai blesser personne et spécialement pas les gens que j'aime.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse alors, Bella? Que je te laisse là-bas," dit-il sarcastiquement. "Je serai là-bas dans une demi-heure. Je rassemble une équipe et nous arrivons. Je te retrouverai je le promets." Je voulais le supplier de rester là où il est mais il a raccroché avant que je ne sois capable de le faire.

"MERDE," je crie. "Que puis-je faire, que puis-je faire? " Je manipule mon téléphone jusqu'à ce que je me décide à appeler Edward.

"Bonjour, vous avez joint Edward Cullen," dit le répondeur.

"Putain!" j'ai crié dans le téléphone. J'ai composé le numéro suivant en priant pour que quelqu'un réponde. Le nom de la liste me dit que c'est Emmett.

"Rose," une voix frénétique me répond. "Rosalie dis-moi où tu es. Je viens te chercher que ça te plaise ou non." Qui est Rosalie et pourquoi croit-il que c'est elle? Je pensais que mon nom était Bella?

"Emmett," dis-je prudemment.

"Bella," dit-il choqué. "Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles. Je pensais que tu étais fâchée contre moi après … "

Je lui demande : "Comment est-ce que je te connais?" Je sais que ça a l'air idiot mai c'est la première question qui me vient à l'esprit.

Il me répond surpris : " Je suis le frère d'Edward!"

Je lui demande : "Ça veut dire que je peux te faire confiance?"

"Je suppose," il commence. "Mais comment pourrais-tu me faire confiance après…"

"Ecoute je ne me souviens de rien de ce que tu as pu faire," je le coupe. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis perdue ici à la Push sans aucun souvenir et aucune issue pour m'en sortir."

"Waow, moins vite Bella, " dit-il. " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne te souviens de rien? Mais plus important qu'est ce que tu fais à la Push?"

"Oublie ça," je hurle. "Emmett il faut que tu me sortes de là! Charlie arrive pour me chercher mais s'il vient je vais le tuer."

"Bella, pars," dit-il. " Tu peux courir vers Forks."

"Non je ne peux pas," dis-je gravement. Ils veulent me tuer Emmett. Ils disent que je suis une sorte d'abomination qui va massacrer la ville entière. Je ne serai pas surprise s'ils m'encerclaient en ce moment. Ils ne me laisseront pas partir jusqu'à ce qu'on leur démontre que j'ai une raison d'exister."

"Mais, " il hésite.

"Emmett s'il te plait," je le supplie. "Aide-moi, je n'ai personne d'autre. "Je l'entends prendre une profonde inspiration jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde enfin.

"J'arrive Bella," dit-il sévèrement. "Attends-moi. Ne bouge pas."

.

.

**Pauvre Bella qui est dans une situation plutôt inconfortable, qui va venir l'aider?**

**Vous le saurez la prochaine fois …**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages sont à S. Meyer**

**Within the darkness est à bellaklutz2010**

.

**DANS L'OBSCURITE - Chapitre 5**

.

**EMMETT POV**

Ça fait une quinzaine de minutes que je tente de joindre Edward sans succès. Je laisse tomber et décide d'appeler Alice. Peut-être pourra-t-elle m'aider à trouver un moyen de sauver Bella. Nous sommes vraiment dans le pétrin.

"Bonjour," répond sa voix maussade dans le téléphone.

"Alice," dis-je.

"Emmett," elle crie. "Où es-tu? Tu rentres à la maison? As-tu trouvé Rose?"

"Alice, Stop, j'ai besoin de ton aide!"

"Pourquoi," demande-t-elle. "Que se passe-t-il?"

"C'est Bella," lui dis-je. "Jacob l'a abandonnée à la Push. "Elle panique et a appelé Charlie à l'aide. Maintenant elle a peur car elle pense qu'elle va le tuer s'il s'approche d'elle."

"Charlie," dit-elle en hésitant. "Tu veux dire qu'elle se souvient de lui? Elle se souvient d'autre chose?"

"Non," lui dis-je en devenant aussi frustré qu'elle. Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours besoin de poser toutes ces questions? "Je doute qu'elle se souvienne de Charlie. Je pense qu'elle a essayé d'appeler Edward mais son téléphone est éteint. Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaie de l'appeler aussi."

"Oh," dit-elle, " Son téléphone est mort même si ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, pas vrai?"

Je l'avertis : "Alice concentre-toi."

"D'accord," dit-elle. "Emmett je ne peux rien voir tant qu'elle est avec _eux_. Il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de la secourir tout en restant hors de la Push."

Je hurle : "Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Elle est coincée au milieu des bois."

"Tu dois pouvoir la guider à l'extérieur," dit-elle. "Je peux voir Charlie y arriver dans quinze minutes. Peut-être il distraira les loups pendant que tu parles à Bella."

Je lui demande : "Pourquoi Edward n'a pas essayé de la sauver? Pour quelqu'un qui est aussi amoureux de Bella ça me paraît plutôt étrange qu'il n'ait pas déjà essayé."

"Parce qu'ils la tueraient Emmett," dit-elle d'un ton horrifié. "Ils ne veulent rien de plus que blesser et détruire notre famille."

"Donc elle avait raison," je soupire. "Alice débrouille-toi pour faire venir Edward à ma rencontre, à la frontière dans cinq minutes. Je vais ramener ma petite sœur saine et sauve à la maison."

**BELLA POV**

Je me demande désespérément où est Emmett. Les quinze minutes sont presque écoulées et la panique commence à me gagner. Que va-t-il se passer si je ne sors pas vivante d'ici? Vais-je arriver à retrouver ma mémoire? Que faire si je vis mes derniers moments dans l'obscurité? Alors que j'allais faire une pause dans mes pensées, mon téléphone commence à sonner.

Je réponds fébrilement : "Emmett, allô, où es-tu? Il ne nous reste que peu de temps."

"Bella," c'est une autre voix qui parle, une voix féminine.

Je demande : "Qui est-ce?"

"Bella c'est Alice," dit-elle un peu blessée.

"Alice," dis-je d'un ton interrogateur. "Comment est ce que je _te connais?" _ Qui sont tous ces gens?

"Bella, pas le temps d'expliquer," dit-elle. "J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, d'accord? Emmett va t'appeler dans quelques minutes et trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Charlie va arriver dans moins de cinq minutes et j'ai besoin que tu te dépêches."

J'approuve : "D'accord."

"Bella, Edward veut te parler," dit-elle. "Est-ce que ça te va?"

"Oui, mais il faut faire vite nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

"Bella," sa voix douce résonne dans mon oreille. "Amour est-ce que tu vas bien? Peux-tu m'entendre?"

"Edward," dis-je en étouffant mes sanglots secs. Jacob a raison. Même si je ne me souviens pas de lui j'en suis folle amoureuse. "Je suis désolée Edward."

"S'il te plaît ne t'excuse pas ma Bella," il chuchote presque. "Je n'aurai jamais dû te faire ça. Tu as de la chance de ne pas te souvenir de moi. Je n'apporte rien de bon sauf de la douleur."

Je lui dis : "Ce n'est pas à moi de juger, Edward tu es honnête, je ne me souviens pas de toi mais je me rappelle que tu m'aimes. Je suis sûre que tu as fait ça dans mon intérêt. Si je ne sors pas d'ici vivante je veux que tu saches que je te pardonne."

Il me reprend : "Bella tu vas t'en sortir et quand ce sera fini, je serai là à t'attendre. Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan."

Je lui murmure : "Et je crois que je t'aime aussi Edward. Et je suis juste désolée que ça te fasse si mal."

"S'il te plaît ne pense pas comme ça," me supplie-t-il. "Je te revoie bientôt, au revoir mon amour."

"Au revoir Edward," lui dis-je en réponse. Mon seul espoir est que ses mots soient vrais. Je ne veux rien d'autre qu'être avec lui, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mon téléphone recommence à sonner et je sais que c'est le moment.

**EMMETT POV**

Bella répond : "Allô."

"Bella c'est Emmett," lui dis-je. "Est-ce qu'Alice t'a parlé du plan?"

"Oui," elle a l'air terrifiée. "Je suis prête Emmett, faisons ça." Bien que je la connaisse depuis peu de temps j'admire sa force. Elle est une personne aussi remarquable intérieurement qu'extérieurement et je réalise maintenant pourquoi Edward l'aime autant. Je souhaiterais seulement avoir mon amour avec moi en ce moment.

Je commence à lui donner les indications : "Bella, j'ai besoin que tu prennes une grande respiration pour moi." Je l'entends respirer et je l'entends commencer à filer à travers bois. "Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose?"

"Je sens quelque chose Emmett," dit-elle. "Ça sent comme un animal. Ça … me met l'eau à la bouche."

"Charlie est là," dis-je. "Bella, je sais que tu vas penser que je suis fou de te demander ça mais j'ai besoin que tu suives cette odeur pour moi."

Elle n'est pas d'accord : "Emmett non. Je vais le tuer si je fais ça."

Je lui dis : "Non tu ne vas pas le faire. Je viens de parler avec Alice elle m'a assuré que tu pourrais garder le contrôle. Je te le promets, tu peux le faire." Bien sûr je sais que mentir à Bella n'est pas la bonne chose à faire mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais aussi qu'elle ne va pas bien et qu'elle a besoin d'encouragements.

"Son odeur est très forte," dit-elle d'une voix faible. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Je lui ordonne : "Bella va le voir. Lorsque tu le trouves va à la frontière. Je te rencontre là-bas."

"D'accord," dit-elle. "J'y vais."

"Oui, tu peux le faire," je l'encourage encore.

**BELLA POV**

Emmett doit être fou. Croit-il vraiment que je puisse me contrôler alors que mon père sent si bon. Respirer cette odeur me tue presque, je décide de me concentrer sur la course. Bien que j'aie eu un peu de temps pour m'habituer à mes aptitudes, ma vitesse me choque.

J'entends la voix de Charlie crier : "Bella, Bella où es-tu?" J'entends les loups suivre ma trace. Ils sont très près mais je peux garder l'avantage."

"Papa," je l'appelle aussi fort que je peux. "Retrouve-moi à la frontière. Je pense que j'y suis presque."

Il crie de nouveau : "Bella, laisse-moi venir te chercher."

Je l'avertis : "Non papa reste là-bas." Il est déjà bien trop près. Encore quelques pas et je vais sûrement perdre le contrôle.

"Bella," j'entends Jacob grogner. Il semblerait qu'il soit le seul loup à garder une apparence humaine pour le moment. "Bella ne lui fais pas ça. Tu vas le _tuer_! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?"

"Arrête Jacob," je le mets en garde. "Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi." Un dernier petit sprint et j'atteins la ligne de démarcation. Charlie est là me regardant étrangement tandis que Jacob tente de m'attraper.

"Jake je t'ai dit d'arrêter," je l'avertis encore.

"NON BELLA," il hurle. "Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça."

"Tu ne me laisse pas le choix," dis-je en prenant une très grosse goulée d'air. Je sens l'odeur de mon père brûler ma langue et par je ne sais quel miracle je suis capable de me contrôler.

Il hurle : "Bells." Jacob attrape mon bras et commence à me pousser brutalement.

Je supplie encore. "Papa aide-moi." J'utilise toute la force que j'ai pour repousser Jacob mais il continue à me retenir.

"Jacob Black par l'enfer qu'est-ce que tu fais? " Charlie hurle. "Laisse partir ma fille maintenant."

"Non Charlie," il crie en réponse. "Je ne peux pas la laisser aller."

Je grogne : "Si tu peux."

"Laisse-la Jacob," j'entends une voix familière hurler. "Si tu ne le fais pas ma famille et moi n'aurons d'autre choix que d'aider Charlie et ensuite nous nous occuperons de vous."

"Bella," Charlie me parle en se rapprochant de moi. _**Que s'est-il passé mon bébé,**_ il pense. _**Qu'a fait Jacob à ma fille? Charlie contrôle toi, il doit bien y avoir une explication à tout ça.**_

"C'est fini pour toi maintenant, Bella," aboie Jacob. " Mais crois-moi tu viens de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Je reviendrai." Il a finalement lâché mon bras et m'a jeté à terre brutalement. Mon père se précipite sur Jacob pendant que je me relève rapidement et cours rejoindre l'endroit où le reste de ma famille m'attend. Nous avons tous regardé le reste des loups disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Charlie appelle Jacob : "Jacob ce n'est pas terminé," Mais il a réussi à partir en courant à temps. Je peux voir que Charlie est furieux. "Bella que se passe-t-il?"

"J'étais juste perdue," dis-je. "Ce n'est pas bien grave. Les Cullen m'ont aidée à retrouver mon chemin à travers bois."

"Vraiment," dit-il en se tournant vers eux. Je sens ma gorge commencer à s'enflammer alors que Charlie m'entoure de ses bras. Il me serre étroitement et m'embrasse le dessus de la tête. _**Merci mon Dieu, il ne lui est rien arrivé**__, _pense-t-il. Bien que la douleur dans ma gorge soit forte celle de mon cœur l'est encore plus. Cet homme m'aime vraiment et je ne suis pas capable de me souvenir d'une seule petite chose à propos de lui sauf que j'ai envie de le tuer.

"Bella, bébé tu es très froide," Charlie susurre. "Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital."

Edward s'approche : "Je vais le faire, je sais que vous préféreriez arranger les choses ici."

"Charlie, elle va bien aller," dit l'homme dont je me souviens comme étant Carlisle. "Je vais m'en occuper moi-même."

"Je ne peux pas vous demander de faire ça Carlisle," dit Charlie.

"Si vous pouvez," dit Carlisle. "Edward peut l'accompagner et nous nous retrouverons là-bas."

"Vous êtes sûr?" demande Charlie. _**Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance?**_ Se demande-t-il dans sa tête.

"Tu peux lui faire confiance papa," j'ajoute. "Edward ne laisserait jamais rien m'arriver."

"D'accord, Bella," il soupire. "Je vais voir Billy mais je vous retrouverai à l'hôpital dans une heure, d'accord?"

"Oui, papa," dis-je. Je sens Edward m'entourer les épaules de ses bras et me pousser vers l'arrière. Je me sens en sécurité et contente, comme si finalement j'étais là où je devais être.

"Merci Emmett," dis-je à l'homme grand et imposant quand je passe près de lui.

"Tout pour toi petite sœur," dit-il. _**J'espère juste qu'elle pourra me pardonner un jour**__,_ pensa-t-il en prenant une expression peinée.

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner Emmett," lui dis-je en répondant à ses pensées. "Tu m'as sauvée la vie ce soir. Je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi après ça."

"Bella, quoi…" Edward commence à parler mais le l'interromps.

"Pas maintenant Edward." Je le mets en garde en regardant Charlie. **Attends que nous soyons dans la voiture,**je pense. J'ai réalisé à ce moment que non seulement j'étais capable de lire les pensées des autres mais j'étais également en mesure de communiquer avec eux par ce moyen. Edward a démontré ma théorie en me regardant choqué. Il ouvre la portière pour moi et me pousse doucement à l'intérieur.

"Bella, comment," demande-t-il.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," je ris. "Juste une capacité extraordinaire je suppose."

"Comment as-tu fait pour te contrôler là-bas," demande-t-il hébété. "Tu aurais pu tuer Charlie et pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait."

Je lui explique : "Alice a dit que je ne le ferai pas, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a dit à Emmett."

"Non elle ne l'a pas dit," dit-il. "J'étais à côté d'elle pendant leur conversation. Elle n'a jamais rien dit."

"Oh," dis-je choquée. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas pu le faire parce que_ je l'aime. _Il ne mérite pas de mourir à cause de moi."

"Je t'aime Bella," dit-il doucement. "Je suis si désolé d'avoir eu à faire ça."

"Edward, ne fais pas ça," je l'ai supplié. "Je suis ici maintenant et je vais bien."

"Pour maintenant," dit-il tout d'un coup. Il pense encore et encore à la dernière menace de Jacob. "Je ne lui laisserai pas de faire de mal mon amour."

"Je sais Edward," je respire. "Merci de m'avoir ramenée à toi. Merci de tenir ta promesse." Il caresse doucement ma joue. "Je ne me souviens pas encore mais je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi ma très chère Bella, " dit-il. "Maintenant finissons-en avec ca," dit-il en entrant sur un parking où la famille se tient prête à me prendre en charge.

"Bella," la fille que je suppose être Alice crie en se jetant sur moi. "Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien."

"Moi aussi," acquiesçais-je. "Je dois vous remercier tous pour cela. Je ne n'en serais jamais sortie sans vous."

Edward demande à Carlisle : "Qu'est-ce que nous allons dire à Charlie?" Il garde un bras autour de moi pour me rassurer tout en me conduisant à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

"Nous allons mentir?" Carlisle soupire. "Nous lui dirons que Bella a attrapé une sorte de maladie et qu'elle a besoin de rester en observation pour un moment. Elle va devoir rester avec nous, aussi."

"Pensez-vous qu'il va le croire?" je lui demande. "Il semblait très choqué quand il m'a vue. Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à son bébé."

"Je ne l'ai pas du tout entendu dire ça," s'interroge Carlisle.

"Nous, nous l'avons entendu," Edward et moi rions à l'unisson.

"Elle peut lire les pensées aussi," explique Edward. "Elle peut aussi communiquer avec l'esprit des autres."

"Fascinant," dit Carlisle réjoui. "Maintenant ça suffit, Charlie sera là dans une minute." Edward me pousse dans l'hôpital et m'autorise à me changer avant de m'installer dans la chambre. Lorsque Charlie arrive Carlisle fait semblant de "m'examiner".

"Alors quel est le diagnostic docteur Cullen?" demande Charlie paniqué. Son cœur bat très vite en me voyant en pleine lumière. _**Que lui est-il arrivé**_, pense-t-il encore.

"Bella a une pneumonie et elle a besoin d'être soignée pendant un certain temps," Carlisle ment. "Ce serait plus facile si vous m'autorisiez à la soigner chez moi."

"Chez vous?" demande Charlie suspicieux. "Est-ce que ça n'est pas risqué pour votre famille?"

"Nous avons une pièce pour la garder en isolement," intervient Edward. "ça se passera bien."

"Je ne sais pas," Charlie hésite.

"Pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas Bella se reposer pendant que nous discutons?" dit-il poussant mon père hors de la chambre. Je peux voir le stress sur son visage en pensant à ma maladie. Je me demande combien de temps ça prendra avant que je puisse être de nouveau avec lui.

"J'ai amené ça pour toi," dit Edward en posant une boite qui m'est familière à côté de moi. Ce sont des lettres. "Les lettres que nous nous sommes écrites. Quand je t'ai oubliée tu as voulu que je les lises. Tu pensais que peut-être elles me permettraient de me souvenir. ça pourrait probablement t'aider." Il embrasse ma main doucement alors que je déballe les lettres. Vais-je être finalement être capable de me souvenir de quelque chose? Vont-elles être la clé de tous mes souvenirs?

.

.

Ça y est, Bella est sortie d'affaire – pour le moment !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite…


	6. Chapter 6

Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis que la traductrice…

.

**Dans l'obscurité – Chapitre 6**

.

**BELLA POV**

"Des lettres," dis-je doucement en répétant ses mots. "Combien de temps ça fait que nous nous connaissons Edward?"

Il commence : "D'une certaine façon … Nous nous sommes connus notre vie entière. Isabella Swan je t'ai aimée dès l'instant où j'ai rêvé de toi. Bien que quatre-vingts dix années se soient écoulées, je continue à t'aimer plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime plus que personne n'a jamais aimé."

"Quatre-vingts dix ans," dis-je. Ses mots m'intriguent. Je pensais n'avoir été un vampire que depuis peu, mais ses mots paraissent contredire cette idée. "Edward combien y a-t'il de temps que je suis _comme ça_?"

"Amour," Il respire. "Je réalise ta confusion et je ne peux toujours pas t'entendre. Il semble que tu sois capable de contrôler tes pensées et je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu penses. Peux-tu me permettre d'entendre tes pensées cette fois pour que je puisse avoir une meilleure compréhension?"

"Je ne peux pas," dis-je. "Au moins pas pour le moment. Edward j'ai besoin d'avoir quelques réponses. " Il prend ma main et la pose doucement sur la sienne. Il se penche et embrasse ma paume."

"Bella, mon amour fais-moi confiance," il supplie. "Ce que vais te dire peut être effrayant et tu peux ne pas me croire mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que mes paroles sont sincères."

"D'accord," je soupire. "Tu as ma confiance … et mon attention." Il me dit merci encore avant d'hésiter. Il se débat dans ses pensées. Il y a tant de choses qu'il voudrait me dire et pourtant il semble avoir incroyablement peur.

"Edward," lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. "Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance et je le fais. Maintenant je dois te demander de faire la même chose pour moi. Dis-moi tout. J'ai besoin de savoir."

Il est d'accord avec cela. "Oui. Pour moi cette histoire a commencé il y a quatre-vingts dix ans. J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais terrifié. Mes parents voulaient que je me marie alors que moi je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. Tu vois j'étais amoureux de cette fille. Elle avait des cheveux acajou foncé qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Elle avait les yeux bruns et un grand cœur. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle immédiatement.

Malheureusement les seules fois où je pouvais la rencontrer c'était dans mes rêves. Bien que ça nous brisait ça paraissait être la seule solution, jusqu'au jour où…"

"Un jour quoi," j'ai lâché impatiente. "Edward, jusqu'au jour où quoi?" Pendant qu'Edward parlait je me souvins des rêves que j'avais faits. Il y avait un garçon … grand avec des cheveux couleur bronze et des yeux émeraude. Dans le rêve il me disait qu'il m'aimait mais dès qu'Edward avait arrêté de parlé mes souvenirs s'étaient arrêtés.

"Bella," Il m'avertit. "Ecoute. S'il te plaît, écoute juste." Je fais ce qu'il me dit jusqu'à ce que j'entende pourquoi il avait arrêté de raconter notre histoire. Charlie était pratiquement en train de hurler en pensée et il commençait à devenir enragé.

**Je vais ramener ma fille à la maison**, il pensait. **C'est mon bébé et je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Pourquoi ce médecin agit comme s'il était responsable de Bella, ce n'est pas **_**sa fille? **_**Comme si elle appartenait plus à la famille Cullen qu'à la sienne? **Je savais ce que j'avais à faire en cet instant. Charlie arriverait dans la chambre dans quelques secondes mais ça m'a prit moins de temps que ça pour élaborer un plan.

"Bella, je," Charlie enragé commence à parler. _Penses-y, elle peut rester avec les Cullen un moment,_ je pense pour lui en utilisant le ton de sa voix dans sa tête. _Ce serait bon pour elle Charlie, pense à ça. Elle serait capable de guérir correctement et de rentrer à la maison avec toi. Si tu la laisses sans surveillance les chances de guérison sont presque nulles. Sois raisonnable. _Je voyais qu'il commençait à reconsidérer la situation. Ses pensées tournaient rapidement dans sa tête alors qu'il liste les avantages et les inconvénients de nouveau.

"Oui papa," dis-je d'un ton convaincu. "S'il te plait continue de dire ce que tu allais dire."

"Peut-être," il hésite. "Ce serait peut-être mieux si tu restais avec les Cullen pendant un moment. J'ai besoin que tu sois heureuse et en bonne santé bébé et je sais que le Dr Cullen sera capable de prendre soin de toi."

"Merci papa," dis-je doucement. Quelque part au fond de moi je me souviens de lui. Je me souviens de ma mère aussi et de combien elle me manque depuis que je suis loin d'elle. Enfin je me souviens de ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, Natalie. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien par ma faute mais je ne peux pas me souvenir ni pourquoi ni comment.

"Mon amour, c'est d'accord," murmure Edward à mon oreille. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Charlie et Carlisle étaient sortis pendant que j'étais là assise à pleurer sans larme. "Tout va aller bien, tu vas voir."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Edward? " dis-je toujours en sanglotant. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Natalie? Pourquoi j'ai quitté ma mère et pourquoi suis-je venue ici? Ne te méprends pas, je suis contente d'être partie mais je me sens comme si quelque chose m'avait amenée ici."

"Bella," dit-il en grimpant sur le lit et en m'entourant de ses bras. "Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu te concentres et que tu te souviennes des bons moments. Crois-moi, nous avons tout le temps pour nous souvenir du reste. J'ai besoin que tu revienne avec moi ma Bella."

"Je voudrai pouvoir Edward," lui dis-je honnêtement. **Nous avons besoin de t'amener****à la maison Bella**_,_ j'entends Alice penser. _Je sais Alice_, je lui réponds.

"Ne t'en fais pas," dit-il en me levant. "Nous lirons les lettres plus tard. Peut être que ce serait mieux si la mémoire te revenait à la maison de toute façon."

Après avoir dit un au revoir pénible à mon père, Edward me transporte jusqu'à la voiture. Il a dit à Charlie qu'il me transportait pour que je sois en sécurité mais nous savions tous les deux la vérité il voulait seulement me tenir dans ses bras. Nous sommes arrivés chez eux peu après. Alice m'a montrée ma chambre et ensuite nous a laissé seuls Edward et moi.

"Alors?" demande Edward en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. "Que penses-tu de cet endroit?"

"C'est … remarquable," dis-je la mâchoire presque décrochée. "C'est ta chambre?"

"Non," il rit. " C'est la tienne, cet espace est pour toi."

"Que se passe-t-il si je ne veux pas tout ça pour moi?" dis-je en le tirant à moi de manière à le séduire. Je halète, choquée, alors que nos corps se touchent. Qu'est-ce que je fais? D'où cela vient-il? Ma respiration devient lourde et inégale.

"Chhh" il me calme. "Bella, Bella, s'il te plait."

"Je suis désolée Edward," je lui dis pour la millionième fois aujourd'hui. "Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ça me vient. Je n'ai jamais… je ne voulais pas te … je suis juste désolée."

"Désolée pour quoi?" dit-il en riant. "Tu n'as pas remarqué mais j'ai plutôt apprécié."

"Tu n'y es pas habitué," je marmonne. Qu'est-ce que je raconte? D'où cela vient-il? Soudain je me suis mise à penser à un moment dans le passé où Edward et moi étions ensemble. Nous étions assez proches et intimes mais il craignait de me faire mal. Il a continué à argumenter disant que lui et moi ne pouvions être ensemble. C'était presque comme s'il ne voulait pas de moi.

J'avais besoin de lui montrer mes pensées. Obtenir des réponses pour savoir si mes souvenirs étaient vrais ou pas. Ne voulait-il réellement pas de moi? Lui et moi est-ce une erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire?

"Bella, non. Bella ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" dit-il avec urgence.

"Oh, non?" Dis-je enragée maintenant. "Pourquoi est ce que tu me mens? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu m'aimes alors qu'en réalité tout ce que tu veux c'est te débarrasser de moi?"

"Bella ce n'est pas vrai," il me le jure. "Je t'aime, tu comprends ça? Tu ne vois pas que tu es la seule raison pour laquelle j'existe?"

"Laisse-moi Edward"' dis-je entre mes dents. " Passe cette porte et va-t-en."

"Bella," dit-il mais je lui coupe la parole. "S'il te plait Edward," je le supplie," juste va-t-en." Il fait ce que je lui dis et court jusqu'à la porte.

Je m'assis sur cet énorme lit qui est au milieu de ma chambre. Posée là, sur la couette, la boite de lettres que je n'avais pas lues m'attendait. Que pourraient-elles m'apprendre qu'Edward ne m'avait pas dit. J'ai pris la première lettre de la pile et j'ai commencé à lire.

16 décembre 2008,

Cher Edward,

Je ne suis peut être pas la personne que vous recherchez mais je crois devoir vous répondre. Honnêtement, je me sens un peu bête de répondre à une lettre qui date d'il y a 90 ans mais c'est ainsi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être pris au piège dans une situation qui parait sans issue. Je sais que c'est douloureux mais je vous promets que cela pourrait être bien pire.

Quant au fait de tomber amoureux, c'est quelque chose que je vous déconseille. Selon ma propre expérience, l'amour n'est rien d'autre que cruel et inutile. J'ai pleuré des larmes innombrables à cause de cette émotion stupide et je commence à la mépriser. Peut-être est-ce seulement dû au fait que je sois malheureuse en amour, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faut être prudent. Une fois que vous donnez votre cœur, il se peut que vous ne le récupériez jamais. Alors peut-être devriez-vous juste vous marier à cette femme et épargner votre cœur de cette douleur que l'amour provoque lentement mais surement.

J'espère que tout s'est bien passé.

Cordialement

Isabella Marie Swan

Avais-je vraiment écrit ça? Je continue à lire le reste des lettres revoyant image par image tout ce qu'il s'est produit pendant ces quelques semaines fatidiques. Je me suis souvenue d'Edward me parlant sur mon téléphone portable. Je me suis souvenue avoir entendu sa voix prononcer mon nom pour la première fois. J'ai lui les lettres en continu pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la dernière lettre, sa lettre.

_Chère Isabella._

_Dorénavant, je crois que tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. J'applaudis sincèrement le fait que tu sois propriétaire d'une telle machine, bien que je ne comprenne pas comment tu parviens à garder ta santé mentale. Cela me tue réellement que je sois si près de parvenir finalement à communiquer avec toi. Même si je n'ai entendu ta voix, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, je l'ai trouvée angélique._

_Je me dois de t'informer qu'il serait mieux d'investir dans un nouveau modèle pour que je puisse te parler plus longuement. J'ai peur que ton téléphone ne soit terriblement endommagé et dément. Il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises de le secouer et malgré le fait que je m'exécutais, je ne suis pas parvenu à le satisfaire._

_La véritable raison de mon courrier, est pour te dire la vérité. Tu m'as demandé auparavant qui était la destinataire de ces lettres. Je sais depuis peu que c'était toi, depuis le début. Tu es la femme dont je rêve depuis mon premier souffle sur cette terre._

_J'ai réalisé que c'était toi lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux magnifiques qui me retournaient mon regard dans cette mémorable photographie. Isabella, cela peut paraître présomptueux mais je dois confesser que je suis amoureux de toi. Tu peux ne point retourner mes sentiments mais j'ai besoin que tu le saches. Nous trouverons un moyen d'être ensemble, si nous ressentons la même chose l'un envers l'autre. Je ne pense pas que le Destin soit cruel au point de nous empêcher de nous rencontrer alors qu'une vie entière nous sépare._

_S'il te plait, réponds rapidement et dis-moi ce que tu désires réellement. Espères-tu une vie auprès de moi ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai besoin d'en être informé. Je t'aime et souhaite seulement que tu puisses ressentir ce que je ressens._

_De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme._

_Edward Anthony Masen._

Mon cœur s'est brisé lorsque j'ai lu ma dernière réponse. Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça? Je ne me souvenais de rien de plus depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre. J'ai besoin de son aide pour terminer ce puzzle une fois pour toutes. J'ai besoin qu'il sache que je suis désolée et que je l'aime.

J'appelle doucement : "Edward. Edward est ce que je peux te parler juste une minute? J'ai besoin de toi." Avant que j'ai pu dire autre chose il était à mes côtés.

"Bella," dit-il inquiet. "Qu'y a-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Je pose mes mains sur son visage tourmenté. J'ai poussé mon corps contre le sien de façon à ce qu'aucun centimètre ne nous sépare.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Je me suis penchée encore davantage de façon à ce que nous ne soyons plus du tout séparés. J'ai écrasé mes lèvres contre les siennes si sévèrement que ça nous a secoués.

"Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," je ris. "Je réalise que j'avais tort. Lorsque je t'ai dit que tomber amoureux était une erreur, ce n'est pas une erreur. La seule erreur que j'ai commise a été de ne pas réaliser plus tôt que je t'aimais." Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui m'attaque férocement. Nous étions empêtrés dans le lit à bout de souffle bien que nous n'ayons pas besoin d'air.

"J'ai pensé que je t'avais perdue," dit-il en continuant à m'embrasser doucement. "J'ai pensé que tu me détestais pour ce que je t'ai fait. J'essayais juste de te sauver Bella. Je dois te protéger de lui."

"De qui?" je lui demande. "Me protéger de qui?"

"Je pensais que tu avais retrouvé toute ta mémoire," dit-il confus.

"Presque toute," je le corrige. "Je me souviens de mes amis et de ma famille, anciens et nouveaux. Je me souviens d'être tombée amoureuse de toi. Je me souviens de notre déclaration d'amour dans nos rêves et nos lettres pendant que nous attendions ce qui semblait être une éternité pour être ensemble. Mais vois-tu mon amour, c'est là que mes souvenirs s'arrêtent. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides ; la question est … vas-tu le faire?"

"Je ne sais pas si je peux," dit-il la douleur se reflétait dans ses magnifiques yeux.

Je souffle : "Quoi que ce soit, je suis là maintenant Edward saine et sauve. Nous sommes ensemble et plus rien ne peut nous arrêter."

"Presque rien," il bouillonne. " Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as oublié comme ça m'est arrivé aussi. Tu essaies de bloquer les souvenirs douloureux de ta vie les choses auxquelles tu ne veux plus penser. Pour moi c'était mon amour pour toi qui a fait disparaitre tout ce que j'avais de plus cher, mais pour toi…"

"Edward, s'il te plait," je supplie. "S'il te plait dis-moi."

Il me demande : "Tu es sûre?" Je lui fais un signe de tête pour accepter et j'attends qu'il me parle de nouveau. "Son nom est Kyle. Quand tu étais humaine vous étiez ensemble. Votre relation s'acheva lorsque tu découvris que tu ne pouvais pas l'aimer..."

"Parce que j'étais toujours amoureuse de toi," je finis pour lui.

"Oui, " sourit-il. Je caresse sa joue et me penche pour l'embrasser. _**J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que je t'aime**__,_ dit-il à travers ses pensées. _**Il ne te fera plus mal de nouveau.**_

"De nouveau," je questionne. "Pourquoi de nouveau?" Edward a encore cette expression peinée qui me chagrine tellement. Bien que je sache qu'il essaie de les arrêter des images apparaissent dans sa tête. Ils sont autour de moi. J'étais inconsciente, couchée sur le sol et saignant de toutes parts. Je le vois me supplier de rester avec lui. Je sens qu'il me tient serrée tout comme Rosalie protège quelqu'un d'autre … lui.

"Oh mon dieu," je crie finalement en mettant en place la dernière pièce du puzzle. "Edward je … je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir. Je n'aurai jamais dû mettre ta vie en danger comme ça."

Il n'est pas d'accord : "Non Bella. Tu n'as commis aucune faute."

"Si," je hurle. "Edward un violeur psychopathe qui a déjà blessé beaucoup de personnes est maintenant devenu vampire à cause de _moi! _Ma meilleure amie … La personne qui risque sa propre vie pour sauver la mienne est à l'hôpital à cause de _moi! _Rosalie est partie à cause de moi! Comment ce ne serait pas _ma _ faute?"

"Hey," dit-il me serrant contre lui. "Maintenant écoute-moi. Natalie a fait ce qu'elle a fait parce qu'elle t'aime Bella. C'est vrai qu'elle a risqué sa vie mais tu n'es pas celle qui l'a blessée … c'est, lui! Rosalie a fait ce qu'elle a fait par dépit et par jalousie et de sa propre volonté."

"Je vais faire ce que je dois, peu importe ce que j'ai à faire, je vais le faire de toute façon," ai-je promis.

"Ça peut attendre, dit-il. " dit-il. "Est-ce que tu réalises que c'est un miracle que tu sois là? Je te tiens dans mes bras saine et sauve. Toi et moi, ensemble pour toujours."

"Je sais," lui dis-je en caressant son visage. "Edward je t'aime. Je ne peux juste pas croire la chance que j'aie pendant que d'autres …"

Il me reprend : "Bella. Natalie va bien et je t'amènerai à elle au moment où tu seras en mesure de le faire. Kyle va être détruit sous peu. Quant à Rosalie elle va retrouver le chemin vers la maison assez vite. Tout ce qui importe pour le moment c'est toi et moi." J'ai médité sur ses paroles et j'ai réalisé qu'il avait raison. Nous nous avions l'un l'autre et à ce moment c'est tout ce qui comptait.

"Tu as raison," j'acquiesce. "Edward cette fois-ci je suis certaine que jamais je ne te laisserai."

""Tu l'as déjà dit," dit-il pour plaisanter.

"Je sais," je ris. "Mais jusqu'à ce que je rompe cette promesse de nouveau, Je veux juste … te la renouveler." Je permets à mes mains enthousiastes de danser sur son corps divin.

"Hum," dit-il. " Juste, comment comptes-tu faire ça?"

"Oh," je commence. "J'ai quelques idées." Je pose mes lèvres sur sa nuque et je commence à l'embrasser. Il gémit de plaisir et m'embrasser en retour. Il commence à enlever mon chemisier doucement pendant que je déboutonne son pantalon. Soudain un crissement fort émane de mon téléphone.

"Laisse-le," dit-il contre mes lèvres. Nous continuons à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que ce son dérangeant retentisse à nouveau mais ne nous distrait pas vraiment.

If she does it like this will you do it like that

[Si elle fait ça comme ça, est-ce tu feras ça comme ça?]

If she touches like this will you touch her like that?

[Si elle touche comme ça est-ce que tu la toucheras comme ça?]

If she moves like this will you move it like that?

[Si elle bouge comme ça est-ce que tu bougeras comme ça?]

Shake shake shake shake a shake it**

"C'est une plaisanterie," Edward et moi disons en même temps. _**Et les gars venez,**_ Edward et moi entendons Alice. J_**'ai besoin de Bella une seconde et Carlisle veut vous parler de toute façon.**_

_Alice, nous sommes un peu occupés là,_ j'ai pleurniché dans ma tête. _Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre? _ Comme je n'entends pas de réponse venant de ma nouvelle sœur, Edward et moi continuons où nous nous étions arrêtés jusqu'au moment où mon téléphone retentit encore. Cette fois Edward s'empare de l'objet sans défense et le jette contre le mur provoquant son dernier râle.

"Hey," je lui hurle. "C'était mon téléphone, j'y tenais en quelque sorte."

"Pourquoi, demande-t-il. "Je me souviens de lui comme du diable. Tu devrais être contente que je l'ai détruit." Il place un doux baiser dans mon cou et toutes les pensées concernant la fin de mon téléphone s'envolent. J'avais maintenant enlevé son pantalon et il essayait d'enlever le mien sans le déchirer. Mais soudain …

Shake shake shake shake a shake it

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan ramenez-vos fesses en bas," Alice hurle. Nous laissons échapper un grognement de protestation mais nous nous dirigeons vers la porte.

"Oui _Maman_," je plaisante en atteignant la poignée de la porte pendant qu'Edward continue à m'embrasser. Je tire pour l'ouvrir continuant à l'embrasser lorsque j'entends un bruit sec. Oups, j'ai arraché la porte de ses charnières et cassé la poignée de la porte.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour," Edward rit. "Je vais tout t'apprendre." Nous avons partagé un autre rire avant d'aller rejoindre notre famille en bas.

.

**** ç****a y est j'ai trouvé! Si vous voulez entendre la sonnerie du téléphone de Bella c'est : Shake it by Metro Station — elle m'a bien énervée celle-là, un bon moment que je cherche …!**

**Alors? Maintenant que Bella a retrouvé son passé : qui insiste tellement pour lui parler? Que veulent Alice et Carlisle?**

**Prenez soin de vous, à très bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward et Bella sont à Stéphanie M.**

**Within the darkness ****à bellaklutz2010**

**Dans l'obscurité – Chapitre 7**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Edward clairement ennuyé demande : "C'est à quel sujet, Carlisle?" _**ç**__**a ne prendra qu'une minute mon amour, **_ pense-t-il. _**Et puis je te promets que dès que c'est fini on reprendra là où on s'est arrêtés.**_Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de me faire son sourire tordu préféré, auquel il savait que je ne résisterais pas.

"Bon," Carlisle commence en hésitant. "Vous voyez … Edward, Bella … … Bon."

"Carlisle," je ris. "Allez dites-nous, je suis sûre que nous pourrons y faire face." Edward m'accompagne dans mon rire et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Remarquant cela Carlisle se tend.

"Bella," il commence. "Je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre fille. Tu as changé notre famille et je suis heureux que tu sois ici."

"Merci," dis-je. "Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que vous vouliez dire … n'est-ce pas Carlisle?"

"Pas vraiment," il soupire. "Edward, Bella, je représente l'autorité paternelle dans cette maison et en tant que tel je dois établir certaines règles. Vous pouvez ne pas les aimer, mais vous devez les respecter, pour l'instant du moins."

"Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal," je m'inquiète. J'espère que je n'ai pas causé d'ennuis à Edward. J'ai provoqué assez de troubles dans cette maison et je ne veux plus être un fardeau. "Je suis sûre que c'est de ma faute. S'il vous plait ne punissez pas Edward pour mes erreurs."

"Bella tu n'as rien fait de mal," Carlisle me coupe. "Il faut juste qu'Edward et toi fassiez quelque chose."

"D'accord," disons-nous en même temps.

"Vous devez dormir dans des chambres séparées," laisse-t-il échapper rapidement. Nous nous regardons avec Edward nous retenant de rire. Carlisle semble très mécontent de nous et continue, en pensée, de nous dire de devenir adultes.

"Nous sommes désolés," dit Edward finalement. "Je ne crois pas que nous voyions ça comme un problème. Bella et moi ne pouvons pas dormir, tu le sais?"

"Oui, mais vous devez quand même garder la façade humaine," nous rappelle-t-il. "Vous deux, n'êtes pas mariés et la situation dans laquelle Alice vous a vus n'est pas compatible avec l'étiquette humaine. Surtout quand il s'agit du père de Bella qui a promis de passer la voir au moins une fois par jour!" J'ai attendu de rougir pendant que Carlisle expliquait mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Curieusement ça me manquait de rougir même si la plupart du temps c'était plutôt ennuyeux.

"Tu as raison Carlisle," dit Edward, clairement juste pour m'embarrasser. "Cela ne se reproduira plus, je te l'assure". Je grogne déçue. Je _veux _que cela arrive à nouveau. Il me semble que cette façon d'être avec Edward est la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

"Alors," dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet. "Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir?"

"Nous avons besoin de mettre un plan en place, Bella" dit-il. "Bon, tu es sauvée maintenant. Tu es avec les Cullen loin des loups et libre de Kyle. Un problème va bientôt survenir et ce problème nous ne pouvons pas le … résoudre."

"Je suis un vampire," j'ai fini à sa place. "Je suis un buveur de sang et un nouveau-né. Je comprends les complications. Je suis un danger et une menace pour toute personne qui me rencontrera … y compris ma famille et mes amis.

"Tu es déjà en mesure de résister Bella," intervient Edward. "Tu étais très proche de Charlie et tu aurais pu le tuer mais tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Je te l'ai expliqué Edward ... Je ne pourrai jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un que j'aime."

"D'accord, ça c'est bon?" continue Carlisle. "Mais quand il s'agit d'autres gens que tu n'aimes pas? Je suis conscient que tu puisses réprimer tes instincts naturels, mais tu dois aussi pouvoir les contrôler lorsque que cela t'ennuie et que c'est plus difficile."

Je demande : "Est-ce que je pourrai à nouveau être normale?". Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé aux inconvénients qu'impliquait le fait d'être un vampire. Cela faisait de moi le prédateur numéro un du monde, le sommet de la chaine alimentaire. "J'ai encore envie de vivre une vie normale."

"Bella tu dois le comprendre," dit Edward. "La vie ne peut pas être normale pour toi. Tu auras toujours cette envie, tu auras toujours ce besoin. La vraie question est comment peux-tu sembler normale?"

"Est-ce que cela signifie que je doive rester enfermer dans une cage pour le reste de mon existence?" je réfléchis à haute voix. Et Charlie? Je lui ai promis que je reviendrai à la maison. Je lui ai promis que je serai sa fille et que je serai de nouveau en bonne santé. Pourrais-je tenir cette promesse ou avaient-ce été les derniers mots que j'avais été autorisée à lui dire.

Edward dit : "Bien sûr que non mon amour." "Tu as juste besoin de tester tes forces … et tes faiblesses. Tu seras capable de vivre une vie presque normale mais pas la vie que tu étais habituée à mener."

"Ton premier test va commencer dans moins d'une heure," dit Alice en entrant dans la pièce. "Les inséparables ont décidé de faire une apparition. Ils sont juste _inquiets _pour Bella." Alice voit Jessica et Mike dans sa tête.

"Tu plaisantes," Edward rit. "Je parie que la seule raison pour que Newton se montre est pour s'assurer que je ne t'ai pas déjà tuée, Bella."

Je lui demande, confuse : "Quoi?"

"Bien, quand tu étais humaine Bella, Mike craignait que tu sois près de moi," Edward glousse. "Il a toujours pensé que si j'étais seul avec toi, je deviendrai une sorte de meurtrier à la hache."

"Je me souviens du premier jour où tu es venue," Alice se joint à lui en riant. "J'ai eu une vision, si je te permettais de t'asseoir à côté de lui au lieu de te faire venir avec nous, il allait te demander de sortir avec lui. Il avait tout préparé. Il allait s'agenouiller et te supplier d'aller à une fête ridicule avec lui."

"Il ne me connaissait pas depuis une heure," dis-je étonnée. C'est un rapide celui-là. "Comment cela est-il possible?"

"Tu aurais dû entendre ce qu'il pensait," Edward grogne. "J'ai bien failli lui arracher la tête en l'entendant."

"Ohoh," dis-je en enveloppant sa taille de mes bras et en embrassant son menton légèrement. "Tu n'as jamais pensé que je le voulais, si? J'étais totalement concentrée sur toi au moment où tu es arrivé dans la cafétéria et même avant ça, je pensais juste que Mike était complètement ridicule."

"Vraiment," dit-il en me regardant. "N'as-tu jamais souhaité l'avoir rencontré en premier et tomber amoureuse de lui? Tu aurais pu avoir une chance et toute la normalité que tu désires maintenant."

"Jamais," je le fais taire d'un baiser."J'étais avec un humain, tu te souviens?" Evidemment qu'il s'en souvient —il se renferme à cette pensée. "Et comme tu le sais ça n'a pas bien fonctionné pour moi."

"Oui, mais c'était un détraqué," dit-il. " Bella ma chère, je dois dire, tu as le chic pour choisir l'homme le plus dangereux."

"Pourtant je n'en ai aimé qu'un seul," dis-je en le tirant plus près de moi. Il se penche et m'embrasse passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se racle la gorge ce qui nous fait nous séparer.

"Désolés," nous marmonnons. _** Bella, dans ma chambre, pronto**_ pense-t-elle. _**Nous avons un sérieux travail à faire avant qu'ils n'arrivent.**_

"Oui Alice, je serais là-haut dans une minute, je te promets."

Elle proteste : "Bella, nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre."

Edward l'avertit : "Alice, elle sera là-haut dans une minute. Monte et va jouer avec Jasper ou avec autre chose." Soudain Alice commence à réfléchir aux différentes façons de transformer Jasper. Elle se précipite là–haut et se jette sur lui, ou du moins c'est ce que nous croyons en entendant le bruit qu'elle fait.

Il supplie : "Alice non. Tu as déjà fait ça dans la semaine. NON."

Alice me rappelle : "Trente secondes Bella." Edward était sur le point de m'embrasser lorsque son téléphone commence à sonner.

"Tu sais tu dois vraiment changer cette sonnerie," je plaisante.

"Je suis d'accord," il rit. "Pourtant chaque fois que je l'entends, elle me rappelle … toi." Il m'embrasse profondément jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un me saisir.

"Les trente secondes sont écoulées," dit Alice en me jetant sur son dos brusquement. Jasper descend l'escalier l'air complètement traumatisé.

"Hey Jazz, ça va?" demande Edward en lui passant son bras autour des épaules et en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Oh ouais," ronchonne-t-il. "Merci de me sauver frérot."

"Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait pour moi," souffla Edward. Il a ensuite pensé aux nombreuses fois où il a dû sauver Jasper des plans foireux de sa femme en prenant à sa place.

"Aïe," ai-je dit dans un souffle. "Sois sympa avec moi Alice d'accord?"

"Bella s'il te plait," elle soupire. Ils sont juste trop dramatiques. Je t'assure que tout ira bien."

"Ai-je l'air réellement différente?" je lui demande lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper. Je ne me suis pas vue après la transformation mais ceux qui l'ont fait ont semblé surpris par ma nouvelle apparence.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es pas encore vue?" demande Alice. Je secoue la tête pour lui dire non et elle halète. "Bella tu dois! Tu es simplement extraordinaire." Elle me fait asseoir en face d'un miroir et attend ma réponse.

Mon souffle se coupe en voyant la femme dans le miroir. Elle est … parfaite. Aucune imperfection. Elle a ma taille et ma couleur de cheveux mais elle parait complètement différente.

Sa peau d'albâtre n'a gardé aucune de mes anciennes cicatrices. Son visage est parfait et ne manifeste aucune émotion comme un humain normal. Est-ce vraiment moi — me suis-je dit. Et en dernier j'ai vu ses yeux, mes yeux. Ils sont rouges vifs, écarlate. J'ai flanché lorsque j'ai vu cela mais Alice a pris place à côté de moi pour me réconforter.

"Ça changera," dit-elle d'un ton encourageant. "Lorsque tu auras trois mois tes yeux deviendront comme les nôtres si tu continues à boire du sang animal."

"C'est ce que voulait dire Charlie," j'ai demandé triste tout d'un coup en pensant à lui. "C'est pour ça qu'il avait si peur d'être avec moi?"

"Il n'avait pas peur," dit-elle. "Il se faisait du souci pour sa fille. D'après ce qu'il a dit à Carlisle lorsqu'ils étaient seuls il avait surtout peur de te blesser s'il t'approchait et pas dans l'autre sens."

"Je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal," dis-je en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge. "J'ai été si égoïste. Je n'ai pas pensé comment cela pouvait l'affecter."

"Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais," dit Alice en désapprouvant. "Tu as sauvé sa vie en ne le tuant pas Bella."

"Non Alice, " je la corrige "J'ai risqué sa vie. Il pourrait être mort maintenant à cause de moi, à cause de mon égoïsme."

"Tu avais peur Bella," elle ajoute. "Si ça avait été moi dans cette situation j'aurais fait la même chose. C'est bien. Tu es en sécurité et lui aussi. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu en dis, es-tu prête pour cette transformation de toute une vie? " Nous nous sommes mises à rire et j'ai finalement été capable de me détendre.

Quatre flacons de fond de teint, trois tubes de brillant à lèvres, deux essais de vêtements et une paire de lentilles de contact plus tard j'étais prête. Je porte une chemise bleue à manches longues avec un caraco en dentelle, des jeans confortables et je semble presque totalement humaine.

"Waoow, Alice," dis-je choquée. "Tu as réellement fait un travail incroyable. On dirait presque … moi!"

"Toute une journée de travail," dit-elle en haussant les épaules face à mon compliment. "Maintenant descendons. Les idiots sont presque là." J'ai laissé Alice ouvrir la porte sachant que mes supers pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore sous contrôle. Dès que je suis sortie deux bras familiers m'ont soulevée de terre.

"Tu m'as manquée," il souffle à mon oreille. J'ai senti mes jambes vaciller alors qu'il me faisait asseoir en m'embrassant.

Je plaisante : "Je suis seulement partie vingt-cinq minutes."

"Vingt-six maintenant," souligne-t-il. "Je suis très content de te voir à nouveau. " Il m'embrasse encore une fois jusqu'à ce que nous entendions des sons venant de derrière nous.

"Hey les gars, vous devez _vraiment_ vous arrêter," dit Jasper semblant fou. "Vous allez me tuer. Pourriez-vous faire diminuer le désir entre vous, s'il vous plait?" Edward et moi frémissons alors que nous voyons à quoi pense Alice. Nous nous séparons et je suis allée à l'opposé du couloir pour m'éloigner d'Edward afin que Jasper puisse garder une certaine forme de contrôle.

"D'accord Bella," dit Alice en dansant hors de la pièce avec une bouteille. Dès que j'ai senti l'odeur de la substance qu'elle contenait, je me suis précipitée sur elle. "Hey!" C'était trop tard bien sûr parce que je lui avais volé la bouteille et que je la vidais goulument.

"Donc je note qu'elle aime le puma," a plaisanté Edward. Après avoir fini le délicieux repas je me sentais honteuse. Alice et Jasper me regardaient en état de choc alors qu'Edward continuait à rire.

"Désolée Alice," me suis-je excusée. "Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris." Elle me jette une autre bouteille et m'encourage à boire.

"Non Bella c'était le but," dit-elle. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses comme ça c'est tout."

Je lui demande : "Pourquoi as-tu amené ça?"

"Bon je sais que tu n'as pas eu réellement la chance de chasser avant," dit-elle. "Je ne comprends pas comment tu contrôles ta soif aussi bien mais j'ai besoin que tu soies préparée pour leur visite."

"Je devine que je n'en ai besoin que lorsque j'ai réellement faim," dis-je. "La soif ne me dérange pas vraiment."

"C'est plutôt étrange, déclare Carlisle en montant les escaliers. "Je ne comprends pas très bien comment cela est possible, mais c'est une bonne chose."

"Est-ce que cela signifie que vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison bientôt?" Je laisse échapper. La famille entière se retourne vers moi pour me regarder avec douleur et angoisse sur leurs parfaits visages.

"Tu … veux partir Bella," demande Carlisle**.**_** Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse ici. Je pensais que depuis qu'elle avait Edward elle était contente de rester avec nous**__._

"Oh Carlisle ne vous méprenez pas,"' dis-je rapidement. "Je suis très heureuse ici, spécialement avec Edward. " Je regarde vers lui et lui fais un petit sourire rassurant. "Je m'inquiète juste pour Charlie. Il a besoin de moi et c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je suis revenue à Forks."

"Tu es sûre, " demande Edward. "Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un problème? Je veux dire que tu restes ici?"

Je le rassure : "Je n'ai jamais voulu rien d'autre Edward. Il faut juste que je rentre à la maison le plus vite possible."

"Merde," Alice murmure. "Bella nous avons besoin que tu sois dans ta chambre pour rencontrer les idiots."

"Viens mon amour," dit Edward en prenant ma main et me faisant monter les escaliers. Lorsque nous arrivons je trouve ma chambre toute transformée. Une machine est posée à côté de mon lit, ainsi qu'une réserve d'oxygène.

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire," je lui demande. "Je veux dire je sais que je suis censée être malade et tout mais ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu trop?"

"Ce n'est pas rien que pour eux," me dit-il. "C'est aussi pour Charlie quand il viendra te rendre visite un peu plus tard aujourd'hui."

"J'admets que je déteste lui faire ça Edward."

"Je sais," dit-il en m'aidant à rentrer dans le lit. "C'est juste pour un court moment. Ce sera bientôt fini." J'ai repéré mon téléphone cassé du coin de l'œil. Je me demandais qui avait essayé de me joindre alors qu'Edward et moi étions assez occupés.

"Je me demande qui a appelé," dis-je à voix haute.

"Je suis désolé pour ça Bella, " dit-il en prenant les morceaux du téléphone. "Je n'ai jamais aimé ce téléphone. Il me rendait fou, toujours à me donner des ordres."

"Te donner des ordres? "Je lui demande d'un ton interrogatif.

"C'est une longue histoire," dit-il timidement. Je pouvais voir dans ses pensées de quoi il s'agissait. Je l'ai vu parler poliment à mon téléphone lui demandant pourquoi il fallait qu'il le secoue.

"Tu as parlé à mon téléphone," dis-je en partant dans un fou rire.

"Non," il ment. _**Je déteste que tu puisses lire mes pensées maintenant. Je me sens si stupide que tu aies vu ça.**_

"Pourquoi," je lui demande. "Je pense que c'est adorable. Je suis sûre que cette chose démoniaque a apprécié ta façon de faire."

" Et toi tu l'apprécies?" dit-il avant de bondir sur moi. Il a commencé à me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je sois à bout de souffle alors que je n'ai pas besoin d'air.

"Edward," J'étouffe. "Non! Arrête … Edward … Arrête!" Il s'arrête mais pour une bonne raison. Nous entendons une Alice préoccupée qui monte les escaliers. _** J'espère qu'elle ira bien,**_ pense-t-elle.

"Alice qu'est ce que c'est?" Je lui demande concernée. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Tu as un appel Bella," dit-elle simplement. "C'est au sujet de Natalie. Ils ont essayé de te joindre depuis des jours." Edward et moi nous regardons un moment avant que je me lève pour prendre le téléphone.

"Allô," dis-je en approchant le téléphone de mon oreille.

"Bella," une voix familière me parle. C'est la mère de Natalie.

"Lacy," dis-je inquiète. "Que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"C'est Natalie ma puce," elle parle doucement. "Elle est…"

.

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rien n'est à moi … je ne suis que l'humble traductrice …**

**.**

**.**

**Dans l'obscurité – Chapitre 8**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

"Elle est quoi Lacy?" je demande anxieusement. Elle n'a pas parlé depuis une minute et elle éclate en sanglots.

"Elle ne reviendra pas avec nous ma puce," dit-elle doucement. " C'est comme si elle voulait, mais ça s'est aggravé. Son cerveau perd chaque jour un peu plus de ses fonctions. J'ai peur elle est …"

"Ne le dis pas," je hurle. A ce moment j'aurai voulu pouvoir pleurer. J'avais toujours été forte mais maintenant tout ce que je voulais était de ressentir des émotions. "Elle va aller bien. Je te le promets Lac."

"Bella," dit-elle. "Tu as toujours été comme une fille pour moi. Nous t'aimons tous comme si tu faisais partie de la famille. Tu devrais être ici avec nous. Nous avons besoin de toi, elle a besoin de toi." Je scrutais Edward en souhaitant qu'il puisse entendre chacun de mes mots.

**Elle ira bien.**Je pense. ** J'ai besoin d'être avec Natalie maintenant. Ma sœur est en train de mourir et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Peut être … je peux.**

_**NON Bella, **_ Edward hurle dans ma tête. _** Crois-tu vraiment vouloir forcer Natalie dans ce style de vie comme je t'y ai forcée toi? Tu te détesteras pour ça. Je sais que tu te détesteras.**_

"Lacy," ai-je dit encore sur un ton calme. "Je vais venir aussi vite que possible."

"Dépêche-toi Bella," insiste-t-elle. "Elle s'affaiblit très vite. Je pense qu'elle t'attend."

"J'essaie, Lac," je lui promets. "Je serai là." Je raccroche le téléphone et cours directement dans les bras d'Edward qui m'attendent.

"Chhhuuuttt mon amour, " il m'apaise.

"Je ne peux pas la laisser partir Edward, " je pleure. "Elle est ma sœur, ma famille. Elle est tout ce que j'avais eu quand je n'avais plus rien d'autre. Elle m'a ramenée à la vie et c'est ce que j'ai besoin de faire pour elle maintenant."

"Tu ne peux pas Bella," dit Edward en embrassant ma tête. "Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision. Pense à Natalie. Voudrait-elle cela pour elle-même?"

"Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir à cause de moi," dis-je en le repoussant loin de moi. Bien que j'aime Edward j'aurai voulu qu'il ne soit pas là en ce moment. Je devais sauver ma meilleure amie et la seule personne qui s'interposait c'était lui. Sans aucune hésitation il me remit dans ses bras mais je m'éloignai encore. "Laisse-moi la sauver."

Il soupire : "On passe un accord? Si tu es capable de supporter de ne pas blesser Jessica et Mike … Je t'amènerai près d'elle Bella. Tu pourras rester avec elle."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?" Demandai-je. "Etre là-bas ne va pas me faire remonter le temps. Etre là-bas ne va pas défaire ce que je lui ai fait."

"Tu ne lui as rien fait," rétorque Edward. "C'est Kyle qui l'a presque tué Bella pas toi!"

"Il était là bas pour _moi _ Edward," je hurle. "Est-ce que tu comprends ça? Est-ce que tu réalises ce que j'ai fait? Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ce que _je dois_ faire?" J'ai soudain senti une vague de calme envahir mon corps.

"Ils sont ici," dit Alice en accourant dans la pièce avec Jasper à ses côtés. "Bella écoute-moi. Tu as besoin de te calmer. Je te vois partir pour l'Arizona mais ça peut changer si tu ne concentres pas assez."

"Combien de temps vont-ils rester," dis-je entre mes dents serrées. C'était vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Je voulais être dans l'avion et pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

"Ça dépend," Edward grogne. "Si Mike continue à penser de la sorte, il sera hors d'ici avant d'atteindre cette porte." J'étais tellement obnubilée par mon envie de partir que je n'avais même pas remarqué leurs pensées alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

"_**Bella est chaude,**_ pense Mike. "_**J'espère pouvoir la persuader de laisser les Cullen et la ramener chez nous, d'où elle vient, dès qu'elle va mieux."**_

"_**Pourquoi suis-je en train de faire ça,**_" pense Jessica. _**"La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici est pour montrer à Mike que je suis bien mieux que Bella. Elle ressemble toujours à de la merdre mais aujourd'hui ça doit être pire encore. Je parie qu'une fois que Mike l'aura vue il saura que je suis la seule pour lui, au lieu de … ça. Peut-être qu'Edward me remarquera aussi. Cela pourrait définitivement être le meilleur jour de ma vie!"**_

"Calme-toi, amour," j'entends Edward me dire à l'oreille pendant qu'il prend mes poings serrés entre ses mains. Il les embrasse gentiment avant de m'amener au lit. "Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. C'est le test et je sais que tu peux le faire." Je secoue la tête pour protester jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse mon visage dans ses mains. Il m'embrasse profondément et me dit qu'il m'aime. "Fais ça pour Natalie, Bella."

Penser à Natalie me brise le cœur une fois de plus. Je décide de garder mon calme et je continue à inspirer profondément sans nécessité. Edward scotche l'aiguille de la machine sur ma main et place le masque à oxygène sur mon visage. Le son d'un cœur sort du moniteur, bip, bip, bip.

" Comment ça marche? " je demande stupéfiée. "D'où cela provient-il?"

"J'ai tout prévu," Alice rit.

"Comment peut-il garder un rythme normal," je me demande tout bas.

"Il est programmé," dit Alice. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tellement absorbés qu'ils ne peuvent rien remarquer d'autre."

_**J'espère que Bella est toujours dans son joli corps, **_ Mike pense. Pour une raison atroce Mike m'imagine en bikini. _** Je me demande ce que ce serait de l'embrasser. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle est mourante je peux tenter coup. Ce scénario du lit de mort fonctionne en général. Je pourrai même lui dire que je l'aime pour terminer.**_

_**JE VAIS LE TUER**_, pense Edward furieux à présent.

"Hey," dis-je m'emparant de ses mains et le tirant vers moi sur le lit. " C'est assez difficile pour moi d'avoir de la patience. Ne me fais pas faire de souci au sujet de ta faculté à conserver la tienne."

"Je suis désolé," dit-il en embrassant ma joue. Je ne peux juste pas supporter que quelqu'un puisse penser ça de toi." _** A côté de moi en plus.**_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est," j'ai ri.

"Rien," dit-il rapidement. Je continue à rire pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pensées de Jessica une fois de plus.

_**Pas possible,**_ crie-t-elle dans ses pensées. _** Est-ce que c'est vraiment la chambre d'Edward Cullen? Je me demande si je pourrais m'éclipser une minute pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Si je suis assez calme je pourrai peut-être enfin trouver la réponse à la question que je me pose depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, boxer ou slip? **_Elle a commencé à penser à Edward en boxer puis dans en slip ajusté. Un grondement sourd s'est échappé de ma poitrine.

"Patience Bella," me rappelle Edward. Il frotte son nez dans mes cheveux pour me rassurer.

"Personne ne devrait penser à toi comme ça," dis-je imitant ses propres paroles. _**Accepte-**_le, je pensais qu'il pouvait m'entendre. Edward lâcha encore un autre petit rire avant que je ne les entende de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Prête, Bell?" demande Alice dans ma tête. **Faites entrer les idiots**, Je souhaitais qu'elle puisse m'entendre. J'ai entendu deux grandes inspirations et ils étaient là. J'essayais de paraître aussi malade et misérable que je pouvais.

_**Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, **_pense Mike. _** Pourrait-elle paraître en plus mauvais état que ça? On dirait qu'elle est sur son lit de mort!**_

_**C'est une plaisanterie,**_ pense Jessica amèrement. _**C'est moi qu'il est censé désirer pas elle.**_ Edward m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres laissant Jessica et Mike accablés. _**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? **_ _**Edward est avec ce troll maintenant? Il devrait être avec moi pas avec cette mutante**_. _**Par le diable comment a-t-elle fait pour se transformer en mieux en une nuit?**_

_**Que fait Cullen par l'enfer, **_Mike bouillonne_**. Il ne devrait pas être près d'elle et encore moins l'embrasser! Elle est à moi! **_J'ai essayé de ne pas rire mais quand j'ai parlé c'est sorti comme une toux et j'ai pensé que c'était bien dans cette situation.

"Salut les gars," dis-je en faisant un faux sourire. "Ça fait plaisir de vous voir."

"Que t'est-il arrivé," demande Mike en passant de l'autre côté et me prenant la main. "Tu es glacée!" Il la lâcha tellement il était choqué. Edward le foudroya du regard et commença à grogner.

**Arrête, **lui dis-je en pensée. _**S'il continue ainsi je serai le premier à le mettre dehors**_**, **pense Edward en dévisageant Mike. _**Personne n'a le droit de te traiter de la sorte.**_

"J'étais tellement inquiète Bella," déclare Jessica faisant semblant d'être triste et en se rapprochant d'Edward. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et commence à sourire. _**Je suis en train de toucher Edward Cullen! Je touche l'exceptionnel Edward Cullen**_, exulte-t-elle. Maintenant c'est mon tour d'être en colère.

**Enlève ta main de là, **__ je lui demande dans ma tête en utilisant la voix de Jessica. **Enlève ta sale main ou meurs!**__ Dans l'instant elle enlève sa main. _**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi, Bella est mourante et tu essaies de lui prendre son petit ami? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi Jessica Stanley! Tu devrais aussi t'excuser. Peut-être qu'Edward pensera que tu n'es pas aussi frivole que tu sembles l'être en ce moment. **_

"Je suis désolée," laisse-t-elle échapper. "Je suis tellement, tellement désolée! Je ris doucement alors qu'Edward et Mike la dévisagent comme si elle avait deux têtes.

"Jess," demande Mike. "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je peux te ramener à la maison." _** Comme ça je pourrai être seul avec Bella. Peut être que Cullen pourrait la ramener chez elle pendant que je soignerai cette parfaite Bella.**_

_**Tu peux partir Mike**__, _dis-je en me servant de ma voix cette fois.

"As-tu dit quelque chose Bella," demande-t-il confus.

"Non," dis-je feignant la surprise. "Est-ce que tu es sûr de te sentir bien Mike?" **Tu es un idiot, ** dis-je en me servant de la voix d'Edward cette fois. __**Oh Mike est un beau mec. Je voudrai qu'il se déshabille**_**, **_dis-je en pensée avec la voix de Jessica.

"Jessica," Mike hurle. "Arrête de penser à moi comme ça!" _** Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends toutes ces voix**_, pense-t-il complètement paniqué. _** Suis-je fou?**_

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles fichu malade," lui hurle-t-elle. "Personne ne dit rien, spécialement moi! Edward est-ce que quelqu'un a dit quelque chose?" Elle pose sa main sur la sienne et fait la moue. Je peux sentir le venin emplir ma bouche et mes yeux commencent à me brûler.

"Jessica aurais-tu l'amabilité de retirer ta main," Lui demande poliment Edward en retirant sa main de son emprise.

"Pourquoi?" dit-elle. "Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions rester ensemble pendant ces moments-là? Tu sais Edward je peux être une épaule sur laquelle tu pourrais pleurer." Je ne pourrais pas contenir ma colère beaucoup plus longtemps. Je me relevais brusquement vers elle pour l'attraper de ma forte poigne. Voyant cela Edward me cala tout contre lui fermement et commença à murmurer à mon oreille.

Il m'encourage : "Concentre-toi Bella, souviens-toi de qui tu es. Souviens-toi de pourquoi tu fais ça." Je pense à Natalie qui est étendue là-bas à l'hôpital en m'attendant et soudain je ne me sens plus si en colère.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser une minute," demande Alice à Jessica et Mike. "J'ai besoin d'aider Bella pour une minute ou deux. " Mike me dévisage avec la bouche ouverte pendant que Jessica commence à crier.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle," hurle-t-elle hystérique.

"De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle maintenant cette idiote, " je murmure à Edward.

"Dehors, " dit Alice. Comme ils ne bougent pas elle les prend par le bras et les conduits dehors.

Je demande : "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe."

"Elle a vraiment dû t'énerver Bella," Alice rit. "Tes lentilles de contact ont brûlé, le gars à qui je les ai achetées m'a dit qu'elles étaient quasiment indestructibles!"

"Visiblement non," dis-je prenant soudain conscience de pourquoi ils avaient l'air si terrifiés. Mes yeux étaient passés d'un brun foncé à un rouge cramoisi en quelques secondes. "Alice je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça de nouveau."

"Je sais Bella," dit-elle. "Jasper est en train de se débarrasser d'eux pendant que nous parlons. En fait il est en train de les rendre fous, littéralement."

Je lui demande : "Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Et bien pendant que vous jouiez à vos petits jeux avec leurs pensées ils ont commencé à se poser des questions sur leur santé mentale," explique-t-elle. "Jasper qui est capable de contrôler leurs émotions … a un peu aidé."

"Aidé comment?" demande Edward.

"Oh, il les a fait se sentir comme s'ils étaient dans un asile de fous, " dit-elle simplement.

"Alice," a crié Edward en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Quoi," demande-t-elle. "C'est ta petite amie qui a commencé."

"Edward," dis-je le tirant à mes côtés. "Je me suis contrôlée tout le temps. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant? S'il te plaît."

Edward demande à sa sœur : "Peut-on le faire?"

"Le temps est couvert en Arizona," dit-elle en scrutant l'avenir. "Ce sera bon pour quelques jours tant que vous resterez à l'intérieur de l'hôpital."

"Tu es sûre que l'on peut faire ça," me demande Edward en me regardant étrangement.

"Plus que ça," dis-je avec confiance. "Je sais que je peux le faire. Puisque j'ai pu gérer ces deux là alors je peux tout gérer."

"Alors c'est réglé, nous partirons ce soir," décide-t-il.

**CHARLIE POV**

La maison me parait bien vide sans elle. Ça me tue de savoir qu'elle souffre et sans moi. Je me suis senti toujours impuissant en tant que père et jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais été en mesure d'être un père pour Bella, j'ai tout gâché.

Sa mère Renée n'est pas chez elle avec son mari et n'ai aucune idée de l'état dans lequel se trouve Bella. C'était mon boulot de protéger ma petite fille et je n'ai pas pu. La seule personne qui peut l'aider maintenant est le docteur Cullen. J'ai ressenti de la confiance dans mon esprit lorsque j'ai regardé Bella. C'était comme si elle me parlait directement mais sans mot. Je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage, je voulais voir Bella et je voulais la voir maintenant.

Le docteur Cullen dit "Allô," me répondant au téléphone.

"Je veux voir ma fille," dis-je anxieusement. Je sais que j'ai besoin de donner du temps à Bella pour qu'elle guérisse mais j'ai aussi besoin d'être près d'elle pendant qu'elle récupère.

"J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit impossible Charlie," me répond Carlisle rapidement. "Bella a un traitement très lourd et elle ne peut voir personne."

"Je suis son père Carlisle," je hurle dans le téléphone. "J'ai besoin de prendre soin d'elle. J'ai besoin d'être avec elle!"

"Charlie, s'il vous plait," le docteur me supplie. "Votre présence ici ne ferait que retarder la guérison de Bella. Sans oublier que ce serait vous mettre en danger d'être contaminé."

"Ça m'est égal," dis-je à travers mes dents. "J'ai besoin de la voir!"

"Vous ne pouvez pas," dit Carlisle rapidement. "Laissez tomber Charlie."

"Je serai là-bas dans vingt minutes," dis-je de mon ton le plus dur. "Et que me fille y soit aussi Carlisle!"

**EDWARD POV**

Pendant que Bella se prépare dans sa chambre, je me suis assis en bas avec Carlisle. "Tu penses qu'elle peut le faire," me demande-t-il.

"Je sais qu'elle peut," assure Carlisle. "Elle est forte Edward. Elle peut gérer ça."

"Et à propos de Charlie," je demande. "Ne va-t-il pas remarquer l'absence de sa fille?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet," dit Carlisle. "Je m'occupe de Charlie." Juste au moment où il finissait sa phrase son téléphone se met à sonner."

Il répond : "Allô."

"Je veux voir ma fille," j'entends la voix désespérée de Charlie hurler dans le téléphone. Carlisle lui explique que c'est impossible de voir Bella mais Charlie insiste.

"Je suis son père Carlisle," je l'entends crier. Il continue en disant qu'elle est sa fille et qu'il faut qu'il la voie, en écoutant ses paroles j'ai réalisé qu'il voulait voir Bella et que rien ne l'arrêterait. Carlisle a essayé de le convaincre de laisser tomber son idée ridicule mais Charlie a juste crié en réponse.

"Je serai là dans vingt minutes," dit-il strictement. "Que ma fille soit là Carlisle!" Il raccroche et s'apprête à venir ici.

"Il faut l'arrêter, " dit Alice en descendant précipitamment l'escalier. "Il vient pour amener Bella!"

"Que peut-on faire Alice?" demande Carlisle.

"Edward il faut que tu prennes Bella et maintenant," exige-t-elle. "Si vous partez tout de suite, vous pouvez prendre le prochain avion et être loin d'ici avant que Charlie ne soupçonne quelque chose."

"Et que va-t-il se passer quand il va arriver ici," je lui demande. "Bella ne sera pas là."

"Ne t'en fais pas," dit Alice d'un ton méfiant. "Il faut que j'aille me changer. Bella te retrouve en bas dans deux minutes."

"Ne t'embête pas," dit mon ange en descendant les escaliers avec deux valises dans ses mains. "Je suis déjà ici. Allons-y." J'ai attrapé les deux sacs dans une main et je l'ai prise contre moi avec l'autre.

**BELLA POV**

Tout semble aller de travers dès que je suis impliquée. Ma mauvaise chance semble se propager aux gens autour de moi. Natalie est à l'hôpital à cause de moi et maintenant même Edward commence à avoir des ennuis. Une fois que Charlie se rendra compte que je ne suis plus là, ce sera instantanément Edward qui sera accusé.

"Est-ce que tu as peur?" murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Nous étions dans l'avion depuis une heure et il restait quarante-cinq minutes pour arriver en Arizona. Nous avions prévu de courir pour le reste du voyage car ça irait plus vite qu'en voiture.

"Oui," je l'admets. "Que faire si c'est trop tard Edward? Que faire si je l'ai vraiment perdue pour toujours?"

"Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça Bella," me conseille-t-il. "Natalie est forte."

"Tu sais qu'elle m'avait avertie au sujet de Kyle?" dis-je. "Je me souviens de la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés tous les deux. Elle lui a jeté un coup d'œil et m'a dit qu'elle le détestait."

"Elle doit avoir de bons instincts," dit Edward.

"Ouais, " j'acquiesce. "J'aurai juste voulu que son instinct lui dise de se tenir loin de moi."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, amour?" demande-t-il concerné.

"Toutes les personnes que je rencontre deviennent un pion dans ma vie chaotique," dis-je.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai Bella," il rit. "Je crois que faire partie de ta vie chaotique est le petit prix à payer pour être avec toi." Il m'embrasse profondément et avant de pouvoir nous en rendre compte, il est temps de courir pour finir le voyage.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous arrivons à l'hôpital. Edward me tient tout contre lui, l'odeur du sang sature l'atmosphère. "Ne respire pas," m'avertit Edward. "Ça ne ferait qu'empirer." Je fais ce qu'il me conseille et je retiens ma respiration. Quand nous arrivons à la réception je demande à l'infirmière où est-ce que je pourrai trouver Natalie. Elle nous explique et je dois me contrôler pour marcher à un rythme normal jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsque nous y arrivons Lacy me saute pratiquement dessus.

"Oh Bella," elle pleure sur mon épaule. Je continue à retenir ma respiration pendant que son sang court rapidement dans ses veines. "Ma chérie, c'est bien toi?"

"Oui c'est moi Lacy," je la rassure. "Je sais que je parais différente mais je te promets que c'est moi." J'ai remis mes lentilles de contact " indestructibles" plus tôt car je ne veux ni terroriser personne ni paraître suspecte. C'est encore un peu moi mais plus beaucoup.

"Tu es magnifique," sanglote-t-elle. "Je suis si heureuse que tu sois ici."

"Moi aussi, Lac," dis-je en la serrant contre ma poitrine. C'est si étrange d'être ici de nouveau, être si proche de tout ce que j'ai quitté il y a quelques semaines. Ça me fait terriblement mal même de regarder la mère de Natalie. Elles se ressemblent tellement.

"Elle a besoin que tu sois forte Bells," Lacey me murmure. "Tu sais elle voulait seulement que tu sois heureuse, souviens-toi de ça."

"Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire," des sanglots secs me secouent. Edward m'enlève de l'étreinte de Lacey et me tient fermement contre son torse pour me rassurer.

"Tu peux le faire, " il m'encourage. "Je serai avec toi," J'ai hoché la tête et me suis dirigée vers sa porte. Alors que je l'ouvre j'entends une voix familière parler.

"S'il te plait réveille-toi Natalie," la voix implore. Pour quelqu'un de si grand et musclé il tenait la main de Natalie très doucement. "Bella a besoin que tu te réveilles, tu dois revenir."

"Emmett," dis-je surprise. "Que fais-tu là?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Dans l'obscurité – Chapitre 9**

**.**

**.**

**EMMETT POV**

Nous avions finalement ramené Bella à la maison après trois jours de suspens et de pure angoisse.

Même si la mémoire ne lui était pas revenue elle était au moins sauve. Je pouvais dire que ça plaisait à mon frère et le rendait heureux comme aucun de nous ne l'avait été avant. Je décidais de rester pour un court moment jusqu'à ce que j'entende que Bella avait recouvré la mémoire.

J'étais très content pour mon jeune frère et ma nouvelle sœur mais cela me faisait voir encore plus combien Rosalie me manquait. Je voulais savoir où elle était. J'avais besoin de savoir si elle allait revenir à la maison. Elle est mon âme et sans elle je ne trouve pas de joie véritable dans la vie.

"Tu nous quittes de nouveau, n'est-ce pas?" me demande Alice en descendant les escaliers. Je soupire vaincu et j'étreins ma petite sœur. Rosalie lui manque autant qu'à moi, peut-être plus encore. Avant Bella, Alice n'avait que Rosalie.

"Je dois y aller Ally," lui dis-je en embrassant le sommet de sa tête. "J'ai besoin de la ramener à la maison."

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne Emmett," me fait remarquer Alice. "Elle se sent abattue et coupable en ce moment. Je vois qu'elle est malheureuse chaque fois que je vérifie dans mes visions."

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'où je pourrais la trouver," je lui demande avec enthousiasme. Peut-être Alice peut finalement m'aider à les localiser. Je voudrai m'occuper de cette créature impie et ramener ma Rose à la maison.

Alice confesse : "Elle ne reste nulle part. Je devine ce que tu voudrais que je te dise Emmett mais je ne peux pas."

"C'est bon," lui dis-je pour la réconforter. "Je serai de retour bientôt. Et elle sera avec moi quoi que je doive faire pour ça."

"Promets-moi juste que tu reviendras Emmett," me supplie Alice. "Je ne supporterai pas de perdre un autre membre de la famille, pas maintenant. Nous avons besoin d'être tous ensemble de nouveau."

"Je vais faire en sorte que ça arrive," dis-je en la serrant étroitement.

"Emmett ne pars pas," dit Esmée en entrant dans la pièce avec Carlisle à ses côtés. "Patiente un peu au moins, que nous puissions tous aller à sa recherche."

"Je ne peux pas Mam'," dis-je "Si je fais ça, ça pourrait être trop tard. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Je vais essayer et retrouver son odeur là où je l'ai laissée. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas trop loin."

"Fais bon voyage, fils," déclare Carlisle avec force. Ma sœur et ma mère s'enlacent se réconfortant pendant que je me dirigeai vers la porte. _**A bientôt mon frère**_, ai-je dit à Edward en pensée. Je quitte la maison et me dirige tout droit vers où j'avais arrêté de la chercher auparavant.

Si j'avais de la chance je pourrai trouver son odeur. Elle était extrêmement faible mais reconnaissable. Je l'ai suivie pendant des kilomètres et des kilomètres et maintenant je me retrouvais en territoire étranger. La nuit venait de tomber lorsque j'ai lu avec joie le panneau "Bienvenue en Arizona." J'ai continué à suivre la piste jusqu'au bout pour voir où Rose m'avait mené. "Hôpital de l'Etat d'Arizona."

**BELLA POV**

"Emmett," dis-je surprise. "Que fais-tu ici?"

"Bella," dit-il en traversant la pièce pour se retrouver à côté de moi. "Je suis tellement désolé … Je n'aurai pas dû … Rosalie, elle, …"

"Calme-toi Emmett," je lui intime à voix plus basse qu'un murmure. ** Les parents de Natalie sont juste à côté. **Je voulais qu'il entende. **Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi tu es ici.**

"Il fallait que je vienne Bella," explique-t-il. "C'est là que Rosalie voulait que je sois. Elle voulait que je veille sur Natalie."

"Mais pourquoi, "ai-je demandé confuse. "Elle ne l'a jamais rencontrée avant."

"Elle se sent coupable," éclaircit Edward. "C'est ça n'est-ce pas Emmett?" Emmett laisse tomber sa tête et regarde le sol avec de la douleur dans les yeux.

"Elle m'a laissé une indication", il commence à parler. "Juste derrière le panneau d'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle disait qu'il fallait que je veille sur Natalie jusqu'à ce que tu arrives Bella." Je détournai les yeux de mon frère qui avait le cœur brisé et je regardais ma meilleure amie. Elle était étendue dans le lit inconsciente et immobile. J'ai filé à travers la pièce pour prendre sa main inerte dans la mienne.

"Je suis désolée," je sanglote. "Natalie s'il te plait pardonne-moi pour ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il te fasse du mal. Je devrai être à ta place." Je continue à sangloter et Edward me prend par la taille pour essayer de m'éloigner d'elle.

"Viens mon amour," dit-il doucement. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça maintenant."

"Lâche-moi, dis-je en le repoussant. "Je n'irai nulle part. Natalie a besoin de moi ici c'est donc ici que je vais rester."

"Bella," il souffle dans mon oreille et semble heureux mystérieusement. "Je sais que tu es distraite par ce que tu vois ici mais j'ai besoin que tu écoutes. Et que tu écoutes attentivement."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles," je lui demande curieuse. "Il n'y a rien à entendre."

"Permets-moi de te contredire," dit-il. "Ecoute Bella." Je suis son conseil et commence à concentrer toute mon énergie sur Natalie. _**Ne sois pas triste Bella**_, elle pense. _**S'il te plaît ne sois pas triste à cause de moi.**_

"Oh, Nat," je sanglote encore plus. "Je sais que tu es fatiguée. Je sais que tu préfèrerais te laisser mourir mais tu ne peux pas. Chérie je sais que tu m'entends. Il faut que tu te réveilles, tout le monde le veut. Bats-toi. Reste, reste avec nous. _**Comment se fait-il que personne ne m'entende à part toi, Bellary, **_ me demande-t-elle_**. Je ne fais que demander à tout le monde d'arrêter de s'inquiéter mais personne ne m'écoute.**_

"Je suppose que c'est juste une capacité entre amies," je ris. "Toi et moi sommes connectées, comme des sœurs. C'est juste ce que nous sommes." _**Je voudrai me réveiller mais je ne sais pas si je peux. "**_Tu peux Natalie."

_**Bella,**_ dit-elle avec un ton étrange dans sa tête. _**Tu devrais partir avant qu'il ne revienne. Il te trouvera si tu restes ici. Il faut que tu t'en ailles.**_

"Non", lui dis-je. "Je suis là maintenant Nat, et je n'irai nulle part jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine que tu ailles bien."

_**Je vais bien Bella,**_ s'obstine-t-elle. _**Je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Il faut que tu partes maintenant**_.

Je l'exhorte : "Nat écoute, il ne peut pas nous blesser davantage. Il ne peut pas te blesser plus. S'il essaie de recommencer il aura affaire à moi personnellement."

_**Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi Bella,**_ pense-t-elle frustrée. _**Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir continuer à parler comme ça. J'ai besoin de me reposer.**_

"Reviens-moi vite petite sœur," je la supplie de nouveau. "Je reviendrai je le promets.

"Viens mon amour," dit Edward en m'éloignant d'elle. Je lui chuchote que je serai bientôt de retour en sortant de la chambre et en allant rejoindre les bras de Lacy.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire Bella," elle sanglote sur mon épaule. "Rien ne marche. Nous avons tout essayé. Les médecins continuent de faire des tests mais ils disent qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire."

"Comment va-t-elle," demande le docteur Sloan en arrivant vers Lacy. Je connais le Docteur Sloan en raison des nombreux accidents qui me sont arrivés lorsque je vivais ici.

"Je ne sais pas, " lui répond Lacy. "C'est Bella qui l'a vue en dernier." Elle enroule son bras autour de moi et continue à cacher son visage plein de larmes dans mes cheveux.

"Bella," dit le Dr Sloan choqué. "C'est réellement vous?"

"Oui c'est moi Dr Sloan," dis-je en serrant sa main tendue. "Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir."

"Ça me fait plaisir aussi," répond-il toujours choqué. " Tu sembles en … pleine forme. " _** Sauf que tu es pâle comme la mort. Peut-être que je pourrais l'accompagner pour voir le Docteur Cline.**_

"Je vais très bien," dis-je d'un ton affirmatif.

"Tu sembles bien pâle," dit le Docteur Sloan. "Voudrais-tu aller voir Dr Cline. Je suis sûr que ça lui serait égal de te …"

"Non, ça va parfaitement bien," l'ai-je coupé.

"C'est juste Washington," dit Edward tout en tendant sa main pour saluer le médecin. "La météo semble affecter presque tout le monde."

"Je vois ça," dit-il en prenant un ton suspicieux. "Et vous êtes?"

"Oh, excusez-moi, " dis-je. "J'ai oublié de présenter Edward à tout le monde, mon petit-ami."

"Alors c'est lui le fameux Edward," dit Lacy en le dévisageant. _**Natalie avait raison, Bella a fait le bon choix cette fois. Si seulement Josh pouvait être ici maintenant. Natalie a besoin de lui.**_

_Je lui demande — après avoir entendu ses pensées : "Où est Josh?"_

"On ne l'a pas averti," cria Lacy. "Lui et Natalie s'étaient quelque peu éloignés et nous avons pensé qu'il fallait mieux ne pas l'inquiéter. Nous croyions aussi qu'elle surmonterait ça et qu'elle allait revenir parmi nous."

"Lacy ne perd pas espoir," dis-je pour l'encourager. "Je sais qu'elle va revenir parmi nous. Je le sais, c'est ce dont Natalie parlait. Elle est forte, elle va traverser ça."

"Je voudrai te croire chérie, " dit-elle. "Je ne sais juste pas ce que nous pouvons faire de plus pour elle." Tout d'un coup Emmett sort de la chambre de Natalie avec un large sourire sur le visage.

**Que se passe-t-il? ** Je lui demande dans ma tête. Il continue à sourire et il allait parler avant d'être coupé par Lacy.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demande-t-elle avec urgence. "Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous êtes avec ma fille?"

"Il est avec nous Lac," dis-je rapidement. "Il est venu avec moi pour … me soutenir."

"Oh," dit-elle. Elle n'a pas posé davantage de questions parce qu'elle sait qu'elle peut me faire confiance. C'est ça la beauté d'une famille, on peut toujours compter les uns sur les autres.

"Lacy," nous entendons tous le Dr Sloan appeler. "Venez vite." Nous nous sommes immédiatement précipités dans sa chambre. Bien sûr j'étais la première puis Edward et enfin Lacy.

"Bella ne soit pas si têtue," dit-elle. Elle dormait! Elle parlait dans son sommeil. "Bellary il faut que tu partes avant qu'il ne te trouve!"

"Oh Nat," dis-je en tombant à genoux à côté d'elle. "Nat ma chérie réveille-toi. J'ai continué à la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle a commencé à me regarder ainsi que toute la pièce avant de parler finalement.

"Bella, Maman," dit-elle. "Je suis vraiment réveillé? Pouvez-vous m'entendre?"

"Il n'y a que des canons sexy ici," dit-elle avec de la joie sur son visage. _**Zut alors ce garçon est plus chaud à chaque fois que je le vois.**_ Edward et moi avons tous deux commencé à rire jusqu'à ce que Natalie me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

"Je te raconterai plus tard," je lui murmure. "Je suis si contente que tu sois de nouveau avec nous enfin."

"Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je revienne," dit-elle.

"Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies écouté pour une fois," je ris. "Je te jure Nat que si tu nous avais abandonnés, je t'aurai faite revenir par la peau des fesses et t'aurai hurlé dessus pendant une heure entière."

"Je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien Bella," dit-elle me ne tapotant la main. "J'étais tellement inquiète que tu ne _lui_ échappes pas."

"Qui," demande Lacy très concernée. "Echapper à qui bébé? A qui essayais-tu d'échapper?" Natalie et moi échangions un regard alors que du coin de l'œil je voyais Edward tressaillir.

"Tout va bien," la rassurai-je. "Il est parti. Je vous promets qu'il ne reviendra jamais."

"Qui," demande Lacy encore en devenant furieuse.

"C'était Kyle, Maman," Natalie commence à expliquer. "C'est lui qui … m'attaquée."

"Kyle," répète Lacy sans comprendre. "Comment est-ce arrivé?"

"Tout est de ma faute Lacy," dis-je finalement en prenant la responsabilité qui m'incombait. "Il en avait après moi."

"Il m'a trouvée dehors lorsque je rentrais à la maison," Natalie commence à expliquer. "Kyle savait que j'étais en train de parler avec Bella au téléphone. Il m'a supplié de lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir mais je n'ai pas dit un mot. Alors c'est arrivé … il l'a fait."

"Je vais le tuer," dis-je malgré moi. "La prochaine fois nous serons face à face lui et moi et je vais le tuer."

"Bella, non." Natalie hurle. Je continue de secouer la tête pendant qu'elle pose sa main sur mon visage. "Pouvez-vous tous nous laisser une minute? J'ai besoin de parler à Bella seule à seule."

"Bella", demande Edward en essayant d'apprécier si je pouvais rester seule avec elle. Je lui dis en pensée que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il pouvait me laisser.

Natalie rit : "c'est trognon, tout ira bien avec moi."

"Natalie je veux juste te dire merci," dit Edward. "Tu es une personne incroyable et Bella a de la chance de t'avoir comme meilleure amie." Il m'embrasse sur la joue et rejoint les autres dans le couloir.

"Je suis tellement désolée Nat," dis-je pour la millionième fois. "J'aurai dû … je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose."

"Bella il faut que tu arrêtes," dit-elle sévèrement. "Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est passé. Il est parti."

"Je l'espère Nat," dis-je en sentant l'angoisse monter en moi.

"Bella," dit-elle doucement. "Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne me dis pas. Que se passe-t-il?"

"Je souhaiterai pouvoir tout te raconter Nat," lui dis-je honnêtement. "Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas possible. J'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité et le secret semble être la meilleure solution."

"Hey, je pensais qu'on n'avait pas de secret l'une pour l'autre," m'accuse-t-elle.

"Puisque tu insistes en parlant de secrets dis-moi tout au sujet de Josh," je lui rétorque.

"C'est différent," elle souffle.

"Comment," je lui demande. "En quoi est-ce différent Natalie? Tu m'avais dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui?"

"Ça n'a pas plus d'importance," dit-elle brusquement. "Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi et je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille quelque chose de lui."

"Tu mens," je l'accuse. "Je peux le voir en toi. Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours."

"Il ne m'aime pas," dit-elle résolument. "Il ne s'est pas montré à l'hôpital. J'ai pu entendre toute le monde _sauf _ lui."

"Mais personne ne l'a prévenu Natalie," j'ai souligné. "Personne ne lui a dit que tu étais ici. Il suppose probablement que tu es toujours en colère et que tu ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui."

"D'accord, je comprends," dit-elle en colère. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour m'occuper de ça."

"Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que maintenant," lui dis-je.

"Puis-je entrer," demande Emmett en frappant légèrement à la porte. _**Par tous les saints**_, pense Natalie alors que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. _**Bella et tous ces hommes sexys? Peut-être que je devrais déménager vers l'Etat de Washington.**_

"Entre Emmett," dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire. "Natalie c'est Emmett, Emmett c'est Natalie."

"C'est vous, n'est-ce pas?" dit enfin Natalie en entendant sa voix. "C'est vous qui étiez là pendant deux jours lorsque ma mère s'absentait."

"Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour l'amie de Bella," il sourit sournoisement. _**Waow il est si chaud**_, pense-t-elle. Après que son attention ait été distraite par Emmett pendant quelques instants, elle est redevenue triste. Et ses pensées reviennent à Josh.

"Il te manque, pas vrai," je lui demande.

"Je l'aime, Bella," dit-elle en pleurant. J'essuie une larme de son œil.

"Je le sais, " lui dis-je. "Ce n'est pas trop tard Nat."

"Pas du tout trop tard," intervient Emmett. J'ai presque oublié qu'il était toujours là. "En fait il est sûrement beaucoup plus près que vous ne le pensez."

"Quoi?" demandons-nous ensemble.

"NATALIE," dit Josh en bondissant près de ma meilleure amie en m'éjectant de son chemin.

"JOSH," hurle-t-elle en retour. Ils s'embrassent désespérément comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

"Je l'ai appelé," me murmure Emmett à l'oreille.

"Merci, Em," dis-je en sortant de la chambre. "Merci pour tout, vraiment."

"Tu fais partie de la famille," dit-il simplement. " "Je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi, tu le sais." ** Je voudrai seulement ne pas avoir à vous quitter Edward et toi.**

"Il faut vraiment que tu y ailles," je lui demande.

"Elle n'est pas loin," dit Emmett. "Il faut que je sois près d'elle de nouveau."

"Je connais ce sentiment," je ris. "Sois prudent, d'accord?"

"D'accord," dit-il. Avant même que je m'en rende compte Emmett avait disparu nous laissant seuls dans le couloir Edward et moi. Visiblement tous les autres étaient allés à la cafétéria lorsque Josh était arrivé et nous étions seuls tous les deux.

"Je suis tellement soulagée," j'ai soupiré en me mettant dans ses bras avec joie.

"Moi aussi," acquiesce-t-il en embrassant mon front légèrement.

"Edward, ' je commence en hésitant. Il incline ma tête pour me pousser à poursuivre.

"Dis-moi, Bella," m'encourage-t-il.

"Je pense que nos devrions aider Emmett à trouver Rosalie," dis-je rapidement.

"Quoi," dit-il incrédule.

"Emmett a raison, nous sommes une famille," dis-je.

"Bella," dit Edward en s'agitant. Alors qu'il allait commencer à parler son téléphone s'est mis à sonner.

"Allô," répond-il.

"Edward," j'entends la voix de Rosalie. "Il faut que je parle avec Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie réapparaît! Est-ce une bonne chose? <strong>

**La suite nous le dira…**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**WITHIN THE DARKNESS appartient à bellaklutz2010**

**Dans l'obscurité – Chapitre 10  
><strong>

**BELLA POV**

"A moi," dis-je de l'étonnement dans la voix. "Elle veut me parler à moi?"

"Edward dis-lui que c'est important," Rosalie crie dans le téléphone. "Je sais que tu me détestes mais il faut que je lui parle."

"Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser être près d'elle et lui parler, " grogne Edward. "Tu as bien failli la tuer Rosalie. Est-ce que tu comprends que la situation est encore grave maintenant? Tu détiens Kyle alors qu'il doit être détruit."

"Edward s'il te plait," Rosalie le supplie. "Je sais que j'ai été stupide mais je _suis désolée._ Crois-moi si je pouvais changer les décisions que j'ai prises je le ferai. Je viens de réaliser combien Bella était importante pour toi et pour la famille."

"Edward," dis-je en saisissant son bras. "Elle veut s'excuser. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas être désagréable, elle est simplement déboussolée."

"Bella." Edward hésite.

"Laisse-moi lui parler,'" Rosalie hurle. "C'est évident qu'elle veut me parler. Je peux l'entendre Edward!"

"Ne te mêle pas de ça," gronde-t-il. "C'est de ta faute si nous l'avons presque perdue. Tu es en dehors de nos vies et je dois dire que j'en suis soulagé!"

"Arrête," dis-je en lui prenant le téléphone. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire Edward? C'est ta sœur, ta _famille."_

"Cela ne change pas ce qu'elle a fait Bella," dit Edward vivement. "Pas avant un long moment." Il sort en colère me laissant seule, son téléphone entre mes mains. En hésitant je le porte à mon oreille avant de parler.

"Allô," dis-je calmement. "Rosalie nous pouvons parler maintenant. Edward m'a laissée seule."

"Il a raison Bella," dit-elle simplement. "Je suis désolée." Et après ça c'était fini. Des semaines s'étaient écoulées sans aucune nouvelle d'elle et elle n'avait été capable que de dire quelques mots avant de couper la communication. Comment Edward avait-il pu faire ça?

"Bella," j'entends Natalie m'appeler. "Bell où es-tu?"

"Je suis là Nat," dis-je en me dépêchant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Josh est assis à ses côtés sur le lit tenant sa main. "Hey que se passe-t-il?"

"Tu vas bien, chérie?" me demande Natalie. _**Je me demande s'il a rompu avec elle. Il semblait plutôt en colère quand il est parti.**_ Toujours aussi perspicace Natalie.

"Je vais bien," je mens. "Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant," elle rit. "C'est normal de se disputer avec ton petit-ami."

"Juste un malentendu," Josh intervient. "Tu devrais lui parler Bella. Ces choses prennent plus d'importance qu'elles devraient."

"Tu as raison," je suis d'accord. "Je devrai essayer de trouver Edward. Je vous verrai plus tard?"

"Attends Bella," Josh me dit en courant après moi. "Ce serait d'accord si je pouvais te parler juste une seconde. C'est assez important." _**J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en colère. Je sais comment Bella se sent d'habitude pour ces choses là mais peut-être fera–t-elle une exception. Après tout Natalie est sa meilleure amie.**_

"Bien sûr," je me demande pourquoi Josh agit de la sorte. Il transpire abondamment et son cœur bat comme celui d'un colibri. Quelque chose s'était passé et j'étais déterminée à découvrir ce qu'il en était. _**Bella s'il te plait ne me déteste pas,**_il pensait encore ça alors que son niveau de stress continue d'augmenter. " "Alors … qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit?" Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

"D'accord," il commence. "Je sais que tu connais Natalie mieux que personne et que sais que toi et elle êtes pratiquement des sœurs, aussi…"

"Aussi," je l'encourage. _** N'oublie pas de respirer. Allez vas-y tu sais que tu peux le faire**_, pense-t-il en essayant de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

"Allez mec, crache le morceau," ai-je avec gravité.

"D'accord, désolé," il s'excuse. " Bon comme tu le sais nous sommes ensemble avec Natalie depuis un certain temps," je hoche la tête mais je continue à chercher d'autres indices dans ses pensées. _**Comment lui dire ça?**__Pense-t-il_**. **_** Elle va me tuer! **_ Soudain une pensée horrible se présente à moi et j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Il veut rompre avec Natalie, sinon pourquoi serait-il paniqué de la sorte? Pourquoi penserait-il que je vais le tuer?

"Tu es un sacré fils de …" je commence à lui dire mais il me coupe.

"Bella," dit-il étonné, "qu'est-ce que tu …" Je l'interromps cette fois-ci.

"Par l'enfer que se passe-t-il dans ton petit cerveau," j'ai commencé à le pousser dans ses retranchements. "Natalie est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée et tu as le culot de rompre avec elle? Je devrai absolument de tuer pour ça. Comment oses-tu…?"

"Rompre avec elle," dit Josh choqué. "Mais bon sang de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Je ne pourrais jamais laisser Natalie! Je l'aime Bella, plus que tout."

"Quoi," dis-je confuse. J'inspire amplement plusieurs fois et je décide au moins de le laisser s'expliquer.

"Je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec elle," dit-il en me regardant suspicieusement. "Pourquoi as-tu pensé cela?"

"Si tu ne veux pas rompre avec elle, comment se fait-il que tu te comportes de cette façon?" je lui demande en évitant de répondre à sa question précédente.

""Je," il a hésité de nouveau. " Bells, je veux lui demander de m'épouser."

"Je suis désolée," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

"Je suis sérieux Bella," dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. "Je veux épouser Natalie. Je vais le lui proposer après la remise des diplômes."

"Josh," j'ai bégayé, "Vous êtes trop jeunes."

"Je sais," dit-il d'accord. "Mais quelle importance a l'âge quand tu as trouvé celui qui est fait pour toi? Je l'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie et même plus longtemps encore."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça?" Je lui demande confuse.

"Natalie t'aime," dit-il. "Je sais que si tu es d'accord avec ça ce sera plus facile pour elle de prendre sa décision."

"Tu veux ma bénédiction," dis-je essayant d'habituer ma tête à cette idée de mariage.

"Oui," dit-il. "Je vais en parler à Lacy plus tard mais il fallait que je te le demande en premier. Je l'ai presque perdue Bells. Peux-tu imaginer comment cela a failli me tuer? Elle était couchée ici sans défense à mourir et je ne pouvais rien y faire." Des images d'Edward au-dessus de mon corps après que Kyle m'ait attaqué se sont attardées dans mon esprit. J'ai pensé à lui vivant la même situation que celle que Josh avait vécue mais en pire. J'aurai dû mourir mais Edward m'avait sauvée prenant tous les risques pour me garder. Josh n'avait expérimenté ça que quelques secondes, Edward le vivait depuis des jours.

"Si tu l'aimes," j'ai commencé doucement. "Alors tu as non seulement ma bénédiction mais tous mes vœux de bonheur."

"Merci Bells," dit-il en m'étreignant fermement. _** Brr quand est-elle devenue si froide? Il faudra que je demande à Natalie, plus tard.**_

"Encore une chose Josh," lui dis-je en prenant un ton sévère. "Si tu la blesses … ne t'attends plus à vivre. Je te poursuivrai partout, peu importe ce qu'il faudra que je fasse. Crois-moi, j'ai les moyens." Je lui ai lancé un regard soutenu et l'ai laissé pétrifié et silencieux avant de descendre dans les escaliers pour retrouver Edward. Il fallait que je m'excuse.

"Hey toi," dis-je alors qu'il était assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

"Hey," dit-il en me tendant ses bras pour m'attirer à lui.

"Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé," j'ai soupiré de soulagement.

"Bella, je," je l'ai fait taire d'un baiser avant de prendre son visage dans mes mains doucement.

"Je suis désolée," dis-je. "J'aurai dû penser à ce que je te demandais de faire. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux que je reste éloignée d'elle mais Edward je ne sais pas si je peux la détester."

"Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?" demande-t-il. "Elle a ramené la seule personne à laquelle tu voulais échapper. Elle a presque pris ta vie ; elle a voulu t'éloigner de moi!"

"Mais je suis encore là," je lui rappelle. " De folles circonstances ont fait que je suis encore là. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant Edward, et pour toujours. Je déteste dire ça mais quelque part je suis en quelque sorte reconnaissante à Rosalie."

"Reconnaissante," Edward crache. "Reconnaissante pourquoi, parce qu'elle t'a tuée?" Je secoue ma tête et pose mon front contre le sien.

"Si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé je n'aurais peut-être jamais réalisé combien je t'aime," dis-je tendrement. "Cette nuit là nous aurions pu être séparés à jamais mais parce que tu as fait ce que tu as fait nous n'avons plus jamais à nous inquiéter de cela de nouveau."

"Bella tu es la personne la moins égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontré," dit-il. J'ai senti son souffle merveilleux et familier sur mon visage alors qu'il cajolait mon corps doucement. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," lui dis-je. "Promets-moi juste une chose."

"Tout ce que tu veux," dit-il sincèrement.

"Un jour il faudra que tu lui pardonnes," dis-je en le fixant une fois de plus. "Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec ce ressentiment et ce regret. Si tu continues comme ça je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner d'avoir été la cause de la dislocation de ta famille."

"Tu es absurde," dit-il s'éloignant de moi. Au lieu de le laisser s'éloigner je l'ai rapproché de moi. "S'il te plaît Edward. Si tu refuses de le faire pour toi ou même pour ta famille, fais-le pour moi. Promets-moi au moins d'y penser."

"Bon, j'y penserai," rétorque-t-il en colère.

" C'est tout ce que je demande," dis-je en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Pendant un certain temps nous sommes restés assis là, nous tenant l'un l'autre, vivant l'instant. Je ne peux pas évaluer combien de temps s'est écoulé, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, lorsqu'Edward s'est remis à parler.

"Alors, que voulait Josh," me demande Edward. Je le regarde avec étonnement alors qu'il me dévisage avec un air coupable.

"Ecouter aux portes ce n'est pas bien poli, tu sais?" dis-je feignant la colère.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher," me répond-il. "Je n'ai écouté qu'à moitié."

"Et qu'as-tu entendu exactement," je lui demande directement.

"Il veut l'épouser," dit-il en prenant ma main et en l'examinant attentivement.

"Mmmh," je gronde doucement. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma meilleure amie va se marier. Nous avions toujours dit que nous attendrions d'avoir au moins 23 ans."

"Pourquoi 23 ans," demande Edward avec un petit rire.

"Bon," je commence. "Nous avons toujours pensé que ce serait l'âge parfait. Ça laisse quatre ans pour les études et un an pour rencontrer l'homme avec qui tu vas te marier. Alors …"

"Quoi," demande-t-il curieux en sentant mon hésitation. Je ne veux pas lui dire la suite. Je sais que ça va le blesser presqu'autant qu'à moi.

"Ça laisse assez de temps pour avoir des enfants," je termine. "Nous avions prévu notre première naissance vers 24 ou 25 ans. Nous voulions des filles toutes les deux elles auraient pu être des meilleures amies, juste comme nous." A cet instant je ris en continuant à me rappeler ces souvenirs qui me semblaient s'être déroulés il y a si longtemps.

"Je t'ai pris ça aussi," dit Edward d'un ton maussade. "Tu ne pourras jamais avoir ça maintenant et c'est à cause de moi."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, " lui dis-je. "Edward c'était un rêve stupide. Je n'ai jamais espéré que tout cela se réalise. La vie ne marche pas comme ça."

"La vie," dit-il avec pitié. "Est-ce que c'est une vie pour toi?"

"Oui," ai-je affirmé.

"Comment," me demande-t-il.

"C'est la vie parce que tu es ici," je lui explique. "Chaque fois que je pensais à mon avenir je me voyais avec une vie toute prête, normale. Je pensais que je ne trouverai jamais quelque chose qui me passionnerait au point que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Edward Cullen, ma vie a changé pour toujours et en mieux. Maintenant j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et plus encore.

"Qui incluait des enfants bien sûr," souligne Edward.

"C'était seulement une option," dis-je.

"En fait, cette dernière année, j'ai décidé que je pourrai ne pas en avoir. Je veux dire ils sont bruyants et criards et ils ne sentent pas vraiment bon."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, Bella," dit Edward revêche.

"Qui ment?" je lui demande. "Je ne pourrai jamais aller à Wal-Mart sans perdre la tête. J'apprécie le silence et la tranquillité."

"Bella," dit Edward en me faisant taire. "Dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que tu m'en voudras un jour pour ça, je t'ai pris la possibilité d'avoir des enfants?" J'ai analysé la question un moment avant de lui répondre.

"Non," dis-je honnêtement.

"Et la normalité alors?" me demande-t-il.

"Quand est-ce que j'ai été normale?" rétorquai-je. "Normal est ennuyeux et totalement surfait."

"Pas de regrets alors," me demande-t-il une fois encore.

"Pas de regrets," dis-je. "Allons-y, rentrons à la maison."

"Tu es sûre," me demande-t-il. "On peut rester plus longtemps si tu en as envie? Je sais que tu ne veux pas quitter Natalie."

"C'est vrai, mais je suis prête à affronter ma vie. C'est le moment de donner une chance à Forks de toute façon."

"D'accord," dit-il en embrassant le dessus de ma tête doucement. "Si c'est que tu veux alors allons-y." Nous nous levons et marchons main dans la main vers la chambre de Natalie. Lacy et Josh veillent sur Natalie et il y a aussi son père qui vient tout juste d'arriver. Lacy et le père de Natalie avaient divorcé à peu près en même temps que Renée et Charlie, une autre chose que nous avions en commun.

"Salut tout le monde," dis-je en entrant dans la chambre.

"Enfin," dit Natalie en plaisantant. "Où étiez-vous passés tous les deux? Dans un placard?" Je sais que si j'avais été humaine mon visage serait devenu rouge comme une tomate à cet instant. Natalie l'a remarqué elle aussi et ça l'a rendue triste. _**Si différente**_, pense-t-elle. _** Ma sœur va me manquer. **_J'ai retenu les sanglots qui montaient de ma poitrine et je l'ai simplement regardée.

"Je t'aime Nat," dis-je m'avançant et la prenant dans mes bras doucement.

"Je t'aime aussi sœurette," dit-elle. "Vous partez n'est-ce pas?" Je fais signe de la tête sans un mot et continue à l'étreindre.

"Il faut que nous rentrions," dis-je. "Charlie va commencer à se faire du souci."

"On va vous laisser deux minutes pour que vous puissiez vous dire au revoir," dit Lacy en me serrant contre elle. "Tu vas me manquer ma fille. Ne reste pas si longtemps loin de nous."

"D'accord Lac," lui dis-je en la serrant moi aussi.

"J'en ai juste pour une minute," dis-je à Edward.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il faut que tu partes," dit Natalie en rompant le silence qui s'était installé. "Tu n'es arrivée il n'y a que quelques heures."

"Je voudrai pouvoir rester," dis-je me sentant coupable. " J'ai besoin de rentrer, j'ai tout un tas de choses à rattraper."

"Si tu le dis," dit-elle. _**Je sais que tu peux m'entendre Bellary.**_ J'ai continué à la regarder étonnée alors que j'essayais de lui parler. Je voulais lui mentir mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais.

"Comment," dis-je incapable de formuler une phrase complète. Comment peut-elle savoir? Allait-elle penser que j'étais bizarre? Allait-elle m'accepter?

"Appelle-moi la sœur télépathe," elle rit.

"Je ne te fais pas paniquer," je lui demande.

"Bien sûr que non," elle rit de nouveau. "Toi et moi avons toujours été des originales dans ce monde Bella."

"Tu es trop bizarre," je plaisante.

"Je sais que ça te rend heureuse," me dit-elle. "Je sais que tu es différente même si je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Je refuse de te poser des questions à ce sujet. C'est évident que tu ne peux rien me dire et je peux l'accepter. Je peux voir comment il te fait te sentir. Je sais qu'il te rend heureuse véritablement petite sœur et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi."

"Merci," dis-je en la serrant une dernière fois. "Tâche de me rendre visite bientôt, d'accord? Je ne peux pas attendre de te montrer Forks."

"Bien sûr j'ai entendu que c'était tellement lumineux et joyeux," dit-elle ironiquement.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas Disneyland mais c'est toujours étonnant pour moi," dis-je. "On se reverra bientôt. " Ensuite j'ai dit au revoir à tout le monde dans le couloir. J'ai quitté Josh avec un dernier regard d'adieu avant de sortir de l'hôpital.

Le voyage en avion a semblé beaucoup plus tranquille cette fois. Edward avait commandé un avion privé c'était donc juste nous deux ce qui m'a permis de pleurer en privé. Il a continué à me tenir et j'ai sangloté. J'étais heureuse mais en même temps je sentais que je laissais quelque chose derrière moi. Comme si j'étais restée là-bas : une part de moi-même resterait toujours en Arizona.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison Alice nous a aussitôt attaqués. Carlisle était parti travailler comme d'habitude mais Esmée était toujours là pour nous accueillir chaleureusement.

"Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt," nous dit-elle. "Je pensais que tu aurais souhaité passer plus de temps avec tes amis là-bas."

"Ma maison est ici maintenant Esmée," lui dis-je. "Je suis parfaitement satisfaite d'être ici avec ma famille."

Esmée sourit et me serre étroitement.

"Bienvenue à la maison ma nouvelle fille," dit-elle dans un souffle.

"Alice arrête s'il te plait," Edward supplie. _** Que se passe-t-il**_, je demande dans ma tête. _**Quelque chose ne va pas?**_

"Demande à Alice," dit-il à voix haute.

"Que se passe-t-il Alice," je lui demande directement.

"Oh rien, dit-elle d'un air détaché.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Al," dit Edward à sa sœur. C'est tout simplement bizarre.

"Ça a marché, alors?" souligne Alice. J'étais fatiguée et malade d'essayer de deviner alors j'ai décidé de regarder ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle pensait à Charlie!

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à Charlie," je lui demande d'un ton étonné. Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens.

"Elle pense à la façon dont elle s'est débarrassée de lui," dit Edward presque gêné.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait," je lui demande un peu inquiète. "Il a finalement lancé un avis de recherche?

"Calme-toi Bells," elle rit. "" Je me suis occupée de tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Alice," Je lui demande plus sérieusement cette fois-ci.

"Elle a utilisé ses … pouvoirs," Edward hésite.

"Pouvoirs, "dis-je confuse.

"Visiblement Charlie ne peut pas dire non à Alice," dit Edward en riant maintenant. "Il a été complètement fou et a exigé de te voir mais au lieu de ça il a été confronté à Alice."

"J'ai pu voir qu'il allait céder si c'était à moi qu'il avait affaire," dit Alice en riant. " Ça va Edward, Charlie ne peut pas me dire non. Je lui ai dit que tu dormais et que tu avais besoin de te reposer et il est devenu comme de la pâte à modeler entre mes mains."

"Tu l'as … ébloui, n'est-ce pas, c'est ça que tu as fait?" ai-je dit en le réalisant.

"Ebloui," demande Edward. J'ai baissé la tête embarrassée avant de finalement continuer.

"Ouais," dis-je.

"Est-ce que je t'ai ébloui?" dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Souvent," je confesse. Nous rions un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous arrête.

"Non," dit-elle terrifiée. "Non!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice?" lui avons-nous demandé. Nous avons regardé dans son esprit pour voir ce qui l'avait tellement effrayée. Nous avons haleté tous les deux lorsque nous avons vu cette image. C'était Rosalie …. entourée par une armée qui semblait en colère.

"Les Volturis," dit Alice pour finir.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que vous adorez le suspens en fin de chapitre….<strong>

**REVIEWS ! Peut-être aurez-vous la suite plus vite?**

**En tous cas merci de lire cette traduction et merci à **corail** et à **aussidagility** pour avoir laissé leurs impressions sur le précédent chapitre …**


	11. Chapter 11

_Rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction…_

* * *

><p><strong>Dans l'obscurité – Chapitre 11<strong>

**.**

**BELLA POV**

"Les Volturis, qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" Je leur demande paniquée. " Qui sont-ils et que veulent-ils à Rosalie?"

"Ils sont en quelque sorte la cour royale des vampires," m'explique Edward. Il voulait paraitre fort mais je pouvais voir qu'il était préoccupé. Je saisis sa main pour le rassurer et la tient serrée contre moi.

"Elle doit avoir fait quelque chose de terriblement grave pour que les Volturis s'impliquent," dit Edward. "Ils n'ont jamais géré ce genre de questions à moins que le secret ou les vampires ne soient menacés."

"C'est Kyle," dit Alice encore sous le choc. "C'est lui qui a fait des choses terribles."

**ROSALIE POV**

Ma famille me manque. Mon mari me manque. La vie que j'avais avant que ce chaos s'instaure me manque. Si je n'avais pas laissé ma fierté intervenir dans mon jugement, alors peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses bébé," me demande Kyle en essayant de me toucher, encore. Les premières fois qu'il avait fait ça avant j'étais capable de le projeter brutalement contre le mur et de le punir, mais maintenant il était trop fort pour moi.

"Je t'ai déjà dit ne pas m'appeler comme ça," ai-je aboyé. "N'oublie pas que je suis toujours mariée."

"Et alors," il a craché. "Je ne vois ton précieux Emmett nulle part. Tu es juste comme Bella, toujours dépendante de ton amoureux pour vous défendre dans les moments difficiles."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles," je lui demande. "Quel moment difficile?"

"Oh, s'il te plait," Kyle rit. " Comme si Bella ne vous avait jamais raconté cette histoire avant?"

"Non elle n'a rien raconté," ai-je dit me sentant coupable tout à coup. Je n'ai jamais donné la chance qu'elle méritait à Bella. Edward était réellement amoureux d'elle et tout ce que je pouvais penser était que c'était moi qu'il devrait aimer. J'étais complètement amoureuse d'Emmett mais Edward était fait pour moi. Ça n'avait aucun sens qu'il puisse choisir cette humaine piteuse, chétive, navrante à ma place.

"Bella et moi avons commencé à être ensemble peu après que je sois arrivé en Arizona," commence-t-il. "Je venais juste d'être libéré de prison pour bonne conduite. Nous nous sommes rencontrés et avons commencé à nous voir. C'était la fille - parmi celle que j'avais déjà vues - la plus chaude que j'avais rencontré et il fallait que je l'aie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je le questionne : "Quoi? Bella ne semble pas du tout être ce genre de fille."

"Non elle ne l'est pas," il rit. "J'ai essayé de la faire devenir comme ça mais elle ne voulait pas faire ce que je voulais. Elle paraissait toujours attendre quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux, alors j'ai pensé que je devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre moi aussi. Quelqu'un que je connaissais et qui serait un substitut incroyable jusqu'à ce que finalement Bella cède.

"Cède?" je lui demande. "Ça veut dire que tu l'as trompée juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec toi?" Tout commençait à prendre un sens. Bella avait essayé d'échapper à Kyle parce qu'il l'avait blessée et pas l'inverse.

"En quelque sorte," il ricane. "Tu vois chaque fois que j'ai eu ce problème avant j'ai pu faire en sorte que les filles me donnent ce que je voulais, mais Bella est différente."

"Différente comment?" je lui demande commençant à être vraiment effrayée. Que voulait-il dire : 'faire en sorte qu'elles me donnent ce que je voulais'.

"Elle était forte," il explique. "Quand j'ai essayé de la briser, elle s'est battue avec moi bec et ongles."

"Tu … l'as _violée," _ lui dis-je enragée maintenant.

"J'ai essayé," il rit avec arrogance. "Toutes les autres filles que j'ai attaquées ont cédé mais Bella elle, restait forte."

"Salaud," ai-je dit entre mes dents. "Tu m'as menti."

"Oh attend l'histoire va devenir beaucoup plus intéressante," dit-il en continuant. "L'amie de Bella, Megen et moi couchions ensemble lorsque Bella et moi nous étions déjà rencontrés. Elle était le substitut tu comprends, une bonne amie? Bien sûr, Bella a essayé de la mettre en garde et de lui dire qui j'étais réellement mais Megs n'a rien voulu savoir."

"S'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'a pas aussi blessé Megen?" je le supplie. "S'il te plait dis-moi que tu l'as épargnée."

"Tu plaisantes, me demande Kyle. "Megen est venue volontiers à chaque fois, même après qu'elle ait découvert que non seulement j'étais un violeur mais aussi un harceleur. Je suivais Bella depuis le jour où elle m'avait quitté. Je n'ai jamais arrêté et c'est pour cela que Megen a voulu se venger. Tu vois Megen est ce genre de personne qui veut tout pour elle, même si ça signifie blesser sa meilleure amie.

Lorsque Bella est partie je suis allée vers Megen pour voir si elle avait une idée pour la retrouver mais elle ne savait pas où sa meilleure amie avait disparu. Elle m'a dit d'aller voir la _vraie_ meilleure amie de Belle, Natalie, qui est pratiquement comme sa sœur, pour trouver les informations dont j'avais besoin pour récupérer Bella. Mais Natalie n'a pas coopéré non plus."

"Non," dis-je en pleurant des sanglots secs. "Quand je t'ai trouvé en Arizona tu m'as dit que sa meilleure amie t'a donnée l'information pour la récupérer et ainsi tu pourrais la ramener chez elle."

"Non," dit-il fier de lui. "C'était un mensonge totalement complet. J'avais besoin d'aide et il m'a semblé que toi, si superbe, pouvais être mon ticket pour réussir. Tu détestais Bella et tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle parte. Et c'était toute l'aide dont j'avais besoin."

"Je t'ai sauvé," lui ai-je dit en m'élançant sur lui. Il m'a saisi en plein vol et m'a projetée contre un énorme rocher, lequel à éclaté en deux gros morceaux. Ils se sont écroulés sur moi me faisant hurler de douleur. Il en faut beaucoup pour blesser un vampire sauf s'il s'agit d'un nouveau-né et qui est plus est d'un nouveau-né qui veut se venger.

"Tu m'as aidé, c'est vrai. Si tu ne m'avais pas ramené à la vie, je serai mort actuellement. Je ne serai plus capable de pourchasser Bella. Je brûlerai en enfer pendant qu'elle, elle resterait avec _lui._"

"Je ne te laisserai plus l'approcher," dis-je déterminée. Je me suis relevée et ai volé vers l'endroit où il se tenait debout. Je l'ai attaqué une fois de plus mais il m'a simplement jetée plus loin provoquant encore la destruction d'un autre rocher. Nous étions au Canada pour nous cacher un certain temps. Je réalisais maintenant combien j'avais été bête de vouloir le cacher. J'aurai dû accepter l'aide d'Emmett quand il me l'avait offerte. Si j'avais accepté j'aurai pu être à la maison avec ma famille.

"Trop tard bébé," siffle-t-il séducteur dans mon oreille. Il embrasse ma joue une fois et ensuite il s'enfuit. Je m'extirpe des décombres et essaie de le rattraper mais c'est trop tard. Il a disparu et je suis la seule à blâmer.

Je commence à paniquer. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il va aller ou de ce qu'il veut faire. Je suppose qu'il va aller chercher Bella peu importe ce qu'il lui faudra faire. Je décide de repartir à la maison ; peut-être que ma famille m'aidera d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lorsque j'arrive en Arizona je ne peux rien faire. Il faut que je connaisse l'état de l'amie de Bella. C'est à cause de Kyle qu'elle est là. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui aie commis cet acte je me sens entièrement responsable. J'ai autorisé que ce qu'il m'est arrivé à moi, arrive à une autre personne quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais souhaité qu'il se passe.

Je suis allée vers la réception de l'hôpital et j'ai demandé où je pourrais trouver Natalie. La femme la connaît bien apparemment puis elle a compris de qui je parlais immédiatement. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais une amie de la famille et j'ai menti en disant qu'il s'agissait de mon amie. Sincèrement je n'étais rien, j'avais été celle qui avait aidé son agresseur à s'enfuir.

L'infirmière m'a donné son numéro de chambre et j'ai marché lentement jusqu'à elle. Lorsque je suis arrivée devant sa porte j'ai vu sa mère penchée au-dessus d'elle en train de pleurer. Natalie était couchée là avec une activité cérébrale amoindrie. Une fois que sa mère a été partie je me suis faufilée à l'intérieur.

J'ai commencé à sangloter pendant que je regardais son corps sans vie. J'ai doucement pris sa main dans la mienne et lui ai murmuré que tout allait bien se passer. La seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit à cet instant était qu'il fallait que je lui rende justice. Je n'irai pas à la maison pour chercher de l'aide. J'allais partir à la recherche de Kyle et lui faire payer, même si ça signifiait sacrifier ma propre vie.

J'entendais la mère de Natalie parler avec quelqu'un au téléphone. J'ai bronché quand j'ai réalisé que c'était Bella. Elle la suppliait de venir car Natalie s'affaiblissait très vite. Je savais qu'il fallait que je parte parce que je ne pouvais pas veiller sur Natalie jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive. Il fallait que je la protège de Kyle au cas où il déciderait de l'attaquer de nouveau.

Je savais aussi qu'Emmett était à ma recherche et qu'il devait me traquer. J'ai décidé de lui écrire un mot le suppliant de rester auprès de Natalie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella auprès d'elle. Ça me tuait de ne pas continuer mon voyage de retour vers la maison, j'ai rôdé en Arizona et fait de mon mieux pour traquer Kyle.

Après des jours et des jours à le chercher je ne l'avais toujours pas trouvé. Je savais que le temps était compté et plus de temps il passait avec les humains, plus les risques étaient grands qu'il mette quelqu'un en danger. Je devais, au moins appeler Edward pour l'avertir que Bella était en danger. Il fallait que je m'excuse, bien que je sache que des excuses n'étaient pas suffisantes.

"Allô," répond-il.

"Edward," dis-je ravie t'entendre sa voix. "Il faut que je parle à Bella."

"A moi?" j'entends Bella s'exclamer sous le choc. "Elle veut me parler à moi?" Je ne peux pas comprendre si Bella est trop en colère pour me parler ou si elle juste surprise que je veuille le faire.

"Edward, dis-lui que c'est important," ai-je crié. J'ai besoin de parler à Bella maintenant et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. "Je sais que tu me détestes mais il faut que je lui parle." Bien que sache que c'était vrai ça me tuait de savoir que mon frère me haïssait.

"Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser être près d'elle et lui parler," grogne Edward. "Tu as bien failli la tuer Rosalie! Est-ce que tu comprends que la situation est grave, encore maintenant? Tu détiens Kyle alors qu'il doit être détruit."

"Edward, s'il te plait," je supplie avec hésitation. Je comprends bien que je n'ai aucun droit de lui demander son pardon mais ce n'est pas le moment pour lui d'être aussi entêté. Des vies sont en jeu. "Je sais que j'ai été stupide, mais _je suis _désolée. Crois-moi si je pouvais changer les décisions que j'ai prises je le ferai. Je viens de réaliser combien Bella était importante pour toi et pour la famille."

"Edward," j'entends la voix apaisante de Bella. "Elle veut s'excuser. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas être désagréable, elle est confuse simplement."

"Bella," j'entends Edward hésiter.

"Laisse-moi lui parler", je hurle perdant patience. Est-ce qu'Edward a toujours eu la tête aussi dure? "C'est évident qu'elle veut me parler. Je peux l'entendre Edward!"

"Ne te mêle pas de ça," gronde-t-il. "C'est de ta faute si nous l'avons presque perdue. Tu es en dehors de nos vies et je dois dire que j'en suis soulagé!" je sens mon cœur se briser en entendant ses mots cruels. J'aime ma famille et en même temps je pense que je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux.

"Arrête," j'entends Bella qui le supplie. Elle doit comprendre combien les mots d'Edward m'ont brisée. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours surpris chez elle. C'est la personne la moins égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontré et elle avait toujours eu de la bonté dans son cœur pour pardonner même après ce que je lui avais fait. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire Edward? C'est ta sœur, ta _famille." _

Ça ne change rien à ce qu'elle a fait Bella," il hurle furieusement. "Pas avant un long moment." Et puis il est parti, je ne l'entendais plus dans le fond. J'ai soudainement compris que je ne pouvais pas dire à Bella qu'elle était en danger; je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter à cause de mes erreurs. Elle serait en sécurité quoiqu'il en coûte. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, m'excuser.

"Allô," je l'ai entendue dire dans le téléphone. "Rosalie nous pouvons parler. Edward m'a laissée seule."

"Il a raison Bella," admis-je. "Je suis désolée." Après ça j'ai raccroché et continué ma recherche de Kyle.

**KYLE POV**

Cela faisait une semaine que je m'étais débarrassé de cette écervelée de Rosalie. Elle m'avait juste aidé car ça collait à son stratagème, pas que je sois en mesure de la juger.

J'avais parcouru l'Arizona trois fois mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé sa trace. Plus tôt j'avais entendu Rosalie parler avec son stupide mari au sujet de son retour à la maison. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait la traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. Quand finalement elle a raccroché je lui ai demandé ce qu'était que 'traquer'. Elle m'a expliqué que nous pouvions utiliser nos sens pour suivre quelqu'un et finalement le localiser.

J'ai pensé à ce que m'avait dit Megen au sujet de Bella, elle se trouverait quelque part dans l'état de Washington. J'ai couru dans chaque ville en essayant de suivre son odeur mais maintenant qu'elle est vampire cette odeur doit avoir changé. J'ai quand même cherché partout même à Seattle et même dans un endroit appelé Port Angeles et pourtant je n'ai toujours rien trouvé.

J'ai senti que ma bouche me brûlait à cause du venin et c'est à ce moment que je réalisais combien j'étais assoiffé. Rosalie buvait du sang animal ça ne me semblait pas satisfaisant, il me semble que je préfèrerai le sang humain bien que je ne l'ai jamais encore goûté. Alors que je chassais pour me nourrir, je suis tombé sur une brunette très attirante qui trainait avec un groupe d'amis.

Au moment même où elle a posé ses yeux sur moi elle a été terrifiée, comme il se devait. Ses amis et elle ont continué à faire leurs achats jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de quitter les autres, la plus grande erreur qu'elle ait jamais commise.

"Hey," lui dis-je en m'approchant.

"Salut," répond-elle en retour en continuant d'avancer plus vite.

"Il faut que tu ailles quelque part bébé," dis-je en avançant très rapidement pour me retrouver en face d'elle. "Tu as l'air plutôt pressée."

"Oui," dit-elle alors que son cœur battait plus vite. "Je vais retrouver mon petit-ami et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler." Je pouvais voir qu'elle mentait aux battements de son cœur dont le rythme accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. "Voulez-vous me laisser passer?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez le retrouver?" ai-je continué à la questionner.

"Parce que, " dit-elle confuse. "Je suis déjà en retard à notre rendez-vous."

"Waow, rien ne presse bébé," dis-je en la prenant de force dans mes bras. J'ai continué à l'embrasser alors qu'elle se débattait pour m'échapper. J'ai décidé qu'il me serait agréable de juste la tuer. Elle avait un goût si doux si agréable.

"Que lui as-tu fait?" j'entends une voix familière hurler. C'était une de ses amies avec qui elle était plus tôt. Très vite les autres la rejoignirent. "Lidia? Lidia réveille-toi!"

"Partez!" je leur ordonne.

"Non," disent-ils unanimement.

"On va appeler la police." J'entends une des filles dire en sortant son téléphone. Je leur ai grogné dessus avant d'arrêter et de leur sauter dessus. Quand j'ai eu fini, quatre corps sans vie gisaient à mes pieds. Les sirènes retentissaient et les policiers allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je m'enfuis et cours jusqu'à ce que je sois seul au fond des bois.

"Kyle," j'entends une voix qui m'appelle. "Vous venez avec nous."

"Qui diable croyez-vous être," je demande avec arrogance. "Vous croyez que vous pouvez me battre? Je vous annihilerais."

"Je ne pense pas," j'entends une voix étrangement douce me parler. Avant que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, un groupe de personnes – les plus belles que je n'ai jamais vues – se tenait devant moi. "Mon nom est Aro et c'est moi le chef de la population des vampires."

"Le chef?" dis-je avec sarcasme. "Qu'est-ce que vous racontez exactement? Est-ce que je dois vous répondre ou autre chose?"

"Tu ne connais pas les Volturis," demande Aro. "Sûrement que votre créateur vous aura parlé de nous?"

"Non," je réponds. "Rosalie ne vous a jamais mentionné."

"Rosalie," il demande. "Pourquoi ce nom me semble familier?"

"Rosalie Cullen," j'entends une voix qui vient de derrière moi. "Vous connaissez ma famille et moi assez bien."

"Rosalie," lui dis-je incrédule. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"J'ai réussi à te retrouver," crie-t-elle furieusement. "Aro peu importe ce qu'il a fait, j'en suis entièrement responsable."

"Vous en êtes responsable _tous les deux_," dit un autre homme.

"Calme-toi Marcus," Aro le tance. "Nous les prenons tous les deux et verrons ce que nous en ferons lorsque nous arriverons en Italie. En attendant j'ai le regret de vous informer que vous êtes nos prisonniers jusque là."

"Comme vous voulez Aro," acquiesce Rosalie honteuse et tête basse. J'essaie de lutter avec le reste de l'armée mais c'est totalement inutile. Ils sont vraiment beaucoup trop forts.

* * *

><p><strong>On connait finalement le fin mot de l'histoire… et ce n'est pas très glorieux…<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu et merci à mes fidèles revieweuses!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tout est à Stephenie Meyer et à bellaklutz2010**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 12**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

Nous embarquons en silence. Carlisle s'est arrangé pour que nous prenions un vol privé nous conduisant directement en Italie, ainsi nous pourrions être aussi désemparés que nous le voulions mais personne ne le saurait. Carlisle et Esmée se joignirent à nous dans l'espoir de persuader Aro de libérer _Rosalie_.

_**Comment ai-je pu laisser ça se produire, **_ pense Edward. _** C'est ma sœur et je lui ai tourné le dos au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi. Quelle sorte de frère suis-je? **_

"Le meilleur," dis-je en répondant à ses pensées à voix haute. "Edward s'il te plait ne t'accuse pas. Nous la ramènerons à la maison."

"Bella je…" il hésite. Je rapproche son visage du mien et appuie mon front contre le sien. Je pose ma main sur son visage et caresse doucement ses joues.

"Je sais mon amour," je murmure. "Je sais que tu dois être terrifié. Je sais que tu te sens coupable qu'elle soit en danger, mais tu dois savoir que ce n'est aucunement de ta faute. Tu l'as dit Rosalie a pris une décision. Peut-être que c'était un mauvais choix mais elle l'a fait par amour."

"Je veux le tuer, Bella," dit Edward en se raidissant. Ses yeux deviennent noirs comme la nuit et ses dents se serrent dans sa bouche. Il renforce la pression de sa main sur la mienne et continue à fixer un point dans le lointain. "Il lui a fait ça … Il te l'a fait à toi aussi. J'aurai dû le tuer quand l'occasion s'est présentée."

"Edward, écoute-moi," lui dis-je. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal." Il souffle puis se détourne de moi mais je me déplace jusqu'à être presque sur ses genoux. Il faut qu'il m'écoute et ça me semble être la seule solution. "C'est la faute de Kyle, ça c'est vrai. Il a fait plusieurs choses terribles mais tu dois réaliser que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi."

"Tout a à voir avec moi!" il hurle. "Bella il s'en est pris à toi et j'ai été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit! Il a mis ma famille en danger et de nouveau je n'ai rien fait! Dis-moi comment tu te sentirais si tu te trouvais à ma place?"

"J'ai été dans cette situation," je lui rappelle. "Ma meilleure amie a presque perdu la vie à cause de _lui_. Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie … et toi, c'est lui qui vous a mis en danger et à mes frais. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que me faire souffrir alors techniquement c'est de _ma _faute!"

"Bella," il me contredit.

"Edward," dis-je sur le même ton. "Franchement tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai?" Alors qu'il était sur le point de me répondre Alice et Jasper apparurent de notre côté de l'avion. "Des nouvelles?" je lui demande calmement.

"Non," dit Alice catégoriquement. "Je voudrai tellement pouvoir la voir." Je peux juste voir son regard terrifié et le regard béat de l'autre."

"Je suis tellement désolée," dis-je me sentant soudainement honteuse."Si je n'étais jamais venue ici, lui non plus. J'aurais juste dû lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il avait raison, j'aurai dû céder." Je ne pouvais pas supporter le regard de détresse qu'ils avaient tous. Je me lève et m'éloigne de toute la famille. Je me sens comme si je ne méritais pas d'être là. J'ai besoin de penser, de faire le point.

Après plusieurs minutes je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans les toilettes désirant pleurer. Je voulais ressentir encore. Je voulais sentir les larmes couler sur ma peau, ma tête battre sous la douleur intense. J'avais besoin de sentir mon cœur taper au rythme de mes halètements. Je voulais seulement pouvoir revenir en arrière. J'étais assise en train de me remémorer les événements et ce qu'il s'était passé quand mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner.

"Bonjour," dis-je en essayant de ne pas sangloter.

"Bella," j'entends la voix douce de Natalie.

"Hey, Nat," dis-je feignant l'enthousiasme. "Quoi de neuf?"

"Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée," dit-elle. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Je me sens soulagée que ma destruction ne lui ait pas causé de dommages permanents.

"Oui," dis-je. "J'ai dû repartir aussitôt arrivée."

"Que se passe-t-il," demande-t-elle concernée. "Je reconnais ce ton, quelque chose ne va pas bien. C'est Edward? A-t-il fait quelque chose? S'il t'a fait du mal…"

"Edward n'a rien fait," lui dis-je en la coupant. "C'est moi, seulement moi." A cet instant j'ai beaucoup de mal à parler. Retenir mes émotions devient vraiment compliqué. Tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas crier. Je veux casser quelque chose. Je veux frapper quelqu'un pour qu'il ait aussi mal que moi.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demande-t-elle avec sympathie.

"J'ai tout foiré Natalie," dis-je. "J'ai permis à Kyle de s'impliquer un peu plus dans ma vie alors que je n'aurai jamais dû. Quand je suis partie j'ai pensé que c'était fini, pour de bon."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute ma puce," me dit-elle. "Dieu seulement sait pourquoi ce garçon fait ce qu'il fait. Tu n'as jamais pu contrôler ses agissements."

"Natalie comment peux-tu dire ça?" je lui demande. "Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait! C'est à cause demoi_, tu te souviens?"_

"Assez," hurle-t-elle dans le téléphone. Si j'étais humaine ce hurlement m'aurait sûrement rendue sourde. "Assez avec cette culpabilité Isabella Marie Swan! Souviens-toi qui tu es. Tu es une femme forte et indépendante qui peut prendre soin d'elle-même et de tous ceux qu'elle aime!"

"Non," je la reprends. "Je suis une idiote stupide qui _mets_ tous ceux qu'elle aime en danger! Ils n'auraient pas besoin d'être protégés si je ne faisais pas partie de leurs vies."

"Assez de culpabilité, ne le l'ai-je pas déjà dit?" a-t-elle répété. "Bella, tu peux le faire. Quoiqu'il se passe tu peux y faire face. Regarde tout ce que tu as déjà vécu. Il y a une raison pour que tu aies vécu toutes ces expériences. C'est ce qui t'a fait devenir celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Sers-toi de ta force et bats-toi avec tout ce que tu as. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, d'accord?"

"Tu as raison," j'acquiesce. Après tout quel intérêt de vivre si tu n'en retiens pas les leçons? Je sauverai Rosalie et je laisserai Kyle aux Volturis.

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison." Elle rit. "Si c'est moi qui te le dis..."

"Merci, Nat, pour tout ce que tu as fait," dis-je.

"Quand tu veux Bells," répond-elle. "Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ça?" J'allais répondre quand j'ai entendu Josh commencer à appeler fort dans le fond. " Natalie ton temps toute seule est écoulé! Nous avons besoin de toi."

"Désolé Bells," elle rit. "Les obligations dans une bande de geeks ne se finissent jamais."

"Je m'en doute," je rigole avec elle. Nous nous disons au revoir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la vie charmante que j'avais avant Kyle, avant Edward. Je serai toujours une adulte prisonnière d'un corps d'adolescente alors il me semble que la vie était beaucoup plus facile lorsque j'étais humaine. Bien que j'aie toujours joué à la mère, même avec Renée, j'avais toujours été une personne heureuse.

Malgré le fait que j'aime profondément Edward je me demande ce que notre histoire aurait été si nous avions été humains tous les deux. Aurions-nous pu nous aimer aussi fort? Aurions-nous pu nous aimer tout court? Alors que je continue à penser à tout ça j'entends un toc-toc contre la porte.

"Bella," j'entends sa douce voix murmurer. "Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la porte, mon petit cœur?"

"Pourtant, tu n'as besoin de rien, d'ici?" ai-je plaisanté.

"Non, " dit-il avec un peu d'humour. "Mais de toi, j'ai besoin." J'ai ouvert la porte doucement et il était là, m'attendant, mon ange personnel, je ne l'avais jamais encore vu si triste auparavant. J'ai avancé de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre nous.

"Je suis désolé," chuchote-t-il dans mes cheveux. "Je n'aurai pas dû te rembarrer de cette façon,"

"Ne le sois pas," dis-je le rapprochant de moi encore un peu. "Aucun de nous ne devrait être désolé. C'est plus facile de s'accuser mutuellement mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela maintenant. Nous devons mettre nos forces en commun au lieu de nous déchirer l'un l'autre."

"Comment vas-tu mon amour," dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tête. "Nous allons arriver bientôt. Nous devrions discuter de la stratégie à adopter avec les autres." Nous sommes allés rejoindre le reste de notre famille et avons continué à nous enlacer, nous réconfortant mutuellement. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au niveau de Jasper et d'Alice je pouvais voir la douleur dans ses yeux.

"Ali," dis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et elle a finalement baissé sa garde et est revenue parmi nous.

"Je ne peux rien faire," sanglote-t-elle. "Je suis inutile! A quoi me sert ce don si je ne peux même pas aider ma propre sœur!"

"Chhuutt Alice," je l'ai calmée. "Tout ira bien. Tu verras."

"Comment Bella," me demande-t-elle. "Comment ça pourrait aller?"

"Nous allons le faire tous ensemble," je l'ai rassurée. J'ai caressé ses cheveux avec le bout de mes doigts et l'ai légèrement bercée. Jasper avait les traits tirés. Je pouvais dire rien qu'en le voyant que le fait qu'Alice se sente aussi mal le tuait presque. Il grimaçait tant la souffrance qu'il endurait était insupportable.

"Tout va bien," demande Esmée en arivant, accompagnée par Carlisle.

"Nous atterrissons dans quinze minutes, nous dit Carlisle. " Nous serons à Volterra peu après minuit."

"Attendez," dit Alice tout d'un coup. "Je vois … je vois quelque chose!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demande Jasper en prenant place de l'autre côté, "que vois-tu?"

"Bella," dit-elle en tournant son regard vers moi. Edward et moi sommes tous les deux choqués par ces mots en regardant dans sa tête. Dans sa vision je suis debout face aux Volturis avec le reste de la famille autour de moi ainsi que Rosalie.

"Elle va bien," dit Alice avec espoir, émotion qu'elle ne ressentait pas avant. "Oh et Carlisle nous atterrissons dans deux minutes."

"Finalement elle change quoi ta vision?" demande Esmée visiblement curieuse, comme nous tous.

"Bella," dit-elle encore. "Je pense que c'est Bella. Tu m'as donné l'assurance que nous pouvions y arriver ensemble. Ce doit être pour ça." Nous nous sourions en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

"Bonsoir tout le monde," dit notre pilote. " Nous sommes en avance. Bienvenue en Italie." Nous sommes restés tétanisés un moment puis avons décidé finalement d'aller de l'avant. J'ai fait une prière silencieuse, suppliant Dieu que tout se passe bien.

"Prête chérie?" me demande Edward en prenant une fois encore la main.

"Plus prête que jamais," je lui réponds. Carlisle avait prévu trois voitures, une pour chaque couple et Alice avait vu que nous arriverions à Volterra à minuit exactement.

Nous restons silencieux dans la voiture puis nous nous précipitons vers l'entrée. Lorsque nous avons poussé la grille Emmett était là, à notre plus grand étonnement.

"Emmett?" demandons-nous tous en même temps. "Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu es là?"

"J'arrive juste au bout de la piste," dit-il avec incrédulité. "S'il vous plait dites-moi … qu'elle n'est pas …"

"Non, Emmett, elle va bien … pour le moment," le rassure Alice.

"Je vais le tuer," dit Emmett répétant exactement les mêmes mots qu'Edward avait prononcés auparavant. "Je vais l'attraper et le démembrer de mes mains."

"Il faut que tu restes tranquille," dit Jasper en utilisant son pouvoir pour soulager son frère de sa haine.

"Jasper a raison," dit Carlisle. " Il faut que nous soyons raisonnables sinon les Volturis ne nous écouterons jamais. " Nous étions sur le point d'entrer dans le bâtiment lorsqu'un gardien s'est présenté devant nous.

"Vous!" dit-il en montrant Carlisle. "Etes-vous Carlisle Cullen?"

"Oui c'est moi," dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas. "Je souhaiterai voir Aro. Il semblerait qu'il détienne ma fille."

"Vous seulement," spécifie le garde. "Les autres attendront jusqu'à ce qu'Aro leur donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Ils peuvent attendre dans le hall."

"Je veux voir ma femme," rugit Emmett. "Laissez-moi la voir ou aidez-moi…"

"Emmett," lui dis-je en marchant à côté de lui. Je pose ma main sur son poignet pour le retenir. "Rappelle-toi ce que Carlisle a dit. Garder son calme. Je suis sûre qu'il va revenir très vite."

"Entrez s'il vous plait," dit une autre personne. Une femme. Elle est l'hôtesse d'accueil. Je vois dans ses pensées que son nom est Heidi. Je devine à la brûlure que je ressens dans ma gorge qu'elle est humaine.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demande Edward en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

"Je vais bien," dis-je en me concentrant plutôt sur Rosalie. Je suis sûre que si je tue l'hôtesse ça ne me placera pas dans leurs bonnes grâces.

_**Edward, Bella,**_ nous entendons Carlisle penser avant que le garde n'arrive dans le hall et nous demande de le suivre. _**Restez calmes, n'oubliez pas de rester calmes.**_ Nous avons tenu compte de ses avertissements et avons continué à travers le labyrinthe qui nous a finalement amené dans une salle rouge très lumineuse. On aurait dit que personne ne vivait là.

"Mes jeunes amis," un homme avec des cheveux noirs et une peau d'albâtre nous parle en venant vers nous. Edward m'a déplacée de façon à ce que je sois derrière lui tandis que l'homme continue à avancer rapidement.

_**Bella,**_ j'entends la voix de Rosalie qui crie pratiquement. _** Bella sauve-toi.**_

**Non Rosalie**. J'espère qu'elle entend. Elle parait choquée. Visiblement elle n'est pas au courant de mes aptitudes et semble complètement stupéfaite. **Ça va aller**, lui dis-je. **Pour toi aussi. Je te le promets.**

_**C'est une plaisanterie,**_ je l'ai entendu penser. _**Bella est vivante. Elle est avec **_lui_**. Nous devrons nous occuper de ça plus tard, n'et-ce pas?**_

**Ferme-là espèce de malade,** dis-je dans ma tête en le fixant. Il me regarde choqué mais aussi égoïste comme toujours.

_**Bella, si jamais il t'approche, **_ pense Edward en devenant enragé. "Bienvenue à Volterra." Il me jauge alors qu'Edward commence à grogner. "Jeune Bella, tu es extrêmement ravissante! Le vampirisme te convient bien."

"J'imagine,"dis-je vaguement.

"Jeune Edward," déclare-t-il en jetant ses bras autour de mon amour comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. "Je suis honoré de faire enfin ta connaissance."

"Je suppose que je peux dire la même chose Aro," dit Edward d'un ton sévère. " Mais au vu des circonstances vous pouvez sûrement comprendre que je ne le suis pas trop."

"Certainement, "acquiesce-t-il. "Des circonstances affreuses."

"Peut-on changer quelque chose à ça," je lui demande. "Je ne crois pas que Rosalie soit la première à avoir commis des erreurs ici."

"Tu peux le dire," Kyle m'a hurlé. "Elle me déteste Aro bien sûr elle prend parti pour sa sœur."

"Jane ma chérie," dit Aro en regardant une femme légèrement plus petite qu'Alice. A première vue j'aurai plutôt pensé que c'était un garçon. "Est-ce que tu peux?"

"Bien sûr," déclare-t-elle en souriant béatement. Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe Kyle hurle d'agonie.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas parler," Aro a crié en conservant néanmoins un ton calme."Laisse à Bella une chance de s'expliquer." Il fait un signe vers moi avant de continuer à parler. " Bella mon enfant, donne-moi ta version."

"Je le connais," dis-je avec une voix assurée. "J'ai pu voir ce dont il est capable plus d'une fois. "Rosalie a fait de son mieux mais il est difficile de gagner contre le diable en personne."

"Rosalie voulait te tuer aussi ma chère," dit Aro de façon détachée. Comment le savait-il? Mon visage doit refléter mes émotions parce qu'Aro répond à ma question. "Lorsque Carlisle est arrivé, j'ai pu voir ce que vous avez tous enduré, ces derniers temps."

"Comment?" dis-je sans réfléchir.

"Nous partageons le même pouvoir," me dit-il. "Sauf que moi je ne peux connaitre les pensées des autres et leur passé qu'en les touchant. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir Bella. J'ai vu ce que Rosalie a fait et toi tu veux encore la sauver?"

"Aro je comprends que ça vous paraisse étrange," dis-je honnêtement. "Mais vous devez comprendre que Rosalie est de ma famille et je la chéris comme si elle était ma sœur.

"C'est vrai? "demande-t-elle choquée.

"Oui, dis-je en toute honnêteté. "Malgré tout, c'est toujours ce que j'ai ressenti envers toi."

"Le crime qu'elle a commis n'est pas à prendre à la légère", dit un homme du nom de Marcus qui s'avance. "Elle a permis que le secret concernant les vampires soit connu."

Je demande : "Comment, elle ne l'a dit a personne."

"Vrai," dit Aro. "Elle ne l'a pas dit mais quand nous sommes venus pour vous voir à Forks c'est sur _lui _que nous sommes tombés. Il a assassiné quatre adolescents en plein milieu de la rue!" J'ai entendu Kyle ricaner et j'ai trouvé ça dur de me retenir de me jeter sur lui. Je te hais, j'aurai voulu qu'il puisse m'entendre.

«Ce n'est pas la faute de Rosalie», dit Edward. «Elle n'était pas avec Kyle lors de l'attaque!"

"Kyle accuse Rosalie», a déclaré Marcus. "Il a dit qu'elle ne lui a jamais parlé ni des Volturis ni des règles à respecter."

"Il ment," dis-je en serrant les dents.

«Prouve-le bébé," Kyle se moque de moi. Cette fois, je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps. Je me précipite sur lui. Je lui ai arrache le bras avec mes dents et continue à le griffer jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un qui me tire là en arrière.

«Bella», dit Edward choqué.

«Je suis désolée», ai-je menti.

"Je n'ai aucune preuve", a déclaré Aro. «Bella, si tu peux prouver que ce n'est pas la faute de Rosalie alors je la libérerai. Peux-tu me montrer que ce que tu dis est vrai?"

* * *

><p><strong>Après un voyage assez pénible, tout repose sur Bella : que va-t-elle faire pour tenter de sauver Rosalie?<strong>

**Et bien vous le saurez la prochaine fois ...**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Rien ne m'appartient je ne suis que la traductrice…**_

* * *

><p><strong>DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 13<strong>

**.**

**BELLA POV**

"Des preuves, "dis-je répétant doucement ses mots. "Quelle sorte de preuves voulez-vous Aro?"

"Chère Bella," dit-il en essayant de me toucher. Edward grogne férocement et Aro recule par précaution.

"Calme-toi cher ami. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à ta Bella." Il me sourit avant de continuer à répondre. "J'ai besoin d'avoir la preuve que ce que tu dis est vrai."

"Comment puis-je prouver ce qui est vrai alors que Kyle ne fait que raconter des choses fausses," je lui demande.

"Oh s'il te plait," Kyle soupire. "Bella est juste une sale chienne peu sûre d'elle avec qui j'ai eu un truc une fois. Maintenant elle est jalouse de sa nouvelle sœur. Rosalie est avec moi et elle sait. Pas vrai bébé?" Soudain Emmett fait irruption par la porte et rejoint le reste de la famille.

"Tu ferais bien de la fermer avant que je ne t'étripe," aboie Emmett en bondissant vers un Kyle qui semblait pétrifié. "Rosalie est amoureuse de moi et tout ce que tu es pour elle, c'est une erreur!"

"Une erreur, c'est ça," Kyle rit. "Alors pourquoi est-elle partie pour venir avec moi?"

"Assez," dit Aro prenant la situation en main. "Kyle tu as déjà raconté ta version de nombreuses fois. Maintenant c'est au tour de Bella de parler. " Il fait signe vers moi et je commence à sentir la panique me gagner. J'ai entrevu ma famille frappée par l'horreur alors que j'essayais de décider quoi faire. "Continue Bella," me presse Aro.

_**Tu peux le faire ma chérie,**_ j'entends Esmée essayant de m'encourager. _**Vas-y Bella nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps,**_ Alice. _**Bella fais quelque chose vite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir résister avant de lui sauter dessus**_,Emmett enragé.

"Bella tu n'as pas à faire ça," me souffle Edward à l'oreille.

"Non," je le reprends. "Il faut que je le fasse. Je vais le faire se confesser. Edward soulève un sourcil me fixant curieusement comme si j'avais perdu la raison. **Crois-moi**, je pense. **Je dois avoir la capacité de le faire parler.**

"Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, jeune femme," dit Marcus commençant à s'ennuyer. _**Tu peux le faire mon amour, **_pense Edward. _**Concentre-toi, aies foi en tes possibilités. **_ Je prends une grande inspiration et fais comme il me conseille. Je pose toute mon attention sur Kyle tout souriant dont les pensées sont pires qu'ignobles.

**Dis la vérité,** je pense en utilisant mon ton le plus hostile. _** Non,**_ pense-t-il simplement en retour. **Fais-le sinon je te jure que je te ferai payer pour tout ce que tu as fait.**

"Bella," dit Kyle à haute voix. "Comment fais-tu ça?"

"Fais quoi?" je demande timidement. J'ai toujours su qu'il était un peu lent mais ça lui avait quand même pris beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que c'était moi qui lui parlait dans sa tête.

"Rien," dit-il honteusement. Pour la première fois que j'étais devenue un vampire je retrouve un sentiment familier, la peur. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à faire parler Kyle? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sauver ma famille? **Dis la vérité**, je répète à nouveau dans sa tête.** Sauve-toi tant que tu le peux encore. **

_**Non, **_pense-t-il encore. _**S'il faut que je paie pour ce que j'ai fait je ne paierai pas tout seul. Je t'entrainerai avec moi bébé, toi et ton précieux Edward!**_

Mes mains commencent à trembler alors que je pense à la menace de Kyle. Ce qu'il veut le plus c'est me faire mal et pour ça il est près à utiliser tous les moyens, même mon seul amour. Il est jaloux et même le vampirisme ne peut combattre cette profonde haine qu'il a envers moi.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu va faire Bellsy hein,**_ pense-t-il en ricanant. Cette fois je sens mon corps se secouer et mes dents claquer les unes contre les autres. J'ai envie de le tuer. Je veux le voir mort. Je veux qu'il souffre. Je veux qu'il ressente ce qu'il a fait à Natalie pendant qu'elle était obligée de rester allongée sur son lit de mort à l'hôpital.

"Non," Kyle se met soudain à crier. "Bella, arrête! Arrête s'il te plait Bella, non!" L'étonnement s'est affiché sur le visage des membres de ma famille et ma concentration s'est détournée de Kyle. Ma respiration était lourde bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'air. Edward m'a ramenée vers lui pour me serrer étroitement contre sa poitrine.

"Qu'a-t-elle fait au juste," demande Emmett complètement choqué. _** Je savais que tu pouvais le faire Bells**_, pense Alice triomphante.

"Jane ma chérie?" demande Aro d'une voix apaisante. "Je pensais t'avoir demandé de ne t'occuper de Kyle que lorsque je le jugerai nécessaire."

"Je…," elle hésite. "Je n'ai rien fait Aro." C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai compris que le contrôle que je pouvais avoir sur l'esprit des gens était puissant. J'ai su ce qu'il fallait que je fasse et je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de me concentrer pour y arriver. Je concentre chaque once de mon énergie que le fou plaqué contre le mur hurlant encore de douleur.

"Alors dis-nous la vérité Kyle," dis-je durement. "Dis-la maintenant ou je jure que ta transformation en vampire pourra être comparée à une séance de spa par rapport à ce que je vais te faire subir."

"Bella non," il supplie de nouveau. "Pitié. Pitié pour ce que je suis devenu!"

"Tu parles de la même pitié que tu as montré envers Natalie," dis-je en appuyant sur son cou avec ma pensée. On aurait dit qu'il s'étouffait et je savais que ma visualisation se réalisait.

"Je ne voulais pas la blesser," dit-il en essayant d'aspirer de l'air. "Il fallait que je te trouve Bella!"

"Pourquoi Kyle," dis-je en gardant le contrôle. "Explique à Aro pourquoi _il fallait _que tu me retrouves."

"NON," il hurle. "Je veux garder ma dignité. Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant Bella, si je dois partir tu pars avec moi."

"Non Kyle," je le corrige. "Tu ne peux plus me contrôler maintenant!" Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi et ton fantasme ne deviendra pas réalité. Maintenant dis à Aro avant que je ne te démembre."

"Non," dit-il encore une fois.

"D'accord," dis-je en souriant. "Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix." Je lui ai commandé de s'arracher une jambe. Il me supplia de m'y prendre autrement mais je n'ai pas pu trouver la force de faire diféremment. Avant qu'il puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait il s'était lui-même arraché la jambe droite et l'avait jetée à travers la pièce. Il était sur le point de faire pareil avec la gauche quand il a décidé de parler.

"C'est bon," dit Kyle stupéfié par la douleur. " Je le dirai s'il te plait Bella, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi Bella."

"Dis-lui Kyle," dis-je avec force. Je me sentais bien d'avoir le dessus dans notre relation pour une fois.

"Je ne mets pas Rosalie en cause," a-t-il avoué. "Elle m'a juste dit ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux mais j'ai refusé de l'écouter. Appelez ça une volonté forte mais j'ai refusé de me conformer aux règles! Rosalie est désolée pour ce qu'elle a fait et a essayé de me détruire elle-même mais je suis trop fort pour qu'elle puisse y arriver."

"Pourquoi as-tu menti Kyle?" lui demande Aro en voulant qu'il continue. " Est-ce juste une vengeance envers Bella ou les mots que tu as prononcés avant sont-ils faux aussi?"

"Tout est faux," pleurniche Kyle. "Je voulais punir Bella. Elle a été la seule femme qui m'ait échappée et ce n'est pas acceptable. Les Cullen n'ont rien fait de mal. Maintenant Aro je vous en supplie tuez- moi. Faites que Bella arrête son supplice même si ça signifie que je doive mourir."

"Bella," déclare Aro. Il voulait que je le libère, juste lui permettre d'être tué. Ma tête s'est secouée pour résister à cet ordre. Edward a attrapé mon corps qui tremblait encore et a essayé de me calmer.

"Ecoute-moi mon amour," souffle –t-il. "Il faut le laisser aller. Tu as démontré que Rosalie est innocente. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait."

"Non je ne l'ai pas fait," je sanglote contre son torse. "Toutes ces filles n'ont pas été vengées, toutes ces filles avant moi, ces adolescents innocents dans la rue, _Natalie_. Je ne peux pas le laisser aller avant qu'il ait payé pour ce qu'il a fait."

"Bella, c'est la seule façon pour qu'ils nous laissent partir," dit Edward en embrassant mes cheveux et en entrelaçant nos doigts. "Tu as sauvé toutes ces filles d'une autre façon. Kyle ne pourra plus terroriser personne et c'est grâce à toi." J'ai recommencé à sangloter plus fort et j'ai finalement laissé Kyle. Mon corps s'effondre contre Edward et il me maintient fermement contre lui. Toute ma famille se tient à côté de moi, choquée, dans l'attente de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

"La preuve a été faite," dit Aro d'un air presque désappointé." Rosalie Hale Cullen n'est pas responsable des actions de Kyle."

Carlisle a demandé : "nous pardonnerez-vous cet écart? Est-ce que vous nous rendez notre liberté, à tous?"

"Oui, mon cher ami," acquiesce Aro.

"Tu ne peux pas les laisser partir, " dit Marcus avec colère.

"Calme-toi Marcus," lui dit Aro. " Tu disposes de Kyle. Fais-en ce que tu en veux. D'une certaine façon ça comblera tes attentes même si ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais." Marcus dévisage Aro en souriant en pensant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

Je sanglote encore plus fort contre Edward lorsque j'entends Kyle hurler encore. Edward continue à me tenir et me chuchote que tout va aller bien. Emmett avait récupéré Rosalie au moment où son innocente avait été prouvée.

"Rosalie," dit-il joyeusement. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Emmett," dit-elle soulagée. Ils s'embrassent avec beaucoup de passion. Finalement Kyle arrête de hurler et je commence à sentir une odeur de fumée. J'ai un mouvement de recul en voyant à ce que pensent faire Aro et Marcus.

"Bella," dit Rosalie en se mettant à ma hauteur. Mes yeux restent clos et j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer si je les ouvre. "Bella regarde-moi."

"Je suis désolée," lui dis-je. "Je n'aurai jamais dû…"

"Ne t'excuse pas Bella," dit Rosalie presque avec colère. "Si quelqu'un doit être désolé c'est moi. Je ne t'ai jamais donné la chance que tu méritais. Edward t'aime, ma famille t'aime et je réalise maintenant que je t'aime aussi. S'il te plait pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je te jure que plus jamais ça n'arrivera."

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner Rosalie," dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et en voyant son visage peiné. Je pose ma main sur les siennes. Elle soupire de soulagement et me prend dans ses bras me tenant fermement tandis qu'Edward laisse sa main posée fermement au bas de mon dos.

"Rosalie," dit en Alice en se jetant dans ses bras. "Tu m'as tellement manquée! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?"

"Désolée Alice," dit-elle en riant.

"Bienvenue à la maison ma fille," dit Esmée en attirant Rosalie dans ses bras. Carlisle se joint à l'étreinte et me remercie mentalement.

"Bravo, petite sœur," dit Emmett en me soulevant provoquant les grognements d'Edward encore une fois. "Merci beaucoup."

"Quand tu veux," dis-je me sentant tout à coup fatiguée au point de vouloir dormir bien que je ne puisse pas.

"Rentrons à la maison," dit Edward en me soulevant et m'emportant comme une mariée vers la porte.

"Attendez une minute," dit Aro juste au moment où nous allions sortir. "Puis-je avoir une petite discussion avec vous trois, demanda-t-il en nous désignant, Edward, Alice et moi.

"A quel sujet," demande Edward énervé. "Je préférerai ramener Bella à la maison maintenant, où elle devrait être."

"Je comprends," dit Aro en souriant. "Je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce malentendu."

"Considérez cela comme fait alors," dit Edward. "Autre chose?"

"Oui. Et je voudrai vous renouveler l'invitation de faire partie des Volturis," _**Bella **_demande Edward. _** Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser? Si tu choisis de le faire, je te suis. **_ Avant d'avoir pu y penser au moins une seconde et après avoir écouté les pensées d'Alice je suis la première à répondre.

"Aro," dis-je. "Je déteste refuser votre offre mais je dois dire non. Tout ce que ma famille et moi désirons c'est rentrer ensemble à la maison, en paix."

"Bien sûr Bella, " dit-il. "Je me devais de vous demander cela pour que vous connaissiez toutes vos _options._

"Oui, Aro," ai-je répondu vaguement. Tout ce que je voulais c'était partir. "J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer."

"De même ma chère," a-t-il répondu. "Et je me réjouirai de vous voir à nouveau." J'ai souri faiblement et fais signe à Edward de continuer. Je ne me suis même pas battue avec lui pour qu'il me laisse marcher, je me sentais épuisée et ne pouvais plus bouger un seul muscle.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport il était presque trois heures du matin. Nous avons embarqué dans l'avion mais cette fois nous y étions _tous_. Je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs du voyage qui s'est déroulé dans le flou alors que j'essaie de récupérer des horreurs que je viens de voir. Je me suis agrippée à Edward en remerciant Dieu de ne l'avoir pas perdu.

"Je t'aime," lui dis-je. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je t'avais perdu."

"Cchhuut Bella," il m'a rassurée. "Ne parle pas comme ça. Tu ne me perdras _jamais_. Est-ce que tu me comprends?"

"Promis?" ai-je demandé pour vérifier.

"Pour toujours," il sourit faisant pivoter mon menton pour pouvoir embrasser ma joue. Je me suis retrouvée à sourire en pensant à tous les moments que j'avais prévus de passer avec Edward maintenant que Kyle avait disparu à jamais. J'ai pensé que je pourrai passer chaque moment de l'éternité juste comme ça, dans ses bras. Nous n'avions plus rien à craindre ni rien à perdre. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison Alice s'est mise à haleter et ses yeux deviennent ternes. J'ai senti la panique me gagner en pensant aux possibles dangers qui pourraient nous menacer maintenant.

"Alice qu'est-ce qu'il se passe," je lui demande terrifiée.

"Charlie," dit-elle en rigolant presque en voyant mon expression. "Détends toi Bella. Ça va aller je te le promets. Il veut juste voir s'il peut te ramener à la maison." Je fixe Edward et il me sourit en retour.

"Alors Carlisle," je demande. "Puis-je rentrer avec Charlie?"

"Oui je crois," dit-il. "Tu nous manqueras Bella mais si tu le veux tu peux rentrer chez toi pour prendre soin de lui. Je dois juste l'avertir qu'Edward viendra te voir souvent pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun danger."

"Aucune objection, pour moi," je ris. Nous rions tous les deux et nous précipitons à l'étage pour préparer mes affaire." Alors que je plaçais mes affaires dans les valises Edward a mis la stéréo en marche. "Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it," crache-t-elle.

"Argh," hurle Edward. "On n'échappera donc jamais à cette maudite chanson?

"Tu peux remercier Natalie pour ça," je ris. "C'est elle qui l'a mise en premier dans mon téléphone."

"Je dois dire qu'elle a quelque sorte grandi en moi," a admis Edward penaud.

"Quoi," dis-je en rigolant encore. "Pourquoi?"

" Elle me fait penser à toi?" dit-il en faisant demi-tour et en enlaçant ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Oh," dis-je en accrochant mes yeux avec les siens. Il me dévisage longuement pendant que je fais courir mes mains sur son torse parfaitement sculpté.

"Bella," murmure-t-il alors qu'il fait un chemin de baisers le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule. Avant que je m'en rende compte nous étions en train de nous embrasser sur le lit. Brusquement je ne pouvais pas avoir assez d'Edward. Il était tout ce que je voulais. Nous nous embrassons jusqu'à perdre haleine. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à continuer Alice fait irruption dans la chambre.

"Ok ça suffit," dit-elle en nous séparant. "Charlie est presqu'ici et je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça maintenant. Fini de jouer!" Moins de deux minutes plus tard nous entendons Charlie arriver avec son pick-up. Il était presque cinq heures et il devait sortir du travail.

"Bonjour Carlisle," je l'ai entendu dire. "Je viens pour vous parler de Bella."

"Vous pouvez la ramener à la maison, Charlie maintenant," dit-il joyeusement. "Elle a miraculeusement progressé. Elle sera toujours différente mais je suis sûr que vous la reconnaitrez."

"Papa," dis-je en descendant l'escalier. _** Elle va bien**_, pense Charlie. _** Carlisle a raison elle est différente. Elle ressemble, elle **_**leur**_** ressemble. Les yeux, la peau… **_ Je perçois son incompréhension pendant qu'il me dévisage. _** Mais c'est toujours ma fille, ma Bella. **_ Je lui souris et j'essaie de ne pas respirer comme je me rapproche de lui.

"Es-tu prête à rentrer à la maison ma puce," demande-t-il en m'enlaçant.

"Oui," dis-je en le serrant délicatement. Je suis assez effrayée par ce que je pourrai lui infliger si j'utilisais toute ma force.

"A bientôt, Bella," me dit Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Au revoir Edward, " dis-je en retour. Une fois que Charlie et moi nous sommes éloignés de la maison il a commencé à analyser chacun de nos mouvements à Edward et à moi.

"Tu seras toujours la bienvenue," me dit Carlisle.

"Toi et ce garçon," souffle-t-il. "Quelque chose se passe?"

"Je devine pourquoi tu demandes ça," dis-je. Je sais que si j'avais été humaine à cet instant je serai devenue écarlate.

"Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée," demande-t-il nerveusement. "Je déteste ramener ça sur le tapis mais après ta dernière expérience."

"C'est différent Charlie," je le coupe. "Edward ne me fera jamais de mal."

"Tu en es certaine?" Demande-t-il.

"Oui papa," dis-je sûre de moi. "Rentrons à la maison."

"Bonne idée," il sourit. "J'ai une surprise pour toi, tu sais."

"Oh," je demande.

"Ouaip," dit-il souriant plus largement. "Quelqu'un veut te voir."


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à Stephenie Meyer ainsi qu'à bellaklutz2010 pour leurs idées géniales!**

**Dans l'obscurité – Chapitre 14**

**BELLA POV**

"Quel genre de surprise exactement," je demande avec prudence. En général je n'étais pas inquiète lorsqu'il s'agissait de surprises.

"Ne t'en fais pas Bells," il rit. "Je pense que tu vas apprécier." Je souris vaguement et j'ouvre doucement la portière du monospace. J'ai avalé l'air frais avec reconnaissance. Bien que je ne sois avec Charlie que depuis cinq minutes c'est déjà bien assez long. J'ai l'impression qu'on me plante un poignard à l'intérieur de la gorge. "Est-ce que tu viens," demande Charlie avec irritation. Je m'attarde inutilement devant l'entrée et ça le rend fou littéralement.

"Ouais," dis-je avant de me précipiter aussi vite que possible – pour un humain – à l'intérieur. Ça me parait naturel, très naturel même d'être là. Rien n'a changé. C'est un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette maison. Rien n'a été touché ou même déplacé.

"Bienvenue à la maison chérie," Charlie sourit encore une fois plaçant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je retiens mon souffle et lui fais un câlin.

"Merci papa," lui dis-je. Charlie prend mes sacs et commence à monter vers ma chambre. Je le suis en me demandant quelle est la surprise qui m'attend. Charlie ouvre la porte et lorsque je commence à entrer dans la chambre je suis littéralement attaquée. Je sens le venin remplir ma bouche alors qu'un grondement sourd s'échappe de ma poitrine.

"Bella," me réprimande mon père. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Ne grogne pas sur ta mère!"

"Mère," dis-je en ouvrant les yeux. Je les avais fermés par peur d'attaquer.

"Surprise chérie," dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _**Je vais te tuer Charlie! Regarde un peu ma fille. Elle est toute pâle et en plus elle me grogne dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui apprend?**_

"Hey, quelle surprise. Maman que fais-tu ici? Je pensais que tu étais avec Phil." Pendant les deux dernières semaines maman suivait Phil partout c'est-à-dire Ohio, Chicago et plus récemment Nebraska.

"Charlie m'a appelée," dit-elle en commençant à rougir. " J'avais perdu mon téléphone et ça a bien pris deux semaines pour le retrouver." _**Même si je revendique mon incompétence je peux convaincre Bella de venir avec moi. Je suis très inquiète de la manière dont Charlie prend soin d'elle.**_

"Je vais bien maman vraiment," lui dis-je répondant ainsi à ses pensées. "J'ai été malade mais maintenant ça va. Les Cullen m'ont ramenée à la vie je crois que je peux le dire." J'ai entendu quelqu'un ricaner à ma blague mais ce n'était ni Renée ni Charlie.

"Viens là Bella," dit-elle me ramenant contre elle. Bien que ça me fasse mal de la tenir contre moi je pense que ça aurait été pire si je ne l'avais pas fait. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines que je l'avais quittée mais elle me manquait beaucoup. Elle a toujours été mon point d'ancrage dans le monde. _** Elle est si froide. Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir finalement prendre soin d'elle. Peut-être que je peux continuer à m'en occuper. **_Il a fallu que je me retienne de rire. Ma mère veut toujours bien faire mais au cours de mon enfance c'est _moi _qui ai toujours pris soin d'_elle_. "Tu m'as tellement manquée ma chérie."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," dis-je franchement en m'accrochant à elle.

"Renée pourquoi ne pas laisser Bella s'installer," suggère Charlie. "Tu voulais me parler n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh oui," ma mère rit. Pauvre Renée écervelée, toujours distraite par une chose ou l'autre. Mes parents descendent l'escalier alors que je commence à déballer. Alors que j'ouvre mon placard pour y mettre mon sac, une paire de bras familière surgit de mon placard pour m'allonger sur le lit.

"Salut mon amour," dit Edward en m'embrassant vigoureusement.

"Edward," dis-je contre sa bouche. "Que fais-tu là? Si jamais Charlie te trouve il voudra te tuer!"

Edward fronce les sourcils et commence à rire. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage pendant que je le fixe. Ça me fait tellement de bien de le voir rire pour une fois.

"J'en doute Bella," il rit. "Il fallait que je sois sûr que tout se passe bien avec ta mère."

"C'est donc ça," dis-je. "Tu ne me fais pas confiance?"

"Si bien sûr," dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau. "Je voulais te voir aussi. C'est si douloureux d'être loin de toi maintenant."

"Je ressens la même chose," lui dis-je. Nous nous embrassons pendant un moment et puis nous sentons l'odeur familière de Charlie nous parvenir des escaliers, ma mère sur ses talons. "Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" dis-je contre sa poitrine.

"Bella," ma mère m'appelle, " A qui est-ce que tu parles?" Edward avait disparu avant même que je m'en rende compte. Je l'ai appelé mais tout ce que j'ai entendu c'est son rire fantomatique de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. J'ai attrapé un livre qui était posé sur ma table de chevet et ai commencé à lire.

"Personne," je réponds comme elle ouvre la porte. "Je lisais juste à voix haute."

"Les hauts de Hurlevent encore," souffle-t-elle. "Oh Bella les choses ne changeront donc jamais avec toi?"

"J'aime ce livre," je proteste en agitant mon roman usé. " Il contient tous les éléments d'un classique.

"On dirait qu'il est vieux d'un million d'années," dit ma mère. " Sans oublier que tu dois le connaitre par cœur. Tu devrais lire cette série de Stephenie Meyer. Je crois que le premier livre s'appelle Twilight. Il s'agit d'un vampire qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine."

"Vraiment," dis-je faisant semblant de montrer un intérêt quelconque. Si elle pouvait savoir combien cette fiction pouvait être réelle. "Ça parait intéressant." Charlie nous avait laissées seules ma mère et moi. _**Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle m'avait autant manquée,**_ pense-t-elle._** Je souhaiterai la ramener avec moi, mais ce serait trop égoïste. Elle semble heureuse ici.**_

Je lui demande : "Alors comment va Phil?" Elle rougit et bouge comme une ado de 16 ans amoureuse pour la première fois. C'est toujours quelque chose que j'ai aimé dans sa relation avec Phil. Même s'ils sont mariés depuis un an ils sont toujours aussi fous l'un de l'autre.

"Il est étonnant Bells, tu serais tellement fière de lui," a-t-elle lâché. "Il travaille dur. Je pense qu'il est sur le point de signer avec les Jets de Californie.

"Vraiment, c'est bien," dis-je.

"Il est incroyable," dit-elle avec enthousiasme. "Ça signifie déménager en Californie et aussi que je pourrai être plus proche de toi!"

"J'aimerai beaucoup ça maman," dis-je honnêtement. Nous sommes restées silencieuses un moment chacune lisant son bouquin. Elle m'a fait lire le premier chapitre de "Twilight" intitulé "Premiers regards." Si j'avais été humaine j'aurai eu la chair de poule. Les principaux personnages de l'histoire s'appelaient Edward et Bella.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton téléphone," demande Renée. "Je t'ai appelée au moins vingt fois mais tu n'a jamais répondu." J'ai rigolé en pensant aux débris de plastique qui étaient encore probablement dans un coin de la chambre chez les Cullen.

"Je l'ai cassé en quelque sorte," ai-je confessé. "Je ne l'utilise plus de toute façon."

"Bella j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose," dit-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux. "Je veux te parler d'Edward."

"Que veux-tu savoir?" je demande avec crainte. _** Je me demande comment je peux poser cette question sans paraitre indiscrète.**_ A cet instant précis la sonnette retentit en bas. Sauvée par le gong, quel cliché.

"Je me demande qui ça peut être," dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Quand nous arrivons en bas c'est Edward qui est là pour nous accueillir. Il me prend dans ses bras comme si ça faisait des semaines que nous ne nous étions pas vu alors qu'en fait il n'y a que quelques minutes.

"Hey," dis-je surprise. "Que fais-tu là?"

"Ta mère veut me voir," murmure Edward à mon oreille assez bas pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. "Renée c'est un plaisir de vous voir à nouveau."

"De même Edward," dit-elle en l'étreignant. Depuis quand ma mère fait-elle ça à mes amis? _**Tu ne dois pas le voir comme ça,**_ pense-t-elle. _** Il a 17 ans et c'est le petit-ami de ta **_fille! _**Concentre-toi Renée. **_Nous sommes restés là dans un silence gêné alors que ma mère continue à nous regarder.

Elle dit finalement : "Edward il faut que je te parle." Après deux minutes de silence — un record pour elle. "Bella pourquoi n'irais tu pas aider Charlie pour le diner pendant qu'Edward et moi avons une petite conversation.

"Man'," ai-je commencé à protester mais elle s'éloignait déjà. Edward me fit un regard terrifié alors que Charlie était arrogant.

Je lui demande : "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête papa? Tu penses que c'est amusant ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit-il repoussant ainsi mes allégations. "Ça sent mauvais pour lui." J'ai écouté attentivement alors que j'entendais la première question que ma mère lui a posée. "Alors Edward, quelles sont exactement tes intentions concernant ma fille?"

**EDWARD POV**

Pendant que j'étais en haut avec Bella, Renée avait discuté avec Charlie de notre relation à Bella et à moi. Elle voulait tout savoir. Depuis combien de temps nous étions ensemble, quand avait eu lieu notre premier rendez-vous mais évidemment Charlie ne pouvait pas répondre. Il avait été désagréablement surpris d'apprendre il y a une heure à peine que Bella avait un petit ami.

"Il faut que je parle à ce garçon," avait-elle dit à Charlie. "Appelle-le et dis-lui de venir. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe exactement entre eux."

"René est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt mon job?" demande Charlie qui se sentait plutôt penaud.

"Non," hurle Renée. "Tu serais trop embarrassé pour poser certaines questions. Appelle Edward pendant que je vais parler à Bella." Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que j'étais déjà là en train d'embrasser sa fille dans sa chambre. Si elle apprenait la vérité, ils nous interdiraient de nous revoir.

"Alors Edward," dit Renée s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le divan de Bella. "Quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille?"

"Excusez-moi," dis-je devenant nerveux.

"Ma fille," dit-elle encore. "Tu sors avec elle?"

"Euh, oui," dis-je d'un air impressionné. Personne jusque là ne m'avait rendu aussi mal à l'aise. "Nous sommes ensemble depuis peu de temps."

"Tu l'aimes, pourtant," dit-elle comme si ce n'était pas important.

"Enormément Renée," dis-je surpris. "Comment le savez-vous?"

"Je vois bien la façon dont tu la regardes," dit-elle. "Bella est très jeune, tu sais." _**Je sais qu'il veut l'épouser. Je sais qu'il l'aime. J'espère simplement qu'il va attendre avant de nous la prendre.**_

"Comment faites-vous," je lui demande de nouveau. J'ai su dès la lettre que j'avais écrite à Bella que je voulais l'épouser mais j'avais décidé de ne le lui demander que lorsque nous rentrerions de Volterra. J'allais le lui proposer pour son dix-huitième anniversaire soit dans quatre mois.

"Je suis sa mère," dit-elle. "Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec ça mais tu l'aimes. Peut-être que tu allais me demander mon autorisation."

"Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal," lui ai-je promis. "Aucun doute que votre fille sera toujours en sécurité avec moi."

"Je te crois," dit-elle. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te crois."

"Merci," ai-je simplement dit.

"Une dernière chose," demande Renée. "Est-ce que tu dors avec ma fille?"

"D'accord," j'entends Bella dire alors qu'elle rentre dans la pièce. " Nous avons commandé des pizzas. Edward pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi?"

**BELLA POV**

Plus j'écoutais leur conversation plus je devenais confuse. Que voulait dire ma mère lorsqu'elle a demandé à Edward d'attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai dix-huit ans? De quelle permission avait-il besoin? Est-ce qu'Edward me cachait quelque chose?

Charlie me regarda bizarrement pendant qu'il essayait de faire cuire quelques pâtes. "Je ne peux pas faire ça," hurle-t-il. " Commandons des pizzas!" Charlie a gratté ce qui était cramé au fond de la casserole pendant que je continuais à me mordre la lèvre.

"Une dernière chose," j'ai entendu Renée demander. "Est-ce que tu dors avec ma fille?"

"D'accord," ai-je dit en me précipitant dans la pièce. "Nous avons commandé des pizzas. Edward pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi?"

"Est-ce que tu vas bien mon amour?" dit Edward sous le choc. "As-tu entendu quelque chose?"

"Malheureusement tout," je soupire. "Je suis désolée Edward. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait te demander … bon tu sais. Je suis désolée."

"Respire Bella," me conseille t-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. "Tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de mal je te le promets. " Il soulève mon menton et rencontre mes lèvres avec les siennes. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," dis-je en souriant. " Et j'aime spécialement que tu puisses gérer ma dingue de mère."

"Je t'ai entendue," a hurlé ma mère du fond de la cuisine. Edward et moi rions avant de retourner dans le salon pour regarder la télévision en attendant les pizzas. Alors que je continue à penser à des choses et autres j'ai eu peur. **Edward, **ai-je pensé, **comment vais-je faire pour manger? Ils vont se poser des questions s'ils ne me voient pas manger ma part?**

_**Je vais te couvrir**_, me dit-il en pensée._** Juste ferme les yeux un moment pendant que je fais agir ma magie.**_ Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je ferme les yeux. C'était étrange de me sentir pleinement réveillée alors que ça faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas dormi.

"Je pense que je devrai ramener Bella dans sa chambre," dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. "Elle semble complètement épuisée."

"Je peux le faire," dit Charlie transpirant la colère en voyant combien Edward est proche de moi.

"Non Charlie, laisse faire Edward," a encouragé Renée.

"Je redescends immédiatement," dit Edward en continuant à monter les escaliers avec moi dans ses bras. "Tu peux rouvrir les yeux maintenant mon amour."

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient avalé ça," dis-je en plaisantant. "Je suis une actrice affreuse." Edward me couche sur le lit et me murmure qu'il va revenir dans un moment. Je l'entends dire au revoir à mes parents et démarrer sa voiture. Cinq minutes plus tard il est passé par la fenêtre et maintenant il est couché près de moi.

"Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?" demande-t-il.

"Enormément," lui dis-je. Il m'embrasse intensément jusqu'à perdre haleine. "Edward j'ai quelque chose à te demander."

"Tout ce que tu veux mon amour," dit-il en faisant glisser mon chemisier pour embrasser mon épaule nue.

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de demander la permission à ma mère?" Je lui demande commençant à être distraite. Il embrasse maintenant chaque parelle de ma peau et ses mains se trouvent en bas de mon chemisier.

"Rien d'important," dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau. Mes mains ont fait leur chemin toutes seules et ont commencé à relever son T-shirt. Il commence à déboutonner mon pantalon lorsqu'il s'arrête tout à coup.

"On ne peut pas," dit-il en s'éloignant de moi. "Nous avons promis à Carlisle souviens-toi."

"Quoi?" dis-je en essayant de comprendre de quoi il parle.

"Nous avons promis à Carlisle que nous ne ferions pas ça," dit-il. J'ai commencé à sourire comme je me souvenais de quelque chose. J'ai attrapé Edward et l'ai fait rouler sur moi et je l'ai embrassé de nouveau.

"Nous lui avons promis que nous ne ferions pas ça chez vous, souviens-toi, ça ne s'applique que lorsqu'on est là bas." Edward a réalisé que j'avais raison et il m'embrasse plus agressivement. Nous étions en sous –vêtements lorsque nous avons entendu quelqu'un monter les escaliers.

"Mets-toi ça," dit Edward en me jetant un vêtement. J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi j'en avais besoin. Vraisemblablement Renée resterait dans ma chambre, avec moi parce qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres ici. J'ai pris le vêtement et me suis enfouie sous les couvertures pendant qu'Edward se cachait sous le lit.

"Bella," demande-t-elle en me secouant légèrement par l'épaule. "Tu dors vraiment?" _**Zut **_pense-t-elle._** Je voulais vraiment lui parler. Oh, bon je n'ai qu'à attendre jusqu'à demain matin. **_ Ça allait être une longue nuit et encore plus pour Edward qui était caché sous mon lit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight à Stephenie Meyer**

**Within the darkness à bellaklutz2010**

**Dans l'obscurité – chapitre 15**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Trente minutes plus tard la respiration de Renée devenait régulière. Elle paraissait sereine et apaisée. En la voyant je me suis souvenue du nombre de fois où elle s'endormait sur le canapé et où je devais la monter pour qu'elle puisse dormir confortablement.

"Bella,", Edward chuchote en sortant de dessous le lit et prenant ma main dans la sienne. "Elle dort."

"Je sais," je lui réponds de la même manière. Je me suis autorisée à me détendre pendant que je préparais mon évasion. J'étais sur le point de bouger lorsqu'elle a commencé à parler.

"Bella," elle hurle presque. "Bébé, tu ne peux pas partir déjà."

"Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'elle était endormie," dit Edward, une expression confuse collée sur son visage parfait.

"Oui, elle dort," dis-je. " Entre dans sa tête. Elle rêve c'est tout."

"Ah ça vient donc de là," rit-il.

"De quoi tu parles," je lui demande en espérant qu'il n'ait jamais entendu mes radotages.

"Tu étais habituée à parler," dit Edward tendrement. "Je venais m'asseoir pendant des heures juste à te regarder dormir merveilleusement."

"Qu'aurais-je pu dire qui aurait pu être intéressant?" lui ai-je demandé en essayant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu disais souvent que tu m'aimais," il rit. J'ai rencontré son regard en souhaitant pouvoir sentir chaque émotion qu'il m'avait évoquée.

"Tu le savais déjà," ai-je dit.

"C'était toujours très agréable de l'entendre," dit-il en caressant ma main.

"Je t'aime Edward Cullen," ai-je déclaré.

"Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan," Edward sourit.

"J'aime Robert Pattinson," dit Renée. Edward et moi essayons de contenir nos rires comme elle continuait. "Il a beau cul. Savais-tu qu'il allait jouer Edward dans Twilight?"

"Chhut, mam'," lui dis-je, " tu dois te reposer maintenant."

"Bella, ne pars pas," elle me supplie. "Ne me laisse pas de nouveau. S'il te plait tu dois rester." Elle a attrapé ma main, celle qui reposait à coté de sa tête et l'a tenue fermement. Nous nous sommes regardés avec Edward sans mot dire et avons sondé son esprit.

Elle était en train de rêver d'elle et moi en Arizona. J'étais debout devant la porte d'entrée avec tous mes bagages sur le sol autour de moi. Ma mère me tenait la main, désespérée. A l'extérieur Edward m'attendait, prêt à partir.

"S'il te plait ne pars pas," supplie Renée. "Pas encore du moins. Peu importe si la situation est compliquée nous nous en sortirons Bella."

"Je ne vais nulle part maman," je lui chuchote à l'oreille pour l'encourager. "Je suis bien ici. Je ne vais nulle part." Elle sourit et soupire de soulagement avant de continuer à parler.

"Dis à Edward d'entrer, Bella," m'ordonne-t-elle. "Nous pourrons regarder ensemble son si beau petit cul."

"Mam'," dis-je complètement embarrassée et perturbée. Elle continue à penser à Edward de différentes façons. En jardinier, en pompier et la dernière image dans sa tête me fait vraiment peur cependant. Elle imagine mon Edward comme il est dans Twilight. Elle le voit sous sa forme réelle, un vampire.

"C'est vrai," dis-je chuchotant pour moi-même.

"Vampire sexy," gémit Renée. "Joli vampire brillant. J'aime mon homme froid, mort et étincelant!"

"Hum, je crois que nous devrions y aller," dis-je en enlevant ma main et en me glissant hors du lit pour ne pas déranger Renée. Edward reste là comme s'il était pétrifié et je prends sa main dans la mienne essayant de le tirer hors de la chambre.

"Mords-moi," lui hurle Renée.

"C'était …" Edward hésite.

"Affreux, dérangeant, pervers," je finis pour lui.

"C'est à peu près ça," dit Edward en essayant de m'enlacer par la taille.

"Est-ce que tu peux essayer de ne pas me toucher pendant une seconde?" Je lui demande en essayant de sortir les fantaisies de Renée de ma tête.

"Oh Bella, viens là," dit Edward en me prenant la main et m'accompagnant en bas. "Ce n'était pas si terrible."

"Oh vraiment," je lui demande. "Je ne me souviens pas que ton père ait rêvé de moi."

"C'est vrai," il rit. "Mais c'est quasiment impossible. Sans parler que Carlisle appartient à Esmée pour toujours."

"Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible Edward," je l'interroge. "Aimer quelqu'un pour toujours, je veux dire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire," il me demande. "Je sais que c'est possible. Je t'aimerai aussi longtemps que toujours si c'est possible. Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose?"

"Si bien sûr," dis-je. "C'est juste que je suis effrayée qu'au cours du temps tu me voies avec tous mes défauts et tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça Bella," me demande-t-il en m'attirant plus près. Nous sommes maintenant assis sur le divan, discutant doucement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. "Tu es tout pour moi. Pour moi tu n'as absolument aucun défaut."

"Personne n'est parfait," dis-je. "Tu le verras bientôt."

"Cela ne sera jamais vrai," jure-t-il. "Bella avant toi ma vie n'était pas une vie. Elle n'était que douleur et torture. Le premier jour où nous avons communiqué j'ai vraiment commencé à vivre. Tu es ma raison d'être."

"Je veux juste que tu saches," je commence. "Si tu veux être avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne reste pas avec moi par obligation, s'il te plait ne pense jamais que tu me dois quelque chose."

"Bella," dit-il encore plus grave. J'ai continué à garder mes yeux dans le vague alors qu'il essayait de trouver mon regard en s'interrogeant. Il a abandonné puis a finalement tiré mon visage entre ses deux mains chaudes mystérieusement. "Isabella je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Je t'aime pour ton altruisme. Je t'aime pour ton courage. Je t'aime pour ton cœur. Je t'aime pour ton âme. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi, tout simplement, complètement originale. J'ai rencontré des tas de femmes à travers les décennies et aucune n'est à la hauteur de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu es ma signification.

"Alors c'est vraiment pour toujours," dis-je. "Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des sentiments si forts."

"Tu as toujours été mon plus cher amour," dit-il en butinant doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Bientôt notre baiser devient très intense. Il me tient très serrée alors que je caresse chaque partie de lui. Je mémorise chacun de ses mouvements, chacun de ses touchers, chacun de ses baisers. Nous aurions continué encore mais nous avons été distraits assez vite.

"Esmée," nous entendons Charlie gémir. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de partir tout de suite. Edward et Bella devraient revenir. Pourquoi ne restez vous et nous pourrions hum… parler."

" Grrrr, " crie Edward tout près de réveiller mes parents.

"Chuuuut," je l'avertis.

"C'est ma mère," dit-il. Bien que nous soyons en bas nous voyons clairement les pensées de Charlie."NON" disent-ils à l'unisson.

"Viens Edward," dis-je en le prenant par la main. Il ne veut pas se bouger. J'essaie de l'entrainer de nouveau mais maintenant il a mis sa tête entre ses genoux. "C'est ça," ai-je dit avant de le ramasser et de le jeter sur mon épaule. J'ai couru ainsi jusqu'à chez lui.

"Ça va mieux," lui ai-je demandé en le posant sur la pelouse. Je peux dire qu'il est embarrassé.

"S'il te plait ne parle pas de ça à Esmée?" me supplie-t-il. "C'est assez désagréable que nous ayons vu ces images. Esmée ne devrait pas être obligée d'endurer une telle torture."

"Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti," lui dis-je.

"Ce n'est pas vrai," Edward hurle. Il s'attarde à l'extérieur du manoir craignant de voir Esmée.

"Comment ça," je lui demande.

"C'est ma mère," dit-il traumatisé.

"C'est ma mère aussi," je lui signale. J'ai essayé d'entourer sa taille de mes bras mais il s'éloigne de moi.

"Pourrais-tu te retenir de me toucher pour un moment," demande-t-il presque étourdi. J'ai ri mais ai respecté sa demande. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés nous avons été assaillis par Emmett.

"Alors Charlie ferait des choses à Esmée, heuh " Emmett fait un clin d'œil.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien t'abstenir de raconter ça," lui a demandé Edward tout en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son frère. "Je ne veux pas que cette information parvienne aux oreilles d'Esmée."

"Du calme petit frère," dit Emmett en lui pinçant la joue. "Esmée et Carlisle sont partis il y a deux heures.

"Où sont-ils allés," demande Edward en tapant dans la main d'Emmett.

"Chasser," dit-il. " Ils seront de retour demain matin."

"Bella," Alice piaille en descendant l'escalier. On dirait qu'elle rebondit.

"Alice," dis-je en l'imitant. "Que se passe-t-il?"

"J'ai eu cette merveilleuse idée, " s'écrie-t-elle. "Toi et moi pourrions…"

"Non," Edward et moi crions en même temps. Pendant qu'elle parlait j'ai vu ce qu'elle préparait dans sa tête. Elle voulait sécher les cours pour aller faire les magasins à Seattle pour la journée.

"Pourquoi pas Bella," gémit-elle. "Rosalie, toi et moi pourrions passer un excellent moment. Vraiment, tu ne veux pas passer la journée avec tes nouvelles sœurs?"

"Il va bien falloir que je retourne au lycée Alice," ai-je dit de façon très détachée. "J'ai presque manqué pendant un mois."

"Alice pourquoi voulais-tu parler de Charlie à Emmett?" Edward essaie de changer de sujet. Il a frémi comme moi alors que nous remontions dans sa mémoire.

"Je dois le dire à quelqu'un," dit Alice. "Vous étiez _occupés_ ailleurs vous vous souvenez?"

"Et Jasper?" je demande.

"Il était très déprimé," soupire Alice. "Rosalie est en train de le faire devenir fou avec sa culpabilité ou autre chose."

"Emmett est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de penser à Rosalie de la sorte," le supplie Edward. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle jusqu'à ce que je regarde – malheureusement – dans sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Eddy?" plaisante Emmett. "Juste parce que tu ne fais rien ça ne veut pas dire que les autres ne le font pas."

"La ferme Emmett," Edward gronde.

"Bells à la fin il faudra bien que tu lui donnes tu sais," dit Emmett en hurlant. "Pauvre Eddy à partir de maintenant il ne sera plus en mesure d'attendre très longtemps."

"La ferme, Emmett," dis-je en répétant les mêmes mots qu'Edward. Mon frère continue jacassant ses sous-entendus sexuels. Edward était tout près de l'attaquer alors j'ai pensé à une alternative.

"Ha-ha," Emmett crie. "BELLA, ARRETE ÇA CHATOUILLE! Stop! Non! Bella!"

"Est-ce que tu vas continuer," je le questionne.

"Non," dit-il en s'écroulant sur le sol. Edward commence à rire en se saisissant de ma main.

"Allons-nous en d'ici mon amour, " murmure Edward de façon séduisante dans mon oreille.

"Bonne chance Eddie boy," Emmett le taquine.

"Es-tu bien sûr que tu veuilles t'engager sur ce terrain Emmett," je le menace. "Je peux faire quelque chose de pire la prochaine fois."

"J'arrête," promet-il. Nous disons au revoir à Alice et nous commençons à courir dans la forêt.

"Où allons-nous," je demande à Edward mais il ne veut pas me répondre.

"C'est une surprise," explique-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec les surprises cet an-ci? "Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas apprécier cette surprise. "J'aime beaucoup la façon dont Edward devine mes pensées. Lorsque nous sommes tout près d'arriver à destination Edward sort un bandeau et le place sur mes yeux.

"Edward," je me plains. "Comment suis-je supposée courir si tu m'empêches d'y voir?"

"C'est simple Bella," dit-il. "Je vais te porter."

"Je ne suis plus une enfant Edward," je boude.

"Tu veux courir alors," il a demandé. Je pouvais entendre son arrogance et je savais qu'il avait ce sourire narquois.

"Oui effectivement," ai-je dit hardiment. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je serai capable d'aller sans heurter un arbre mais je refuse d'être traitée comme une enfant de deux ans. Il m'empoigne par la taille et me guide lentement au début. Je suis très surprise de voir comment mes autres sens me permettent de me déplacer facilement. Nous arrivons assez vite. Edward enlève le bandeau alors que je m'entends haleter.

"Edward," ai-je dit en trébuchant sur son nom. "C'est magnifique… comment as-tu fait?"

"Alice m'a un peu aidé," dit-il en plaçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et en l'embrassant légèrement. Toute la prairie est recouverte de chandeliers. " Je veux que cette nuit soit spéciale."

"C'est parfait," dis-je. Je me retourne pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il faut. "Surtout depuis que tu es avec moi."

"Je serai toujours avec toi Bella," me dit-il. " Aussi longtemps que tu me le permettras je resterai à tes côtés."

"Toujours," ai-je accepté. Edward s'est laissé glisser sur l'herbe humide et a allumé la stéréo qui avait été mise là. Clair de Lune emplit l'air pendant qu'Edward me prend dans ses bras.

"Veux-tu danser," m'a-t-il demandé.

"Je…," ai-je dit en hésitant. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir danser."

"Pourquoi pas," s'enquit-il.

"Je n'en ai jamais été capable avant," dis-je, lui permettant de voir un de mes souvenirs. Moi en cours de gym en Arizona, mon prof Kline a eu tout d'un coup envie, un vendredi après midi, de nous montrer comment danser le tango.

"Professeur Kline," je me souviens de l'avoir suppliée. "Ce n'est peut- être pas une très bonne idée."

"Swan pas d'excuses," aboie-t-elle. "Mets-toi avec Nick."

"Professeur Kline," j'ai encore essayé mais elle a juste hurlé.

"MAINTENANT SWAN." J'ai couru à travers le gymnase en trébuchant deux fois jusqu'à ce que j'arrive juste à côté de Nick. Il a attrapé ma taille avec ses mains moites et s'est approché de moi. Il sentait fort les vieilles chaussettes et avait mauvaise haleine. J'ai eu un haut le cœur mais ai réussi à me maintenir en équilibre quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Nick décide de me saisir par les fesses. J'ai couiné et ai fini par trébucher et entrainer non seulement Nick mais aussi tout le reste de la classe avec moi.

"Pauvre Bella," dit Edward compatissant. "Je ne laisserai plus ce genre de choses t'arriver."

"Ce n'est pas ça," dis-je sincèrement. " J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver à toi."

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella," il rit. Il me tenait serrée alors qu'il déplaçait ses pieds sans effort. Je l'ai suivi, me balançant sur la musique. " Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi peu sûre de toi mon amour. Tu es une danseuse incroyable."

"Vraiment," lui dis-je sentant un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

"Vraiment," répète-t-il. Il me rapproche encore plus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y a ait plus d'espace entre nous.

"Est-ce que tu as peur," me demande-t-il soudain. Je le regarde fixement, confuse jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de nouveau. "Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi il faut retourner en cours demain."

"Ne m'en parle pas," je marmonne dans son torse.

"Je serai avec toi tout le temps," me rassure-t-il. "Je ne te laisserai blesser personne."

"Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai peur," dis-je. "J'ai peur que tout le monde me regarde."

"Tu ne cesses jamais de m'étonner ma chère," il rit dans mes cheveux. Nous rions ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions qu'il n'y a plus rien de drôle. A ce moment là il n'y a plus que nous deux, lui et moi. Il soulève mon menton jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Nous avons continué à danser jusqu'à ce que la lune descende et que le soleil se lève un instant sur Forks, Washington.

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_

_**Merci à aussidagility et à corail pour leur review**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis que la traductrice_

**Dans l'obscurité – Chapitre 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

"Devons-nous vraiment rentrer," je murmure dans le torse d'Edward. "Ne pouvons-nous pas rester ici pour toujours?"

"C'est un rite de passage important Bella," dit Edward. "Il faut d'abord que tu obtiennes ton diplôme." Je souffle et le dévisage curieusement. Combien de fois avait-il terminé le cycle du secondaire durant sa vie."Je veux dire ton premier diplôme Bella."

"Es-tu sûr que je puisse faire ça?" je lui demande. "Que va-t-il se passer si je n'ai pas la force de me contrôler Edward?"

"Si tu pourras, mon amour," dit Edward en embrassant mes lèvres boudeuses. "Alice m'a assuré que tout se passera en douceur aujourd'hui." Il m'embrassa encore puis me fit lever de la prairie humide. Le retour a été étonnamment relaxant. Je me sentais presque voler aux côtés d'Edward. Je pouvais même à peine sentir le sol sous mes pieds nus.

Edward et moi nous sommes séparés devant ma porte avant que je grimpe pour passer par la fenêtre par laquelle nous étions sortis quelques heures auparavant. Renée était encore profondément endormie lorsque j'ai réintégré mon lit. Mon alarme allait sonnait dans exactement, trois, deux, une, secondes.

"Bella," roucoule Renée sur ma forme "endormie". "Il est temps de te lever bébé. Tu vas être en retard mon petit cœur."

"Mam'" j'ai bougonné essayant de paraitre vaseuse. "Quelle heure est-il?"

"Presque sept heures, me dit-elle en s'étirant. "Tu as dû t'évanouir. Je n'ai pas été réveillée par un seul mot que tu as dit la nuit dernière."

"J'étais fatiguée," je mens. " Ça a été quinze jours très longs. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir me détendre maintenant."

"Moi aussi bébé," dit ma mère en se levant du lit. " As-tu fais de beaux rêves?" _**J'en ai fait**_, pense Renée vulgairement. _**Comment est-ce possible que je pense de cette façon? Je suis heureuse que Bella ne puisse jamais savoir ça.**_

"Non mais je suppose que tu en as fais," dis-je avec un petit sourire satisfait. "Tu n'as pas arrêté de répéter un certain prénom au milieu de la nuit."

"Vraiment," elle rougit sans me regarder. "Quel nom ai-je répété exactement?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire," je mens encore. "La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il commence par un E."

"Etrange," elle rougit encore une fois. "Bon je vais te laisser te préparer." "Je hoche la tête en retenant mon rire. "Oh et Bella," dit ma mère en revenant dans la chambre.

"Oui maman," je lui demande.

"J'ai besoin de te parler à propos de quelque chose plus tard," elle rit. "Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose après le lycée? Tu sais juste toi et moi?"

"Bien sûr mam'," dis-je feignant l'enthousiasme. Je veux passer du temps avec ma mère mais je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec elle. Je grogne pendant qu'elle quitte la chambre de nouveau. Je me lève rapidement et me mets des jeans et sors un T-shirt délavé de mon tiroir. Je brosse mes cheveux même si je n'en ai pas besoin et me prépare à descendre les escaliers.

"Bonjour Bella," dit Charlie en m'embrassant le front." Tu as passé une bonne nuit?"

"Excellente," dis-je en souriant joyeusement. J'étais prête à franchir la porte pour retrouver mon ange personnel mais Charlie m'arrête avant que j'aie pu attraper la poignée.

"Où crois-tu aller comme ça," me questionne t-il. "Il est seulement sept heures cinq et tu dois manger quelque chose."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment faim," dis-je en insistant. "Pas comme si j'avais beaucoup mangé hier."

"Tu n'as même pas diné," m'accuse Charlie. "Bella si tu veux continuer à recouvrer ta santé tu dois avoir une alimentation équilibrée."

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu spécialiste?" Je lui demande en essayant de retenir mon rire encore une fois.

"J'ai cherché sur et c'est très utile," souffla-t-il. "J'ai fait des recherches sur ta maladie pendant que tu étais chez les Cullens. Je voulais être prêt à ton arrivée." Si j'avais pu pleurer à ce moment je l'aurai fait. Je n'avais jamais vu un père aussi concerné par ça fille que Charlie l'était à ce moment précis.

"Merci de te prendre soin de moi papa," dis-je affectueusement. Charlie rougit face à mon comportement puis il pose son bras sur mon épaule et nous allons vers la table.

"Mange Bella," dit-il en plaçant devant moi une assiette remplie d'œufs et de bacon. Rien que l'odeur me donnait des hauts le cœur. "Ce n'est pas si mauvais," me dit Charlie en me regarda offensé. "Un petit bout?" Il me regarde pendant que je place doucement ma fourchette entre mes lèvres. Le cœur de Charlie commence à battre en attendant ma réaction. Je vois le sang courir dans son cou.

Non Bella, je me suis réprimandée dans ma tête. J'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je me punisse pour l'acte qui avait presque eu lieu. J'ai poussé les aliments au mauvais goût dans ma bouche et ai avalé rapidement en essayant de ne pas y goûter. Mais percevoir le goût était inévitable. C'était juste comme manger une saleté. Je détourne la tête de Charlie et grimace.

"Tu vois, ce n'est pas si mauvais," dit Charlie poussant le plat vers moi voulant me faire manger davantage. Tout d'un coup la sonnette retentit. J'ai pratiquement sauté de ma chaise pour aller répondre.

"Bonjour ma beauté," me salue Edward. Mes pensées sont devenues brumeuses et j'ai regardé l'amour de ma vie qui m'attend devant la porte.

"Qui est-ce Bell," interroge Charlie.

"Bonjour chef Swan," dit Edward en entrant dans la maison et en prenant ma main. "Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" Je peux dire qu'il a fallu beaucoup de patience à Edward car il lui en coûtait beaucoup de parler à Charlie après ce qu'il avait "entendu" la nuit dernière.

"Edward" dit Charlie perplexe. _**Mon rêve se réalise**_, pense Charlie paniqué. _**Edward et Bella vont nous quitter…**_

"Est-ce que la suite de votre soirée a été agréable," dit Edward essayant de distraire Charlie de ses pensées dérangeantes.

"Très agréables," dit-il incapable de détourner son attention de nous. "Et toi?" Maintenant c'était à nous de regarder ailleurs. Si seulement mes parents savaient la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière.

"Absolument merveilleux, dit Edward en me regardant et en affichant son sourire tordu. "Je n'aurai pas pu imaginer mieux."

"Edward," dit Renée en descendant l'escalier. Elle a trébuché trois fois avant d'atteindre la cuisine. _**Waow**_, pense Edward. _**Tu es vraiment sa fille.**_

**La ferme**, je pense en lui donnant un coup de poing pour plaisanter.

"Quel bonheur de vous revoir Renée, " dit Edward avec courtoisie. "J'espère que vous allez bien." _**Allons donc**_, pense ma mère. _**Où Bella l'a-t-elle trouvé? Il est comme le prince charmant, en mieux!**_

"Ravie de te revoir aussi," dit-elle en prenant la couleur d'une bouche à incendie. _**C'est le petit-ami de ta fille, Renée.**_

Oui le petit-ami de ta fille, j'aurai voulu qu'elle m'entende. Un faible grondement s'échappa de ma poitrine alors qu'elle continue à regarder Edward.

"Est-ce que tu viens de grogner sur ta mère?" demande Charlie consterné. "Bella que t'est-il arrivé dernièrement?"

"Je me racle juste la gorge," ai-je dit en feignant une fausse toux. "J'ai encore un peu froid."

"D'accord," dit Charlie peu convaincu. _**Je pense sérieusement à l'amener voir un psy**_.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller," dis-je en attrapant le bras d'Edward et en le poussant à l'extérieur. "J'ai beaucoup à faire ce matin."

"Il faut que j'y aille aussi," dit Charlie. "Renée, ça ira pour toi de rester seule ici?"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle," je vais finir ce livre aujourd'hui," dit-elle en montrant Twilight.

"Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose," lui dit Charlie. " Oh et surtout reste loin du four. Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois."

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolée!" dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Lorsque Renée avait fait la cuisine elle avait presque mis le feu à la maison. C'est pour cela que je m'en chargeais.

"Au revoir, Maman, Papa," je leur fais un signe de main. Je me précipite à vitesse vampirique vers la voiture mais Edward est plus rapide. Il m'ouvre la portière et se dépêche de regagner l'autre côté. Il démarre la Volvo et sourit largement.

"Ah le son de la liberté," il rit en passant la marche arrière. Il a conduit tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue de Charlie. Ensuite il accélère pour atteindre 240 Km/h comme si de rien n'était.

"Edward," je lui demande "Où allons-nous?" Nous venons de dépasser le lycée et partons dans la direction opposée.

"Nous avons juste un petit détour à faire?" il me fait un clin d'œil. Pas plus de deux secondes après nous arrivons au manoir Cullen. Alice attend à l'extérieur et elle saute sur place d'excitation.

"Vous êtes là!" s'exclame-t-elle.

"Hey Alice," je la salue.

"Pas de temps pour ça," dit-elle en me prenant la main. "Nous devons te préparer."

"Je suis prête," dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mes vêtements. Je crois que c'est acceptable.

"ROSALIE?" Alice hurle en ouvrant la portière. "Bella est arrivée," Alice devient impatiente car je vais trop lentement, elle me saisit et gravit les escaliers en vitesse. Ma tête cogne contre le sol chaque fois qu'elle change de marche.

"ALICE," je crie alors qu'elle arrache mes vêtements au milieu du couloir. Je me trouve très embarrassée de me retrouver ainsi, nue, en public. Edward en entendant ma voix pétrifiée se précipite en haut et me trouve en sous vêtement. "Je… Alice … Pouah."

"Edward descends," lui demande Alice. Edward reste complètement figé en étudiant mon corps. "Edward j'ai dit va-t-en."

"Si tu ne veux pas partir je peux appeler Emmett ou Jasper pour te faire descendre," dit Alice en regardant ses ongles avec désinvolture. "Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils voient Bella ainsi, si?"

"Je m'en vais," dit-il en détourant le regard et en entrant dans sa chambre.

"Alice qu'est-ce que tu fais," demande Rosalie en apparaissant près de moi et semblant apathique.

"Quoi," demande Alice. "Elle a un beau corps. Elle n'a pas en avoir honte."

"Viens, Bells," dit Rosalie en me poussant vers sa chambre. Alice la suit en transportant des produits de beauté. Rosalie me jette un peignoir tandis qu'Alice commence mon maquillage. Vingt minutes plus tard, c'était complètement fini. Alice avait seulement mis un peu de brillant à lèvres, de l'eye liner, de l'ombre à paupière et un peu de blush. Rosalie avait enroulé mes cheveux ondulés en une queue de cheval lâche.

"Maintenant enfile ça," dit Alice en me jetant un vêtement. C'était une jupe droite noire et un chemisier bleu roi avec un gilet assorti.

"Je ne peux pas me mettre ça," je crie. "Tout le monde va se moquer!"

"J'en doute Bella," Rosalie rit.

" Tu es sexy," dit Alice satisfaite de son travail. "Maintenant dépêche-toi on doit y aller." J'ai enfilé la tenue qui me va comme un gant. Alice me tend une paire de chaussures noires à talons et elle m'oblige à me les mettre en disant qu'ils me feront paraître plus grande.

"Bella peux-tu me faire une faveur," me demande-elle quand je suis complètement prête.

"Bien sûr," ai-je répondu avec réticence. Le regard d'Alice m'a fait spéculer sur ses intentions.

"Peux-tu aller trouver Edward et lui dire d'approcher la voiture," dit-elle innocemment. "Je ne voudrai pas que la pluie ruine mon admirable travail."

"D'accord," ai-je accepté ravie d'avoir une excuse pour voir Edward. J'ai toqué à sa porte doucement. "Edward es-tu là?"

"Bella," dit-il en ouvrant la porte brusquement. "Quelque chose … ne va pas," dit-il en bégayant sur le dernier mot. Il me détaille en laissant courir ses yeux sur mon corps. _**Bella tu es … je ne peux pas … ta beauté,**_ pense-t-il.

"Merci," dis-je heureuse que le sang ne me monte plus aux joues pour trahir ce que je ressens. "Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies."

"Tu sais ce que je pense," dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui. "Nous pourrions juste … rester ici aujourd'hui."

"Vraiment?" je lui demande en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres puis le nez pour le taquiner."Qu'avez-vous à l'esprit M. Cullen?"

"PAS MOYEN," hurle Alice, tuant l'instant. Elle m'a arraché des bras d'Edward et m'a tiré dans les escaliers. "Bella va au lycée aujourd'hui."Désolée," j'articule silencieusement à l'intention d'Edward. **Peut-être plus tard, **je pense en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"C'est signé Alice," ai-je grondé avec espièglerie en montant à l'avant de la Volvo.

"Moi," dit-elle en se désignant. "Et toi? Tu as été la première à l'embrasser!"

"Je ne peux rien n'y faire," je ris. "De toute façon il est trop mignon pour refuser!"

"Prête à affronter ça?" dit Edward en montant dans la voiture. _** Pourquoi Alice est-elle si cruelle?**_ Pense Edward en regardant fixement mes jambes dénudées.

"Et toi?" je lui retourne sa question avec un petit rire.

"Bien sûr," dit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. Le trajet pour aller jusqu'au lycée est court, je peux dire qu'Edward était en difficulté. J'ai attrapé sa main affectueusement, mais ça semblait seulement aggraver les choses. Il ne faisait que penser à mettre sa main sur ma jambe là où ma jupe s'arrêtait. J'essayais de ne pas rire mais finalement c'est devenu inutile.

"Nous y sommes," dit Edward en revenant à lui. _** Bella reste tout près aujourd'hui, **_pense-t-il_**. Et je souhaite aussi rester aussi loin que possible de Newton.**_

"Bien sûr Edward," je murmure de façon sensuelle à son oreille. Ensuite j'embrasse sa joue doucement utilisant la plus petite pression possible. Sa maitrise de soi était vacillante et il le savait. Il s'élança alors hors de la voiture et m'a ouvert la portière.

"Qui est-ce," ai-je entendu quelqu'un demander.

"Elle est sexductrice," un autre a dit. Edward m'a saisit par la taille pour me protéger et a commencé à grogner.

"Du calme," je l'ai pressé. "La journée commence à peine."

"Ne me le rappelle pas," dit-il en roulant des yeux. Nous avons quitté Jasper et Alice qui nous accompagnaient et entrons dans le bureau.

"Mme. Cope," dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'accueil.

"Edward," s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. _**Trop jeune, trop jeune, **_ pense-t-elle. _**C'est suffisant de pouvoir regarder ses muscles.**_

"Hum," fis-je pour interrompre ses pensées. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde reluque mon copain déjà ce matin. "Bella Swan, je suis de retour."

"Bella," dit-elle choquée. "Comme dans la fille du chef Swan?" Je hoche la tête et ses pensées deviennent incontrôlables. _** Mais que lui est-il arrivé? Il faut que j'en parle avec Mme. Franc tout à l'heure. Elle ne me croira probablement pas si je lui raconte ça. Est-ce qu'Edward la tient par la main? Sont-ils ensemble?**_

"Nous avons besoin de changer l'emploi du temps de Bella," dit Edward d'un ton sec. "Je devrai pouvoir rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille bien de nouveau. Etes-vous d'accord Mme. Cope?"

"Absolument cher Edward," dit-elle en le dévisageant. "Tout ce que tu veux." _**Trop jeune**_! "Remplissez juste ce formulaire et vous serez ensemble."

"Merci " ai-je dit alors que pour une raison quelconque elle tendait le formulaire à Edward. J'ai pu être dans chaque cours avec Edward sauf en maths qui était éloigné de quatre bâtiments du cours d'Edward.

"Je peux rester de toute façon," dit Edward qui s'était arrêté à l'extérieur du bâtiment. "L'espagnol peut toujours attendre."

"Non," je l'encourage. "Tu dois y aller. Je voudrai que tu restes mais il faut que je fasse ça seule finalement."

"Tu es sûre?" me demande-t-il.

"Aussi sûre que possible."Je soupire. "Je peux le faire."

"Souviens-toi juste de rester loin de Mike," me rappelle-t-il. Quelle est cette histoire avec Mike aujourd'hui?

_**Bavo, bravo, **_ pense mon prof de math Mr Braxton en entrant dans le bâtiment

"Elle est dans cette classe?" j'entends un gars nommé Tyler demander alors que j'ouvre la porte. "

"Waow. Sexy girl est ici," dit Mike de façon possessive.

"Elle est à moi," dit Mike de façon possessive. "C'est Bella."

"Bella?" demande-t-il douteux.

"Bella est revenue," Mike tire un siège à côté de lui. C'est bien ma chance, la _seule_ place inoccupée est juste à côté de lui! Ça va être une _longue_ journée…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer a imaginé Twilight**

**Bellaklutz2010 est l'auteur de Within the Darkess**

DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 17

**BELLA POV**

"Bella," crie Mike à mon intention bien que je sois toute proche de lui. "Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi bébé!"

"Grr, bien sûr Mike," dis-je en grognant intérieurement. Je traverse la pièce en écoutant toutes les réactions des lycéens. Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, mon visage aurait certainement viré au rouge tomate. Lorsque j'arrive à ma place, Mike tire la chaise pour moi. Je grommelle un merci rapide et m'assieds en attendant que Mr Braxton commence son cours.

"Je suis très heureux que tu sois de retour, ma douce," dit Mike en essayant de poser sa main sur la mienne. Au moment où nos corps entrent en contact je ressens un profond malaise au fond de mon estomac.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et, ne me touche pas," je lui ai presque crié.

"Waow, calme-toi bébé," il chantonne. "Ce geste ne voulait rien dire. Peux-tu me blâmer de vouloir te toucher? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose avec Edward mais cela peut être facilement ignoré."

"Mike, je t'avertis," dis-je avant qu'un léger grondement sorte de ma poitrine. Mon estomac continue à se soulever alors que j'essaie de me concentrer sur M. Braxton. _**Regarde-moi cette mini jupe**_, pense-t-il en lorgnant mes jambes amoureusement. _**Elle va certainement avoir un A. Peut-être devrai-je la faire mettre devant. Oh arrête Brad! C'est une élève n'oublie pas!**_

Ouais c'est une élève, j'ai voulu lui faire penser. _Votre_ élève qui plus est espèce de petit pervers.

"Donc," a déclaré M. Braxton en se concentrant sur le cours de nouveau. "Qui peut me donner la racine carrée de pi? Qu'en pensez-vous M. Newton? M. Newton?" _**Peut-être que si je frôle accidentellement sa cuisse**_, Mike pense. Je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse.

"Je vous aime M. Braxton," je lui ai fait crier. "J'éprouve de profonds sentiments pour vous et je ne peux les cacher plus longtemps! S'il vous plait soyez mien."

"M. Newton," dit M. Braxton en reprenant. Il est temps de payer. "J'ai une profonde admiration pour vous mais cela ne sera jamais." Au moment où chacun d'eux a réalisé ce qu'ils avaient dit ils sont devenus livides. Mike me fixait comme pour dire, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

"Waow Mike," dis-je en essayant de me retenir de rire. "Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça pour notre prof." J'ai fait claquer ma langue de mécontentement. "Pauvre Jessica. Je parie qu'elle ne se doute pas de tes sentiments. Tu sais tu devrais vraiment lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Mike s'écroule dans sa chaise alors que M. Braxton s'arrête une minute pour reprendre ses esprits. _**Peut être devrais-je aller voir l'infirmière après la classe,**_ pense-t-il.

Le temps de cours qu'il restait a passé entre choc et rire hystérique. Un élève de la classe projetait de confesser son amour pour Mike aussi vite que possible. _**Peut-être que Bella est libre**_, pense Tyler avec plaisir. _**Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Mike… Attend peut-être qu'il n'a fait ça que pour obtenir une meilleure note! J'ai une bonne moyenne mais je devrai peut-être essayer ça bientôt.**_

Après quarante minutes de pure torture, le cours s'achève. Mon estomac est toujours noué et je ne comprends pas. J'étais un vampire à présent. Je ne pouvais pas être malade. J'ai la nausée et je suis partie la recherche d'une poubelle dès que la cloche a sonné.

"Alors Bella," dit Mike en venant près de moi. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que j'étais malade mais même s'il l'avait vu je doute qu'il veuille s'occuper de moi dans cet état. "Penses-tu que .. ce serait possible … que nous … sortions ensemble un jour?" Et puis c'est arrivé j'ai rendu la petite quantité d'œufs que Charlie m'avait forcé à manger. "Bella?" _**Je ne suis si moche que ça,**_ pense-t-il. Je dois vraiment la révulser si seulement l'idée d'avoir un rendez –vous avec moi la rend malade.

"Bella," dit Alice en se précipitant à mes côtés. "Newton qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?"

"Je lui ai juste demandé de sortir avec moi," dit Mike en frémissant. "Je ne voulais pas la rendre malade." _**Je suis mort! Elle va dire à Cullen que j'ai rendu sa copine malade.**_

"Attends un peu qu'Edward apprenne ça," l'avertit Alice. "Viens Bella." Elle enroule son bras autour de ma taille et me guide dehors, sous la pluie, où Edward m'attend.

"Est-ce que ça va, amour," me demande Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me sens mieux maintenant que la nourriture que j'avais ingérée est sortie de moi. La seule chose que je ressens est du pur embarras.

"Je pense," je lui réponds en enfonçant mon visage mortifié dans sa poitrine.

"Ne sois pas embarrassée," dit-il en m'embrassant le sommet de la tête. "J'aurai dû t'avertir que cela pouvait arriver. Les vampires ne sont pas capables d'assimiler de la nourriture humaine et encore moins lorsqu'ils sont nouveau-nés."

"Bella c'était inestimable," dit Alice m'arrachant des bras d'Edward. "Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies réussi à faire dire ça à Mike. Je devais venir te retrouver une fois le cours terminé. Tu étais sur le point de lui arracher la tête."

"Je ne peux rien y faire," lui dis-je franchement. "Il continue de me donner des surnoms comme mon petit cœur et bébé, et il a essayé de me toucher au moins une vingtaine de fois."

"Je vais le tuer," dit Edward en serrant les dents. "Je savais que je ne devais pas le laisser seul avec toi."

"Edward ça va," je ris. "Pas besoin de le tuer. Je suis sûr qu'il est mortifié à présent."

"Mr Braxton?" nous entendons Tyler s'approcher du professeur. "Puis-je vous parler une minute?"

"Bien sûr Tyler à condition que ce soit rapide," dit M. Braxton en se secouant. "Il faut que je fasse un détour par l'infirmerie avant le prochain cours."

"D'accord alors je vais être rapide," dit Tyler saisissant cette opportunité. "Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aime mec. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose avec Mike mais je vous aime aussi mec." _**Mais que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui? **_ Pense–t-il. "Alors je pensais que depuis que je ne peux plus me concentrer à cause de votre perfection vous pourriez augmenter ma moyenne?"

"Quoi," le professeur hurle. Nous voyions M. Braxton passer du blanc livide à un violet furieux en entendant Tyler. "Allez au bureau, maintenant M. Crowley!" Nous commençons à rire de façon incontrôlée alors que M. Braxton tire Tyler par l'oreille en le mettant dehors sous la pluie.

"Hey Bella," dit Tyler penaud. _**Waow qu'est-ce qu'elle est excitante! J'espère qu'elle n'entend pas ça. Ça ruinerait mes chances pour un prochain rencart.**_ Un fort grognement, comme un aboiement, est sorti de la poitrine d'Edward. En entendant cela Tyler s'est enfui en hurlant comme une fillette.

"Tiens-toi correctement," je lui murmure à l'oreille. Le Edward protecteur est plus que séduisant. Je prends sa main et le tire pratiquement jusqu'à notre prochain cours, anglais.

"Très bien vous pouvez vous installer," nous dit Mme Parkins. Tout le monde bavarde avec animation au sujet des comportements déchainés de Mike et de Tyler. _**Cette classe va n'énerver**_, pense-telle. _**C'est elle la nouvelle fille Swan dont tous les élèves parlent ce matin? Oui, c'est bien ça. Elle est très belle, pas qu'elle ne l'était pas avant mais waow. Et regarde, elle tient Edward par la main. Ils doivent être ensemble. C'est si mignon!**_ J'aime vraiment Mme Parkins maintenant. Ces pensées sont saines et elle se préoccupe vraiment de ses élèves. Edward me sourit affectueusement et me tire encore plus près de lui.

"Commençons," dit-elle en ramenant l'attention vers elle. "Nous allons lire l'un de mes romans préférés, _Romeo et Juliette." _Tout le monde geint en signe de protestation pendant que moi je jubile. Roméo et Juliette a toujours été mon histoire préférée, j'en connais chaque ligne par cœur.

"J'adore cette histoire," murmure Edward ans mon oreille. "Chaque fois que je la lis, je pense à toi."

"Je suppose que je ne le savais pas," ai-je murmuré en retour. "A chaque fois que je la lis je pense toujours à toi, aussi"

"Mlle Swan," Mme Parkins s'adresse à moi. "Nous vous serions reconnaissants d'être notre Juliette pour aujourd'hui."

"Bien sûr," dis-je avec un sourire.

"Mr Cullen? " à Edward cette fois-ci. "Prendriez-vous soin de notre Roméo?" Il me sourit largement avant de répondre.

"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Mme Parkins," dit-il. Il inspire profondément avant de verrouiller son regard dans le mien. Edward se lève pour se tenir devant moi avant de déclamer ses phrases.

"Mais doucement!" il commence. "Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre? Voilà l'Orient et Juliette est le soleil! Lève-toi belle aurore et tue la lune jalouse." Il prend ma main et continue. " Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main! Oh! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main! Je toucherais sa joue!" Il effleure ma joue amoureusement alors que Mme Parkins me fait signe de commencer.

"O Roméo! Roméo!" dis-je avec intensité. "Pourquoi es-tu Roméo? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ; ou si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet!" _(N/T : Roméo et Juliette Acte 2 scène 2)_

Je continue à dire mon texte en pensant tout le temps aux similitudes entre notre histoire d'amour et la leur. Dans deux mondes différents et pourtant une différence essentielle les différenciait. Il n'y aurait jamais de fin à notre histoire. Nous vivrions éternellement, ensemble pour toujours. Alors que nous en arrivions à la scène du balcon Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser et il n'a pas eu longtemps à attendre parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Ces lèvres caressent les miennes doucement dans un premier temps mais dès que nous sommes connectés le baiser devient plus intense.

La sonnerie retentit nous obligeant à nous séparer, à contrecœur. Mme Parkins et le reste des élèves se sont mis à applaudir et à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"C'était magnifique," dit Mme Parkins en reniflant. "Vous avez été si parfaits que j'ai presque cru que c'était réel pendant un bref instant."

"Merci " répondons-nous en même temps penauds. _**Qu'ont-ils tous à pleurer ces idiots?**_ Pense Jessica en entrant dans la salle avec Mike. Edward et moi avons rassemblé nos affaires et sommes sortis rapidement de la classe en esquivant les deux idiots qui bavardent sans fin de choses futiles et autres.

_**Que se passe-t-il avec Mike aujourd'hui,**_ pense Jessica. _**Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est de parler de cette stupide Bella Swan. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est revenue. Je pensais qu'elle était mourante ou quelque chose comme ça. Edward à l'air si beau aujourd'hui! Je me demande pourquoi il est avec Bella. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était jolie.**_

_**Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai agi comme ça devant Bella, **_Mike boude. _**Comment puis-je lutter avec Cullen si je me comporte de la sorte? Peut-être que devrai-je aller voir le conseiller d'orientation plus tard dans la journée.**_

"Hey les gars," nous accueille Alice à l'heure du déjeuner."Drôle de façon d'adopter une attitude discrète en cours d'anglais!"

"Ça m'a bien plu," dit Edward en plongeant son visage dans mes cheveux.

"A moi aussi," je suis d'accord avec ça.

"Alors? Prêts à cogner Mike?" demande Emmett en jetant son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Non," dis-je. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire Emmett."

"Moi, oui," dit Edward de nouveau en colère. "Spécialement maintenant," Je suis son regard vers ce fanfaron de Mike qui est en train de se diriger vers nous.

"Edward s'il te plait," dis-je d'un ton implorant. "N'oublie pas que c'est seulement un humain."

"Comment te dire Bella," me demande Edward. ""Tu peux entendre les choses vulgaires qui lui passent par la tête."

"Je sais," dis-je. "Mais je me sens un peu mal pour lui actuellement."

"Pourquoi?" me demande Edward en payant pour la nourriture que nous ne toucherons jamais.

"Parce que tu peux avoir quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais," dis-je. "Tu m'as, moi, toute à toi. Sans mentionner le fait que je suis complètement et irrévocablement amoureuse de _toi _ pas de _lui._

"Je t'aime aussi Bella," dit-il en effleurant doucement mes lèvres.

"Beurk, trouvez vous une chambre tous les deux," nous entendons Emmett dire. Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement qui semble l'arrêter bien que ça semble ridicule. "Désolé Bella." Edward rit en m'escortant jusqu'à notre table.

"C'est écœurant," dis-je en repoussant la pizza aussi loin que possible de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Quand j'étais humaine, la pizza avait été l'un de mes plats préférés et maintenant je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester à côté d'elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas amour," Edward a un petit rire. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'y goûter."

"Je préfèrerai ne pas m'en approcher," dis-je en retenant ma respiration.

"Tes désirs sont des ordres ma princesse," dit Mike venant de nulle part et s'emparant de ma pizza sur le plateau. "Humm, c'est si bon. Comment est-il possible que tu n'aimes pas ça Bell?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça," je lui demande.

"Hey Eddie," dit Jessica en tirant la chaise à côté d'Edward et en poussant quasiment Alice de son chemin.

"Salut Jessica," répond Edward en essayant de rester amical. Je roule des yeux alors qu'elle essaie d'enlever son chemisier pour détourner l'attention d'Edward de moi.

"Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose tous les deux," je leur demande devenant impatiente. _**Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle parle? **_Pense Jessica en me fixant. _**Parle encore, parle encore Bella, **_pense Mike. _**Sa voix est si séduisante même si c'est pour proférer des insultes.**_

"Nous sommes justes venus pour prendre des nouvelles de Bella," dit Jessica avec un enthousiasme faux envers moi. Elle me déteste royalement et tout ce qu'elle veut c'est être seule avec _mon _petit-ami.

"Ça me parait être il y a longtemps," dit Mike avec son haleine empestant la pizza. Il se rapproche de moi jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le fixe et me serre plus près de lui.

"Cela fait trois heures Mike," je lui fais remarquer.

"Tu les compte," dit Mike d'un ton arrogant. " J'aime ça Bella. " _**Elle est folle de moi."**_

"Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait compter le temps où elle était loin de toi pour une raison différente," demande Alice en écartant Jessica de son chemin.

"Qu'est que c'est censé vouloir dire lutin?" demande-t-il vexé. _**Je suis une bête de sexe et Bella me veut! **_Jasper se relève brusquement et attaque presque avant qu'Emmett ne commence à parler.

"Ça veut dire la ferme Newton," Emmett l'avertit. _**Veux-tu que j'amène cet idiot dehors, Bells? **_Je secoue la tête en faisant non avant de répondre.

"Du calme Emmett," je l'avertis. "Mike Jessica, peut-être que vous devriez trouver un autre endroit pour vous asseoir."

"Pourquoi?" pleurnichent-ils en même temps. "Jessica ne peut partir seule?" demande Mike.

"Par l'enfer pourquoi est-ce toi qui resterait, le problème ici c'est toi," rétorque Jessica.

"Non, tu es le problème ici," déclare Mike. Ils continuent à se crier dessus jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus en supporter davantage.

"Voilà," dis-je en tapant du poing sur la table tout près de la casser en deux. Mike et Jessica me regardent un moment terrifiés avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de s'effondrer sur le sol.

"Hey," se plaint Rosalie. "Bella avais-tu vraiment besoin de faire ça?"

"Je suis désolée Rosalie mais je n'ai pas pu trouver à autre chose, "dis-je dégoûtée en voyant Jessica et Mike rouler sur le sol jouant au hockey avec leurs amygdales.

"Je crois que je vais vomir," dit Alice en cachant son visage dans le torse de Jasper. Jasper semblait complètement perdu, spécialement depuis qu'Alice avait décidé d'être si proche de lui. Mike et Jessica ont continué à rouler sur le sol jusqu'à nous toucher Edward et moi. Edward les repoussait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à trois mètres de nous.

"Euh, oh," dit Alice en se détachant de Jasper.

"Qu'y a-t-il Alice, " je lui demande inquiète maintenant. Ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour trouver la réponse. J'ai entendu les pensées avant même de voir la personne.

_**Waow elle est désirable,**_ j'ai entendu un élève de seconde penser. _**Mec je me demande de qui elle est la mère,**_ M. Braxton pense. _**Joli jean, joli petit cul**_, pense un élève de terminale. _**Un peu vieille mais waow.**_

"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée," répète Alice de façon continue.

"Bella," j'entends ma mère hurler à travers la cafétéria. "Oh, tu es là bébé."

"Man," dis-je en état de choc. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

"Bella, je suis étonnée," dit Renée. "Tu n'es pas habituée à parler de cette façon."

"Bonjour Renée," Edward la salue.

"Salut, Edward," dit-elle en riant et en rougissant.

"Maman," j'ai lâché en essayant de l'empêcher de mater Edward. Ça c'est mon travail. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire l'école buissonnière," elle me fait un clin d'œil. "Nous pourrions manger un vrai repas et aller voir un film."

"Maman j'en serai ravie, mais là je suis un peu occupée," ai-je dit en m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à Edward.

"Aïe Bella," halète-t-il de douleur.

"Oups, désolée," je chuchote. "Ne la laisse pas m'emmener."

"Bella a un contrôle au prochain cours," ment Edward. "Je ne peux pas lui permettre de le manquer."

"Déjà un contrôle? C'est son premier jour," questionne-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas le rater, " j'essaie d'employer mon ton le plus convaincant. Ma mère continue à me fixer avant de finalement jeter un coup d'œil vers Jessica et Mike.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est," hurle-t-elle. "Que se passe-t-il ici," elle traverse la pièce pour se retrouver à côté de moi et me cache les yeux.

"Mam," lui dis-je en enlevant sa main. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Tu ne peux pas voir ça Bella," dit-elle en me cachant les yeux de nouveau. Emmett commence à rire jusqu'à ce que je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table avec toute ma force.

"Man' arrête," je la supplie. Je ne pouvais être plus honteuse. Je retire sa main de mon visage encore et je pars en claquant la porte de la cafétéria.

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Un GRAND MERCI à toutes les personnes qui passent sur cette traduction, **

**A mercredi!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 18**

**BELLA POV**

J'étais mortifiée tout bonnement mortifiée. Je partis à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille dans le lycée et je finis par arriver dans le bâtiment d'anglais. Mme Parkins était là s'occupant de papiers pendant sa pause déjeuner.

"Oh bonjour Bella," m'accueillit elle. _**Elle paraît en difficulté. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller de travers. Peut-être aurait-elle envie de m'en parler.**_

"Bonjour Mme Parkins," l'ai-je saluée en retour. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi, ma chère?"

"Non," je mens," je vais bien."

"Ne te sens pas offensée mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien," a-t-elle dit en me fixant d'un air méfiant. _**Elle a dû traverser des moments difficiles. D'abord changer de lycée et ensuite une grave maladie, pauvre enfant. J'espère juste pouvoir l'aider. **_"Tu peux tout me dire. Je te promets tu peux me faire confiance.

"C'est vraiment rien," je lui mens encore.

"Est-ce que c'est Edward?" me demande-t-elle. _**Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit lui. Avec la démonstration qu'ils nous ont faite ce matin, il parait vraiment très amoureux d'elle. Je doute vraiment qu'il puisse lui faire du mal.**_

"Non," dis-je détruisant sa supposition immédiatement. "Edward ne pourrait pas être plus parfait même s'il essayait. Je pense que c'est moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire," me dit-elle voulant me faire continuer à parler. Elle me désigne les chaises pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

"Je suppose que je sème la pagaille," je confesse. "Depuis que je suis arrivée ici c'est drame sur drame et je déteste que ce soit Edward qui en souffre."

"Il ne donne pas l'impression de souffrir, ma chère?" elle rit. "Il semble être à fond dans votre relation si je peux me permettre de le dire."

"Ce n'est pas que moi," je continue. "Ma famille et mes amis veulent se mêler de ma vie provoquant un peu plus de difficultés."

"Tu penses à l'arrivée de ta mère, n'est-ce pas?" demande-t-elle. Je hoche la tête et elle commence à rire. "Ça c'est du Renée tout craché."

"Pardon," dis-je. Comment connait-elle ma mère?

"J'ai connu ta mère peu de temps avant le mariage de tes parents," m'explique-t-elle. "C'est une personne très passionnée. J'ai toujours souhaité pouvoir être comme elle."

"Et bien je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est ici," je lui réponds. "Je réalise que j'ai été malade mais je ne le suis plus. Je vais bien, plus que bien. Et je suis heureuse."

"C'est ta mère Bella," me dit-elle.

"Je sais," dis-je en retour.

"Non ma puce, tu ne comprends pas," dit-elle en secouant la tête. " Comme je viens de te le dire ta mère est une personne très passionnée. Et un grand amour va avec cette passion. Lorsque tu seras mère, tes enfants deviendront ton monde. Renée se sent sûrement coupable de ne pas avoir été là pendant que tu étais malade."

"Comment savez vous qu'elle n'était pas là," je lui demande. Il semblerait presque qu'elle pouvait lire mes pensées.

"C'est une petite ville ici, Bella," elle rit une fois de plus. "Il faut que tu lui laisses une chance. Elle veut juste être là pour toi." Bien que son explication semble plausible je ne pouvais pas y croire. Ma mère ne prenait jamais d'initiative quand il s'agissait d'être parent.

"Bella," j'entends Edward qui me cherche. "Est-ce que tu vas bien mon petit cœur?"

"Edward," dis-je en sautant dans ses bras. Dès que j'ai senti ses bras m'envelopper c'était presque comme si je pouvais respirer à nouveau. Il est la solution à mes problèmes, ma force.

"Salut, Edward," dit Mme Parkins le saluant avec un sourire.

"Bonjour," il lui sourit. "Merci à vous pour avoir tenu compagnie à Bella."

"C'était plaisant," dit-elle expansive. C'est le genre de personne qui est heureuse d'avoir pu aider les autres, je pouvais le voir maintenant.

"Merci beaucoup pour votre aide," lui dis-je. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et me dit encore une fois qu'elle a été ravie de m'aider. Je suis vraiment choquée. Je ne savais pas que des gens comme ça existaient encore dans ce monde.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien mon amour?" me demande Edward pendant que nous sortons du bâtiment. Il me prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras me laissant me délecter de son aura.

"Mieux maintenant," je soupire. "Je suis désolée d'être partie. Es-tu fâché?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit-il en embrassant ma tête. "J'étais juste inquiet."

"Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter," lui dis-je. "J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de répit."

"Elle veut seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux ma douce," dit-il en m'asseyant sur un banc devant le bâtiment. "Elle se sent détestable pour ce qu'elle a fait là bas."

"Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai réagi comme un enfant," dis-je en réalisant mon erreur. C'était la première fois de mon existence que je piquais une crise. "Je me sens tellement stupide."

"Ce n'est pas grave," dit-il. "Tout le monde aurait réagi comme toi."

"Ce n'est pas moi pourtant. "Je lui explique. "Je n'ai jamais eu un comportement d'enfant avant. Je suppose que ça m'a pris par surprise."

"C'est pour ça que ça c'est produit Bella," me dit Edward en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. "Elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir été là en tant que mère. Elle le comprend maintenant que tu n'es plus avec elle, toi tu es indépendante et elle voit qu'elle aurait dû s'occuper mieux de toi."

"Je n'ai jamais vu ça comme ça," avouai-je. "Au fond ça me donnait un sentiment d'accomplissement de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle. Natalie disait toujours que c'était ma formation. Si je pouvais m'occuper de Renée alors je pourrai prendre soin de n'importe qui."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de quelqu'un Bella," dit Edward. "Laisse-nous prendre soin de toi pour une fois. Tu mérites d'être heureuse."

"Je suis heureuse," dis-je en tournant son visage vers moi pour l'embrasser légèrement. "Du moment que tu es avec moi, je suis heureuse. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu ou eu besoin. Tout ce que tu as besoin de faire c'est de rester avec moi."

"Tu ne me perdras jamais," promit-il. La sonnerie retentit provoquant un râle de mécontentement de ma part. Je voulais simplement rester là. Sans penser aux accidents que je pourrai causer aux autres pendant le cours d'éducation physique.

"Que va-t-il se passer si je blesse quelqu'un," exprimant mes pensées à voix haute.

"J'en ai déjà parlé à Alice," me rassure Edward. "Je pense que tu n'a pas à t'en faire."Tu peux tenir le choc."

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?" je demande.

"Alice pense que tu seras plutôt, gracieuse?" Edward rit doucement.

"Gracieuse," dis-je un doute dans la voix. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible." J'ai néanmoins suivi Edward vers le bâtiment. Une fois que nous y sommes arrivés ensemble, tous les élèves et les profs étaient en train de spéculer sur ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui dans la cafétéria.

"C'était sa mère," j'entends Jessica rigoler. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. La petite Bella ne peut pas rester un jour sans sa maman?"

"Ignore là mon amour," m'averti Edward. "Elle essaie juste d'attirer l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre après les événements de tout à l'heure."

"Salut Bella," Dit Mike en me bloquant devant l'entrée des vestiaires. Edward est déjà parti se changer alors Mike a pensé qu'il avait une chance de me parler seule. "Comment ça va?"

"Ça roule Mike," dis-je avec sarcasme. "Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien."Comment était ta session après ta révélation avec Jessica?" _**Est-elle jalouse? **_pense-t-il joyeusement. _**Je l'espère. Il est temps que les rôles s'inversent. **_ Je secoue la tête de dépit à ses pensées. Je ne voulais rien de plus que me jeter sur lui de nouveau juste pour lui prouver combien il se trompait. Heureusement je n'avais rien à prouver.

"Salut mon amour," me dit Edward en sortant des vestiaires et butinant mon cou. Il laisse une trainée de baisers de mon cou à ma clavicule me provoquant un soupir de plaisir. "Oh bonjour Michael."

"Salut Edward,' dit-il tout penaud. _**Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas jalouse,**_ pense-t-il amèrement. "Je dois aller me changer, à plus Bella." Il me frôla en savourant l'instant dans son esprit ce qui a provoqué un grognement d'Edward.

"Arrête," je le mets en garde.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher," geint-il.

"Et bien tu devrais," dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Je l'ai laissé dehors pendant que je me changeais. Après avoir écouté pendant dix minutes combien j'étais une chienne dans l'esprit de Jessica, nous rentrions sur le terrain.

"Aujourd'hui, badminton," dit le professeur Fields en me regardant de la terreur dans ses yeux. _**J'espère qu'elle ne va blesser personne cette fois**_. J'avais dit que j'étais désolée. "Répartissez vous en groupes de quatre, j'ai déjà fait les équipes, ne vous plaignez pas, s'il vous plait."

"Swan, Cullen, Cullen et Newton," lit le prof. Edward grinche en entendant le nom de Mike. Il m'attire à lui en disant "elle est à moi."

"Lequel des Cullen fait équipe avec Mike," demande Edward. Vu que notre prof était un homme Edward n'avait pas réussi à l'éblouir.

"Bella et Alice," dit le professeur Fields. Edward avec Mike," _**Bonne chance, **_ pense-t-il.

"Sois gentil et je te récompenserai plus tard? " j'ai chuchoté dans l'oreille d'Edward. Le jeu s'est bien déroulé jusqu'à ce que je frappe Mike avec le volant. Qui pouvait savoir qu'il laisserait un hématome aussi gros.

"Tu es la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue," me dit Edward. " Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se déplacer comme ça avant toi." Je suis heureuse pour une fois dans ma vie de ne pas avoir trébuché. Le sport était fini, nous sommes libres de rentrer chez nous maintenant.

"Quelle journée," je grommelle dans les bras d'Edward alors que nous quittons le lycée.

"BELLA," me dit Alice en arrivant près de moi et m'attrapant le bras vigoureusement. "Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien."

"Alice de quoi est-ce que tu parles?" lui demande Edward en m'arrachant des bras de sa sœur. "Que veux-tu dire?"Pourquoi n'irait-elle pas bien?"

"Tout avait disparu," dit-elle complètement abattue. "Tout. Toutes les secondes de son avenir avaient disparu. Et les tiennes aussi Edward."

"Pourquoi est-ce arrivé?" je questionne. C'est alors que j'ai capté l'odeur des plus horribles créatures que j'avais jamais senti avant."

"Hey Bells," dit Jacob en apparaissant avant les autres. "Je t'ai manqué?"

"Jacob," dis-je. "Que fais-tu là?"

" Je suis venu te rendre visite," dit-il hautain. "Ça fait longtemps."

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici Jacob," aboie Edward. "Il faut que tu partes _maintenant!"_

"Nous avions un accord," tranche Jacob. "Elle ne pourra pas nous échapper plus longtemps Edward."

"Elle n'a rien fait de mal," dit Alice. Ce n'était pas son choix d'être transformée."

"Peut-être pas," acquiesce Jacob. "Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter la colère de Sam."

"Tu veux dire la tienne," dis-je entre mes dents serrées. "Jacob si tu me détestes c'est bon mais ne t'en prends pas à ma famille. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux."

"Je ne te déteste pas Bella," dit-il en me jetant un regard. "Je déteste seulement ce que tu es devenue." _**Ce qu'il a fait de toi.**_

"Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment Jacob," réplique Edward calmement. "On est entouré d'élèves."

"Plus tard alors," dit-il avec un sourire méprisant vers moi. "Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait Cullen!"

"Je suis désolée, Edward," lui dis-je quand Jacob eut enfin disparu.

"Ne t'excuse pas Bella," dit Edward en nous escortant Alice et moi à la voiture. "Il faut qu'on aille à la maison. Il nous faut aller parler à Carlisle tout de suite. Alors que nous roulions vers la maison Edward ne me regarde pas. Je peux voir la peine et la crainte dans ses yeux une fois de plus. Encore une fois j'étais à l'origine du problème.

"Salut les enfants," nous accueille Carlisle lorsque nous entrons dans son bureau. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Ils veulent se battre," dis-je.

"Qui?" demande Carlisle. "Edward de quoi s'agit-il?"

"Jacob est venu faire un petit tour au lycée," explique Edward."Il pensait que nous avertir en public nous empêcherait de nous battre."

"Je pensais que c'était terminé," dit Carlisle en prenant une expression alarmée.

"Que se passe-t-il," demande Emmett avec Rosalie à ses côtés. "Quelle bagarre?"

"Les Quileutes," a lâché Alice "Ils veulent exterminer la famille à cause de la transformation de Bella.

"Il essayait de lui sauver la vie," dit Rosalie furieuse. "Ils n'ont pas le droit!"

"Pourtant ils le font," dit Carlisle en se massant les tempes. "Nous avions accepté de ne plus transformer d'humains."

"Bella," dit Esmée en entrant dans le bureau. A peine est-elle entrée qu'elle a ressenti la tension. "Que se passe-t-il?"

"Qu'y a-t-il Esmée," je lui demande.

"Ta mère est au téléphone," dit-elle en se concentrant sur moi.

"Je vais répondre," dis-je en m'emparant du téléphone et en sortant du bureau. J'ai besoin d'une minute et je ne veux pas être là quand ils vont exposer la situation.

"Allô," dis-je dans le téléphone. "Maman?"

"Bella," dit ma mère avec soulagement. "Tu vas bien?"

"Oui," je mens en partie. Je n'étais plus fâchée contre elle, mais plutôt contre moi-même.

"Tu rentres à la maison? J'ai besoin de te parler," demande-t-elle.

"Je…" j'hésite. Edward est près de moi en un instant.

"Vas-y Bella," me dit-il. " Il faut que nous mettions un plan en place. Je viendrai chez toi tout à l'heure."

"Il vaudrait mieux que je reste," dis-je frustrée. "Je fais partie de cette famille maintenant.

"Bella," dit ma mère encore. "Tu peux rentrer à la maison ou pas?"

"Vas-y Bella," dit Edward de nouveau.

"Je serai là dans dix minutes," ai-je dit en raccrochant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer**

**Within the Darkness à bellaklutz2010**

**DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 19**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

"Prends la Volvo," dit Edward en m'escortant jusqu'au garage. "Je ne me sentirai pas tranquille de savoir que tu cours seule dans ces circonstances." Son visage parait très sévère, très soucieux. Ça me fait vraiment peur de le voir si angoissé. Il a peur pour nos vies, la vie qui ne nous a jamais donné une chance.

"Alors viens avec moi," dis-je en lui prenant la main et en le serrant contre moi. Des sanglots secs secouent mon corps alors que je me coule contre son corps parfait. Il caresse tendrement mon dos et embrasse le sommet de ma tête. "Ne me laisse pas partir."

"Je le dois mon amour," dit-il avec une forte émotion dans sa voix splendide. "Je dois faire tout ce qu'il m'est possible pour te sauver encore. Je ne te laisserai pas payer mes dettes alors que la faute est tout sauf tienne."

"Arrête ça," Je me retrouve en train de crier. "Arrête de prendre le blâme et les accusations sur toi! Tu ne réalises pas que tu es le seul à ne pas blâmer?"

"Jacob a raison Bella," dit Edward d'un ton cruel. "Je suis la raison pour laquelle tu es devenue ce que tu es." Je sens la brûlure de la souffrance dans ma poitrine commencer alors que je me détourne de lui.

"Bien sûr, tu es la raison," dis-je vivement. "Tu es la raison pour laquelle je souris, je respire. Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'affronte chaque jour avec courage. Tu es la raison qui m'a fait trouver la force d'aimer vraiment contre toute attente." Je me retourne une fois encore et l'étreins de nouveau. "Tu es la raison pour laquelle tout est merveilleux dans ma vie Edward Cullen. Tu es ma vie maintenant."

"Tu as toujours été mon monde Bella," dit-il effondré. "C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas prétendre que tu n'es pas en danger. Tu dois rentrer chez toi, disons-nous au revoir. Si nous devons partir nous partirons. Nous l'avons déjà fait et nous continuerons à le faire tant que ce sera nécessaire."

"Tant que je suis avec toi," dis-je maussade. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse fortement. Il me soulève et me dépose dans sa voiture.

"Je t'aime Isabella," dit-il alors qu'il tient toujours mon visage entre ses mains. "On peut le faire, tant que nous sommes ensemble."

"Je t'aime aussi Edward," je réponds. "Je te vois bientôt?"

"Tu ne verras pas le temps passer," m'a-t-il assuré. Il a passé le bras par la fenêtre et a allumé la voiture. "Fais attention à toi Bella," j'ai positionné le levier sur conduite et ai accéléré un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge.

En traversant la petite ville que j'avais commencé à aimer, j'ai pensé aux quelques semaines que j'avais passé ici. Je me suis souvenue de mon premier jour en tant que nouvelle élève. Je me suis rappelé de mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine en voyant Edward la première fois. Je me suis souvenue de la gentillesse de Mme Parkins et de la curiosité de tout le monde lorsque je suis revenue au lycée il y a quelques jours.

Je me suis garée dans notre allée en essayant de me calmer un peu. J'étais sur le point de pleurer mais mon visage ne laissait rien paraitre. J'ai avalé et me suis recomposé une expression nonchalante puis je suis entrée dans la maison. En passant dans le salon doucement j'ai trouvé ma mère assisse seule sur le canapé m'attendant.

"Maman," dis-je en essayant de paraitre décontractée. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue qu'elle pleurait. Son visage est pâle et sans vie. Ses mains tremblent et elle a une boite de mouchoirs jetables à côté d'elle. "Maman qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

"Oh Bella," elle pleure en m'apercevant. "Viens là bébé." Elle bouge pour me faire de la place près d'elle. Je fais comme elle me dit et m'assieds là. Une fois que je suis assez proche elle me prend dans ses bras. Je sens ses larmes couler dans mes cheveux alors je la serre plus fort.

"Ça va aller," je la rassure. " Tout va bien aller maman. S'il te plait ne pleure pas." Je me sens comme si j'étais une petite fille encore une fois. C'est toujours moi qui console ma mère lorsqu'elle a des problèmes. Je me souviens de m'être assise avec elle en Arizona séchant ses pleurs après qu'un de ses petits-amis l'ait abandonnée. J'avais juré de ne plus me retrouver dans cette position mais j'ai rompu cette promesse au moment même où j'ai rencontré Kyle.

"Je sais que tu vas partir Bella," dit-elle tout d'un coup en devenant sérieuse. "Je peux le sentir. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à ton père mais Bella, mûris bien ta décision. Tu sais que ça pourrait le tuer."

"Je ne vais nulle part," je mens. "Je n'abandonnerai jamais Charlie." Elle roule des yeux et me rapproche plus près d'elle.

"Je suis venue ici parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire," dit-elle en essayant de me regarder dans les yeux. "Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée."

"Désolée," dis-je sur un ton interrogatif. De quoi pourrait-elle être désolée? C'est moi qui suis partie et plus tard lorsqu'elle est venue me voir je l'ai humiliée. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

"Je t'ai abandonnée à toi-même," confesse-t-elle. "Je suis une égoïste et une folle. C'est de ma faute si tu es devenue … _vieille _trop vite."

"Vieille," je ris. "Maman je n'agis pas comme si j'étais vieille, j'agis de façon responsable. Là est toute la différence."

"Tu as veillé sur moi depuis que tu as eu cinq ans Bella," dit-elle. "Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'amusant ou de bénéfique pour toi. Tu n'as jamais été en mesure d'être une adolescente normale." J'aurai voulu lui dire que je n'avais jamais été une adolescente normale, même si maintenant j'avais l'éternité pour en profiter. Normal est beaucoup trop morne.

"Etre normal est beaucoup surestimé," lui ai-je dit à la place. "D'ailleurs la vie que j'aie vécue a été incroyable. Oui quelque fois elle a été un peu instable mais regarde ce que j'ai à montrer. J'ai deux parents incroyables et un mec qui me croit être sa seule priorité dans la vie. Il s'occupe très bien de moi. Je ne demande rien et je veux ce que j'ai."

"Tu es réellement une femme étonnante Isabella," dit-elle avec fierté. "Je ne peux pas croire la chance que j'aie eue de t'avoir si longtemps dans ma vie."

"Maman tu agis comme si tu allais me perdre pour toujours," dis-je en essayant de cacher le choc que je venais de ressentir en lui disant ça. Comme moi ma mère était très intuitive. Elle n'aura rien raté même pas ça." Tu ne me perdras jamais, tu le sais ça."

"Je l'espère aussi Bella," dit-elle en sanglotant de nouveau. "Ma puce je veux juste être là pour toi. Je veux être la première à prendre soin de toi."

"Tu n'as plus à te préoccuper de ça," lui dis-je. "Comme tu viens de le dire je suis une femme maintenant. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Sans mentionner Edward qui en fait plus que suffisamment pour me protéger."

"C'est un homme bon Bella," dit-elle sincèrement. "Je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi."

"Il le fera," je la rassure encore. Elle renifle une fois de plus avant de s'étirer pour atteindre un paquet carré derrière elle. _**Mon dernier cadeau**_**,** pense-t-elle.

"Ce sera pour ton bébé," dit-elle en me tendant le paquet." C'est quelque chose qui te fera penser à moi_." __**S'il vous plait mon Dieu, gardez la en vie**__. _J'ai soigneusement déchiré le papierqui enveloppe le paquet et j'ai haleté lorsque j'ai vu ce que c'était.

"Ouvre-le," me demande-t-elle. Une fois encore je fais ce qu'elle me dit et j'ouvre doucement la précieuse boite à musique. Elle commence à jouer "Clair de Lune". A l'intérieur de la boîte une photo de ma mère et moi lors de son mariage avec Phil. J'avais été sa demoiselle d'honneur.

"C'est magnifique," ai-je dit en retenant mon souffle.

"J'avais pour habitude de fredonner cet air quand tu étais petite," dit-elle en retournant dans ses souvenirs lorsque j'étais bébé. "C'était la seule chose qui arrivait à te faire dormir. Puis plus tard tu me suppliait de te la chanter."

"Je me souviens," dis-je en retrouvant cette mémoire dans sa tête. "Tu disais toujours que c'était ton air spécial."

"Et peu importe où nous nous trouvions, quand nous l'entendions nous savions que nous étions connectées d'une certaine façon," finit-elle pour moi. Je continue à fixer la belle femme qui n'est pas seulement ma mère mais aussi mon amie. "As-tu lu l'inscription?" Je ferme la boite et lis les mots attentivement à voix basse.

"Une fille est une petite fille qui grandit pour devenir une amie." Lis-je lentement.

"Tu seras toujours _ma _meilleure amie, bébé," dit-elle en m'étreignant. "Peu importe où tu es et ce que tu fais."

"Je t'aime maman," dis-je en inhalant son odeur familière, fleurs avec un soupçon de vanille.

"Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit cœur," dit-elle en embrassant ma joue. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte. Je me suis réjouie quand j'ai réalisé que c'était lui mais en même temps je me sentais anéantie. Je perdais ma dernière forme de normalité. J'ai relâché ma mère et me suis dirigée vers la porte. Une fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis effondrée dans ses bras.

"Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça Edward," je sanglote contre lui. "Je ne peux pas partir."

"Il le faudra Bella,' dit-il en me relevant un peu. "C'est la seule solution mon amour."

"Edward," ma mère l'appelle depuis le salon.

"File là-haut, me dit Edward. "Je te rejoins bientôt."

"Mais, " j'hésite.

"Ça va," me dit-il avec un sourire. "Elle veut seulement me parler brièvement."

"Je reviens bientôt," je lui promets. Je monte les escaliers et j'ouvre la porte en écoutant la conversation de ma mère et d'Edward.

"Il faut que tu me promettes qu'elle sera saine et sauve," lui dit ma mère en premier.

**EDWARD POV**

Je me sentais si fatigué même si je ne pouvais pas dormir. Ma Bella devrait souffrir et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher cette fois-ci. Il fallait que nous partions. Carlisle et moi étions d'accord que c'était la seule solution. Le reste de la famille était triste de ce départ mais commençait le déménagement.

"Tout se passera bien," m'a rassuré Alice. "Je peux le voir Edward. Ce sera une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ pour chacun de nous."

"Merci Ali," dis-je en embrassant les épis sur sa tête. "Merci pour tout."

"Nous l'aimons aussi Edward," répond Alice. "Nous sommes une famille, nous nous serrons les coudes." Comme je courrai vers chez Bella je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir un profond sentiment de culpabilité. J'aurai tellement voulu lui donner une vie normale comme des adolescents normaux dans un lycée normal.

"C'est magnifique," j'ai entendu Bella chantonner. J'avais lu dans les pensées de Renée assez longtemps pour comprendre la joie soudaine de Bella. C'était une petite boîte à musique qui jouait Clair de Lune, la musique préféré de Bella maintenant je comprenais pourquoi. Je laissai mon amour et sa mère partager un moment ensemble avant de sonner à la porte. Bella se précipite à la porte d'entrée et s'effondre immédiatement dans mes bras au moment même où elle me voit. Je l'écrase contre mon torse. J'ai au moins autant besoin d'elle en ce moment qu'elle de moi.

"Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça Edward," elle pleure. "Je ne peux pas partir."

"Il le faudra Bella" lui dis-je. "C'est la seule solution."

"Edward," j'entends Renée m'appeler depuis le salon. Elle pense : _**Il faut que je lui parle. Même si ce n'est que quelques instants il faut que je lui parle seule à seul. Peut-être que Bella nous laissera un moment.**_

"File là-haut," je lui ordonne. " Je te rejoins bientôt."

"Mais," elle hésite.

"Ça va," dis-je en essayant de l'éblouir d'un sourire. "Elle veut seulement me parler brièvement."

"Je reviens bientôt," me promet-elle avec sérieux. Elle est probablement effrayée par ce que sa mère pourrait me dire. Je dois admettre que je le suis un peu effrayé aussi. Après que Bella ait disparu là-haut et soit en sécurité dans sa chambre je rejoins Renée au salon.

"Il faut que tu me promettes qu'elle sera saine et sauve," a-t-elle commencé sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle était si perspicace une qualité qu'elle partage, malheureusement avec sa fille.

"Elle le sera," lui dis-je avec le plus d'honnêteté possible. Je voudrai mourir avant de permettre que quelque chose n'arrive à ma raison d'être. "Je l'aime Renée."

"Je sais que c'est vrai," dit-elle en essuyant une larme unique de son visage pâle. "J'ai seulement peur que ton amour pour elle disparaisse comme le mien l'a fait pour son père et moi. Je ne pourrai pas supporter que Bella endure une peine pareille. C'est mon pire cauchemar, la voir répéter mes erreurs."

"Elle est différente," dis-je pour sa défense. "Notre amour est plus qu'un amour normal. Dès le moment où j'ai rencontré votre fille je suis devenu sien et elle est devenue mienne en même temps. Bella n'est pas du genre à prendre une décision à la légère et encore moins lorsqu'il est question d'amour."

"Je sais ça," dit-elle en plaçant sa tête sur ses genoux et en se laissant aller un moment. _**Mon bébé va me quitter. Mon bébé est désormais une femme. Plus tôt je m'y ferai et mieux ce sera.**_

"Elle restera en contact avec vous," je la rassure. Je ne voulais pas admettre que cela impliquait que le temps qu'il restait à Bella à Forks était compté. Renée avait besoin de connaître juste quelques détails et rien de plus.

"Ne la blesse pas," m'avertit-elle. "Sinon ça aura de sérieuses conséquences." Bien que je sache qu'une mère humaine ne pouvait rien contre moi la pensée de blesser Bella le pouvait.

"Je préfèrerai mourir que de la blesser," dis-je. " Elle l'unique personne que j'aimerai, chérirai et honorerai pour le reste de mes jours." _**Ça semble si irréel, **_pense-t-elle. _** Ses mots sont si cliché et pourtant j'en crois chaque syllabe.**_

"N'oublie pas ta promesse," dit-elle en repensant à la conversation que nous avions eue il y a une semaine_**. **_"Attends qu'elle est dix-huit ans au moins."

"Vous avez ma parole. "Hey," dit Bella en revenant complètement tendue. Elle a dû sans doute écouté la conversation en entier. Ça se voit sur son visage.

**BELLA POV**

En les écoutant parler je n'arrive pas à arrêter la douleur dans mon cœur froid et mort. Je me suis retrouvée à emballer mes affaires dans mes valises en voulant hurler. Peut-être que je pourrai amener Newton ici et le jeter à travers la fenêtre. Peut-être que ça soulagerait mon malaise pendant un moment.

"N'oublie pas ta promesse," j'ai entendu ma mère dire. "Attends qu'elle ait dix huit ans au moins." De nouveau! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Est-ce si terrible que je ne pouvais pas le savoir avant d'avoir dix-huit ans? Pourquoi Edward ressent-il le besoin de garder des secrets? En essayant de décoder les derniers mots je descends les escaliers pour y trouver un Edward inquiet.

"Hey," dis-je en devenant soucieuse. **Qu'est-ce que tu me caches,** je demande à Edward. _**Plus tard mon amour**_, me fait-il entendre. Je roule des yeux alors que Renée hausse les sourcils. _**Pourquoi semblent-ils capables d'avoir une conversation sans rien se dire? **_Se demande-t-elle. Oh Renée sois raisonnable! _**Tu as trop d'imagination. Plus de Twilight pendant au moins un mois bien que je souhaitais lire la suite! Edward y est tellement sexy! Si seulement il pouvait être réel. Pour quoi est-ce que Bella me regarde comme ça?**_

"Maman," dis-je en essayant de repousser ses images mentales de ma tête. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Bien sûr, bien sûr," dit-elle en se déplaçant vers l'escalier. "Je dois aller chercher mes affaires, Excusez-moi." Edward s'est déplacé pour laisser passer ma mère lui permettant d'aller à ma chambre.

"As-tu apprécié la conversation," dit-il en riant. Je me doute que tu écoutais plutôt attentivement."

"Tu ne peux pas savoir," dis-je en riant. "Si je veux, je peux te permettre de voir ce que je pense, tu te souviens?' J'ai rapproché son visage du mien et l'ai embrassé jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Une fois que j'ai été sûre de lui avoir assez ramolli le cerveau j'ai essayé d'en tirer parti.

"Tu es si taquine Bella," grogne-t-il dans mon épaule.

"Je te donne ce que tu veux si tu me donnes ce que je veux," lui ai-je soufflé dans l'oreille en l'embrassant gentiment. "Choisis."

"Bella pourquoi as-tu besoin de me faire subir cette torture," me demande-t-il en laissant une trainée de baisers le long de mon cou.

"Parce que tu me caches des choses," je lui explique. "Si tu m'avais dit la vérité nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Peut être que nous pourrions utiliser notre temps de manière plus _constructive_."

"Ta mère est là," me rappelle-t-il.

"On pourrait facilement y remédier," je lui fais un clin d'œil. "En plus elle va partir dans trois minutes pour être exacte."

"Comment peux-tu savoir ça," me questionne-t-il.

"J'ai appelé Alice quand j'étais en haut," dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur sa clavicule lui procurant un frisson de plaisir.

"J'ai juré que je ne le ferai pas," dit-il en semblant perdre le contrôle. Nous avons ressenti tous les deux une telle crainte que nous avons besoin d'être ensemble le plus possible. Nous avons été interrompus par les pensées familières de ma mère. _**L'avion décolle dans une heure. Il faut que je me dépêche ou il sera trop tard. Je donnerai ça à Bella pendant le trajet.**_

"Il faut y aller," dis-je en me sentant vide.

"Mon avion décolle dans une heure mon cœur," dit-elle à voix haute. "Evidemment l'avion ne m'attendra pas."

"Tu vas me manquer," dis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras. Je mémorise son parfum, sa voix, la sensation de son étreinte sur moi. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois. Elle commence à fredonner Clair de Lune avant de me remettre quelque chose entre les mains. Un téléphone.

"Nous resterons toujours en contact," me rappelle-t-elle.

"Je ne serai jamais plus loin que d'un appel téléphonique."

"Comment le sais-tu?" Dis-je en montrant le téléphone.

"Comme ça, une idée?" elle me fait un clin d'œil.

"Renée, tu es prête," j'entends mon père dans l'entrée. **J'espère qu'elle a préparé ses bagages, **pense-t-il en soufflant. _**La dernière fois ça lui a pris au moins une heure.**_

"Oui, Charlie," dit-elle en faisant rouler sa valise en bas des escaliers. Heureusement j'avais caché tous mes bagages pour éviter les questions. "Il ne me reste plus qu'à dire au revoir."

"Tu parais bien morose, ma fille," me demande mon père en me dévisageant. _**Je n'ai jamais vu Bella aussi abattue. Peut-être que c'est égoïste de ma part de vouloir la garder ici. **_"Tu pourras aller voir ta mère autant que tu voudras. Tu le sais."

"Oui je sais tout ca," dis-je en souriant. " Je me sens juste comme si je perdais ma meilleure amie."

"Tu ne me perdras jamais," dit-elle en reprenant mes mots. "Au revoir bébé."

"Au revoir maman," dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Au moment où elle a franchi la porte j'ai cru que mon âme commençait à se déliter.

"Bella,'" dit Edward en m'attrapant par la taille. J'ai été étonnée d'avoir la force de lui parler mais je l'ai fait.

"Allons-y," je l'ai supplié. "Partons loin d'ici Edward. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas dire au revoir à mon père."

"D'accord, Bella," dit-il sans poser de questions. "Nous pouvons y aller."

"Merci," dis-je en enlevant ses bras de ma taille. J'ai besoin de lui demander une autre chose maintenant. "Promets-moi quelque chose."

"Tout ce que tu veux," dit-il.

"Promets-moi que tu tiendras toutes tes promesses," lui dis-je. "Promets-moi que nous reviendrons. Promets-moi que ce ne sont pas mes derniers mots à mes parents."

"Je te le promets," dit-il en plongeant son regard intense dans le mien. Je hoche la tête avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Je prends mon bloc note pour laisser un mot d'adieu à Charlie.

_Cher Papa,_

_Je veux que tu saches que je suis en sécurité. Je reviendrai un jour, je le jure. S'il te plait essaie de comprendre que c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour nous. Tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. N'oublie jamais cela._

_Tu as mon amour pour toujours._

_Bella._

C'était court mais direct. Je lui ai dit tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir. J'ai mis le mot dans une petite enveloppe au nom de Charlie. Je l'ai posée sur le comptoir et suis sortie par la porte. Edward s'était déjà occupé de mes bagages et m'attendait près de la porte.

"Es-tu prête pour ça?" me demande-t-il.

"Aussi prête que possible," je lui réponds simplement. Il n'y a plus qu'un arrêt à faire, le manoir Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu<strong>

**Tous mes voeux pour 2012 et **

**rendez-vous l'année prochaine...**


	20. Chapter 20

**DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 20**

**BELLA POV**

"Où allons-nous," ai-je demandé à Edward en tenant sa main étroitement. Nous étions en train de traverser la ville moins vite que d'habitude lorsqu'Edward conduisait. Il voulait que je mémorise chaque détail et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

"Nous pensons à l'Europe," dit-il en fixant la route bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. "Ça ne serai t pas magnifique de passer Noël à Paris?"

"Penses-tu que nous puissions être là-bas aussi vite?" je lui demande en sentant mon cœur se briser alors que je vois des gens que je connais de vue marcher dans la rue. Tout le monde semble être content et sans souci. Ils pouvaient être amoureux sans jamais avoir à faire face à ce qu'Edward et moi avions à affronter. J'espérais qu'ils sachent à quel point ils étaient chanceux.

"Je ne sais pas Bella," dit-il en portant ma main à ses lèvres. "Je voudrai te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir mais c'est plutôt impossible. La meute ne nous a pas trop laissé de choix."

"Comment peuvent-ils faire ça?" je me demande à moi-même. "Pourquoi agissent-ils comme si …?

"A leur yeux ça n'est pas nécessaire, mon amour," dit Edward répondant à mes pensées non exprimées. "Ils ne peuvent pas croire que tu existes. Tu es leur ennemie dans tous les sens."

"Ennemie," dis-je les dents serrées. "Je n'ai rien fait de mal ni toi. Nous n'avons ni tué ni torturé d'humains innocents."

"Ça leur est égal," dit Edward en me rejoignant dans ma colère. "Peu importe que nous vivions ou…?"

"Mourions," finis-je pour lui. "Si nous mourons Edward? Tu peux le dire tu sais. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Ils veulent tous nous voir morts! Arrête d'essayer de me protéger de la vérité."

"Bella je ne peux pas les laisser faire," dit-il en s'arrêtant au bord de la route. Il m'a attirée dans ses bras une fois de plus et m'a serrée fort contre lui pendant que des sanglots sans larme secouaient son corps. "Ils ne t'enlèveront pas à moi. Tu vivras Bella. Peu importe ce que je devrai faire même si c'est sans moi tu vivras!"

"Quoi," dis-je les lèvres tremblantes. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par même si c'est sans moi, Edward? Je refuse d'aller quelque part sans toi, jamais!"

"Tu dois Bella," dit-il avec une profonde intensité dans sa voix. "Tu dois tenir compte de toutes les options comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré."

"Si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré je serai morte," je lui rappelle. "Si ça n'avait pas été toi ç'aurait été Kyle."

"Tu n'en sais rien Bella," dit-il en colère.

"Arrête de me dire que je n'en sais rien," dis-je en criant. "Je sais ce que je sais. Je sais que je t'aime. Je sais que tu es mon tout. Je sais que sans toi, je ne serai rien." J'ai posé sa bouche contre la mienne et l'ai embrassé avec toute la passion que j'ai dans mon corps."Je t'aime."

"Je suis désolé Bella," s'excuse-t-il. "Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Je n'aurai jamais dit mes pensées à voix haute à ce sujet." En m'écartant de lui je me suis aperçue en regardant l'horloge de la voiture qu'il était 17 h et que Charlie allait rentrer à la maison dans quelques instants.

"Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir," dis-je la peine remplissant mon cœur. "René le savait, mais Charlie ne pourra jamais savoir. Je l'ai juste abandonné Edward."

"Tu l'as dit toi-même," dit Edward. "C'était la meilleure solution, la seule. Charlie comprendra avec le temps Bella. Il oubliera parce qu'il t'aime."

"Si je le revois," dis-je avec sarcasme. "Il mérite mieux. Il mérite d'avoir une fille dont il puisse être fier, pas moi."

"Il est fier de toi," me dit-il en me caressant la joue avec son index. "Avant même ton arrivée à Forks il vantait tes mérites et il était content que tu sois simplement toi. Le jour même où tu es née tu es devenue sa fierté et sa joie," alors qu'Edward tentait de me calmer son téléphone s'est mis à sonner. "C'est Alice."

"Où êtes-vous?" j'ai entendu son ton préoccupé. "Ça fait plus d'une heure que vous devriez être là."

"Désolé Alice," dit-il en gardant un œil sur moi. J'ai bougé inconfortable, en continuant à penser à mon futur, notre avenir et ce qu'il apporterait. Avions-nous seulement un avenir?

"Je ne vous vois plus" dit-elle terrifiée. "Vous avez disparu il n'y a pas bien longtemps. J'ai pensé que vous couriez après Jacob! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à mes appels?"

"Nous étions occupés Alice," lui explique Edward. "Ça suffit. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que notre avenir disparait? Ce n'est jamais arrivé sauf …" _**Les loups**_ pense Edward paniqué. _**Les loups sont près de la maison.**_

"Non," je crie. "Edward non,"

"Ils sont en chemin," il avertit sa sœur. "On arrive dans deux secondes!" Sans plus penser Edward appuie sur l'accélérateur et vole pratiquement sur la route.

"Que va-t-on faire," je demande en essayant d'élaborer un plan. "Ne va-t-on pas arriver trop tard?"

"Non," dit Edward avec détermination et agressivité dans sa voix. "Ils ne feront rien à la famille si nous ne sommes pas là." Une demi-seconde plus tard nous nous précipitons hors de la voiture rejoignant la famille qui nous attend à l'intérieur.

"Edward," dit Esmée avec soulagement en étreignant son fils. "Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ailles bien." Elle l'étreint encore une fois avant de faire pareil avec moi. "Oh Bella, je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien aussi. Nous pensions vous avoir perdus, encore. " Elle pose ses mains autour de ma tête et embrasse mon front doucement. " Tout va bien aller, tu verras."

"Votre maison," di t Rosalie en se précipitant dans les escaliers? _**Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps? Nous aurions dû partir avant qu'ils ne se montrent. **_ "Où diable étiez-vous passés?"

"Je suis désolée Rosalie c'est de ma faute," dis-je. "Dire au revoir a pris plus longtemps que prévu."

"Ils sont là," dit Alice avec une expression insondable. Ella essayé de voir malgré leur présence mais c'est inutile. "Ils doivent être sur la propriété. C'est sans doute pour ça que je ne vois rien."

"Restons tous dans le séjour," exige Carlisle. "Si nous restons ensemble peut-être avons-nous une meilleure chance d'en réchapper." Soudain j'ai senti mon téléphone vibrer. En vérifiant l'identité de celui qui appelait j'ai été très étonnée. Je ne le connaissais pas. J'ai répondu à contrecœur.

"Allô," ai-je dit durement retrouvant assez de voix pour parler.

"Bon, salut Bella," me dit Jacob, sa voix remplissait mes oreilles. "Où es-tu cet après midi?" Le visage d'Edward était froid et sans émotion lorsqu'il me prit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui pour me protéger.

"Jacob," ai-je dit en essayant de garder mon calme. "Que veux-tu?"

"Parler," dit-il simplement. " "Tu sais nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. Tu ne pouvais pas réellement croire que tu pouvais juste partir sans que ça ait de conséquences? N'est ce pas?"

"S'il te plait ne fais pas ça," je le supplie. "Jacob je pensais que nous étions amis."

"Correction Bells," dit-il en riant pratiquement. "Tu es habituée à être mon amie. Les choses changent cependant."

"Dis-moi ce qui a changé," je lui demande. "Je suis toujours Bella et je suppose que tu es toujours Jacob."

"Il ne s'agit pas de moi," dit-il incertain.

"Tu n'es plus _mon _Jacob," dis-je en perdant toute force. "Le Jacob que je connais et qui est toujours enfoui quelque par en toi."

"Aïïïïïïeeee, tu me brises le cœur," dit-il arrogant. "Je pensais que tu me manquais mais peut-être que je me trompais."

"Tu ne me manquais pas," dis-je abruptement. "La personne qui me manque est celle que tu étais."

"Retrouve-moi dehors," ricane-t-il. "Tu peux amener les autres suceurs de sang si ça t'inquiète."

"S'il te plait," je le supplie de nouveau. "Pense à Charlie."

"Tu aurais dû y penser avant," aboie-t-il. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait? Tu l'as mis, non seulement lui mais aussi ta mère, en danger. Tu aurais pu les tuer à cause de ton égoïsme! Et ensuite tu t'apprêtais à partir sans aucune considération pour lui."

"Je ne leur aurais jamais fait de mal," dis-je très en colère. "Il semblerait que tu me sous-estimes Jacob."

"Je te sous-estime" répète-t-il effrontément. "Oh non je ne ferai jamais ça. En mentant aux miens je t'ai protégée parce que je sais ce dont tu es capable."

"Jacob," dit Edward en volant le téléphone de mes mains tremblantes. "Je veux bien te rencontrer dehors pour discuter si tu es d'accord pour qu'il n'y ait pas de combat. Bella et le reste de la famille resteront à l'intérieur."

"Non, Edward," lui dis-je. "Tu ne peux pas me laisser. On ne peut pas être séparés! Tu ne peux pas y aller!"

"Je le dois Bella," dit-il semblant abattu. Il effleure mes lèvres de ses doigts avant de m'embrasser ardemment. "Je te l'ai dit, je ferais tout ce qu'il est possible pour te garder saine et sauve. Je te l'ai promis."

"Nous sommes d'accord, Jacob?" Demande Edward dans le téléphone comme je m'agrippe encore plus à lui. "Pas de bagarre, pas de remise en question."

"Ça marche," dit-il. Bien qu'il paraisse sincère, le doute commence à s'emparer de moi. J'ai réalisé à cet instant que Jacob et moi ne pourrions jamais plus être amis. Notre trêve était terminée.

"Aucun sang ne sera versé, parasite."

"Je viens te voir assez vite, corniaud," dit Edward en refermant le téléphone.

"On ne peut pas te laisser faire ça seul Edward, "dit Emmett. "Peu importe le risque, tu n'y vas pas seul."

"Emmett a raison," renchérit Jasper. "Y aller seul ne peut-être que désastreux ; sois raisonnable mon frère."

"Je suis raisonnable," a-t-il déclaré redevenant borné. "Ceci est mon fardeau et je dois le porter seul."

"Non," je crie. "Non, s'il te plait! S'il te plait Edward, s'il te plait? Si tu m'aimes tu ne peux pas faire ça! Dites lui de ne pas y aller Carlisle. Interdisez-lui de quitter la maison." J'ai fixé Carlisle désespérée, le suppliant intérieurement de ne pas laisser faire. _**Que puis-je faire Bella**__, me dit-il. __**Edward a déjà décidé.**_

"Merci Carlisle," dit Edward en essayant de sourire à son père. _**Laisse-moi y aller Bella, **_pense-t-il en essayant de s'extirper de mon étreinte. **NON,**je continue à crier en pensée_. _**Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi! **

"Il faut que je le fasse mon amour," dit-il en essayant encore de m'échapper. Ce qui a pour conséquence que je resserre mon étreinte encore plus fort alors qu'il essaie de s'éloigner.

"Emmett, Jasper," dit Edward en me désignant. "Pouvez-vous?" _**Si vous le faites vous mourrez, **_ je leur donne à entendre. Ils restent parfaitement immobiles alors qu'Edward soupire. Peut-être qu'il va reconsidérer les choses.

**EDWARD POV**

C'était grotesque. Ma propre famille ne voulait pas m'aider à sauver Bella, du moins pas de la façon dont je voulais qu'ils le fassent. _**Je t'aime Bella, **_lui dis-je en pensée. _**Ce sera fini une fois pour toutes si tu m'y laisses aller en personne. Je peux régler ça si tu m'y autorises.**_

"Non," hurle-t-elle encore. "Tu ne _peux _pas me laisser_. _Pas maintenant, jamais tu m'entends? Je ne peux pas accepter ce que tu proposes."

"Jasper, Emmett," je les supplie de nouveau. Une fois de plus Bella les empêche de bouger d'un simple regard. Je me demande bien de quelle façon elle les menace. _** Je ne vais pas t'aider à mourir,**_ pense Jasper. _**Comment peux-tu faire ça à ma plus petite sœur,**_ se demandait Emmett en colère face à mon choix.

"Je ne peux pas voir cela arriver Edward," me dit Alice. "Est-ce que tu veux vraiment affronter ça tout seul? Nous sommes ta famille! Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que nous restions là, assis en attendant alors que toi tu es en danger?"

"Carlisle rend un peu de raison à ton fils," plaide Esmée en m'affrontant elle aussi. "Je ne peux pas tolérer ça!" elle entoure son bras autour du corps tremblant de Bella avant de prononcer les paroles les plus déchirantes que je n'ai jamais entendues. "Je ne peux pas perdre un autre fils. Pas de nouveau. Je t'en supplie Edward. S'il te plait ne me fais pas ça de nouveau. " Comment pourrais-je faire ce que j'avais à faire quand ma famille se disputait avec moi comme ça?

"Esmée mon amour," dit Carlisle en l'éloignant de moi. "Edward est un homme, un homme d'honneur, courageux et intègre. Il veut faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la femme qu'il aime. Nous devons tous respecter cela."

"Comment pouvez-vous Carlisle?" Dit Bella amèrement. " "Comment pouvez-vous encourager votre propre fils à aller vers sa tombe?"

"Je vais revenir Bella," je lui ai juré. "Une promesse est une promesse. Tu dois garder foi en mon amour. Nous aurons l'éternité ensemble. Tu es ce que je veux pour des milliers de raisons. T'aimer c'est me permettre de respirer mais pour sauvegarder notre avenir nous pouvons avoir besoin d'être séparés, je dois aller parler avec Jacob."

"Pas seul," dit-elle en tombant à genoux. "Fais-toi aider par la famille. Fais ça avec moi, n'y va pas seul!" Comment pouvait-elle être aussi insensée? La raison pour laquelle je voulais y aller seul était pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger.

"Je ne serais pas en danger," dit-elle comme répondant à mes pensées. A ce moment précis j'ai détesté qu'elle puisse les lire.

"Il faut que j'y aille," dis-je en la remettant sur ses pieds et en l'embrassant passionnément.

"Non, non Edward," dit-elle contre mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse encore la faisant pleurer encore plus fort. Je me haïssais pour ça. La blesser était mon enfer personnel.

"Il faut que j'y aille mon amour," lui ai-je dit une dernière fois. Me servant de toute ma force je l'ai mise à côté de Carlisle qui l'a serrée contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"Edward," elle crie. "Reviens Edward! Reviens! Ne me laisse pas! Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me quitter! Reviens!" J'ai essayé de garder mes émotions pour moi, mais ça n'allait pas marcher longtemps. Au moment où je sortais de la maison j'étais complètement brisé. _** Sois prudent mon fils, vas-y, elle ira bien,**_ pense Carlisle.

Bella avait raison. Je lui avais promis que je ne la laisserai jamais. Je lui ai aussi promis que je ne briserai pas mes promesses. Bien que toutes mes pensées luttent contre ça il fallait que j'y aille. Le plus tôt je paierai cette dette le plus tôt ma Bella serait libre finalement.

"Jacob," je l'appelle dans les bois. "Montre-toi." J'ai respiré profondément pour sentir leur présence à proximité. L'odeur m'a frappé avant que je ne les vois.

"Je suis tellement content que tu aies pu nous rejoindre Edward, " dit Sam le chef de la meute. "Je vois que tu as laissé Bella à la maison comme convenu. C'est une décision assez sage, pourquoi prolonger la torture?"

"Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça Sam," dis-je amèrement. "Je ne l'ai pas amenée parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça. Elle est innocente, c'est moi que vous voulez."

"Peut-être," il a acquiescé. "Mais elle est toujours une abomination. Elle désire le sang des enfants du monde. Elle a failli attaquer son propre père, sa chair et son sang. Je crois que nous faisons une grande faveur à la société et aux autres aussi."

"Elle n'est pas une meurtrière," lui dis-je. _** Bien mal placé pour dire ça, **_pense Sam avec sa rage. _**Comment peut-il défendre ce qu'il est ou ce qu'il a fait?**_

"Je l'aime Sam," je lui confesse. " Elle signifie beaucoup plus pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre dans le monde y compris le traité. Demande-toi ceci, si tu étais à ma place? Voudrais-tu qu'Emily_ meure _Sam? J'ai décidé d'employer cette comparaison, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution. Emily était la Bella de Sam.

"Laisse-la en dehors de ça," me dit-il en me fixant. J'ai pu voir des images d'Emily courir dans ses pensées comme ses souvenirs les plus précieux d'elle. Il avait été avec une femme appelée Léah mais quand il avait vu Emily plus rien n'existait.

"Pourquoi," je lui demande. "Ne te sens tu pas aussi fort pour elle comme je le suis pour Bella? Ne pourrais-tu pas brûler en enfer avant de permettre qu'elle ne soit blessée?

_"Je l'ai blessée," _dit-il en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il était sur le point d'éclater. Il y a quelques années, lors d'un moment de colère, il s'en était pris à elle. Il avait failli la tuer et maintenant il se sentait coupable pour toujours. Le plus triste c'était que je me retrouvais dans cette situation aussi. J'ai blessé la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée et je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela.

"Garde ton calme," lui dis-je. "Je ne voulais pas d'énerver davantage Sam. Mon seul désir est que tu puisses comprendre. J'ai dû faire ça pour sauver Bella."

"Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre une telle décision," rugit Sam. Alors que Sam et le reste de la meute s'avancent vers moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander où était Jacob. Il voudrait sûrement jouer un rôle dans ma mort. Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas si la bagarre a lieu?

**BELLA POV**

"Comment pouvez-vous," ai-je demandé encore une fois à Carlisle en le repoussant. Je me suis précipitée dehors en priant pour pouvoir sentir sa trace avant que rien ne lui soit arrivé. "Il faut que je le retrouve."

"Non Bella," dit Alice en me bloquant le passage. "Tu vas rendre ça pire pour lui. Nous devons attendre ici."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça Alice," dis-je en essayant de la faire bouger. Emmett s'avance et m'emprisonne entre ses bras puissants.

"Elle a raison," dit-il en me berçant comme un bébé. "Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant."

"L'enfer ne leur appartient pas," dis-je en me débattant pour m'échapper de son étreinte. "Je peux les faire souffrir! Je peux les faire se rendre! Laisse-moi y aller!"

"Bella arrête," j'entends une voix rauque familière de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Carlisle, tiens Bella," dit Emmett en me passant à son père. "Esmée, Alice, Rosalie restez derrière Jasper!"

"Du calme vampire, " dit Jacob en pénétrant dans la pièce.

"Salaud," je lui hurle dessus. "Tu l'as trompé, je vais te tuer. " Je concentre toute mon attention sur Jacob le projetant à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase contre le mur. "Fais quelque chose! Fais quelque chose ou meurs Jacob Black!"

"Arrête Bella," Jacob dit en essayant de charger ma famille. " J'étais venu pour te parler, pour te raisonner."

"Tout ce que tu pourras dire ne pourra pas effacer ce que tu as fait," dis-je en me précipitant pour l'attraper par le cou. J'ai empoigné sa gorge brûlante alors que ma pensée continue à maitriser son corps tremblant contre le mur.

"Il faut que tu me laisses une chance, tu peux me tenir là mais laisse-moi respirer!"

"Pourquoi le devrai-je, chien," lui ai-je demandé bouillonnante de haine. "Pourquoi devrai-je te laisser respirer après ce que tu as fait?"

"Parce que je t'aime Bella," dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. "Je t'ai toujours aimée."

"Menteur," dis-je maintenant, en lui broyant les os du cou. "Si tu m'aimais tu n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu m'as fait."

"C'est un malentendu," dit-il au bord des larmes. "Je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureux de toi. Mais qui ne tomberait pas amoureux de toi?"

"Ça ne t'aide pas ça Jacob," dit Rosalie en me rejoignant. Je soupçonnais qu'elle était là pour m'aider à l'achever mais au lieu de ça elle a posé sa main sur la mienne.

"Tu ne veux pas faire ça Bella," me dit-elle. _**Tu le regretteras plus tard. Je te promets que ce n'est pas la peine. Pense à ce qu'Edward voudrait que tu fasses.**_

"Rosalie aide-moi, au lieu de me juger," je lui ordonne. "Peut être que ça vaut la peine. Si Edward doit mourir pourquoi Jacob ne mourrait-il pas aussi?"

"Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal," halète Jacob. Ça s'est passé au moment où on s'est rencontrés de nouveau, je savais que nous étions condamnés. Je suis ce que je suis et tu es ce que tu es."

"Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer," dis-je en sentant la brûlure du venin caresser ma gorge. "Tu n'es rien pour moi et c'est ce que tu seras toujours." Je voulais rire de sa souffrance mais une partie de moi ne pouvait pas. Il paraissait si impuissant, si brisé. Je l'ai libéré.

"J'aime Edward, " ai-je dit en m'asseyant par terre et en resserrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. "Maintenant je ne le verrai peut-être plus jamais et tu en es le seul responsable!" Alors que Jacob essayait de respirer je me permis moi aussi d'aspirer de l'air."

"Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas bien," me dit-il. "Je suis désolée Bells. Je n'avais pas compris ce qui se passait et ce que ça signifiait vraiment pour moi. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Que faire si tu étais restée humaine? Tu pourrais être avec moi maintenant."

"Non je ne le pourrais pas," je conteste. "Jacob je suis amoureuse d'Edward pour toujours, peu importe que je sois humaine ou pas. Je n'ai jamais rien signifié pour toi et toi, tu n'as jamais rien signifié pour moi. Ce n'est pas un conte de fées, nous ne vivrons pas heureux pour toujours."

"Ils ne vont pas le tuer," dit Jacob en essayant de me consoler. _**J'ai dit à Sam qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser la main sur lui.**_

"Et tu crois qu'il va t'écouter," je l'invective. "Tu n'as aucun pouvoir."

"J'ai du pouvoir Bella," dit-il. "Plus de pouvoir que tu ne le crois."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles," je lui demande bien que je ne sois pas réellement intéressée.

"Je peux le sauver," dit-il récupérant ainsi toute mon attention. "J'ai le pouvoir de le sauver. Mais tu dois me faire confiance."


	21. Chapter 21

**DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 21**

**BELLA POV**

"Que veux-tu dire en disant que tu peux le sauver," lu dis-je ne lui faisant pas confiance. "Quel pouvoir détiens-tu exactement corniaud?"

"Je peux faire entendre raison à Sam," plaide-t-il. _**S'il te plait Bella il faut que tu me croies. Je ne ferai jamais rien pour te blesser.**_

"Vraiment," je lui demande avec arrogance. "Et là tu es en train de me dire que m'enlever l'amour de ma vie n'est pas douloureux?" Tu dois vraiment être un véritable enfoiré pour penser ça Jacob.

"Bella je t'aime," dit-il de la douleur dans les yeux. "La seule personne que j'aie voulue blesser c'est _lui _pour t'avoir fait ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de chance dans la vie réelle."

"J'ai eu dix-sept ans de chance," je lui rétorque. "Pour être honnête ma vie n'avait pas commencé avant que je rencontre finalement Edward. Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il a tout fait pour moi? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ait accepté tes demandes aussi facilement?"

"J'aurais fait la même chose," confesse-t-il. "J'aurai fait pareil Bells."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça," je hurle, en colère car il utilise mon surnom sans y penser. "Seules les personnes que_ j'aime_ sont autorisées à m'appeler comme ça!"

"Tu ne peux pas me détester," dit-il arrogant. "Regarde-moi _Bells._ J'étais là pour toi quand il n'y avait personne d'autre.

"Non," je crie. "Tu as été là les premiers instants mais ce n'est rien en comparaison du temps qu'Edward a passé avec moi." Je ne supportais pas d'être si près de lui. J'ai réagi rapidement en traversant la pièce ne répondant pas à son regard désemparé. "Comment peux-tu me faire ça?"

"Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime," répète-t-il. _** Bella j'admets que j'ai été immature au sujet de tout ça, mais mes sentiments sont réels. Je ferai tout comme il faut si ça doit te rendre heureuse. Mais il faut que tu me dises ce que tu veux.**_

"Tu sais ce que je veux," dis-je tout près de me mettre à sangloter. "Peu importe ce qu'il faut faire."

"Tu en es sûre?" dit-il une larme roulant sur sa joue. _**Nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça marche. Je peux te faire m'aimer.**_

"Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi Jake," dis-je. "Tu ne peux pas faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux de toi. J'ai très bien compris cette leçon avec Kyle." Il me regarde pensivement pendant un moment avant de finalement prononcer les mots que j'ai envie d'entendre depuis un bon moment.

"Alors, nous allons le ramener," a-t-il déclaré en se levant. "Peu importe ce qu'il faudra que je fasse." Bien que je l'aie détesté quelques instants auparavant je ne voulais rien d'autre que serrer Jacob dans mes bras en ce moment. Je me sentais si coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Si seulement il voulait quelque chose de faisable.

"Merci," dis-je doucement bien que ma voix soit encore dure. "J'apprécie vraiment plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer."

"Je n'en sais rien," dit-il en passant devant moi pour aller vers la porte. En marchant il se souvenait du peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec moi. Il a revu l'instant où il a réalisé qu'il était amoureux de moi et les moments qui ont suivi. Il avait été le premier à convaincre Sam qu'ils devaient passer à l'attaque. Il croyait qu'en se débarrassant d'Edward il gagnerait mon cœur. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est que sans Edward je n'avais plus de cœur.

"Nous venons avec vous Jacob," dit Carlisle en s'avançant. _**Je suis tellement désolé Bella,**_ pense-t-il. _**Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête. Je n'aurai jamais dû le lui laisser aller seul.**_

"Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le mieux," dis-je en lui pardonnant immédiatement."De toute façon il n'aurait pas changé d'idée une fois qu'il s'est décidé. Nous ne le savons que trop bien."

"Nous venons aussi," dit Emmett en saisissant Jasper par le bras.

"Bella est-ce que tu es sure que tu peux faire ça," me demande Jasper en essayant de canaliser mes émotions. "Tu es vraiment très affectée, là." Un seul faux mouvement et tout cela pourrait finir dans un bain de sang. _**Pas que ça puisse finir autrement,**_ pense-t-il renfrogné en regardant Jacob.

"Je peux le faire," je lui affirme " "Du moment que c'est pour Edward, je peux le faire." Il m'a fait un sourire presque jaloux et s'est dirigé vers la porte. _**Je souhaiterai être aussi fort,**_ pense-t-il.

"Attendez une minute, " dit Esmée avec de l'aplomb dans sa voix. "C'est mon bébé là dehors."

"Et notre frère," renchérissent Alice et Rosalie.

"Vous n'irez pas sans nous," dit Esmée. Bon c'était décidé. Nous ferions ça tous ensemble ou pas du tout. J'aurai juste souhaité qu'Edward soit avec moi. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps et le garder près de moi.

"Où sont-ils," je lui demande en passant le porche. Son odeur était faible, presque comme s'il marchait à peine. Il l'a probablement fait délibérément. Il savait que j'allais essayer de le retrouver.

"Près de la Push," dit Jacob découragé. "Ils avaient décidé d'attendre le moment où tu allais venir. Une fois que tu aurais été assez proche de la frontière ils allaient tendre une embuscade.

"Donc Edward était l'appât en quelque sorte," dis-je me sentant coupable une fois de plus. J'étais ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils savaient que s'ils utilisaient Edward je viendrai de mon plein gré. "Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils simplement prise moi? J'y serai allée."

"Edward n'aurait pas laissé faire ça Bella," souligne Jacob. "Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Une vie pour une vie." Je ferme les yeux et secoue ma tête en voulant juste mourir. Edward était probablement mort à cet instant et il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi de vivre sans lui. Il fallait que je continue d'avancer. Je n'allais pas abandonner, pas avant un moment.

**EDWARD POV**

J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment attentif à ne laisser aucune trace pour Bella. Elle doit sans doute être en chemin pour me retrouver. Si seulement je pouvais être avec elle maintenant. Lui dire combien je l'aime et lui dire combien elle compte pour moi une dernière fois.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche sangsue," Sam me fixe. "Elle viendra finalement, tu verras."

"Elle ne me trouvera pas," dis-je. "J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit impossible de me suivre." _**Espèce d'idiot sans cervelle**_pense Sam. **C'était si simple. Pourquoi nous as-tu fait cela?**

"De toute manière vous m'auriez tué quand même Sam," ai-je dit d'un ton assuré. "Vous n'avez jamais aimé ma famille vous la supportiez juste. D'une façon ou d'une autre vous auriez trouvez un prétexte pour nous éliminer."

"Où est Jacob," demande un garçon que je connais sous le nom de Quil. "Il était supposé être de retour il y a une demi-heure."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il était censé être de retour?" ai-je demandé confus."Où est-il allé?" Sam continue à avoir ce sourire hautain alors qu'il déambule autour de moi.

"Ça fait partie du plan, explique-t-il. "Je savais que tu essaierais de cacher cet endroit, tu ne voulais pas que Bella soit en danger après tout. J'ai envoyé Jacob lui expliquer notre plan brillant. Je sais qu'il va la ramener. Je sais aussi qu'elle va venir avec toute la famille. Tuer tout le monde d'un seul coup, je n'avais jamais réalisé que ça pourrait être aussi facile."

"Je vous _tuerai _ avant que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit," dis-je m'élançant sur lui. Je pouvais le tuer maintenant rien ne pourrai m'arrêter. Si je tue l'Alpha peut-être pourrai-je persuader le reste de la meute de laisser tomber.

"Ne sois pas ridicule," rit-il. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais."

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûr", je lui demande en m'accroupissant et en laissant échapper un grondement sourd à travers mes dents. "Si je prends ta vie alors rien ne peut m'arrêter."

"Si tu me tues, tu la tues," Sam sourit diaboliquement. _** Jacob est avec elle Edward. Il peut faire semblant d'être à ses côtés. Il peut obtenir sa confiance. Si elle est seule, et même si elle est avec sa famille, il pourra la tuer facilement. **_

"Bella peut gagner ses propres combats toute seule," dis-je en essayant d'être positif. Que va-t-il se passer si Jacob attaque Bella? Si la famille ne peut l'en empêcher? Alice ne peut pas voir l'avenir, ce qui implique beaucoup de complications.

"Et alors?" Sam continue. "Il doit pouvoir la combattre tout aussi facilement. Il n'est pas encore habitué à cette vie. Il est farouche et est un danger aussi bien pour les humains que pour les ennemis." _**Ne mets pas ma patience à bout Edward tu perdrais. Tu peux faire que ce soit simple ou compliqué. C'est ton choix mais je conseille de choisir judicieusement.**_

"Arrête Sam," dit quelqu'un en courant vers lui.

**BELLA POV**

"Bella écoute-moi," dit Jacob en me tirant de côté. Il essaie de me prendre par la main mais je la lui retire.

"Ne me touche pas Jacob," je l'avertis. "La prochaine fois que tu essaies, tu paies en y laissant une patte."

"Désolé," dit-il en semblant honteux. J'ai tout de suite regretté de lui avoir crié dessus. " Bella je veux juste que tu sois préparée. Bien qu'Edward ne soit arrivé là-bas il y a peu, il peut ne pas être…"

"Vivant," dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Si Edward n'était plus je le sentirais. Sam n'a pensé à aucun plan pour attaquer Edward en mon absence mais il a aussi beaucoup de caractère. Si Edward essaie de le provoquer d'une manière quelconque…"

"J'ai bien compris Jacob," dis-je en essayant de repousser les images crues de ma tête. Je ne veux pas perdre espoir. "Nous arriverons à temps. Edward compte sur moi et je ne le laisserai pas tomber."

"Comment peux-tu être aussi optimiste?" me demande Jacob. "Sam veut tuer toute ta famille depuis qu'il est devenu l'Alpha. Comment peut-il être possible de l'arrêter maintenant?"

"Il y a plusieurs possibilités," dit Alice en arrivant à ma hauteur. Elle prend ma main pour me soutenir et fixe Jacob avant de sauter et de le gifler, le faisant hurler de douleur. "Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, chien? Tu trouves que tu n'en as pas fait assez? Il faut encourager Bella et non pas la décourager."

"Pourquoi toi petite?" dit Jacob en s'approchant de ma sœur alors que Jasper s'accroupit prêt à l'attaquer.

"Arrêtez!" Je crie en les séparant. Heureusement ma force de nouveau-né a été suffisante pour les repousser en deux endroits séparés de la forêt. "Ce n'est pas le moment de se bagarrer? Nous avons à faire!"

"C'est bon Bella," dit Carlisle en venant vers moi et en entourant son bras autour de mes épaules. "Il faut que chacun d'entre nous soit raisonnable."

"Il a commencé," dit Alice en enlevant une feuille de ses cheveux. "Je n'y suis pour rien si ce chien est un imbécile!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire minus," dit Jacob en cherchant l'affrontement avec Alice.

"Assez," dis-je en m'énervant. "Chaque seconde que vous passez à vous disputer est une seconde où Edward peut-être tué! Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre juste parce que vous deux ne pouvez pas dépasser vos différences. Maintenant tassez-vous où nous vous laissons derrière."

"Tu ne sais pas vers où aller," dit Jacob avec arrogance. "Tu seras perdue dans très peu de temps."

"Nous avons trouvé une piste, maintenant fais ton choix," dis-je les dents serrées.

"Désolée, Bella," dit Alice semblant gênée.

"Et," dis-je voulant qu'elle en finisse. Elle souffla bruyamment et me fronça les sourcils. "Viens Alice. Plus vite tu le diras mieux ce sera. Il faut que nous y allions."

"Il te suffit de dire que tu es désolée," Jacob lui grondait dessus. J'ai tourné la tête dans sa direction et ai commencé à lui crier dessus.

"Je ne te parlerai pas cabot," dis-je en colère." Si tu n'arrêtes pas d'avoir cette attitude alors je n'empêcherai pas Alice de te gifler à nouveau."

"Je suis désolée Jacob," dit Alice. _** Décidément je ne suis vraiment pas comme Bells, **_ pense-t-elle, _** mais pour toi je dirais que je le suis.**_

"Merci Alice," dis-je en lui serrant la main. "Jacob as-tu quelque chose à dire ou non,"

"Désolé, lutin," dit-il alors que sa peau rousse rougissait. "Est-ce que c'est mieux ainsi Bella?"

"La ferme et en avant?" dis-je en allant vers lui pour prendre la tête. Il fait comme je lui ai demandé et continue à avancer. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons à la petite clairière où Charlie et les Cullen m'avaient récupérée lorsque j'avais perdu la mémoire. J'ai haleté en entendant Edward menacer Sam de le tuer.

"Si tu me tues tu la tues," j'entends Sam dire.

"Bella peut gagner ses propres combats," Edward réplique voulant paraitre confiant. J'ai senti un sourire apparaitre sur mon visage en entendant la fierté dans sa voix. C'était merveilleux d'entendre qu'Edward croyait beaucoup en mes possibilités.

"Et alors," rétorque Sam. "Il peut la combattre assez facilement. Il n'est pas encore habitué à cette vie. Il est farouche et peut mettre en danger non seulement les humains mais aussi les ennemis. " J'ai senti mon visage se décomposer alors que je pensais aux mots de Sam.

"De quoi parle-t-il Jacob?" lui dis-je en le regardant avec suspicion.

"Il pense que je veux te tuer," dit-il en secouant sa tête, honteux. Ça aurait pu être vrai Bella mais non…" _**Il va le tuer**_, pense Jacob paniqué. _**Bella reste là. Il faut que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. **_

"Arrête Sam," dit Jacob en se ruant vers lui à pleine vitesse. "Laisse le partir."

"Jacob," Sam intercepte Jacob avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre. "Je suis ravie que tu aies pu nous rejoindre finalement. Oh et regarde, n'est-ce pas votre charmante Bella et sa famille que je sens."

"Bella," crie Edward de soulagement en accourant vers moi et m'enfermant dans ses bras immédiatement.

Je crie : "Edward," soulagée aussi. Je le tiens serré de toutes mes forces alors qu'il fait la même chose avec moi. "Pourquoi es-tu parti? Nous aurions pu faire cela ensemble."

"Bella je suis désolée, " dit-il en s'excusant. " J'ai pensé que si je venais volontairement ils t'épargneraient. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser. C'était stupide de ma part."

"En effet," acquiesce Sam. "Maintenant vous êtes tous en danger. Jacob a exécuté sa part de plan de façon magistrale."

"Je n'en fais plus partie de ce plan," dit Jacob en prenant de la distance avec son chef. "Je refuse de tuer un Cullen. Je l'ai promis à Bella."

"Et la promesse que tu as faite à ta famille," demande Sam outré. "Ça ne représente donc rien pour toi?"

"Vous êtes ma famille," Jacob approuve. "Mais c'est aussi Bella. Comment pourrions nous les punir de protéger leur famille? Admets-le Sam si ça avait à été toi de prendre une telle décision tu aurais sans doute fais la même chose."

"Jacob réfléchit à ce que tu viens de dire," un autre garçon de la tribu intervient. "Elle ne t'aime pas mec. Elle aime le vampire. Elle a pris sa décision comme toi tu as pris la tienne. Tu as fait le vœu de protéger cette tribu quelles que soient les circonstances."

"Pourquoi ça doit inclure le meurtre Quil?" demande Jacob. "Les Cullen n'ont blessé personne. Ils ne l'ont jamais fait et je ne peux pas croire qu'ils le feront un jour."

"Mais tu as choisi ton camp," déclare Sam. "Tu as choisi tes précieux vampires à la place de ton propre sang."

"Je refuse de choisir un camp Sam," dit Jacob.

"Alors tu dois partir," ordonne Sam. "Pars maintenant avant d'être responsable d'autres désordres. Nous arrangerons ça nous-mêmes avec eux."

"Je ne pars pas," promets Jacob. "Je ne peux pas partir connaissant vos projets. Je ne vais pas me battre ni avec vous ni contre vous, mais je ne partirai pas lorsque vous attaquerez Bella et sa famille. "

"Ce n'est pas simple," dit Sam. "Soit tu les combats, soit tu me combats."

"Nous ne te laisserons pas le toucher," dit le garçon appelé Quil. "Réfléchis à ce que tu dis Sam. Pense à Billy, et à qui est réellement Jacob."

"Si c'est ainsi nous irons avec lui," dit un autre membre de la tribu.

"Quil, Embry soyez raisonnables," dit Sam en devenant nerveux. Tous les membres de la tribu semblent être contre lui maintenant. "Si vous passez dans son camp vous trahissez tout ceux que vous connaissez et aimez."

"Tout ce que tu veux faire c'est te battre," dit Jacob. "Pourquoi devrions-nous te permettre de nous dicter notre conduite quand tout ce que tu veux est faire du mal aux autres?"

"C'est pour protéger notre famille," Sam est nerveux. "Jacob comment peux-tu les induire autant en erreur? Comment peux-tu prendre ce qui est légitimement à moi?"

"Tu veux dire ce qui est légitimement à lui," dit Edward en s'écartant de moi. Mais je le suis ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il disparaisse encore une fois. "Après tout Jacob est le petit-fils d'Ephraïm et par conséquent le véritable Alpha."

"C'est de ça dont tu parlais," dis-je en faisant le lien. "Quand tu as dit que tu avais plus de pouvoir que Sam, c'est ça que tu voulais dire?"

"Oui, Bella," dit-il en répondant à ma question et ça semblait le peiner. "Je n'ai jamais voulu d'affrontement à ce sujet. Je ne veux pas prendre ton pouvoir mon frère."

"Tu n'auras pas à faire ça," dit Sam en commençant à trembler. "Je ne vais pas abandonner sans combattre. " _**Toi et moi Jacob maintenant.**_

"Non Sam," dis-je en essayant de préserver Jacob. _**Veux-tu que je me batte avec toi à sa place?**_ Pensait-il. J'ai senti mon corps commencer à trembler alors qu'Edward m'a placée derrière lui pour me protéger.

"Ça ne doit pas se passer de cette façon Sam," dit Edward en le bloquant entre Jacob et moi. Pourquoi tu ne nous laisse pas juste partir. Je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir le sang de ton frère sur les mains."

"Non," dit Jacob nous poussant Edward et moi sur le côté. "S'il veut se battre alors nous nous battrons." **Ne t'inquiète pas Bells. Je sais ce que je fais, tout ira bien, **_pense Jacob._

"Edward lâche-moi," dis-je essayant de lui échapper. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je veux défendre Jacob. Il a été à l'origine de beaucoup de problèmes pour moi bien que par le passé il m'ait aussi protégée. Je continue à essayer de m'éloigner d'Edward alors qu'il me tire dans la direction opposée.

"Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant." Je regarde avec horreur comme les membres des deux familles se déchirent l'un l'autre, littéralement. Je ferme les yeux et me cache le visage contre le torse d'Edward alors que je continue d'entendre leurs cris.

"Nous devons faire quelque chose," dis-je à Edward. "Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser s'entretuer."

"Nous n'avons pas le choix Bella," me rappelle-t-il. "Nous ne pouvons pas le sauver sans nous mettre en danger." J'ai entendu un dernier crissement et c'était fini. Le silence, trop de silence.

"Qu'avez-vous fait?" J'entends Embry crier.

"Il est … mort," dit Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 22**

**BELLA POV**

"Jake qu'as-tu fait," demande Embry sur un ton vacillant. "Il ne peut pas être mort. Ça ne peut pas être possible."

"Jake," dis-je en me déplaçant vers lui doucement avant qu'Edward ne m'arrête. _**Laisse-lui du temps mon amour, **_pense-t-il. Jacob se calme finalement assez pour retrouver sa forme humaine. "Jake, " ai-je répété avant d'aller vers lui de nouveau. Je voulais le réconforter mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait," dit-il en tombant à genoux. Je me suis précipitée à ses côtés pendant qu'il continuait à crier en pure agonie. **Ça va aller Jake**_**, **_ je pense, **ça va aller. Tu peux le faire.**

"J'ai voulu le tuer Bella," il hurle me repoussant loin de lui. "Il allait te faire du mal, il allait vous faire du mal. Je ne pouvais juste pas rester là en attendant qu'il prenne ma meilleure amie.

"Je sais," je murmure. "Je comprends Jacob. Sam était trop aveuglé par sa haine. Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, mais c'est ce qu'il était devenu."

"Et Emily?" demande Quil en se dirigeant vers nous avant de se poster devant lui. "Comment va-ton lui dire que l'amour de sa vie est … mort?" **Qui est Emily, **je demande à Edward. _**Elle est pour Sam ce que tu es pour moi,**_ m'explique-t-il en pensée. _**Elle était sa raison d'être.**_

"Je ne peux pas lui dire," dit Jacob avec une voix incertaine. "Comment pourrais-je justifier ce que j'ai fait? Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner? Comment puis-je rentrer chez moi maintenant? Comment pourrais-je me présenter devant mon père maintenant."

"Ton père te pardonneras Jacob," dit Edward en disant ses pensées à voix haute. " Il comprendra, comme nous tous, avec le temps."

"J'ai pris la vie d'un de mes frères pour une famille de sangsues," dit-il en cachant son visage entre ses mains. Ai-je vraiment fait ça? _**Comment ai-je pu laisser mon amour pour toi m'aveugler ainsi Bella,**_ me demande-t-il. La seule chose que je pouvais répondre est, **Je suis désolée.**

**A-t-il vraiment pensé amour, **me demande Edward._**Bella il y a des choses que tu ne me dis pas. Il est amoureux de toi?**_

"Plus tard," Edward, dis-je à voix basse. Je n'ai plus aucune énergie pour communiquer mentalement. Je sens la culpabilité commencer à grandir en moi alors que je vois le corps inanimé de Sam qui a retrouvé sa forme humaine mutilée.

"Il faut appeler quelqu'un," dit Carlisle en faisant un pas en arrière. "On ne peut pas laisser Sam ici indéfiniment."

"Qui pouvons-nous appeler," je demande à Carlisle." Ils vont nous poser des questions si nous indiquons la présence d'un cadavre."

"Nous pourrions falsifier les preuves," répond-il. "Seuls ceux qui connaissent la véritable identité de Sam sauront la vérité. " J'ai regardé les pensés de Carlisle pendant qu'il élaborait son plan. Il souhaitait abattre un animal et le laisser à côté de Sam suggérant ainsi une attaque.

"Allez Jacob on y va," dit Quil en essayant de relever son ami. _**Je ne peux pas le laisser, **_pense Jacob en regardant son chef de meute. _**Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Regarde ce que j'ai fait! Comment ai-je pu faire cela Bella? Comment ai-je pu?**_

"Jake," dis-je en me précipitant sur lui et en le relevant. "Nous devons partir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là pour toujours. Il faut que nous partions."

"Elle a raison Jacob," dit Edward en s'approchant. "Il faut que partions de cet endroit. Il faut que nous te raccompagnions chez toi pour que tu puisses parler avec ton père."

"Non," dit Jacob borné. "Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi! Je ne peux pas regarder mon père en face. Il faut que je parte. Il faut que j'aille quelque part."

"Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous," demande Carlisle avec un ton ferme. "Jacob restera avec nous. Si quelqu'un trouve à redire à cette décision il peut trouver une solution provisoire en attendant."

"Quoi," Edward et moi demandons ensemble, choqués. _**Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas d'accord Edward et Bella. Vous connaissez mes raisons, vous les comprenez. **_ Il avait raison. Jacob n'a pas seulement risqué sa propre vie mais il a tué quelqu'un pour sauver notre famille. Nous lui devions bien ça, si ce n'est plus. **Je comprends Carlisle, ** lui dis-je.

"Moi aussi," dit Edward me tirant contre lui. Il était devenu plus conscient de chacun de mes mouvements près de Jacob maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Il devait être jaloux bien qu'il n'ait aucune raison de l'être.

"Merci," je chuchote à son oreille avant d'embrasser doucement sa joue. **Je t'aime tellement,** je voulais qu'il le sache. **Rien ni** **personne ne pourra changer ça.**

_**Autant que je t'aime**_, pense-t-il en embrassant le sommet de ma tête. _**Tu devras m'expliquer tout ça plus tard.**_

"Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard," dis-je. "Mais pour le moment il faut que nous portions notre attention ailleurs." J'ai pris le bras de Jake gentiment et Edward a fait de même. Nous l'avons levé ensemble et l'avons entrainé hors de la petite forêt pendant qu'Emmett et Carlisle faisait une mise en scène. Alice, Jasper et Rosalie nous suivaient dans le silence le plus complet.

_**Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir gérer ça,**_ pense Rosalie. _**Et si je perds patience avec lui?**_

_**Ses émotions vont me tuer, **_pense Jasper complètement stressé. _**Comment ce garçon peut-il ressentir autant de culpabilité? Je me sens vraiment mal pour lui. Quelle horreur de ressentir une telle angoisse.**_

_**Carlisle a raison,**_ pense Alice. _**Nous lui devons bien cela. C'est peut-être un chien minable mais ce qu'il a fait pour nous était vraiment noble.**_

_**Tout se passera très bien ma douce**_, pense Edward en scrutant mon expression. _**La famille fera de son mieux pour que Jacob se sente le bienvenu. **_ Je me suis rapprochée et lui ai serré la main en le remerciant sans quitter Jacob des yeux.

_**Je suis un monstre**__, _pense-t-il. _**Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils simplement pas laissé mourir là-bas?**_

"Tu n'es pas un monstre," je démens. "Et tu ne mérites pas de mourir." Il me regarde avec désespoir mais ne dit rien. Nous continuons à marcher jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la maison. En arrivant, Carlisle et Esmée nous attendent en silence. Esmée était partie rapidement lorsqu'elle avait entendu la décision de Carlisle pour préparer une chambre pour notre nouvel invité.

"Ta maison," dit Esmée en soupirant de soulagement. _**Oh le pauvre chéri**_. _**J'espère juste que nous arrivons à le faire se sentir à l'aise ici. Carlisle devrait l'examiner, il semble aller très mal. **_Evidemment Esmée avait raison, Jacob allait mal, mais ce n'était pas un mal qu'un médecin pouvait guérir. Toute sa peine était dans son cœur.

"Jacob est-ce que tu m'autorise à t'examiner," demande Carlisle comme s'il avait entendu les pensées d'Esmée. "Il semblerait que tu aies de sérieuses blessures."

"Elles vont guérir trop vite," dit Jacob en parlant lentement. "Je mérite de souffrir de toute façon."

"S'il te plait Jake," je le supplie. "Laisse juste Carlisle s'assurer que tout va bien."

"D'accord," il grommelle. "Bien? Je n'irai jamais bien! J'ai tué quelqu'un Bella! Ne comprends-tu donc pas ce que j'ai fait, Ne comprends-tu pas ce que ça fait de moi? Je suis un meurtrier Bella! Je suis un damné, condamné à errer éternellement sur cette terre!"

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, "je hurle. "Jacob tu es un homme bon. C'est vrai tu as commis des erreurs et tu as tué quelqu'un mais ça ne change pas qui tu es."

"C'est pire que l'enfer!" dit-il en tremblant un peu plus. Si je n'avais pas fait attention je l'aurai projeté au milieu de la salle de séjour. "Tues- moi, simplement! S'il te plait Bella tu peux faire au moins ça pour moi. Tue-moi. Mords-moi, prends ma douleur!"

"Non," dis-je d'un ton sévère.

"Tues-moi," il crie de nouveau en me saisissant par les épaules avec ses mains chaudes. "Tues-moi, sangsue! Saigne-moi!"

"Ça suffit," dit Edward en repoussant Jacob de moi. "Jacob ça suffit!" Pendant qu'Edward me prend dans ses bras, une fois de plus Jacob tombe à genoux.

"Tuez-moi," il continue à pleurer encore et encore. "Tuez-moi," jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule finalement. Je sanglotais contre Edward pendant qu'Emmett et Carlisle accompagnaient Jacob là-haut, à sa chambre.

"Cchhuutt, Bella," Edward me rassure. "Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Tout ira bien, tu verras."

"C'est ma faute," je sanglote en m'écartant de lui et m'élance vers ma chambre. Dès que j'ai eu mis un pied à l'intérieur je me suis effondrée sur le lit. "Mon dieu, s'il vous plait," j'ai supplié. "Faites que sa douleur disparaisse. Faites que je ne fasse plus de mal à personne. S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi pour tout ce que j'ai fait. " Au moment même où je m'enfonce sous les couvertures et me cache sous les oreillers je sens deux bras familiers se poser sur ma taille.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella," me dit-il en embrassant mon nez. "Ça fait partie des choses de la vie auxquelles, malheureusement, on ne peut pas toujours échapper."

"Je l'ai fait m'aimer," dis-je en essayant de repousser Edward. "Je l'ai fait tomber amoureux de moi Edward!"

"Non Bella," dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. "Son amour était volontaire. En fait, c'est très difficile de ne pas tomber amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer."

"Regarde ce que j'ai fait de lui," dis-je."Tout ce que je ne voulais jamais faire. Je blesse les gens qui m'aiment!"

"Ecoute-moi," dit-il en relevant mon visage du bout des doigts. "Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Il prononce juste ces mots parce qu'il est en colère et qu'il a mal."

"Je me sens tellement responsable," lui dis-je.

"Je sais mon amour," acquiesce-t-il. "Nous nous sentons tous comme ça. Mais la vérité c'est que ça é été la décision de Sam."

"Pourquoi mourir?"

"Non, pas mourir, tuer," dit-il. "Bien qu'il ait été le premier à mourir, il était aussi le premier à vouloir se battre. C'était tout simplement une grosse erreur."

"Que pouvons-nous faire," je lui demande en retournant dans la sécurité de ses bras."Comment pouvons-nous faire pour arranger tout ça?"

"On ne peut pas Bella," il soupire. "Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant c'est d'être là pour Jacob." Il était tellement incroyable. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé il était toujours prêt à aider un ami dans le besoin, qui plus est mon ami. "Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant c'est être là pour lui. Il a besoin de nous plus que jamais. Il se sent si seul et si perdu."

"Tu as raison " lui dis-je. "Je souhaiterais que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé."

"Il ya toujours une raison à tout ce qui arrive mon petit cœur," me rappelle-t-il." Mais à l'heure actuelle nous n'avons aucune idée du pour quoi."

"Bella," Alice m'appelle en toquant à la porte. "Puis-je entrer?"

"Ally," dis-je en sortant du lit et en lui ouvrant la porte.

"Est-ce que ça va," me demande-telle en m'étreignant. "Nous nous faisons beaucoup de souci pour toi."

"Je vais vous laisser parler toutes les quatre," dit Edward en embrassant légèrement mes lèvres avant de quitter la chambre.

"Quatre," dis-je sur le ton de la question.

"Bella, puis-je entrer," demande Rosalie en venant à coté d'Alice.

"Oh Bella ma chérie, est-ce que ça va?" Esmée me demande en m'étreignant avec Alice.

"Je vais bien," je mens. "Vraiment vous n'avez pas besoin de vous faire du souci pour moi, les filles."

"Bella, laisse-nous t'aider," me supplie Alice. "Nous sommes là pour toi. Viens s'il te plait laisse-nous entrer nous pourrons parler."

"Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça," dis-je encore.

"Mais nous le faisons quand même," dit Rosalie en me prenant la main et en me faisant asseoir sur le lit où Esmée et Alice sont déjà installées.

"Comment va Jake," je demande à Esmée. Elle m'entoure de ses bras et me serre étroitement.

"Ça ira," me dit-elle. "Ses blessures externes sont déjà guéries pour la plupart. Il avait quelques cotes cassées et une fracture du poignet mais ça va maintenant ils sont comme neufs.

"Comment est-ce possible," je lui demande. "C'est arrivé il y a très peu de temps."

"C'est une des conséquences d'être loup," explique Alice. " Habituellement ça ne prend que deux heures pour que les blessures guérissent, spécialement quand ce sont des fractures."

"Je ne peux pas croire tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement," dis-je en me remémorant tous les événements. "On dirait un terrible cauchemar dont je ne peux me réveiller."

"Avec le bon vient le mauvais," dit Esmée. "Rien n'est jamais parfait tout le temps Bella."

"Alors il est amoureux de toi n'est-ce pas, " demande Alice pour changer rapidement de sujet.

"Alice," Esmée siffle. "Ne soutire pas des informations à ta sœur. "J'ai souri au mot 'sœur'. Ils pensent vraiment à moi comme faisant partie de leur famille.

"Ça va", dis-je en tapotant la main d'Alice. "Ouais, je pense que c'est vrai. " En disant ces mots j'ai senti une autre poussée de culpabilité monter en moi. "Je souhaite juste pouvoir changer ses sentiments envers moi."

"Chérie, personne ne peut faire cela," déclare Esmée. "Le cœur veut ce qu'il veut même s'il se trompe. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque."

"C'est si bizarre," dit Rosalie. "Des loups qui tombent amoureux de vampires. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant."

"C'est à des moments comme ceux-ci que je voudrai être humaine, " dit Alice.

"Quoi," demandons-nous toutes en rigolant. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'on pourrait se goinfrer de chocolat," dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

"Chocolat," je répète en essayant de me retenir de rire. "Pourquoi du chocolat Alice?

"Il n'est pas supposé se faire sentir mieux," me demande-t-elle.

"Je suppose," dis-je en essayant de me souvenir du goût du chocolat. "Actuellement je ne me souviens pas bien si ça marche."

"Qui a besoin de chocolat?" Rosalie souffle. "Nous avons bien mieux."

"Brillante idée," renchérit Alice.

"Très bonne idée," Esmée sourit en comprenant alors que moi je ne peux pas. "Quand est-ce que tu as chassé pour la dernière fois Bella?"

"Il y a quelques semaines," dis-je en essayant de me souvenir.

"Seigneur," s'exclame-t-elle.

"Comment fais-tu pour maitriser aussi bien ta soif," demande Rosalie très étonnée. "Si j'étais à ta place la moitié de Forks serait vidée de son sang à l'heure actuelle."

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je honnêtement.

"Et bien c'est parfait," déclare Alice. "Nous allons chasser."

"Et Edward," ai-je réfléchi à voix haute. "Ne va-t-il pas être contrarié que je sois sortie sans lui?"

"Non," dit Alice en me prenant par la main. "Pas de problème," Avant que j'ai pu me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit nous sortions par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Une fois que nous arrivons sur notre terrain de chasse j'ai commencé à devenir complètement folle. J'ai saigné quatre wapitis et trois cerfs. Ensuite nous sommes rentrées à la maison où nous attendait un Edward furieux.

"Où étiez-vous," dit-il en me séparant des filles. "Je me suis fait du souci pour vous. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris de téléphone?"

"Je n'ai pas mon téléphone," lui dis-je doucement pour le calmer. "Edward nous étions juste allées chasser."

"J'étais inquiet,"répète-t-il. "J'ai pensé que … j'ai pensé que tu m'avais laissé."

"Edward," dis-je gentiment en posant ma main sur son front plissé. "J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Alice m'a dit que tu serais d'accord avec ça."

"Je suis désolée Edward," s'excuse Alice. "Elle va bien,"

"Je vois ça," dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. Il se saisit de ma main et la porte à ses lèvres. "Je suis désolé de m'être emporté mon amour."

"Esmée c'est toi?" demande Carlisle en se ruant dans le séjour. "Oh tout le monde est à la maison. Je commençais à être inquiet. Edward a dit que vous aviez disparu."

"Bonjour chérie," Esmée salue son mari. " Nous avons décidé d'aller faire une partie de chasse nous allons toutes bien."

"Comment va Jacob," je lui demande recommençant à être inquiète. Combien de temps étais-je partie? Quelques heures, une nuit entière?

"Ça va," m'assure Carlisle. " Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais il le fera bientôt. "J'ai soupiré de soulagement et me suis détendue entre les bras d'Edward.

"Charlie," j'ai haleté en me souvenant que mon père m'attendait probablement complètement paniqué à la maison. "Comment ai-je pu oublier? Il va me tuer. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant."

"Je l'ai appelé plus tôt," dit Alice d'un ton calme. " Détend-toi, on s'occupe de tout, Bella;"

"Merci Ally," dis-je avant de me diriger vers le canapé. Soudain mon téléphone qui était posé sur la table se met à sonner.

"Allô," dis-je.

"Bells," j'entends la voix de Charlie.

"Je pensais que tu l'avais appelé," je murmure paniquée à Alice.

"Je l'ai fait," répond-elle confuse.

"Papa qu'est-ce qui ne va pas," je lui demande en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 2 h 30 du matin. Quelque chose doit se passer.

"Jacob a disparu," dit-il avec de la peur dans la voix. "Billy ne le trouve nulle part."

"Oh," dis-je en essayant de paraitre surprise.

"Oh?" il hurle. "Oh? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. Jacob Black est un ami de la famille, jeune fille;"

"Je sais papa," dis-je. "Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas très loin."

"J'aurai espéré que tu aurais entendu parler de lui Bells," me dit Charlie. "T'a-t-il appelée? A-t-il eu un contact avec toi?" Bien que ça me tuait de devoir mentir à Charlie il fallait que je le fasse. C'était le seul moyen de garder ma famille à l'abri.

"Non," dis-je en essayant d'être le plus affirmative possible. "Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelque temps."

"Tu es sûre," me demande-t-il.

"Bien sûr," dis-je avec confiance. "Pourquoi?"

"Il y a plus chérie," dit-il plus désemparé encore. Il avait dû entendre les nouvelles. Tout le monde devait être au courant maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa," dis-je essayant de rester naïve. "Que s'est-il passé d'autre?"

"C'est Sam Uley," dit-il. "Ils ont trouvé son corps cet après-midi il avait subi une attaque d'ours. J'ai été le premier à l'examiner."

"Papa," dis-je en voulant le réconforter. "Je suis désolée."

"Ne le sois pas," dit-il. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu le connaissais, chérie." J'ai ressenti de la douleur en entendant ses mots. Ça avait beaucoup plus à voir avec moi qu'il pouvait s'en douter. "Penses-tu que tu puisses rentrer à la maison?"

"Papa il est 2 h 30 du matin," je lui signale.

"C'est vrai," dit-il choqué. "Oh je suis désolé ma puce. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suppose que j'ai perdu la notion du temps."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça papa," lui dis-je. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir.

"Je te verrai dans quelques heures alors?" demande-t-il d'un ton vulnérable.

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je franchement. "J'essaierai mais je ne peux pas t'en faire la promesse."

"Si quelque chose se passe ma chérie," dit-il en essayant de me faire parler. "Tu dois me dire ce qu'il en est."

"Non, tout va bien," je mens encore."Il faut juste que je reste ici un moment … Alice à besoin de moi."

"Oh," dit-il déçu. J'ai horreur de le peiner comme ça. Il a besoin de moi mais Jacob aussi. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire la vérité. "Je comprends."

"Je reviendrai à la maison dès que je pourrai," je lui promets.

"D'accord," dit-il. "Bon, je vais y aller et essayer de dormir. On se parlera plus tard."

"Bien sûr, papa," dis-je. "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit chérie," dit-il " je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi papa," lui dis-je. Ensuite j'éteins le téléphone et m'enfonce plus profondément dans le canapé. Je déteste mentir et spécialement à Charlie.

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait mon amour," me dit Edward en me prenant la main.

"J'espère," dis-je. Encore une fois mon téléphone se remet à sonner mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas Charlie. C'est un numéro que je ne connais pas.

"Allô," dis-je encore.

"Bella," j'entends la voix rauque de Billy. "Où est mon fils? Je sais que tu sais où il est. Il faut que je sache la vérité à propos de Sam."

"Bella," c'est la voix familière de Jacob qui me parvient des escaliers.

"Merde," je murmure. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos encouragements!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 23**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA POV**

Je demande à Edward paniquée :** "**Qu'est ce que je fais?"**Billy est au téléphone et il veut parler à Jake! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée lui dire Edward, bon sang!**

"BELLA," Jacob hurle à nouveau.

"Je m'en charge, mon amour," dit-il en prenant mon téléphone entre mes doigts crispés à cause de la panique. "Va voir Jacob il à besoin de toi, là." Je me lève du canapé précipitamment et donne un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Edward avant de courir dans l'escalier.

"Jake, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" je lui demande en me jetant à son chevet. "Tu vas bien? Que se passe-t-il? As-tu besoin de quelque chose?"

"C'est lui, n'est ce pas," me questionne Jacob. _**Je sais que c'est mon père Bella. **_ Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Il a le droit de connaitre la vérité.

"Oui," je lui réponds. "Jake, c'est lui. Mais tu n'as pas à lui parler si tu ne le veux pas mais il sait que tu es ici. Je ne sais pas comment il a trouvé mais il le sait."

"Laisse-moi lui parler," dit Jacob avec une détermination soudaine. Je me dois d'admirer son courage. Je sais que si c'était moi dans cette situation, je ne serai pas capable de parler à Charlie."

"Tu en es sûr," je lui demande en essayant d'évaluer sa réaction. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça tout de suite. Edward peut gérer ou…"

"J'en suis sûr Bella," dit-il en me coupant la parole. "Il faut que je le fasse. Billy est toujours mon père et je lui dois ça. Il a besoin de savoir que je vais bien … et aussi que je suis avec des _amis."_

_"Amis," _dis-je pensivement. Il avait mis longtemps avant de pouvoir prononcer ces mots, mais maintenant il les avait vraiment dits.

"Amis, " a-t-il répété une seconde fois. "Vous êtes là encore pour moi alors qu'il n'y a plus personne Bella. Je t'aimerai toujours pour ce que tu as fait."

"Je t'aime aussi Jake," lui dis-je. **Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami.**

"Pareil pour moi," il me fait un clin d'œil. Je sens un léger sourire apparaitre sur mon visage. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que Jacob puisse être mon âme sœur. En fait il y a plusieurs heures rien ne semblait plus impossible. Je marchais lentement loin de Jacob et me penchait au bord de l'escalier.

"Edward," dis-je d'une voix normale. Pas besoin de crier il pourrait m'entendre de n'importe où. "Jacob voudrait parler à Billy."

"Je savais qu'il voudrait le faire," dit Edward en me rejoignant avec le téléphone à la main. "Je dois dire que je suis soulagé. Billy commençait à devenir impatient." J'ai délesté Edward du téléphone en le prenant dans ma main et l'ai amené à Jacob qui paraissait soudainement nerveux. Cet appel téléphonique pourrait aider Jacob ou complètement le détruire. Il était déjà si fragilisé. Donner cette autorisation ne permettrait-elle pas à Billy de détruire son propre fils?

"Arrête de ressasser Bells," me dit Jacob comme je m'arrêtais à l'entrée de la chambre. "Tout se passera bien. Je te le promets."

"Je suis comme ça," je grimace. Je pose le téléphone dans la paume très chaude de Jake et je le laisse seul. Je reste dans le couloir avec Edward en en _essayant _d'attendre patiemment.

"Ma pauvre chérie tu es une boule de nerfs," observe Edward. "Il faut que tu te détendes. Souviens-toi qu'il faut que tu sois forte en ce moment pour aider ton ami."

"Papa je suis désolé," j'entends Jacob crier dans le téléphone. "Je voulais que tu saches que ce n'est pas une trahison. Je t'aime papa. Ce qui s'est passé c'est… Bon, c'est arrivé et je ne peux rien y changer maintenant."

"Peut-être devrions-nous y aller," ai-je demandé en posant ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Bella," dit Edward en recouvrant ma main de la sienne."Il faut qu'il fasse ça tout seul. Il t'appellera lorsqu'il sera prêt." _**Je sais que tu trouves cela difficile mais c'est la meilleure solution.**_

"Je sais," dis-je en enlevant ma main et en entrelaçant nos doigts. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens si protectrice envers lui, Edward. Je me sens comme sa mère ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Ne dis pas ça quand il est là," Edward rit. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit la façon dont il souhaite que tu le voies." J'ai ri avec lui car je savais qu'il avait raison. Jacob voulait quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais lui donner. Il voulait que je sois quelque chose que je ne pourrai tout simplement plus jamais être.

" Papa, ce sont des gens bienveillants, " j'entends Jacob dire avec de l'angoisse dans la voix. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégés d'eux." Billy n'a pas dû bien supporter l'idée de ce combat. Jacob défend notre famille avec acharnement. "J'ai fait ça car c'était la seule bonne chose à faire."

"Alors quel est le verdict," demande Alice en apparaissant en haut des escaliers avec mon autre sœur.

"Ouais," rajoute Rosalie. "Devons-nous acheter de la nourriture pour chien ou autre chose?"

"Rosalie," avertit Edward. "Jacob a tout sacrifié pour nous. Carlisle a raison. C'est vraiment le _moins _ que l'on puisse faire. " _**Ouais, ouais, ouais, **_ pense-t-elle avec amertume._** Je ne lui dois rien. C'est à cause de lui que notre famille a presque été tuée.**_

"Honnêtement penses-tu que tu sois la mieux placée pur en parler?" tranche Edward.

"Edward," dis-je en le bousculant ce qui lui provoque une grimace de douleur. "Pense à ce que tu dis, tout ça est du passé maintenant."

"Tu as raison," dit-il en embrassant ma tête tendrement. "Je m'excuse Rosalie, je n'aurai pas dû reparler du passé. Ce n'était pas bien de ma part, je suis désolé."

"C'est bon," dit Rosalie bien que je sache que les mots d'Edward l'avaient blessée. _**J'espère qu'un jour il pourra me pardonner**_, pense-t-elle en croisant mon regard.

"Papa NON, nous entendons Jacob hurler. Sans penser davantage, j'arrache la porte et me précipite dans sa chambre.

"Bells," dit Jacob sous le choc.

"Encore," rit Alice. "Bella c'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci! Que va-t-on faire de toi?" Je souris timidement alors qu'Edward me pousse dans le couloir.

"Donne lui encore quelques instants ma douce," dit-il en essayant de me cacher son rire. "Je réalise que tu es impatiente mais il faut que tu lui laisses du temps."

"Il semble si bouleversé," me suis-je défendue. "Qu'étais-je censé faire? Peut-être avait-il besoin de mon aide?"

"Bien sûr qu'il est bouleversé Bella," dit Rosalie. "Pense à la situation dans laquelle il est. Il ressent une telle culpabilité et il essaie de faire en sorte que sa famille puisse lui pardonner. C'est un sacré fardeau à porter!"

"Papa s'il te plait," j'entends Jacob supplier. "S'il te plait ne fait pas ça. NON!" Il m'a fallu beaucoup de volonté pour me retenir mais j'ai réussi à rester dans le couloir. Edward maintient une prise sûre sur ma taille, m'enfermant dans sa poigne de fer. "Je ne pense pas qu'ils approuvent. Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste … Papa, je t'en supplie!"

"Edward," dis-je en devenant de plus en plus tendue. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire."

"Bon ça y est," me dit-il en me soulevant dans ses bras.

"Edward," dis-je d'une voix aigue. "Arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais sangsue," j'entends Jacob hurler. "Ne me fais pas te blesser."

"Je vais bien Jacob," je hurle. "Edward est juste Edward."

"Bella nous allons à ta chambre," m'informe Edward pendant que nous en prenons la direction. " Je vais te distraire jusqu'à le coup de fil soit terminé. Ensuite tu pourras embêter Jacob autant que tu le voudras."

"Bien Monsieur," dis-je en lui faisant un salut militaire. "Est-ce que je ressemble à un enfant de deux ans?"

"Actuellement, oui, " il rit. "La petite moue aide vraiment pour ça."

"La ferme," dis-je en essayant de ne plus faire la moue boudeuse.

"Détends toi mon amour," rit-il en ouvrant la porte. "Il ne doit en avoir que pour quelques minutes de plus. D'ailleurs, tu agis comme si c'était une corvée de passer du temps avec moi."

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai," dis-je en sentant mes pieds se poser sur le sol. Je marche vers mon lit et m'affale sur les oreillers. "Je suis juste stressée par tout ça."

"Je peux t'aider tu sais," dit-il en me faisant son fameux sourire tordu. "C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis là, après tout."

"Vraiment?," je lui demande en riant maintenant moi aussi. "Je pensais que tu avais été créé juste pour mon amusement. Tu es très bon à ce jeu, tu le sais."

"Content de te rendre service," dit-il en déposant gentiment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et il continue à m'embrasser de plus en plus intensément pendant un moment.

"Tu sais," dis-je entre deux baisers. "J'aime assez ce genre de distraction. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent."

"Je le souhaite aussi," dit-il en attaquant mes lèvres encore." Mais tu sais nous avons tous les deux des vies à vivre."

"Je pourrai vivre comme ça, " lui dis-je en complètement subjuguée par sa splendeur. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions besoin de manger ou de boire, ou de faire quelque chose comme les humains. _Nous pouvons_ faire ça toute la journée."

"Ahhh, Bella," il grogne d'un air joueur contre mon cou. "Je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire ça tout le jour. C'est très difficile pour moi de résister. Ne pas pouvoir te posséder entièrement commence vraiment à me tuer."

"Mais tu es déjà mort," je lui rappelle. J'effleure le lobe de son oreille avec ma langue pendant qu'il laisse échapper un grognement. _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures comme ça, Bella?**_

"Parce que c'est amusant?" Je plaisante. "Et parce que _j'ai besoin_ de toi. Il semblerait que j'ai toujours besoin de toi. Penses-tu que ça s'arrêtera un jour?" Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux couleur de bronze et le tire plus près de moi encore.

"J'espère que non," dit-il en capturant mes lèvres avec les siennes. Nos baisers deviennent plus intenses et nos souffles se tarissent. Edward a lentement enlevé mes vêtements mais quand il était sur le point de retirer mon soutien-gorge nous avons entendu quatre halètements venant de derrière la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à tous les deux?" en entendant Carlisle nous nous séparons brusquement.

"Carlisle," disons-nous ensemble.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à tous les deux," répète-t-il. "Nous avons une image à sauvegarder."

"Techniquement non," dit Edward en réalisant soudain. _**Tu ne vis plus ici.**_

"Je ne vis plus ici," dis-je toute joyeuse. "Donc c'est bon. Techniquement nous ne faisons rien."

"Edward, Bella," dit Carlisle désappointé. "Il faut que vous soyez raisonnables."

"C'est de ma faute," dis-je en premier. "J'ai dit à Edward de … me distraire. Et il a fait du bon boulot."

"Apparemment," rit Alice. "Bella tu es une catastrophe."

"Merci Alice," dis-je avec un air menaçant sur mon visage. "Je suis vraiment désolée Carlisle. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de nous laisser emporter. C'est juste … arrivé."

"Nous sommes désolés, tous les deux, " dit Edward en faisant un pas en avant pour ne pas avoir de contact avec moi, ce qui nuirait à notre chance d'être pardonnés.

"Attendez," dis-je me souvenant que Carlisle devait être bien venu jusqu'ici pour quelque chose. "Où est Jake? Comment va t-il? Quelque chose est arrivé?"

"C'est reparti, Bella en mode maman." Edward soupire. Je me tourne pour le regarder mais il m'éblouit tellement que ça me fait fondre. "Je suis désolée, amour, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Ça va Bella," Carlisle me rassure. "Il a fini de parler avec Billy mais voudrait te parler maintenant."

"Merci Carlisle," dis-je en essayant de me pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je vais être gênée pour le reste de l'éternité maintenant. Comment avais-je pu me permettre d'être aussi négligente?

"Bella," Jacob m'appelle. Il s'impatiente. Pourtant ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il doit avoir quelqu'un chose d'extrêmement urgent à me dire.

"J'arrive Jacob, " lui dis-je depuis l'entrée.

"Veux-tu que je vienne Bella," demande Edward en me prenant la main. J'ai réfléchi à sa demande et j'ai pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Jacob ne connaissait pas bien le reste de la famille. Et en ce moment il ne semblait n'avoir confiance qu'en moi.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée," lui dis-je. "Jacob est très fragile encore maintenant et je ne veux pas le brusquer."

"D'accord Bella," dit-il. "N'essaie pas de me ménager. Faisons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, si cela signifie que tu doives le faire seule alors je comprends."

"Vraiment," je demande. "Tu lui fais vraiment confiance alors?"

"Je ne serai pas bien loin," dit-il en roulant des yeux. "Mais j'ai confiance _ en toi_."

"C'est ce que je voulais entendre," je souris. "Je t'aime."

"Pas autant que je t'aime," dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement. Nous continuons à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que nous entendions quelqu'un se racler la gorge avec dégoût.

"Trouvez-vous vous une chambre tous les deux," dit Emmett qui avait rejoint le reste de la famille à la porte.

"Certainement pas," dit Carlisle dégoûté.

"BELLA," Jacob crie encore. "Où es-tu?"

"J'arrive," je lui promets. Edward et moi contournant la famille et continuons notre chemin.

"Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas dans le couloir," je lui suggère. "Comme ça si j'ai besoin de toi tu seras là."

"Toujours," dit-il en embrassant le sommet de ma tête et en se plaçant à coté de la porte. Je l'ai remercié encore avant de passer par la porte qui n'avait plus de battant. Il faudrait que j'arrange cela plus tard. Lorsque j'ai vu Jacob assis tout seul sur son lit j'ai senti une partie de moi mourir. Il paraissait si blessé. J'aurai voulu pouvoir prendre sa douleur.

"Hey," j'ai essayé d'avoir l'air optimiste. "Quoi de neuf?" _**Comment peux-tu me pardonner Bella,**_ me demande-t-il en pensée. _**Comment peux-tu être si gentille avec moi après ce que j'ai fait? Comment ta**_ famille_** peut-elle me pardonner d'avoir voulu tous vous tuer?**_

"Jake," dis-je en essayant de placer ma main sur la sienne. Au moment où nos peaux se touchent il a un mouvement de recul.

"Ne fais pas ça," dit-il en colère.

"Tu es en colère contre moi," je lui demande. Comme il ne répond pas je continue à parler. "Je ne peux pas t'abandonner comme ça Jacob. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, tu restes mon ami. Tu as voulu nous protéger ma famille et moi. Nous ne pourrons jamais te rembourser pour ce que tu as fait, mais nous allons faire de notre mieux."

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Bella," il se remet à parler. Je le suis contre moi-même. J'ai été stupide, égoïste. Si je pouvais être un peu plus comme toi. Tu es la personne la moins égoïste que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu vis pour rendre les autres heureux. Je ne pourrai jamais être comme ça. Je détruis seulement des vies."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai," lui dis-je. "Qu'a dit Billy?" j'espérai que sa colère envers lui-même avait quelque chose à voir avec sa discussion avec son père.

"Il veut que je rentre à la maison," dit-il avec perplexité. "Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'assume ma place d'Alpha maintenant. Il a dit que j'avais besoin de grandir et de devenir un homme."

"Il veut que tu rentres à la maison," dis-je en me choquant moi-même. "C'est une bonne chose non?"

"Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. "Il devrait me renier. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi j'avais agi de cette façon. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait malgré tout. Je suis devenu un monstre et pourtant il est toujours prêt à m'accueillir à bras ouverts."

"Tu n'es pas un monstre," je lui répète pour la millionième fois de la journée. "La raison pour laquelle Billy veut que tu reviennes c'est parce qu'il a compris. Est-ce que tu réalises combien c'est incroyable? Je ne pense pas que, même Charlie, réagirait aussi bien à cette vérité. Si j'avais été obligée de lui dire qui j'étais vraiment, il m'aurait probablement jetée à la rue."

"Je ne le comprends pas Bells," il sanglote. Ça me fait très mal de le voir pleurer ainsi. Je souhaite seulement pouvoir faire arrêter ses larmes. "Comment quelqu'un peut-il encore m'aimer après ce que j'ai fait?"

"L'amour est très puissant," lui dis-je. "L'amour peut tout surmonter. L'amour que ton père ressent pour toi est inconditionnel. C'est très rare dans la vie."

"Peut-être," dit-il avec du doute dans la voix. "Bells, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Bien sûr," je lui réponds impatiente de connaître la question qu'il veut me poser. "Tu me demander tout ce que tu veux."

"D'accord,", il hésite. "Pourquoi tu l'aimes … lui? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre?" Pense-t-il à lui en disant quelqu'un d'autre?

"Je ne sais comment l'expliquer," dis-je en essayant de trouver les mots. "C'est involontaire en quelque sorte. Au moment où j'ai compris qu'il existait réellement, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui."

"Mais tu n'as jamais laissé à un autre la possibilité de t'aimer," dit-il en regardant par terre. _**J'aurai pu t'aimer tout autant.**_

"Peut-être que tu aurais pu, mais je n'aurai jamais pu te rendre la pareille. Tu vois je pense qu'ici bas tout le monde a une âme sœur. Je crois aussi que c'est essentiellement la raison pour laquelle nous vivons et nous respirons. C'est le destin, quelque chose contre lequel on ne peut rien."

"Tu ne peux pas te contrôler non plus," dit-il en roulant des yeux.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles," je lui demande surprise par ce commentaire grossier. "Nous nous contrôlons très bien."

"Vraiment," il ricane. "Alors comment expliques-tu la petite conversation que tu viens d'avoir avec ta famille, Bella?"

"Tu as écouté ça?" dis-je embarrassée en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne peux pas le regarder. Il en sait trop.

"Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir une acuité auditive très développée," dit-il avec du ressentiment dans la voix. "Tu avais les cheveux en bataille et tu haletais en entrant ici."

"Je haletais," dis-je en essayant de me rappeler.

"Ouais," dit-il avec du dégoût dans la voix.

"Je suis désolée, " dis-je même si je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'excusais. "Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça."

"Je sais bien que la sangsue n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour te laisser seule ici," dit-il en regardant vers le couloir.

"Il essaie de me protéger," je défends Edward. " Ne lui fais pas ça. Si tu dois être en colère contre quelqu'un sois le contre moi. C'est moi qui avait besoin d'être…"

"Distraite. Je sais," finit-il ma pensée. "Je n'aurai jamais dû dire quelque chose à ce sujet, je suis désolé. J'ai juste trop de choses dans la tête."

"Billy a-t-il dit autre chose," je lui demande pour changer de conversation.

"Ouais," dit-il en détourant son regard. "Il a dit quelque chose…"

"D'accord," dis-je. "Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre?"

"Heu," dit Jacob, ne sachant pas bien comment annoncer ça. _**S'il te plait ne me déteste pas pour ça. **_

"Crache le morceau," dis-je en perdant rapidement patience. "Vas-y ça ne doit pas être si terrible."

"Il veut," il commence. "Il dit qu'il… qu'il va venir."

"Quoi, je suis désolée…" je lui demande pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir bien entendu. "Qu'as-tu dit?"

"Il vient," Jacob répète. "Ce soir, en fait maintenant."

"Maintenant," dis-je en sentant la crainte saisir mon corps. "Il veut venir ici?"

"Non," dit-il. "Il _vient_."

"Nous devons ranger la maison et préparer un repas," j'entends Esmée dire en se précipitant en bas."

"C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui nous devons préparer à manger pour les chiens," grogne Rosalie.

"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu voir ça?" Dit Alice frustrée.

"Tu dois te détendre," dit Jasper avec de la tension émanant de sa voix. "Vous allez me rendre fou!"

"Rosalie, s'il te plaît bébé arrête de bouder," dit Emmett en essayant de calmer sa femme furieuse.

"Ne pourra-t-on jamais être tranquille ci," je me demande à moi-même.

"BELLA," j'ai entendu toute la famille m'appeler. Je suppose que non.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu!<strong>

**Et passez un agréable weekend!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DANS L'OBSCURITE - CHAPITRE 24**

**BELLA POV**

"Edward?" je soupire. "Qu'allons nous faire?" lLui e t moi avions regagné ma chambre où nous essayions d'élaborer une stratégie.

"Nous pouvons simplement lui dire la vérité Bella," dit Edward. "C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Ça va arriver très vite."

"Comment peux-tu en être certain," je lui demande. "Que fait-on s'il mêle Charlie à tout ça? Que faire s'il trahit notre secret et que mon père ne veuille plus jamais me parler?"

"Il ne ferait pas ça," dit Edward avec bienveillance. "Billy comprend que faire cela ne servirait qu'à blesser Charlie. Il n'y a pas besoin d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre; c'est comme une règle dans une tribu."

"BELLA," j'entends Alice qui est en bas. "Est-ce que tu peux venir, s'il te plait?" Je grogne pour protester avant de lui répondre.

"Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu Alice," je lui demande. "Je ne suis pas exactement à ta disposition."

"BELLA," elle hurle cette fois. "Descends s'il te plait." J'embrasse Edward sur la joue avant de descendre pour trouver une Alice avec un regard ennuyé en train de m'attendre.

"Pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps," demande-t-elle fâchée maintenant.

"Désolée Alice," dis-je en essayant d'éviter une dispute. "Pourquoi m'as –tu besoin aussi désespérément?"

"Des choix pour des vêtements," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Lla mode," dis-je les dents serrées. "Tu m'as fait venir pour que je t'aide pour des vêtements? Pourquoi simplement ne pas demander son opinion à Rosalie?"

"Parce qu'elle est partie au magasin pour une raison quelconque," dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "D'ailleurs tu ne veux pas aider ta sœur?" Je voulais crier, je voulais fuir, je voulais être avec Edward, tout mais pas ça. La mode n'avait jamais été mon point fort ni d'ailleurs un de mes intérêts.

"Alice," j'entends Edward derrière moi. Il me saisit par la taille en signe de protection et me tire contre lui. "Bella n'a pas de temps pour ça, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra le faire."

"Vraiment," dit Alice surprise les sourcils froncés. "Qu'as-tu en tête exactement?"

"Jazzy," Edward parle vers les escaliers. "Ta femme a besoin de toi."

"Quoi," Alice grince. "NON! Bien que j'aime Jasper il n'y a pas moyen que ce soit lui qui choisisse des vêtements pour moi! Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas vu ça arriver?"

"Une décision de dernière minute," Edward glousse. "Viens Bella mon amour. Nous avons quelques affaires à régler."

"Non," proteste Alice. "_J'ai besoin_ de Bella." Alice prend ma main et me tire vers elle alors qu'Edward fait pareil dans l'autre sens.

"Je vais le faire," dis-je. "C'est _ma copine, _tu te souviens?"

"Donc," elle souffle. "Si tu l'emmènes tu auras des ennuis." je n'avais aucune idée de quoi elle parlait jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait eu une vision d'Edward et moi continuant ce que nous faisions au moment où Carlisle nous avait interrompus. La seule différence c'était que Billy nous avait découvert à la place de Carlisle. Et si Billy nous voyait il le dirait sûrement à Charlie.

"Quand sera-t-il là," dis-je en m'éloignant d'Edward.

"Je ne suis pas sûre," dit Alice. "Il devrait être là dans une dizaine de minutes mais il semblerait que ça ait changé. Il doit amener quelqu'un avec lui."

"Un autre loup," je finis pour elle. "Et s'ils veulent se battre?"

"Non, ils ne le veulent pas," me rassure Edward. "Après avoir perdu Sam je doute qu'ils aient envie de se battre de nouveau."

"Alice? On fait ça ou non?" demande Jasper en descendant les escaliers un livre à la main.

"Es-tu sûre que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille Bella?" Elle cligne des yeux. "Tu pourrais m'aider et ça t'éviterait bien des ennuis."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire," dit Edward en répondant à ma place. "Bella et moi pouvons gérer ça nous-mêmes. Pas vrai Bella?"

"D'accord," ai-je accepté mais j'étais plutôt déçue. Nous avions été si proches de pouvoir réaliser nos fantasmes.

"Bella chérie," j'entends Esmée qui m'appelle depuis la cuisine. "Pourrais-tu m'aider s'il te plait?"

"Bella," Alice parle sur un ton menaçant. "Je ne ferai pas ça." J'essaie de lire ses pensées mais elle me bloque. Edward se rapproche de moi en essayant de me prendre la main.

"Bien sûr," dis-je en esquivant Edward. Je m'élance vers la cuisine remerciant Esmée pour la diversion. En arrivant il y avait de nombreuses odeurs désagréables qui se bousculaient.

"Oh," dis-je en positionnant instinctivement ma main devant mon nez. "Quelle est cette horrible odeur?"

"Je suis désolée," dit Esmée en voyant mon visage. "J'aurai dû t'avertir pour l'odeur. Tu vois pour un vampire, la nourriture humaine est repoussante aussi bien au goût qu'à l'odeur."

"Donc c'est de la nourriture normale," je demande. "Comment ai-je pu trouver ça appétissant un jour?" Toute la surface de la cuisine est recouverte de plats cuisinés par Esmée, elle avait voulu que Billy et son invité inconnu se sentent à l'aise.

"J'ai un petit problème," dit-elle avec des yeux implorants. "Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'aider." _**S'il te plait dis-moi oui, dis-moi oui,**_ supplie-t-elle en pensée. _**Je veux juste qu'ils soient contents.**_

"Bon, je ne sais pas préparer ça," dit-elle en me désignant un poulet cru. "Comment sait-on que c'est assez cuit?" Elle prend la volaille par les ailes et commence à l'examiner. "Le livre de cuisine dit que j'ai besoin de mettre ce truc là ici." J'ai regardé ce qu'elle tenait dans la main et essayé de retenir mon rire alors qu'elle me montrait l'intérieur du poulet.

"Esmée nous devrions laisser tomber le poulet," je lui ai conseillé avant de le lui prendre des mais. "Cela pourrait être délicat et on ne peut pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un soit malade."

"Peut-être que tu as raison," dit-elle d'accord. " Penses-tu que ce soit assez?" Des steaks, des salades, des pâtisseries, des pains et des boissons envahissaient le comptoir.

"Esmée comment avez-vous eu le temps de préparer tout ça," je lui demande étonnée. Nous avions appris l'arrivée de Billy il y a une heure à peine. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait pu faire tout ça en si peu de temps.

"J'avais envisagé que Billy voudrait venir," dit-elle en souriant timidement. "J'ai commencé à cuisiner dès que la chambre de Jacob à été prête." Esmée était la personne la plus douce du monde.

"C'est parfait," lui dis-je en souriant. "Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait tout ça."

"Ce n'était pas du tout un problème," elle hausse les épaules. "Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir aider." A ce moment nous avons été interrompues par un bruit provenant du four, ce doit être le minuteur.

"Je vais le sortir," dis-je en ouvrant la porte. De la fumée s'échappe du four. "Que s'est-il passé Esmée?" Je sais que si j'avais été humaine j'aurai étouffé là. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" dis-je en sortant un plat tout noir.

"Mon soufflé," elle pleurniche. "J'ai fait exactement ce que le livre disait!" Soudain le plat brûlant a commencé à palpiter entre mes mains. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit j'étais recouverte d'une substance chaude, épaisse et dégoûtante. J'ai haleté d'horreur quand je l'ai sentie se répandre dans ma chemise.

"Bella," Edward hurle en se précipitant dans la cuisine. "Que s'est-il passé?" Je suis entièrement recouverte par le soufflé, même mes cheveux.

"Il a explosé," je lui explique. _**Oh, chérie, oh chérie, oh chérie**_, pense Esmée complètement paniquée.

"Bella, je suis désolée," dit Esmée en essayant de m'essuyer avec un torchon. "Je ne peux pas croire que ce livre de cuisine raconte toutes ces bêtises."

"Ça va Esmée," dis-je en essayant de la calmer. "Il faut juste que j'aille en haut pour me laver." Alors que je me dirige vers les escaliers, je peux entendre le bruit que fait la préparation dans mes chaussures chocolat.

"Je peux peut-être de porter," me suggère Edward. Il me soulève dans ses bras et monte à vitesse vampirique dans les escaliers.

"Je t'avais avertie," dit Alice en examinant ses ongles depuis la porte de ma chambre. "Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec moi."

"Ce n'est pas le moment Alice," grogne Edward. "Bella essayait juste d'aider." Il pousse la porte avec son pied et elle se referme sur le nez d'Alice. "Je suis désolé Bella."

"Arrête de t'excuser," lui dis-je. "Tu n'y es pour rien. " Je lutte pour m'enlever le t-shirt et me dirige vers ma salle de bain.

"Laisse-moi t'aider," dit Edward en se précipitant à ma suite. Je soupire en signe de défaite et l'autorise à m'enlever mes habits du haut je sens ma respiration s'accélérer. Ses mains ressemblent au paradis sur ma peau. J'entends sa respiration devenir saccadée et ses yeux balaient maintenant mon corps exposé.

"Je peux peut-être faire ça toute seule," dis-je avec peur. Que faire si la vision d'Alice se produisait? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je ne pouvais pas risquer que Charlie nous découvre.

"Je vais bien me tenir," sourit-il. Il m'approche de lui et commence à m'embrasser doucement. Il s'éloigne de ma bouche et commence à faire des chemins de baisers dans mon cou.

"Tu ne te tiens pas bien là," je le contredis. "Tu devrais y aller." Je me suis dégagée et ai poursuivi mon chemin jusqu'à la douche. Alors que j'ouvre la porte deux bras n'enserrent. Je sens que ma volonté va me faire défaut.

"Ou alors je pourrai rester."

"Bella," il respire avant d'attraper ma bouche avec la sienne de nouveau. Nos langues bataillent pour dominer alors que nous trébuchons pour aller sur le lit. J'ai ri en voyant le torse d'Edward couvert de chocolat qui dégoulinait de moi. Il continue à rire avec moi jusqu'à ce que nos baisers deviennent encore plus passionnés.

Nos corps tremblent l'un contre l'autre pendant que nous nous laissons aller à l'intensité du moment. Nous savons quel est le risque et nous savons que la chance est contre nous, mais peu importe. Je suis à lui et il est à moi. C'est vraiment tout ce qui compte pour le moment. "Je t'aime," souffle-t-il contre ma peau nue.

"Où est-il," nous entendons quelqu'un grogner derrière la porte, on aurait dit Billy.

"BILLY ATTEND," nous entendons la voix d'Alice remplie de peur.

"Alice, chérie ne le chasse pas," j'entends Esmée dire.

"Où sont Edward et Bella," j'entends Emmett. "Où est Rosalie?"

"BILLY ATTEND," hurle de nouveau Alice. " N'entrez pas là! Arrêtez de le pousser. Je vous ai dit de ne pas entrer là!" Edward et moi nous sommes figés lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Tous nos vêtements sont éparpillés sur le sol et nous sommes tous deux recouverts de chocolat.

"Mon dieu," j'entends Esmée haleter. _**Vous deux vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes**_, nous entendons les pensées de Carlisle en colère.

"C'est le moment de partir Eddy boy," dit Emmett en tapant dans ses mains. "On sait que vous l'aviez en vous," _**j'ai essayé de les arrêter**__,_pense Alice en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. _**Vous devriez arrêter avec le désir, **_ pense Jasper en essayant de se contrôler. _**La famille est là!**_

"Bells," j'entends Jacob dire à côté de Billy qui est je viens juste de le remarquer dans une chaise roulante. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas venu seul.

"Mais que se passe-t-il ici? Pourquoi le lit est tout marron? Avez-vous un accident ou autre chose, chien?"

"Rosalie," Edward et moi disons à l'unisson.

"Euh … ravi de vous voir à nouveau Bella, Edward," dit Quil depuis la porte. C'est lui qui doit avoir accompagné Billy. Maintenant mon téléphone commence à sonner, ce ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Il continue à déverser Shake it à plein volume jusqu'à ce que je réponde.

"Allô," dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Bella," c'est la voix de Charlie et il semble nerveux. "Es-tu toujours chez les Cullen? J'ai entendu dire que Billy était allé là-bas."

"Qui te l'a dit?" Je lui demande.

"Je suis allé à la Push pour parler à Billy et tout le monde parlait de ça," explique-t-il. "Que fait Billy chez les Cullen? Je pensais qu'il les détestait."

"Euh … Je ne sais pas," dis-je en essayant de jouer la carte de la naïveté. "Je ne sais pas s'il est ici."

"Bon et bien j'arrive," m'informe-t-il. "Il faut que je lui parle et je pourrai te ramener à la maison par la même occasion."

"Papa non," Je crie dans le téléphone. "Alice va me ramener dans une heure. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu fasses ça."

"Ne sois pas stupide Bells," dit-il. "Je serai là dans trente minutes. Sois prête d'accord?" Et puis il raccroche. Je cache mon visage dans le torse d'Edward cette fois-ci je suis plus que mortifiée. Toute la famille, plus Billy, Jacob et Quil nous regardent.

"Alors," dit Edward maladroitement. "Comment allez-vous tous ce soir?" J'ai tapé mon front et me suis détournée de façon à ne plus voir personne.

"Pourquoi ne pas leur laisser un peu d'intimité," suggère Carlisle. _**Ça ne change rien,**_ pense Carlisle._** Vous êtes plongés tous les deux dans les ennuis.**_

"Désolé Carlisle," disons-nous ensemble. J'ai entendu la porte se refermer et Edward et moi nous sommes retrouvés seuls de nouveau.

"Merde," ai-je dit en courant dans la salle de bains et en claquant la porte.

"Bella," Edward me supplie de l'autre côté de la porte. "S'il te plait ouvre-moi. S'il te plait je suis désolé."

"Edward, va te laver," lui dis-je. "Charlie va arriver dans trente minutes!"

"Bella mon amour s'il te plait," supplie-t-il encore. "Dis-moi juste que tu me pardonnes."

"Edward, va-t-en," je lui ordonne. Je me tourne dans la douche ignorant la température et lave mes cheveux utilisant une demi-bouteille de shampoing. Je lave le reste de mon corps et m'enroule dans une serviette. J'ouvre la porte et je trouve Edward debout, là, à attendre.

"Edward," je halète tout en resserrant la serviette autour de moi. "Charlie peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre."

"J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu vas bien," dit-il en regardant mon corps avec de la convoitise dans ses yeux.

"Je vais bien, " je lui promets. "Mais ça n'ira plus si tu ne t'en vas pas. Si Charlie te trouve ici il te tuera!"

"Comme si c'était possible Bella," il rit.

"File," dis-je en lui montrant la porte. "Laisse-moi finir de me préparer." Il fait ce que je lui dis pendant que je me cherche des vêtements. Heureusement Alice a tout préparé : j'ai mis un jeans de créateur et un t-shirt bleu royal en sortant j'ai trouvé un Edward déjà tout propre qui m'attendait à ma porte.

"Es-tu prête pour ça?" me demande-t-il.

"Je suppose," dis-je bien que ma voix soit incertaine.

"Ça va bien se passer," dit-il en embrassant ma joue légèrement. Nous marchons vers le séjour main dans la main. Lorsque nous nous asseyons tout le monde se tourne vers nous.

"C'est dans cet environnement que vous autorisez vos enfants à vivre Carlisle," crache Billy. "Attendons un peu que Charlie arrive! Vous ne verrez plus jamais Bella."

"Billy s'il vous plait non," je crie. "S'il vous plait ne me séparez pas d'eux. Ils sont ma famille maintenant. Je les aime vraiment beaucoup. Comment pourriez-vous me les enlever?"

"Ce n'est pas sain Bella," aboie-t-il. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici!" _**Jacob a raison, elle ne devrait pas être ici.**_

**Que lui as-tu dit,** je demande mentalement à Jacob. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour provoquer une telle réaction de la part de Billy? **Dis-moi Jacob**! Il ne veut pas le reconnaître devant moi. Il doit avoir été en colère.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez, Billy," je défends ma famille. "Ces gens sont les créatures les plus généreuses que j'ai jamais rencontrées. Ils ont pris Jacob quand il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller!"

"Il avait quelque part où aller," dit Billy en serrant ses poings sur. "Il pouvait venir à la _maison_! Il aurait pu venir avec sa _véritable _ famille au lieu de rester avec _vous._ Sais-tu seulement ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire? Il t'aime et pourtant il doit supporter que toi et ton petit-ami fassiez ça au milieu de la journée!"

"Ça suffit," je hurle." Nous n'avions pas l'intention que cela arrive."

"Intention ou pas c'est arrivé," dit finalement Jacob. "C'est comme ça Bella! Je retourne chez moi, je deviens l'Alpha et tu es mon ennemie une fois de plus."

"Ne fais pas ça Jacob," je crie. "Ça ne doit pas être comme ça. Nous sommes amis! C'est toi qui m'as dit que j'étais ta meilleure amie!"

"Les choses changent," murmure-t-il sombrement. La tension remplit la pièce et personne ne parle. Un coup donné à la porte ramène du bruit dans la maison.

"C'est Charlie," dis-je en me levant du canapé. J'allais aller répondre. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de Jacob de toute façon. Après avoir tourné la poignée, je vis un Charlie concentré regarder derrière moi.

"Salut, papa," dis-je.

"Salut, ma puce," dit-il en entrant dans la maison. Il m'embrasse le dessus de la tête et me tire contre lui pour m'étreindre. _**Elle parait tellement triste.**_ _**Je me demande s'il y a des choses qu'elle ne me dit pas. **_

"Entre," dis-je le laissant passer devant.

"Charlie," dit Carlisle en se levant et en lui serrant la main. "Ravi de vous revoir."

"Pareil Carlisle," répond Charlie. C'est à cet instant que mon père voit son meilleur ami furieux assis dans un coin. _** Pourquoi est-il ici?**_

"Bonjour Charlie," dit Billy en me regardant attentivement. **S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça, **je lui fais entendre. **Ça ne fera que le blesser Billy.**

"Que se passe-t-il?" demande Charlie en essayant d'interpréter mon expression. _** Pourquoi semble-t-elle si coupable tout d'un coup? **_ "Billy que fais-tu ici?"

"Je suis venu pour ramener Jacob à la maison," dit simplement Billy.

"Jacob," demande Charlie.

"Salut Charlie," dit Jacob en surprenant mon père.

"Jacob," répète Charlie de nouveau. "Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien! Où étais-tu? Bella il me semble que tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'avais pas vu." _** Pourquoi m'a-t-elle menti à ce sujet?**_

"Je … je…" j'hésite une fois encore.

"Je viens d'arriver," Jacob m'a coupée. _**Je ne vais pas lui dire la vérité,**_ pense Jacob. _** Ça créerait trop de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre pour le moment. **_ Peu importe ses raisons, je lui suis reconnaissante. "Bella m'a appelé après que vous l'ayez appelé la nuit dernière. Elle m'a dit de venir la rejoindre ici.

"Jacob," l'avertit Billy.

"Tout va bien, papa," dit-il à son père. "Je vais bien et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais rentrer à la maison avec mon père grâce à Bella."

"Est-ce que c'est vrai," demande-t-il à Billy. "Est-ce que Bella t'a appelé et amené ici. "Jacob et Billy échangent en silence avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Oui," dit-il. "Bella m'a appelé."

"C'était ça dont tu avais besoin de t'occuper alors," me demande-t-il.

"Oui," je mens. " "Je ne pouvais pas te le dire sinon tu m'en aurais empêché. "_**On dirait qu'elle me dit la vérité, **_ pense Charlie. Je sois être une professionnelle du mensonge maintenant.

"Parfait alors," dit-il. " Bon je pense que nous devrions rentrer à la maison, Bella."

"Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas," demanda Esmée en se levant brusquement du canapé. "J'ai préparé le dîner."

"Nous devons y aller," dit Billy cassant. "Jake, Quil allons-y."

"Billy," dit Charlie choqué par l'attitude de son ami.

"Non, ça ne fait rien," dit Esmée bien que je puisse voir qu'elle était contrariée. "Merci pour tout." _**Espèces de sangsues bonnes à rien, **_finit-il amèrement. _** Vous avez de la chance cette fois car le temps me manque mais si vous le blessez à nouveau vous verrez bien ce qui arrivera.**_

**Jake,** dis-je en pensée. Il tourne sa tête pour me regarder fixement. _**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, **_pense-t-il en colère. _**Il n'y a que mes **__amis__** qui sont autorisés à m'appeler comme ça.**_

"Charlie," répète Esmée. "Voulez-vous rester?"

"J'en serai ravie Esmée," a-t-il déclaré. **Oh super**_, _je pense**. Un repas avec mon père humain et une famille de vampires. **Ça doit être ma punition**.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 25**

**BELLA POV**

Je lui demande : "Papa tu es bien sûr?" en affichant un sourire poli sur mon visage.

"Bien évidemment que je suis sûr, Bells," dit-il sur le même ton. Je sais qu'il n'a pas réellement envie d'être ici tout comme le reste de la famille. Il râle dans sa tête, mais c'est aussi évident sur son visage. _**Juste sourire et rester ouvert, **_se dit-il à lui-même. _**Souviens-toi de sourire et de rester ouvert Charlie. Allez, tu sais bien que tu peux faire cela. Comment cela ne pourrait-il pas être possible? Pourquoi Bella me regarde comme si j'étais fou? **_ Il a fallu que je me retienne de rire pendant que j'écoutais les pensées de mon père. Il pouvait s'encourager quand il le souhaitait.

"Merveilleux," s'exclame Esmée. _**Je suis tellement contente que toute cette nourriture ne soit pas gaspillée. Je me serai sentie coupable de devoir simplement jeter tout ça. Oh mon dieu Bella semble tellement nerveuse**_.

"Je vais bien Esmée," je murmure à son intention à travers la pièce.

"Est-ce que tu as dit quelque chose Bella," questionne Charlie.

"Euh, non," je mens en entrant dans le séjour. Edward prend ma main pour me rassurer pendant que Charlie nous regarde avec fureur. _** Par l'enfer que fait ce garçon, toucher ma fille? **_ Pense-t-il avec une grimace renfrognée sur le visage. _**Ne réalise-t-il pas qui elle est? Mais pour quelle raison pourrai-je l'arrêter?**_

**Calme-toi Charlie, **je pense dans le même ton de voix. **Il est très gentil et il signifie beaucoup pour ta fille. Il faudrait que tu sois vraiment aveugle pour ne pas le voir.**

"Alors Edward," dit Charlie en arrivant près de la table. Edward tire la chaise pour moi et s'assied directement à côté de moi. Il attrape ma main sous la table pour que ce ne soit pas évident pour Charlie. "As-tu déjà été arrêté?" _** Peut-être que je pourrai trouver des charges contre lui dans son passé. Il ressemble vraiment à un criminel.**_

"Papa," dis-je choquée par l'attitude de mon père.

"Non ça va Bella," dit Edward en caressant ma main. "Ton père a le droit de me poser ce genre de questions."

"Ah?" dit Charlie surpris par la réponse d'Edward.

"Ah bon?" dis-je également confuse du comportement d'Edward.

"Bien sûr," il sourit. "Il doit sûrement vouloir être rassuré sur le fait que sa fille est avec quelqu'un qui peut la garder en sécurité."

"Je suppose," grommelle-t-il. _**Que se passe-t-il avec ce garçon? C'est un lèche-botte. Je parie qu'il essaie d'impressionner Bella en étant si cordial avec son père. La seule chose qu'il veut sans doute c'est de la mettre dans son lit…**_

"Papa," je crie cette fois. Toute la famille entière, sans parler de Charlie, me fixe maintenant comme si j'avais trois têtes. "Je, euh, … pense que nous devrions aller à la cuisine pour chercher les plats." _**Calme-toi Bella, vraiment calme-toi,**_ pense Alice en essayant de se retenir de rire.

"Et bien," dit Emmett en se levant de table. "Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et moi avions des projets pour le dîner. Pouvons-nous faire cela la semaine prochaine maman?" Mes frères et mes sœurs sortent à la queue leu-leu jusqu'à ce que je les arrête dans leur élan. **Revenez maintenant ou alors vous paierez plus tard!**

"Bella!" Gémissent-ils tous dans un souffle.

"MAINTENANT," dis-je le plus fortement possible pour un murmure.

"Tu ne me fais pas peur," dit Emmett continuant à se diriger vers la porte. C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai déclenché une attaque de chatouilles.

"Hi, Hi, Hihihihi" il rit comme une fille. "Hi Hihihihi. Bell – Bella hi hi hih hi. Arrête ! BELLA ARRETE!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais?" je lui demande sur un ton innocent. "Je suis toujours là Emmy."

"Emmy," répète Charlie avec mépris. _**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma fille? Pourquoi agit-elle aussi étrangement maintenant? Je me doute que c'est en rapport avec cette famille. Ils paraissent tous être dérangés.**_

" Vous devez vraiment nous laisser?" je fais une fausse moue en regardant Emmett. "_J'aimerai _ beaucoup que vous restiez, j'ai remis Emmett sur sa chaise alors que je me retiens vraiment d'être plus brutale."

"Je suppose que je peux rester _Bellsy," _dit-il en me fixant_._

"Quelqu'un d'autre veut partir," je demande aux autres agressivement. "Dites-le moi, s'il vous plait." __**Dites-le et mourrez, ** je leur laisse entendre.

"Non pas du tout," disent-ils maintenant pétrifiés. _**Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle puisse être comme ça, autoritaire et despotique**_, pense Alice. _** Pourquoi ne nous laisse-t-elle pas nous en aller? Je pourrai aller faire du shopping, **_pense Rosalie. _**Oh, c'est bon on peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu là, **_pense Jasper avec une moue diabolique. De quoi parle-t-il? La seule chose que je sais c'est que je saute littéralement sur Edward et lui couvre le visage de baisers. Je le veux encore et encore.

"bella," rugit Charlie. "tu nous fais quoi la, jeune fille? éloigne-toi d'elle cullen!"

"Moi," demande Edward complètement médusé et désarmé. Pourquoi est-ce mal de penser qu'il est si sexy en disant cela. "Charlie je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons rien fait. Bella a tout simplement trébuché."

"C'est vrai Charlie," dis-je immédiatement après Edward. "J'ai glissé de ma chaise."

"Ouais c'est ça," dit-il entre ses dents. "Alors pourquoi as-tu continué à agresser Edward après ta chute?" _**Je la tiens cette fois-ci. Elle n'a aucune façon de me contredire. **_

"Je ne l'ai pas attaqué," dis-je La vérité c'est qu'Edward a probablement apprécié cette petite diversion plus qu'il ne veut le dit. "Je l'ai accidentellement cogné avec mon … nez."

"Nez," répète Charlie. Il n'avale pas cette histoire. Pourquoi ai-je un père qui est chef de la police? Ma vie n'est-elle pas suffisamment compliquée comme ça?

"Oui," dit Edward. " Ouille elle ne m'a pas raté. Je parie que je vais avoir un beau bleu demain."

"Je suis tellement désolée." **Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ** j'ajoute en pensée. _** Ça va Bella, **_pense Edward. _**Je comprends … vraiment je comprends. **_ Ça c'était avant qu'il ne me pousse contre le mur et m'embrasse furieusement. Il a même mordu mon cou à une ou deux reprises.

"Edward," j'ai couiné contre lui. "Edward… attends … peut-être … d'accord n'arrête pas." J'étais comme de la pâte à modeler entre ses mains. Chacun de ses baisers est tout ce pourquoi je vis sur le moment.

"mais que se passe t il? bella eloigne toi de lui! mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous?"

"Bella, Edward arrêtez!" déclare Carlisle.

"Bella chérie arrête d'essayer de mordre Edward, " dit Esmée en me saisissant.

"Edward arrête s'il te plait," dit Carlisle exaspéré et furieux. _**C'était supposé être ta punition! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux? **_ Finalement lorsqu' Edward et moi retrouvons nos esprits nous nous tournons pour voir nos frères et sœurs écroulés de rire et Charlie évanoui sur le sol.

"JASPER," Edward crie en se jetant sur son frère. "je vais te tuer!"

"Trop tard, mon frère," rit Jasper en essayant de lutter contre Edward.

"Charlie," dis-je en secouant la main de mon père. "Allez papa, réveille-toi! Réveille-toi papa! Ouvre au moins les yeux!"

"Jasper comment as-tu pu faire ça?" demande Esmée en sermonnant son fils. "C'est très cruel! Charlie est notre invité! Maintenant il va juste penser que nous sommes une famille de fous!"

"Carlisle," je crie complètement paniquée. " Il respire difficilement."

"Laisse-lui de l'air Bella," dit-il en se précipitant à côté de moi.

"Jasper comment as-tu pu?" lui reproche Alice en attrapant le bras de son mari. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas rester mais pourquoi as-ut fais _ça_? Regarde ce pauvre Charlie. Maintenant il est HS pour une bonne heure."

"Une heure," je halète. "Oh viens par là Alice, il faut qu'il se réveille avant!"

"Sois reconnaissante qu'il ne soit pas plus mal," rétorque-t-elle. "Il s'est cogné la tête assez durement malgré tout."

""Quoi," dis-je horrifié. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il s'est cogné la tête?"

"Et bien quand Edward et toi étiez…" commence Rosalie. "Quand vous étiez … si occupés … Charlie est tombé de sa chaise et sa tête a heurté le mur."

"Merde," dis-je me sentant coupable. "Edward qu'avons-nous fait?"

"_Nous _ n'avons rien fait," gronde Edward. "Mon idiot de frère par contre…"

"Hey je contrôle juste les émotions," dit Jasper. "Vous êtes les seuls à avoir mis vos sentiments à nu. Vous feriez mieux de vous contrôler davantage.

"Pourquoi," dis-je en tournant autour de Jasper. Je m'apprêtais à me jeter sur lui lorsqu'Edward m'a attrapée dans les airs.

"Ça suffit les enfants," crie Carlisle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes si immatures en vous voyant faire en ce moment. Ne voyez-vous donc pas les conséquences de vos actions? Charlie aurait pu se faire très mal!"

"Vous me décevez vraiment tous beaucoup," Esmée fronce les sourcils. "Je ne vous ai pas élevés de la sorte. Comment avez-vos pu traiter notre invité comme ça?"

"Ça valait le coup," Jasper a éclaté de rire.

"Jazzy," a crié Alice de nouveau.

"Tu as raison," ai-je répondu face au sourire diabolique de Jasper. " On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu." Alice et lui se sont ensuite attaqués ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett même Carlisle et Esmée. Je n'arrive pas à prendre le contrôle de mes capacités. Maintenant toute la famille dévoilait ses sentiments au milieu du séjour.

"Bella arrête ça s'il te plait," me presse Edward.

"Pas question," dis-je en augmentant encore la pression. "Ils pensent que nous ne pouvons pas nous contrôler, alors pourquoi ne pas leur prouver qu'ils sont les premiers à ne pas pouvoir le faire."

"Nous avons échoué pendant des siècles," dit Edward en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Nous devrions arrêter ça avant que …" Rosalie et Emmett se jettent sur la table provoquant sa dislocation. "Avant qu'il ne cassent quelque chose," dit-il pour finir.

"Oups," je ris. "Désolée."

"Fais-les arrêter avant qu'autre chose ne se produise," me supplie Edward. A cet instant nous entendons un bruit d'effondrement provenant de la cuisine. Alice et Jasper ne sont pas ici.

"Mince," je murmure. Maintenant nous sommes vraiment en difficulté.

"Nous sommes morts," dit Edward en se frappant le front avec la main. "Nous allons être déchiquetés avant d'être brûlés."

"Oui, c'est vrai," je suis d'accord avec lui. Je cesse d'utiliser mes pouvoirs faisant arrêter la famille de s'embrasser.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demande Esmée honteuse.

"_Bella_," dit Carlisle en me fixant avec colère. "Qu'as-tu fait?"

"Esmée va nous tuer," nous entendons Alice dire dans la cuisine.

"Elle ne pourra pas nous accuser," dit Jasper. "Après tout c'est la faute de Bella." Je ne peux pas comprendre comment je me suis autorisée à réagir de cette façon. Après ce que les Cullen avaient fait pour moi j'ai réagi comme un enfant de deux ans.

"Je suis une horrible personne," je sanglote.

"Non c'est moi qui suis une horrible personne," sanglote aussi Edward. Nous nous étreignons l'un l'autre en continuant à sangloter. "Comment avons-nous pu faire ça Bella?"

"Je ne sais pas." Dis-je.

"Oh, bon sang de bonsoir," aboie Carlisle. "jasper cullen ramene toi ici!"

"Pourquoi vous en prendre à Jasper," dis-je en me sentant à nouveau coupable. "Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est notre faute. Nous sommes des enfants terribles, épouvantables, impossibles.

"Ça suffit Jasper arrête," ordonne Carlisle.

"Désolé Carlisle," dit Jasper avec Alice à ses côtés. "Je n'ai pas pu résister."

"Tu as fait ça," dis-je en sentant ma culpabilité disparaitre.

"Coupable," se moque-t-il. "Alors qui a le pouvoir maintenant petite sœur,"

"Pourquoi toi?" dis-je en recommençant à lui tourner autour.

"Assez," hurle Carlisle en nous imposant le silence. "Vous serez tous punis!"

"Que faisons-nous," demande Emmett. "Bella et Edward sont les premiers à avoir commencé."

"Tous," a répété Carlisle. "Vous allez ranger la maison du sol au grenier."

"Ma table," pleure Esmée en regardant ce qu'il en reste. "Vous n'auriez pas pu faire plus attention?" Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire un peu. Rosalie et Emmett semblent un peu gênés. Je ne les avaient vus jamais se comporter ainsi avant. En principe ils sont très démonstratifs en ce qui concerne leur amour.

"Désolé mam'" dit Emmett.

"Nous la remplacerons," ajoute Rosalie. "C'est promis."

"Allez rangez tout ça," ordonne Esmée. Nous nous exécutons et rangeons toute la maison à vitesse vampirique. Ça ne nous prend qu'une heure pour tout remettre en ordre. Finalement Charlie se réveille.

"Papa," Je me penche sur lui. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Bella," dit-il incrédule. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Tu ne te souviens pas?" je lui demande. J'espère qu'il ne se souvient pas. Il m'interdirait de revoir les Cullen pour le reste de sa vie.

"On peut dire ça," dit-il en jetant un regard à Edward. "Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est t'avoir vu l'embrasser." _**Il paiera pour tout ça à la fin. Comment ose-t-il embrasser ma fille! C'est mon bébé! A quoi pense-t-il? **_"As-tu quelque chose à dire mon garçon?"

"Je suis désolé Monsieur, " dit-il timidement. " je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris. Je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus."

"Parfait," dit Charlie en me rapprochant de lui. "Bella tu ne verras plus _jamais_ ce garçon!"

"Mais papa," je proteste. Ça m'a beaucoup étonné de voir que je réagissais comme une adolescente normale. Je n'avais jamais agi de la sorte avant. Ma mère disait toujours que j'étais née déjà vieille.

"Pas de mais, Bella," me dit-il en m'emmenant vers la porte. "Carlisle, Esmée, je suis désolé de vous dire que nous ne nous joindrons pas à vous pour le dîner."

"Permettez-moi au moins de vous examiner," dit Carlisle complètement paniqué. " _**Il pourrait avoir de sérieuses blessures à la tête. **_Ça ne prendra que quelques instants**.**

"Je vais très bien," confirme Charlie.

"Nous sommes tellement désolés Charlie," désapprouve Esmée."Je vous assure que cela ne se passe jamais comme ça."

"Mouais," dit Charlie sur le ton de la désapprobation.

"Chef Swan s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça!" dit Edward en essayant de m'attraper par la main. Ce qui a pour effet de rendre mon père encore plus furieux. Charlie fait un pas en avant ce qui fait qu'il se retrouve face à Edward.

"Tu ne la verras plus," dit-il à voix basse. "Est-ce que tu comprends?"

"S'il te plait papa," je le supplie de nouveau. "Je l'aime!" Je me réprimande mentalement d'avoir dit ces mots devant Charlie.

"Tu quoi?" il explose. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Isabella."

"Je … Je," je bégaie. "J'ai dit que je l'aimais?" Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça comme si c'était une question? J'aime Edward!

"C'est comme ça?" dit-il en me poussant vers la porte. "Bonne nuit et au revoir." Il continue à nous pousser jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dehors. Je monte dans la voiture sans protester et je reste silencieuse pendant le reste du trajet.

"Bonne nuit papa," dis-je en me précipitant dans les escaliers. Je suis furieuse! Comment peut-il m'interdire de voir l'amour de ma vie?

"Bella, viens ici," me demande-t-il.

"Quoi," dis-je en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

"Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi," dit-il. "Est-ce que tu comprends?" _**Je ne peux pas la laisser ruiner sa vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser aller avec Edward la première fois. **_Je ne pourrai jamais arrêter de voir Edward.

"Bien sûr papa," dis-je en fixant les escaliers. "Puis-je prendre une douche et aller au lit maintenant?"

"Bella … je," il murmure. _** S'il te plait pardonne-moi pour ça.**_

"Ça va papa," je mens. "J'ai juste envie d'aller dormir."

"Très bien," dit-il mécontent que je ne réagisse pas. "Alors va te coucher."

"Très bien," je répète. _**Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne fasse pas le mur pour le voir,**_ pense-t-il amèrement. _**Je vais garder un œil ouvert cette nuit. **_ Lorsque j'arrive en haut je prends mes affaires de toilette et des vêtements de rechange avant de prendre une douche.

Je sais que pour un vampire prendre une douche n'est pas nécessaire mais j'ai besoin de me relaxer. Je sens à peine l'eau brûlante tomber en cascade le long de mon dos. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec Edward. Je me suis séchée et mis mon pyjama. En rentrant dans ma chambre j'ai été étonnée d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à ma fenêtre.

"Bella," une voix m'appelle de l'autre côté. "C'est moi."

"Edward," dis-je en essayant de parler à voix basse. Si Charlie m'entend je vais avoir de gros ennuis c'est sûr. Il va surement passer voir si je dors ou autre chose. C'en est effrayant.

"Oui," dit-il et j'entends le sourire dans sa voix. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en un éclair. Je le tire à travers la fenêtre et me serre contre lui.

"Tu m'as manqué," lui dis-je en le serrant plus fort dans mes bras. "Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé ce soir."

"Tu es désolée," dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou. "Je devrai être le seul à m'excuser. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma famille ait pu faire ça."

"Je suppose que nous avons tous disjoncté," ai-je dit en plaçant ma tète contre son torse.

"Je suppose aussi," dit-il en embrassant le dessus de ma tête.

"Maintenant je ne peux plus te voir," je me renfrogne. "Je ne peux pas croire combien ça s'est aussi mal passé."

"C'est le passé Bella," me dit-il. "Alice a vu que ça allait durer quelques semaines."

"Vraiment," je soupire de soulagement.

"Vraiment," dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

"isabella marie swan," Charlie crie utilisant mon nom complet pour la deuxième fois ce soir. "qu'est-ce que ce mot signifie?"


	26. Chapter 26

**DANS L'OBSCURITE – CHAPITRE 26**

**BELLA POV **

"Un mot," dis-je perdue. De quoi peut-il bien parler?

"Oh non," Edward soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "J'avais complètement oublié ça."

"Oublié quoi?" dis-je complètement paniquée. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un quelconque mot. "De quoi parle-t-il Edward?"' il soupire encore plus frustré avant de se remémorer le mot en pensée. Bien que ce ne soit que quelques jours plutôt il me semble que des siècles se sont écoulés. Edward repense à mon visage maussade au moment où j'écris mon mot d'au revoir à Charlie.

"Oh," dis-je en comprenant ses pensées. "_Ce _mo_t_."

"Oui," dit-il. "Bella je suis désolé. J'avais pensé le détruire à l'instant même où nous sommes revenus, si nous revenions. Malheureusement la situation de Jacob nous a trop préoccupés."

"Isabella," répète mon père. "Je veux te voir et tout de suite." J'ai enfoui mon visage entre mes mains et secoué ma tête vigoureusement. **Edward qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire**, je pense. **Si je lui dis la vérité ça va simplement le blesser.**

"Je crains que cette fois-ci on ne puisse pas y couper ma douce," dit-il me serrant contre lui. "La vérité est sûrement la meilleure solution."

"Edward, c'est absurde," dis-je en m'écartant de lui.

"Tu préfères mentir," me questionne Edward. Je déteste la façon dont sa voix résonne lorsqu'il dit le mot "mentir," Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être si direct? Ce n'est pas mentir.

"Je ne veux pas mentir," dis-je doucement en atteignant la poignée de ma porte. "Mais je ne veux pas non plus le blesser. Il ne mérite pas ça."

"BELLA," Charlie rugit en bas.

"Je viens papa," dis-je en passant ma porte. Je regarde Edward une dernière fois avant de descendre péniblement les escaliers. Je voulais seulement ne pas avoir à faire cela toute seule. Pas quand Charlie était comme ça.

Lorsque je suis arrivée en bas j'ai trouvé Charlie effondré sur le canapé. _**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, **_ se demandait-il. _**Pourquoi voudrait-elle me quitter? Je sais que je ne suis pas sa mère, mais j'essaie. Que puis-je faire? **_ Je me suis raclée la gorge pour lui signifier ma présence.

"Hey papa," dis-je en essayant de garder un ton calme. "As-tu besoin de quelque chose?" _** Je ne peux pas la perdre, **_ pense-t-il. _**Il faut que je sois calme. Il faut que je sois compréhensif.**_

"Bella," dit-il d'un ton bourru. Il me désigne une chaise à côté de lui et me fait signe de m'asseoir. "Peut-on parler?" Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir mon père aussi bouleversé.

"Bien sûr, papa," dis-je en prenant place à côté de lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Qu'est ce que c'est, ça?" dit-il répétant la même question que tout à l'heure. Je prends le mot de ses mains et relis ce que j'ai écrit. L'avertissement d'Edward continue de retentir dans ma tête. Dire la vérité.

"Ce n'est rien," dis-je honnêtement.

"Rien?" dit-il en reprenant le mot. "Il me semble pourtant que tu t'enfuyais lorsque tu l'as écrit, Bella." _** Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait?**_ S'est-il demandé à nouveau.

"Je … je l'ai presque fait papa," lui dis-je. "Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois."

"Et qu'est ce que je crois Bells," demande-t-il en essayant de ne pas me regarder.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal," lui dis-je. "Tu as été incroyable. Les choses sont juste devenues très compliquées. J'ai eu peur et j'ai pensé que la fuite était la meilleure décision."

"Qu'est-ce qui est devenu compliqué," demande-t-il en semblant un peu soulagé. J'ai détourné mon regard et l'ai fixé sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire," lui dis-je. "Papa, je voudrai le faire mais je ne peux pas."

"Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Edward," demande-t-il. _**S'il l'a faite souffrir…**_

"Non papa," dis-je en devinant ses pensées immédiatement. Evidemment il allait accuser Edward. Il croit seulement qu'Edward est la raison de mes ennuis.

"Donc tu n'es pas," il hésite. "Tu n'es pas … enceinte ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"Enceinte," je répète complètement abasourdie. D'où a-t-il bien pu sortir cette idée? Ensuite je vois à quoi il est entrain de penser. Il s'est remis à penser à notre diner chez les Cullen est tout est devenu clair. Il pensait que j'étais enceinte et qu'Edward et moi fuyons pour aller nous marier.

"Tu dis ça comme si c'était impossible," il halète. J'essaie de retenir mon rire. Si seulement Charlie pouvait savoir combien c'est impossible.

"Papa," dis-je en prenant sa main. Il tressaille en sentant ma peau froide alors que je prends sa main mais ensuite il se détend en la serrant à son tour. "Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça entre Edward et moi."

"C'est comment," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Vous sembliez être si bien ensemble, ce soir. Comment pourrai-je ne pas me poser de questions?"

"Nous ne sommes pas comme ça," lui dis-je. "Edward et moi … sommes différents de la plupart des couples d'adolescents."

"En quoi êtes-vous différents Bella," il réfléchit à voix haute. "Il est certain que tu es plus mûre mais ça ne veut en rien dire que vous êtes prêts pour avoir une relation sérieuse."

"Mais c'est pourtant ça, papa," je lui demande. "Et alors que faire si je suis réellement prête à avoir ce type de relation? Regarde les choses en face Charlie, j'ai presque dix-huit ans. Je suis peut-être jeune mais je ne suis plus naïve. Je connais les conséquences et je comprends ta préoccupation. Il te suffit de me faire confiance."

"Faire confiance," dit-il en répétant mes mots. "Bella comment puis-je te faire confiance quand tu prends des décisions comme celle-là?" Il me tend le papier avec le mot et enlève sa main de la mienne. "Tu as voulu me quitter. Est-ce que tu te rends compte des risques que tu courrais? Comment peux-tu faire confiance à Edward pour prendre soin de toi? N'as-tu donc rien appris avec Kyle?"

"Papa," dis-je. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec Kyle. Edward m'aime."

"Et Kyle ne t'aimait pas," lâche-t-il enragé maintenant. "Bella, Edward te dit peut-être qu'il t'aime mais comment peux-tu en être sûre?"

"J'en suis certaine," je me suis mise à crier. "Edward m'aime et je l'aime!"

"Comme moi j'ai aimé ta mère," crie-t-il. "Elle ne m'a jamais aimé en retour. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux pour ta vie? Veux-tu être coincée dans un mariage à sens unique? Je lui ai tout donné et elle ne m'a rien donné en retour Bella!"

"Ce n'est pas du tout pareil," Je crie aussi. Je sais que si j'avais été humaine j'aurai eu mal à la gorge de crier autant. "Edward _m'aime_!"

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait sa demande qu'il t'aime," dit-il en m'attrapant par les épaules. "Bella écoute-moi. Je sais qu'il t'a demandé de te marier, mais je t'en supplie ne le fais pas!"

"Se marier," dis-je complètement perdue. " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il veut qu'on se marie?" _**Oh non,**_ pense Charlie. _**Elle ne le savait pas. J'avais promis à Renée de ne pas lui en parler.**_J'ai senti ma respiration s'emballer alors que je me dégage de l'emprise de Charlie. Il faut que je m'éloigne. Il faut que je réfléchisse. "Il faut que j'y aille."

"Bella non," dit-il en essayant de me retenir. "Il fait nuit noire."

"C'est le weekend," je lui fais remarquer. "Il faut … juste que je m'éloigne Charlie."

"Bella s'il te plait," il me supplie.

"Je suis désolée papa," dis-je doucement en courant vers la porte. Est-ce qu'Edward allait vraiment me demander en mariage? Je n'avais que dix-sept ans bon sang! En repesant à ce qu'avait dit Charlie tout commence à prendre un nouveau sens.

La discussion que ma mère avait eue avec Edward concernait le mariage. C'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il attende que j'aie dix-huit ans. J'ai commencé à courir dans les bois à vitesse vampirique. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'allais mais il fallait que ça soit loin d'ici.

"Bella," Edward m'appelle en me suivant. Je l'ignore et continue à courir. Après avoir couru un petit moment je me retrouve dans notre clairière.

"Je m'appuie contre un arbre et regarde cet endroit magnifique. Elle est à couper le souffle cette nuit. Une grosse lune l'illumine et cascade dans le ruisseau. J'ai inspiré profondément captant toutes les senteurs délicieuses.

J'étais là debout en train d'essayer de me m'éclaircir les idées, lorsqu'un souvenir m'est revenu. C'était il a six mois peut-être lorsque je vivais encore à Phoenix. Nous étions encore ensemble avec Kyle. Nous étions là à trainer à l'interclasse attendant que la cloche sonne. Je me rappelle encore exactement ses mots.

"Bella, veux-tu m'épouser?" me demande-t-il comme ça, par surprise au lycée, un vendredi. J'ai été choquée par sa question et n'ai pas pu répondre de suite.

"Quoi?" je me souviens de lui avoir demandée complètement terrorisée. "Tu veux dire … mariés?" Il a posé ses mains moites sur mes poignets et m'a tirée à lui.

"Tu comprends bien ce que ça veut dire Bella," dit-il en passant ses mains sur ma taille. Chaque fois qu'il me touchait je me sentais mal. "Toi, une robe blanche, moi en smoking. Toi me disant que tu m'aimeras toujours et promettant d'être toujours à moi, seulement à moi. Est-ce que ça ne te parait pas merveilleux, toi et moi ensemble, _pour toujours?"_

"Kyle," j'hésite encore plus. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu te marier avec moi? Tu dis toi-même que le mariage est une imposture. "C'est une des raisons qui avait fait que j'appréciais Kyle au départ. Il avait admis que le mariage était un pari risqué. Comment savoir si ça valait vraiment le coup?

"Je veux que tu sois à moi Bella," dit-il en me serrant plus fort. " Je veux qu'aucun autre homme ne te touche. Je ne veux pas d'autre homme près de toi. Tu es à _moi_, souviens t'en."

"Kyle qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec le mariage?" dis-je en le repoussant. " Je peux être à toi sans avoir à devenir ton épouse."

"Tu pourrais toujours me quitter," dit-il. " Si tu n'es pas ma femme tu pourrais partir quand tu voudras."

"Et le libre arbitre," ai-je lâché rudement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" demande-t-il en me poussant contre le mur du lycée.

"Kyle s'il te plait ne fais pas ça encore," je supplie. La dernière fois qu'il a perdu son sang froid j'ai eu des bleus pendant des semaines. "Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir."

"Tant mieux," il me crie au visage. "Peut-être apprendraient-ils à contrôler leur femme!"

"S'il te plait Kyle," je le supplie de nouveau. "Juste, laisse tomber."

"Dis-moi que tu vas m'épouser," il crie enfonçant ses doigts dans mes cotes. Je ne réponds pas il se remet à crier. "Dis-moi que tu vas m'épouser. "Ses mains écrasent mes côtes m'empêchant de respirer.

"KYLE ARRETE," je hurle attirant l'attention de quelques lycéens. Malheureusement aucun d'entre eux ne se sent concerné. Mais j'entends la voix de Natalie pas très loin.

"Josh arrête," elle rit, répétant mes mots pour des raisons différentes. Josh essaie de la chatouiller ce qui la fait rire. Kyle n'a pas remarqué sa présence et continue à me bousculer contre le mur provoquant mes cris de douleur.

"Natalie," je crie maintenant.

"Par l'enfer," Josh hurle en obligeant Kyle à s'écarter de moi. "Bell est-ce que tu vas bien? "me demande Natalie en me prenant dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais doucement. "Ccchhhut chérie ça va bien. Ça va aller Bella. Respire."

"Oh, ne sois pas si dramatique," dit Kyle sur un ton diabolique.

"Que penses-tu que tu étais en train de faire," lui demande Josh en le poussant contre le mur. "Tu étais en train de lui faire du mal."

"Elle va bien," dit Kyle en poussant Josh à son tour. "Pas vrai Bébé?" Natalie me retourne vers elle pour pouvoir me regarder en face.

"Bella?" elle commence. "Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal?" Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas répondre. Si je lui dis la vérité, je la décevrai. C'est exactement pour la même raison que je n'ai jamais dit à ma mère qu'il me malmenait. Je sais qu'ils me détesteraient d'avoir continué dans cette voie.

"Non," je mens. "Je vais bien Nat, vraiment."

"Bella," dit-elle clairement contrariée. "Allez, c'est à moi que tu parles. Je sais quand tu mens. " Je sens la colère monter en moi.

"Laisse-moi tranquille d'accord," je hurle en la repoussant. Depuis ce jour, l'idée du mariage me terrifie encore plus. Juste à cause de ce que Kyle en avait dit. Appartenir à quelqu'un, _pour toujours. _J'ai chassé ces souvenirs. En revenant dans le monde réel, j'ai senti mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. J'ai pensé que c'était Edward et j'ai décidé de répondre. Je lui devais une explication au moins.

"Allô," ai-je dit prudemment.

"Bella," c'est Natalie. Elle parait bouleversée.

"Hey Nat," dis-je en essayant de paraitre contente. "Qu'y-a t-il? Tu parais bizarre."

"C'est Josh," dit-elle en se retenant de pleurer. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire Bell. Je me sens tellement perdue maintenant."

"Que s'est-il passé," je lui demande, concernée. S'il lui a fait tu mal, il est sûr d'être mort. "Il t'a fait du mal?"

"Non," dit-elle paraissant choquée. "Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je. " "Je suppose que c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit."

"Il n'est pas comme Kyle tu sais," dit-elle méchamment. Le fait qu'elle me le dise me fait mal.

"Je le sais Natalie," dis-je peinée par ses mots. "Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

"Oh je suis désolée Bells," dit-elle se sentant coupable à présent. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste…"

"Quoi Nat," je lui demande. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Josh m'a demandée en mariage," a-t-elle lâché. "Il a sorti une bague et me l'a juste demandé. A quoi pensait-il?"

"Nat calme-toi," lui ai-je conseillé."Tout va bien."

"Non, rien ne va Bella," elle a hurlé. "J'ai seulement dix-sept ans! Nous sommes trop jeunes, ça ne marchera jamais. Il suffit juste de regarder les statistiques. La plupart des mariages ne durent pas. Ça ne marchera pas."

"Natalie, calme-toi," lui dis-je. "Tu aimes Josh tu te souviens?"

"Oh s'il te plait," dit-elle avec sarcasme. "Dit la reine des sadiques. Tu sais que les probabilités sont contre nous."

"C'est un garçon bien," dis-je. "Il t'aime et tu l'aimes. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal ma chérie."

"Edward est aussi un garçon bien," elle souligne. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu veuilles l'épouser."

"Qui te l'a dit?" dis-je ahurie.

"Quoi?" dit-elle.

"Qui te l'a dit?" je répète. "L'a-t-il dit à tout le monde avant de me le proposer à moi? Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a dit?"

"IL TE L'A DEMANDE," elle hurle dans le téléphone. "BELLA C'EST MERVEILLEUX! Et qu'as-tu répondu? Je parie que tu as dit oui."

"Je n'ai rien dit," dis-je en la coupant. "Il ne l'a pas encore demandé."

"Alors pourquoi dis-tu ça?" me demande-t-elle. "N'as-tu pas dit qu'il l'avait proposé."

"Non," dis-je visiblement contrariée. "Mais il a dit à tout le monde qu'il voulait le faire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire," me demande-t-elle comme si elle avait deux ans.

"Continuons à parler de toi," dis-je en recentrant la conversation.

"D'accord, Dr Phil," elle plaisante. "Allez Bella dis-moi."

"Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Josh," je lui demande en changeant de sujet encore. "Vas-tu dire _oui_? Vas-tu lui dire que tu vas l'épouser. Es-tu prête à être son épouse jusqu'à la fin de _ l'éternité _Natalie?"

"D'accord, d'accord, arrête ça, "dit-elle effrayée. "Tu as gagné ne parlons plus de mariage."

"Merci," lui dis-je.

"Bella," dit-elle après une pause. "Est-ce que tu as pensé que tu pourrais … dire oui à Edward?"

"Tu es schizophrène ou autre chose," j'ai crié dans le téléphone. "Tu viens juste de dire que le mariage est une chose horrible."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça," signale-t-elle. "J'ai simplement dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour Josh et moi."

"Alors pourquoi ça serait une bonne idée pour Edward et moi?" Je lui demande confuse. "Nous ne sommes pas si différents Nat."

"Mais Bella et Edward," elle soupire. Je peux l'imaginer avec une expression romantique collée sur le visage. "Vous étiez destinés à être ensemble dès le premier jour."

"Idem pour toi et Josh, " lui dis-je. " Ça m'a paru tellement évident lorsque je vous ai vus ensemble à l'hôpital." J'ai entendu son soupir dans le téléphone avant qu'elle recommence à parler. Je pouvais dire qu'elle cogitait.

"Alors tu penses que je devrai lui parler," elle me demande. "Je veux dire je ne peux pas le laisser attendre comme ça."

"Tu as fait ça," dis-je en rigolant.

"Comment peux-tu faire ça?" hurle-t-elle. "Tu as compris et tu es partie?"

"Comment as-tu pu faire ça?" je lui rétorque. "Tu t'es enfuie, tu te souviens?"

"Tu as raison," dit-elle. "Nous devrions leur laisser une chance."

"Je suppose aussi," dis-je ne sachant pas si j'allais accepter. Pourquoi Edward n'avait-il pas discuté de tout ça avec moi? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été consultée sur mon avenir?

"Parle lui Bella," dit-elle laconique.

"Seulement si tu lui parles," ai-je négocié avec elle.

"Marché conclu," dit-il instantanément. "Bon il faut que j'y aille. Josh attend ma réponse de l'autre côté de la porte." Tout d'un coup je n'ai plus envie de raccrocher. Je veux que Natalie me dise quoi faire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais dire à Edward.

"Au revoir Nat," dis-je à contre cœur.

"Au revoir Bella," dit-elle enjouée maintenant. "Merci de m'avoir aidée!"

"Quand tu veux," je lui réponds. Et puis c'était fini. Je suis restée là à penser pendant quelques minutes. Et si elle avait raison? Et si Edward et moi étions vraiment faits pour être ensemble pour toujours? M'aimerait-il pour toujours? J'ai repris mon téléphone et composé le numéro pré-enregistré.

"Bella," j'entends sa voix inquiète de l'autre côté. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Ça va Edward," dis-je. "Et toi?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il en semblant être plus près de moi. C'était presque comme s'il était à côté de moi.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas," je lui demande paniquée. Et s'il voulait que nous nous séparions? J'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver dans la prairie derrière moi. Je me suis mise en mode d'attaque avant d'entendre sa voix.

"C'est moi," dit-il en s'emparant de ma main. "Juste moi, Bella." Je me détends et me pelotonne contre lui."

"Je suis désolée," je murmure en faisant tomber mon téléphone dans l'herbe. "Je suis tellement désolée Edward."

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé Bella," dit-il en soulevant mon menton avec sa main. "J'aurai dû te parler en premier." J'ai dégagé mon menton de sa main et je l'ai regardé. J'ai reconnu cette expression dans ses yeux, il était blessé.

"Bella," dit-il. "Il faut qu'on parle.


	27. Chapter 27

**DANS L'OBSCURITE- CHAPITRE 27**

**BELLA POV**

"Parlons," dis-je doucement. Ces mots me terrifient plus que tout autre chose au monde. Est-ce que parler veut dire prendre la décision de se séparer … pour toujours? L'idée même de penser à cette possibilité m'est insupportable. Sans Edward je n'ai plus aucune raison d'exister.

"Parlons," dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je sais que si j'avais encore été humaine mon cœur battrait si fort qu'il sortirait de ma poitrine.

"D'accord, " dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. "Parlons." Faites juste que ce ne soient pas les derniers mots que nous échangions, je supplie mentalement.

"Bella," Edward soupire. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" Est-il sérieux? Je lui fais mon air le plus abasourdi avant de lui répondre.

"Sérieusement? Tu es en train de me poser cette question?" je lui demande, "Edward pourquoi voudrais-tu envisager…"

"J'ai juste besoin d'une réponse simple Bella," dit-il sans rencontrer mon regard. _**Si sa réponse est non, vais-je avoir la force de la laisser,**_ pense-t-il.

"Tu es insensé," je ris en levant mes mains en l'air. "Edward bien sûr que je t'aime! En fait je crois que les sentiments que je ressens pour toi sont beaucoup plus que de l'amour. Je t'aime probablement _plus_ que toi tu peux m'aimer."

"C'est là où tu te trompes," il me coupe. "Bella je ressens la même chose sauf que je pense que c'est moi qui t'aime davantage."

"Alors tu n'es pas en train de me quitter," dis-je avec soulagement.

"Te quitter?" interroge-t-il. "Bella pourquoi peux-tu envisager ça?"

"Pourquoi mets-tu en doute mon amour," je lui rétorque. Il me prend dans ses bras et je savoure la sensation de son toucher. C'est tellement indescriptible. C'est comme si mon corps tout entier s'embrasait de passion pour lui.

"Bella," chuchote-t-il dans mon cou. " Comment se fait-il que cette idée de mariage te fasse si peur? Est-ce que parce que tu croies que je ne suis pas digne de toi? Dis-le-moi maintenant s'il te plait."

"Edward," dis-je ennuyée. "Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te considère pas assez bien pour moi. Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi."

"Alors pourquoi mon amour," me demande-t-il avec de la peine dans les yeux. "Pourquoi ne souhaites-tu pas devenir ma femme?"

"C'est ça justement," dis-je. "Je serai … _ta_ femme."

"Je ne comprends pas," dit-il embrouillé. "Il y a un instant tu as dit que j'étais trop bien pour toi. As-tu brusquement changé d'idée à mon sujet?"

"Edward arrête, "lui dis-je. "Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire."

"Alors quoi," s'enquiert-il de nouveau. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur?" Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir lui cacher la vérité beaucoup plus longtemps. Il mérite de savoir, oui je suis inquiète de ce qu'il va penser de moi après que je lui ai dit. J'espère qu'il comprendra ; s'il peut.

"Kyle," ai-je commencé tout en m'éloignant de l'étreinte d'Edward. _**La raison pour laquelle elle ne veut pas m'épouser c'est lui, **_pense Edward en colère. "Non! Ce n'est pas la raison. S'il te plait écoute-moi Edward."

"Désolé ma douce," dit-il se sentant fautif. "Je te promets que j'arrête de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives." Il me fait un sourire encourageant pour me faire continuer.

"Comme je l'ai dit avant," je commence encore. "Lorsque j'étais avec Kyle, plusieurs choses se sont produites … Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment raconté l'histoire complète de notre relation. " Lorsque Edward s'aperçoit que je suis hésitante il continue à me pousser à parler un peu plus.

"Allez Bella," me dit-il. "C'est bon tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé." Je sens un gros nœud monter dans ma gorge pendant que j'essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs.

"Kyle croyait que je lui appartenais totalement," je continue. "Il pensait que le mariage était la seule chose qui ferait que je resterai avec lui pour toujours. Il m'a dit que le mariage résoudrait tous nos problèmes. Il m'a dit que si finalement j'acceptais de devenir sa femme les … _punitions_ cesseraient finalement."

"Punitions," dit Edward en grognant. "Qu'est ce que ça veut dire _punitions _Bella?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire Edward," dis-je avec une voix chancelante. Je pouvais voir la peine monter en lui. Je lui ai montré exactement ce que je voulais dire. Les bleus sur mon corps et les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Toutes les fois où il n'était pas là.

"Comment as-tu pu le laisser te faire ça Bella?" Me demande-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas quitté plus tôt?"

"Parce que je pensais que c'est que je méritais, " j'e lui explique. Edward me regarde avec de l'incrédulité et de la colère dans les yeux.

"Tu pensais que tu méritais ça?" dit-il complètement perdu. "Bella comment pourrais-tu mériter que quelqu'un te traite de la sorte?"

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer," je le supplie. J'avais peur qu'à chaque minute il m'abandonne. Il pourrait juste être dégouté par mes décisions et me quitter. "Avant Kyle personne ne m'avait remarquée. J'étais invisible et la plupart du temps je préférai ça mais lorsque Kyle est arrivé, les choses ont changé.

Au début il n'y avait rien de physique. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était m'engueuler et me dire que je ne valais rien. Jusqu'à qu'à ce qu'un samedi soir il me démontre à quel point j'étais inutile. C'était le soir où il a … essayé pour la première fois." Les sanglots secouent mon corps entièrement. Edward m'a attirée dans ses bras encore une fois en essayant de m'apaiser.

"Chuuut ma Bella," il me murmure. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter la suite."

"Non," dis-je en m'éloignant de lui. " J'en ai besoin. Il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi Edward. Il faut que tu puisses comprendre que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi."

"Si c'est ce que tu veux," dit-il à contrecœur.

"Je ne craquais pas," dis-je. "Kyle fit tout son possible pour me faire céder mais je ne pouvais pas. Au départ les bleus ont été faciles à cacher. Pour la plupart ils étaient dans mon dos ou dans des endroits couverts. Kyle avait pensé à tout."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un était au courant, " Edward s'exprime avec irritation. Il voulait tuer Kyle mais c'est déjà fait. Les Volturi se sont déjà occupés de ce problème il y a un mois.

"Quelques personnes s'en doutaient," lui dis-je. "Je pense que Natalie avait des doutes plus que n'importe qui d'autre. "Elle voyait la réalité derrière mes mensonges. Un jour j'ai dû confirmer ses soupçons. C'était le jour après une attaque de Kyle, la dernière." Je laissais Edward voir mes souvenirs. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir en dire davantage. Au lieu de cela je lui ai montré comment Kyle m'avait malmenée brutalement, il avait presque pris ma vie. Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien.

.

"Kyle s'il te plait ne fais pas ça," je plaide. J'avais finalement pris la décision de rompre avec lui. Je lui avais demandé de me retrouver au Cercle K à trois kilomètres de chez moi.

"Tu me dois bien cela Bella," a-t-il crié. "Après toutes les conneries que tu m'as faites endurer, tu me dois bien ça!"

"Je ne te dois rien," lui ai-je dit avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. "Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça Kyle. Je ne peux pas continuer à être ton punching ball alors que tu couches avec ma meilleure amie!"

"Tu es simplement jalouse, dit-il en me saisissant. "Tu sais que Megen est bien mieux que toi et ça te tue!" Il m'a projetée contre le sol, et m'a trainée à l'arrière du magasin, loin des regards. "Admets-le! Tu as toujours été jalouse d'elle!"

"Et de quoi devrai-je être jalouse," je rétorque lui donnant un coup dans le tibia. Il crie de douleur en revenant vers moi plein de rage. "Elle t'a toi maintenant," je lui hurle. "Comment pourrai-je être jalouse d'être avec un pauvre type comme toi?"

"C'est ça," il hurle m'attrapant par les cheveux. "Tu vas crever Isabella Swan. Si tu refuses d'être mienne il ne te reste plus bien longtemps à vivre!" Il me coince contre le mur et commence à frapper mon corps déjà endolori. J'essaie de le gifler mais il attrape mon poignet et me mord profondément. La cicatrice est restée là jusqu'au jour où je suis devenue vampire.

"Hey," j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. "Écarte-toi d'elle! Laisse-la partir!" c'est la voix de Natalie. C'est la seule avec qui j'ai parlé de mes intentions. Kyle recule me laissant me relever. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour échapper à son emprise. Alors que Kyle s'est retourné pour me faire face je lui ai pulvérisé ma bombe lacrymo directement dans les yeux, l'aveuglant temporairement. Je l'ai jeté à terre. Je l'ai bousculé profitant de cet instant pour m'échapper.

"Est-ce que tout va bien," me demande Natalie en pleurs. Josh est avec elle et est en train d'appeler la police.

"Josh non," je crie. "Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait ne les appelle pas. Tout le monde va savoir, ma mère va savoir!"

"Bella," Natalie essaie de me raisonner.

"Nat, s'il te plait," je la supplie. "Trouvons un plan de rechange s'il te plait ne laisse pas ma mère connaitre la vérité. Elle va me détester Nat. Elle me détestera!"

"Chhhuuut, Bella chuuut," dit Natalie en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle m'emmène dans sa voiture en continuant à parler avec Josh à l'extérieur.

"Ils sont en route, chérie," dit-il à Natalie.

"Il faut qu'on parte," dit Natalie avec une petite voix. "Ils vont trouver Kyle mais nous nous devons y aller. "

"Nat," dit Josh choqué.

"S'il te plait Josh," Natalie le supplie. "J'amènerai Bella au poste de police dans la matinée. Il faut qu'elle demande une ordonnance restrictive qui devrait maintenir Kyle à l'écart. Mais maintenant je veux l'amener à l'hôpital."

"Je ne sais pas," dit Josh nerveux. "On ne peut pas juste le laisser, si?"

"Je m'en fiche qu'il meure," dit Natalie méchamment. "Tout ce que je veux c'est m'occuper d'elle."

.

"Le jour suivant j'ai fait une demande pour une ordonnance restrictive," dis-je à Edward en revenant au présent. "La police avait trouvé Kyle mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Pas de preuve, pas de petite amie battue à interroger. Ils ont décidé que ce coup de fil devait être un canular. "

"Mais tu avais été frappée durement," dit Edward en sanglotant. "Comment Renée n'a-t-elle pas pu voir la vérité?"

"Parce que c'est moi," je ris. "Natalie et moi avons créé une histoire, une version alternative de cette nuit là. Nous avons raconté que j'étais tombée de la voiture de Natalie pendant qu'elle conduisait. Me connaissant elle se doutait bien que c'était possible."

"Et Renée t'a crue," demande-t-il dubitatif.

"Elle a voulu le croire," dis-je. "Personne ne veut connaître la vérité quand il s'agit de sévices, Edward. Elle était heureuse avec cette explication et moi aussi, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de le savoir. Elle me détesterai de ne jamais lui avoir dit."

"Bella," dit Edward pas certain de savoir quoi dire. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit à _moi_?" J'aurai pu faire quelque chose. J'aurai pu le faire payer."

"Plus que ce qu'il est en train de payer actuellement," lui ai-je demandé. "Edward, il est éternellement damné en enfer. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que cela?"

"Tu aurais dû me le dire," me dit-il encore une fois.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes, Edward," je lui explique. "Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'allais te punir, toi, pour son crime."

"Bella," dit Edward encore. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et trace la cicatrice désormais inexistante sur mon poignet. "Je ne pourrai jamais te détester pour cela. Par contre je me déteste de ne pas avoir été là."

Je l'ai fait taire en lui disant : "Tu ne pouvais pas être là." Je caresse ses cheveux de bronze de ma main libre avant de tracer le contour de ses lèvres. "Je voulais juste que tu saches que c'est dur pour moi … d'appartenir à quelqu'un vraiment. J'ai juste peur qu'avec le temps tu ne veuilles plus de moi et que tu veuilles me laisser comme j'étais avant, brisée et inutile."

"Je ne pourrai jamais penser ça," dit-il en écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Je t'aime tellement ma chère et douce Bella. Je t'ai aimée pendant cent ans ; je sais que nous pouvons rester ensemble pour toujours. La seule raison pour que nous nous séparions ce serait que tu le choisisses."

"C'est ce que Renée avait toujours l'habitude de dire à Charlie," lui dis-je. "Elle jurait toujours que rien ne changerait entre eux. Puis un an après ma naissance les choses changèrent. Je veux dire que c'était toujours bon pour Charlie, mais si ce style de vie ne dure pas toujours?" Je le regarde terrifiée par la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

"Bella," dit-il caressant ma joue pour pouvoir rencontrer mes yeux de nouveau. "C'est vrai que notre amour _changera_ mais pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines."

"Que veux-tu dire?" je lui demande.

"Notre amour est très différent," explique-t-il. "Toi et moi avons dû surmonter des épreuves qu'aucun autre couple n'a connues avant. Nous dépérissions et nous attendions l'un l'autre dès le jour où nous avons commencé à respirer. Quoi qu'il en soit notre amour ne pourra que grandir pour devenir meilleur avec le temps."

"Edward pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser? "je lui demande. "Est-ce que tu veux que je sois tienne, ou parce que tu veux être avec moi pour le reste de notre vie, seulement avec moi?"

"Bella tu n'es pas seulement l'amour de ma vie, tu es aussi ma meilleure amie," me dit-il. " Tu me comprends mieux que personne dans ce monde ; tu _m'aimes _ comme personne dans ce monde. C'est vrai, je veux que tu sois à moi mais pas comme si tu étais ma possession. Je veux que tu sois ma partenaire dans ce voyage qu'on appelle la vie. Tu es la seule personne qui a fait que cette vie vaille la peine d'être vécue."

"Mais un mariage," je le questionne. "Ça me parait tellement inapproprié. Si tu penses à ça, il y a tellement d'autres options qui s'offrent à toi."

"Je veux faire ça comme ça doit être fait," me dit-il. "Je veux pouvoir t'appeler ma femme." Je pense à ce qu'il vient de dire pendant un petit moment avant de recommencer à parler. Je veux trouver une solution.

"Mais l'âge," dis-je " Faut-il que ce soit maintenant?"

"Que veux-tu dire," il demande. " Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de d'attendre?"

"J'ai dix-sept ans," lui dis-je. "Je suis trop jeune pour envisager cette option dès maintenant. Je suis seulement en première au lycée."

"Dans seulement quatre mois tu seras en terminale," dit-il. "Beaucoup de personnes se marient après le lycée."

"Peut-être un jour, ai-je accepté. " Ce sera une nouvelle ère. Edward je veux attendre pour être mariée." Soudain Edward parait soulagé et bouleversé en même temps. Je peux dire qu'il ne veut pas de ce compromis mais un mariage était fait de compromis. " Je n'ai jamais été ce type de fille. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un mariage juste après le lycée. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une famille avant la fin du lycée."

"Et bien je suis ce gars Bella," il rit. " J'ai voulu être marié dès que j'ai été assez grand pour marcher. En fait je crois que j'ai déjà demandé cela à la femme de ménage de mes parents alors que j'avais seulement trois ans."

"Je suppose que j'ai eu de la concurrence," ai-je plaisanté.

"Mon cœur a toujours été à toi," dit-il en plaçant ma main à la place de son cœur.

"Je sais," dis-je en embrassant sa joue. "Mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu aussi."

"Alors pourquoi attendre," demande-t-il de nouveau. "Bella si nous savons que notre amour est bien réel pourquoi hésiter."

"Parce que c'est important pour moi," lui dis-je. " Edward tu es parfait, et je le sais. Tu es ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir et plus encore et c'est encore ce que je veux."

"Combien de temps veux-tu attendre exactement," me demande-t-il. J'ai réfléchi un moment avant de lui répondre.

"Jusqu'à ce que j'ai dix-huit ans au moins," ai-je décidé.

"Marché conclu," dit-il en me coupant la parole.

"Je ne suis pas un marché," dis-je en couvrant sa bouche de ma main. Il sourit à mon contact. " Je veux obtenir mon diplôme. Je veux aussi continuer mes études après notre mariage."

"Pour quelle raison," demande-t-il surpris. "Bella tu n'auras jamais aucun souci à te faire au sujet de l'argent."

"Oui, toi peut-être, mais moi ça me préoccupe."

"Tu seras ma femme Bella," il souffle. "Ce qui est à moi est à toi, fin de la discussion."

"Edward je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie," lui dis-je. "J'ai toujours rêvé d'être journaliste. J'ai envie d'écrire un livre. Je veux réaliser tous les projets que j'aie envisagés."

"Et bien alors fais-le," dit-il en me souriant. "Bella je veux t'aider à réussir ce que tu veux faire. Je veux que chacun de tes rêves devienne réalité."

Je lui demande : "Alors tu encourages ma décision?"

"Toujours," dit-il en embrassant doucement mes lèvres. Je souris contre sa bouche et continue à l'embrasser. Nous sommes tous les deux haletants, Edward me repousse me laissant stupéfaite et confuse. "Alors cela signifie que nous avons un accord?"

"Quoi," lui dis-je perdue.

"Bella est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?" me demande-t-il. "Etre ma femme, dès que tu auras dix-huit ans, et que tu auras obtenu ton diplôme." Alors que je fixe son visage plein d'espoir il faut que j'ajoute encore une chose.

"Il ya une autre chose que je voudrai," lui dis-je. "Je ne veux pas être fiancée à toi dès maintenant."

"Ce qui veut dire?" dit-il confus.

"Je ne veux pas être fiancée avant d'avoir atteint mes dix-huit ans," ai-je dit en trébuchant sur les mots. Il ne me semblait pas possible que moi, Isabella Swan, envisage même l'idée du mariage.

"D'accord," dit-il sans même discuter.

"Quoi," je lui demande étonnée par sa réponse. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"Bella, je l'ai promis à ta mère, souviens-toi," me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. "Je ne souhaiterai jamais contrarier Renée."

"J'ai plus peur de contrarier Charlie," je lâche. "Je le sais." Edward semble inquiet lorsqu'il voit l'expression de mon visage. Je sais que Charlie sera en colère que je l'abandonne. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de lui annoncer cette nouvelle le moment venu. Que faire s'il ne voulait plus jamais me parler?

"Il ne sera pas en colère contre toi mon amour," dit Edward en répondant à mes pensées. "Il sera énervé contre moi d'éloigner sa fille."

"Eloigner," je répète. "Nous devrons partir de Forks?"

"Pas pour le moment," dit-il. "A moins que tu veuilles partir? Nous pouvons aller n'importe où dans le monde tu sais. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'être à l'ombre." Je regarde dans ses pensées et je vois toutes les possibilités qu'il envisage. Il nous voit en France, en Italie alors que moi je rêve de rester à Forks. Tout ce que je connais et que j'aime est ici maintenant. C'est un peu loin de Natalie et de ma mère mais je peux leur rendre visite aussi souvent que je le désire.

"Et si je veux rester à Forks pour deux ans," je lui demande. "Nous pourrions aller à l'université de Seattle et rester dans les parages."

"Es-tu vraiment sûre que ce soit ce que tu veux," dit Edward confus de mon choix. "Nous avons tout un tas d'options qui sont ouvertes pour nous. Toutes les universités nous restent accessibles."

"Je ne peux m'offrir que les universités d'Etat," dis-je. "De cette façon si nous ne nous marions pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai dix-neuf ou vingt ans je pourrai payer mes études moi-même."

"Je veux payer pour toi," dit Edward têtu.

"Mais je ne _veux_ pas," je lui rétorque.

"Alors nous devons faire un compromis," dit-il avec son sourire en coin. "J'accepte ce que tu proposes à condition que tu acceptes mes exigences."

"Exigences," dis-je les dents serrées. "A quoi tu penses Edward?"

"D'abord c'est moi qui paie pour tes études," dit-il d'un ton ferme. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si pénible?

"D'accord," je lui accorde. "Tu paies mes études. Et puis?"

"Tu as besoin d'une voiture," dit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.

"Une voiture," dis-je n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. "Pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'une voiture? Je suis plus rapide que n'importe quelle voiture."

"C'est inclus dans le marché," dit-il. Je peux sentir la colère monter en moi. Jusqu'où va-t-il aller?

"D'accord," dis-je une fois de plus en serrant les dents. "Y a-t-il autre chose encore M. Cullen?"

"Encore une chose," dit-il presque timide. "Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons arriver à cela." Le sourire sur son visage me rend curieuse.

"Nous," je lui demande. "Pourquoi 'nous'?"

"Je veux attendre," laisse -t-il échapper.

"Attendre," je répète. "Mais attendre à quel sujet?"

"Pour notre nuit de noces," dit-il. "Je veux attendre pour être avec toi … physiquement ... jusqu'à ce que nous soyons unis par les liens du mariage." Je me hérisse en entendant le mot 'mariage'.

"Tu es sérieux," je lui demande. "Tu veux attendre … jusqu'à ce qu'on soit mariés?"

"Oui," dit-il avec confiance. "Alors maintenant Miss Swan, avons-nous un accord ou pas?"


	28. Chapter 28

**DANS L'OBSCURITE - CHAPITRE 2**

**BELLA POV**

"Alors d'accord ou pas, Bella?" fait Edward avec son sourire en coin. Quelquefois son ego me rend malade. Pourquoi espère-t-il que je sois d'accord avec **ses **exigences? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon idée ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est vrai que j'aime Edward. Et c'est également vrai que je _veux _passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Le seul problème est que j'ai peur. La question qui subsiste est de savoir pourquoi j'ai peur.

"Bella," dit Edward attirant mon attention. "Tu peux dire non. Si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment tu peux dire non."

"Non," je réponds rapidement.

"Non," répète-t-il avec une expression triste.

"NON, je veux dire non," dis-je luttant pour trouver les mots justes. "Je veux dire…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire," me demande-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Le reste du monde disparait lorsque je fixe ses yeux couleur d'or. Je sais ce qu'il veut et je sais ce que je veux. Est-ce que ça pourrait coïncider? Est-ce que c'est aussi facile que ça? Puis-je répondre oui et m'abandonner complètement?

"Je veux t'épouser," lui dis-je simplement. Un large sourire apparait sur son visage tandis qu'il se penche sur moi. "Arrête," dis-je en mettant ma main devant sa bouche. _**Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que je l'embrasse? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? **_ Pense-t-il.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal," je lui explique. "Il faut que je réfléchisse un moment."

"A quel sujet," me demande-t-il. " Je pensais que tu voulais m'épouser."

"Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminé," je lui explique. "Edward, je veux parler en premier."

"Vas-y parle," dit-il méfiant.

"Nous sommes en train de le faire mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre. Es-tu sûr de vouloir m'épouser? Je veux dire tu pourrais avoir beaucoup mieux. Je déteste devoir dire ça, mais même Jessica Stanley paraît être mieux que moi. Edward je…" Ses lèvres m'empêchent de continuer.

"Idiote et magnifique créature," il rit. "Je ne pourrai jamais aimer personne d'autre surtout si l'autre choix est une humaine bête et superficielle."

"J'étais encore humaine il y a deux mois," je lui signale.

"Vrai," acquiesce-t-il. "Mais pour moi tu n'as jamais été juste une humaine. Tu as toujours été beaucoup plus que ça. Quand je te regarde, je vois tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu ou eu besoin. Quand je regarde les autres je ne les trouve qu'insignifiants."

"Mais c'est pour toujours," ai-je dit plus pour moi-même que pour Edward. "Toi et moi pour…"

"Toujours," finit-il pour moi. "Ce sera toi et moi jusqu'à la fin des temps." Je regarde son doux visage et une fois de plus la question réapparait. Mes craintes sont infondées. Je connais les sentiments d'Edward et je sais qu'ils sont vrais. Il m'aime et je l'aime. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

"Oui," lui dis-je. "Edward Cullen, je veux t'épouser. Dès que j'aurais dix-huit ans je deviendrai officiellement la future Madame Cullen."

"Donc nous avons un accord Miss Swan," me demande Edward avec malice. "Tu as donc accepté toutes mes exigences?"

"Oui Monsieur Cullen," je ris et lui serre la main. "Nous avons un accord." Il rit encore avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me serrer étroitement contre lui. Il m'embrasse passionnément et s'arrête juste pour me murmurer, "je t'aime."

"Je t'aime," lui dis-je.

**Six mois plus tard.**

"C'est ton anniversaire," crie Alice en ouvrant la porte à la volée. "Tu as dix-huit ans! Et ça veut dire qu'Edward et toi…"

"Chuuut," dis-je pour la faire taire. "Charlie est en bas Alice."

"Et alors," a-t-elle presque chanté. "Il va le découvrir assez vite de toute façon. "Cela faisait officiellement six mois qu'Edward et moi avions conclu notre accord. Il m'avait dit que c'était à lui de parler à Charlie et je n'avais aucune objection."

"Pourtant," ai-je dit. "Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour qu'il le sache."

"Calme-toi, Bella," dit Alice en s'affalant sur mon lit. "Charlie va partir au travail dans une vingtaine de minutes. En attendant je fais une pause."

"Oui c'est ça," je ris. Plus les mois passent et plus nous devenons proches Alice et moi. Emmett et Rosalie ont obtenu leur diplôme et sont partis pour l'Europe il y a trois mois nous laissant Alice, Jasper et Edward à la maison.

"Ça te parait bizarre," me demande-t-elle.

"Quoi? Avoir dix-huit ans," je lui demande confuse.

"Non," dit-elle. "Ne pas aller à l'école."

"Non pas vraiment," j'ai ri. "Actuellement c'est merveilleux. Il avait été presqu'impossible de me tenir éloignée d'Edward physiquement. Par conséquent nous nous étions concentrés entièrement sur nos études pendant les heures de la nuit. Pouvoir étudier la nuit a ses avantages y compris pouvoir obtenir son diplôme. Nous avions nos cours au lycée plus quelques autres cours en plus. Nous avions obtenu notre diplôme en même temps qu'Emmett et Rosalie alors qu'Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de continuer leur scolarité normalement.

"Alors," dit Alice nonchalamment. "Tu as réfléchi pour ta robe? As-tu décidé quel type de musique tu voulais? As-tu trouvé l'église qui te conviendrait? As-tu pensé aux fleurs?"

"Alice," je gronde. "Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plaît?"

"Quoi?" demande-t-elle. "_Quelqu'un _ doit penser à toutes ces choses là, tu sais."

"Alice s'il te plait," je l'implore. "Nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut. "Alice roule des yeux provoquant mon rire. "On ne sait jamais, nous allons peut-être finir par nous marier à Las Vegas ou autre."

"NON," crie Alice en se jetant sur moi."

"Alice," dis-je choquée. "Pousse-toi."

"Non," dit-elle têtue. "Pas avant que tu ne m'aies promis que tu n'iras pas te marier à Vegas."

"C'est _notre_ mariage n'oublie pas," je lui rappelle. "Edward et moi déciderons de ce que nous voulons, souviens-t-en."

"Ça t'est complètement égal," elle pleurniche. "Tu n'en as donc rien à faire que ce soit le moment le plus important de ta vie! De ce à quoi va ressembler votre mariage! Tu serais heureuse d'aller dans une de ces chapelles en jeans et en t-shirt."

"Tu as raison," ai-je rigolé. "Ça ressemble vraiment à mon mariage idéal! Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Tu veux me tuer Bella," elle s'égosille. "Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant? Je pensais que tu m'aimais."

"Alice," c'est Rosalie qui l'appelle d'en bas. Que fait-elle ici? Je pensais qu'elle était en Italie avec Emmett.

"Rosalie," dis-je sur un ton interrogatif. "Mais que fais-tu là?"'

"Bella, Alice," halète Rosalie en état de choc. "Mais que faites-vous?"

"Alice me garde en otage," je lui explique. " Elle est mécontente de mes projets pour notre mariage."

"Vous avez commencé alors?" me demande Rosalie. "Waow Bella. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu commencerai à prévoir tout ça dès maintenant."

"Mais je ne le fais pas." Je ris. "Mais apparemment Alice a tout prévu depuis que nous avons annoncé notre intention."

"Je leur dis maintenant," Alice sourit. " "Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne me l'aies pas dit en premier."

"Tu as trouvé toute seule avant que je ne le fasse," je ris.

"Alice c'est _son _ mariage," dit Rosalie me défendant. C'était étrange de voir que Rosalie était de mon côté. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle me détestait encore. "Pas la peine de prendre des chemins détournés."

"Non je ne suis pas comme ça," boude-t-elle.

"Ah non vraiment," dis-je. ""Alors pourquoi es-tu encore assise sur moi?"

"Parce que tu es complètement absurde," dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Rosalie s'est avancée et a attrapé notre lutin de sœur pour la dégager de moi.

"Merci Rose," lui dis-je.

"Pas de problème," dit-elle en arrangeant ses cheveux. Soudain Alice s'agrippe à ma jambe.

"Bella s'il te plait," elle me supplie. "S'il te plait ne me fais pas ça! Ne vas pas Vegas! Ça chagrinerait tellement Edward, je sais que ça le blesserait. Je sais qu'il ne voudra pas l'admettre mais il sera blessé. Je veux dire …"

"Alice… ça suffit. Je pense que tu oublies un léger détail."

"Ah bon?" dit-elle surprise. "Lequel?"

"Edward et moi n'avons rien annoncé d'officiel pour le moment," lui dis-je. " Nous nous sommes juste engagés à nous fiancer."

"C'est vrai. " Alice sourit malicieusement. "Tu as raison," Alice s'empare de la main de Rosalie et commence à la faire sortir de ma chambre. Elle agit de façon étrange bien qu'Alice le soit toujours.

"Alice," dis-je d'un ton sévère. "Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas encore?" Elle bloque ses pensées me laissant encore plus curieuse. Qu'avais donc prévu Edward?

"Il faut que nous y allions," dit-elle tout à coup. "Edward va être ici dans une minute." Alice pousse Rosalie et elles disparaissent en un éclair. Je m'interroge sur leur étrange attitude et j'attrape mon téléphone qui est en train de sonner. C'est Natalie.

"Joyeux anniversaire," crie-t-elle dans le téléphone. Elle a eu dix-huit ans deux jours avant moi. Elle était ravie parce qu'elle et Josh pourraient maintenant se marier légalement sans avoir le consentement de sa mère.

"Merci Nat," dis-je. "Mais ce n'est vraiment pas une si grosse affaire."

"Tu plaisantes," dit-elle. "C'est important Bell! Edward et toi pouvez vous marier maintenant! N'es-tu pas un tout petit peu excitée?" La vérité est que je suis plus nerveuse qu'autre chose. Il y a six mois j'avais encore du temps devant moi, maintenant plus moyen de faire machine arrière. J'allais me marier.

"Je suppose," dis-je. "Je suis nerveuse, c'est tout."

"Tu ne devrais pas," dit-elle gaiement. "Josh et moi avons été fiancés pendant six mois et là je ne peux plus attendre pour l'épouser! Attendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie dix-huit ans m'a paru si long."

"Il fallait que tu aies ton diplôme aussi, tu m'avais promis," lui dis-je.

"Je sais, je sais," elle rit. "Ne sois pas comme ma mère Bells!"

"En parlant de mères," dis-je. "En as-tu parlé à Lacy?" Natalie avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas parler de ses fiançailles avec sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez âgée pour se passer de son autorisation.

"Pas vraiment," dit-elle honteusement.

"Natalie," je la mets en garde. "Tu sais que c'est pour dans deux jours!"

"Je le réalise Bella," elle soupire. "Tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est difficile pour moi de faire ça."

"Tu plaisantes, j'espère," je ris. "Moi, il faut non seulement que je l'annonce à Charlie mais il faut que je le dise à Renée! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer la conversation que ça va être? "

"Elle est déjà au courant Bella," souffle-t-elle. "Renée l'a su même avant toi, alors n'essaie même pas d'utiliser cette excuse. "J'ai avalé, complètement soufflée.

"Comment tu sais ça?" je lui demande. "Je ne t'ai jamais dit que ma mère le savait."

"Non, mais c'est elle qui me l'a dit," elle rit. "Elle l'a aussi dit pour Charlie."

"Je sais dis-je en me tapant le front. "Il a des doutes mais rien n'a été confirmé jusqu'à présent. Il va vraiment être retourné Natalie. Tu sais comment il est."

"Oui je comprends," dit-elle. "Ça va être presqu'aussi mauvais qu'avec ma mère."

"Oh non allons," dis-je. "Lacy va être contente. Elle t'aime plus que tout."

"Je ne pense pas," répond Natalie nerveusement. "Ces derniers temps elle est devenue très possessive."

"Possessive? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" Je demande.

"Bien," elle commence. "Depuis que Renée lui a parlé de votre intention ça l'a perturbée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait. Elle essaie de m'éloigner de Josh."

"je pense que tout ça est dans ton imagination," lui dis-je. "Tu t'inquiètes pour rien."

"Peut-être," dit-elle. "Mais je ne veux juste pas le lui annoncer. "

"Pourtant il le faut Natalie," lui dis-je. "Tôt ou tard il faudra qu'elle le sache."

"Toi aussi tu devrais lui parler," rétorque-t-elle. ""Je le lui dirai quand toi tu le feras."

"Bella mon amour," j'entends la voix d'Edward m'appeler.

"Hey toi," je murmure en me tournant vers lui. Il m'embrasse fougueusement avant que j'entende un cri dans mon téléphone.

"BELLA," beugle Natalie. "Où es-tu? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN REPONDS MOI!"

"Désolée Nat," je m'excuse. "J'ai été quelque peu … distraite."

"Edward est là pas vrai?" demande-t-elle béatement.

"Salut Natalie," Edward parle dans le téléphone. "Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?"

"Salut! Edward!" lui répond-elle.

"Je pense qu'il faut que j'y aille," dis-je à Natalie. "Puis-je t'appeler plus tard?"

"Bien sûr," soupire-t-elle. " Abandonne ta meilleure amie juste au moment où elle en a le plus besoin juste pour avoir un moment d'intimité avec ton superbe et musclé…"

"Au revoir Natalie," dis-je en coupant la communication. Lorsque je regarde Edward je vois qu'il est en train de rire. "Désolée pour ça. Elle n'a pas encore parlé à sa mère à propos de Josh."

"Ah," dit-il en se penchant plus près de moi. "Désolé de vous avoir interrompues." Il commence à embrasser mon cou de bas en haut me provoquant des faiblesses dans les jambes."

"Ne le sois pas," dis-je en essayent de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi irrésistible?

"Bon Anniversaire," souffle-t-il contre ma peau.

"Hmmm," je lui demande en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. Difficile pour moi de me concentrer lorsqu'il est là comme ça tout près de moi.

"Bella," il glousse. "Tu te souviens que c'est ton anniversaire n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi," lui dis-je en le repoussant.

"C'est ton anniversaire," répète-t-il. " Aujourd'hui tu as officiellement dix-huit ans."

"OH ouais," je souris. " Bien que je désire ne pas me le rappeler."

"Pourquoi pas," demande-t-il contrarié.

"Je déteste attirer l'attention? " dis-je en chassant ses craintes.

"Je vois," il soupire de soulagement en recommençant à m'embrasser. Mes pensées sont envahies par le brouillard alors qu'il continue de me serrer plus près de lui. "Bella," dit-il après un moment.

"Hummm," je demande à nouveau distraite. "Peux-tu me faire une faveur?"

"Quoi?" je lui demande surprise. "

"Une faveur?" répète-t-il. "Peux-tu me faire une petite faveur?"

"Oui, dis-je. "De quoi as-tu besoin?"

"Je me demandais si tu aurais une feuille de papier," dit-il nonchalamment.

"Du papier?" je répète étonnée. "Tu veux dire nous nous sommes arrêtés… tu veux du papier?"

"Si ça ne te dérange pas? "dit-il. "Mais bon sinon…"

"Non," je le coupe. "C'est bon c'est juste … du papier." Je me décolle de lui à contrecœur et me dirige vers mon bureau que je n'utilise que rarement. J'ouvre le tiroir du haut et je trouve un mot me disant d'ouvrir le compartiment secret. Je fixe Edward attendant une explication. _**Ouvre-le**_ pense-t-il. Je fais ce qu'il me dit et l'ouvre. Là déposée avec nos vieilles lettres il y en a une nouvelle, juste pour moi. Je l'ai prise la tenant délicatement entre mes doigts.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est," je demande à Edward qui continue à me fixer prudemment.

"Ouvre-là," me dit-il. Je retourne l'enveloppe et la décachète. Je la sors de l'enveloppe et je commence à lire.

_Très chère Bella,_

_Cela fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Je n'aurai jamais cru te trouver enfin. Tu as toujours été mon cœur et mon âme et avant même que nos corps puissent être capables de se toucher nos âmes ont été liées. Tu es mon tout et bien plus encore. Bien que le destin ait été contre nous, nous avons réussi. _

_Isabella je n'aurai jamais cru que je pourrai aimer quelqu'un aussi fort. Je n'avais jamais compris ce que signifiait le vrai bonheur jusqu'à ce que te sente en sécurité dans mes bras. Tu es mon espoir dans le chaos. Tu es ma persévérance pendant le combat. Tu es ma lumière dans l'obscurité. Bien que tu aies déjà accepté je dois te le demander à nouveau. S'il te plait tourne ta chaise pour être en face de moi. Je suis juste à côté de toi. _

Je tourne ma chaise et il est près de moi. Il met un genou en terre et il tient une petite boite noire dans la main.

"Bella," dit-il en prenant ma main. Je sanglote et mes mains tremblent. "Tu as toujours été la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée. Je suis né pour t'aimer. Il n'a n'y a jamais eu de doute dans mon esprit : je dois être avec toi pour toujours. Durant ces moments difficiles tu as été ma seule lumière, une étoile étincelante. Tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu m'as donné la capacité d'aimer. Sans toi je ne serais rien, un homme solitaire condamné à errer éternellement dans ce monde. Au lieu de ça je t'ai, toi. Tous les deux nous pourrons faire face aux problèmes que nous rencontrerons sur notre chemin, ensemble. Ce que je te demande maintenant c'est pour la possibilité d'obtenir tout cela."

Je continue à sangloter pendant qu'il prend sa main dans la mienne. Il prend doucement la bague de la boîte et la place sur le troisième doigt de ma main gauche.

"Isabella Marie Swan, amour de ma vie," il poursuit. "Dis-moi que tu veux m'épouser. " Ma main droite s'est posée devant ma bouche. Je l'enlève pour pouvoir parler.

"Oui," dis-je simplement. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, j'aimerai t'épouser." Un sourire radieux s'est étalé sur son visage pendant qu'il glissait l'anneau sur mon doigt. Il était romantique et magnifique, comme lui : un simple saphir bleu noyé dans des diamants.

"Je t'aime," me dit Edward en m'embrassant.

Et je lui réponds : "Je t'aime encore plus."

"Impossible," il rit en prenant mes lèvres avec les siennes de nouveau. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il me soulève dans ses bras. Les sanglots de joie continuent à secouer mon corps. Bien que je redoute l'idée de me marier depuis des mois je ne ressens que de la joie en ce moment. Edward arrête le baiser bien trop tôt me laissant insatisfaite.

"Je suis désolé mon amour, s'excuse-t-il. "Mais la famille nous attend en bas."

"Pour le moment nous sommes devant la porte," j'entends Alice dire.

"Alice," grogne Edward déçu. "Rien n'est jamais privé avec toi?"

"Tu t'y feras," dit Alice en entrant avec le reste de la famille. Elle m'a attrapée dans ses bras et m'a tenue fermement."Oh Bella je suis si heureuse! Nous sommes sœurs maintenant!"

"Je suis désolée Bella chérie," s'excuse Esmée en m'étreignant. "Nous aurions dû attendre à la maison."

"Et rater tout ça," pleurniche Alice. "Tu plaisantes!"

"Bienvenue dans la famille," me dit Jasper avec un sourire.

"Merci Jazzy," lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

"Bella," me dit Carlisle, "je ne pourrai pas t'aimer davantage si tu étais ma fille biologique. Bienvenue dans la famille."

"Merci Carlisle", lui dis-je.

"Félicitations sœurette," me dit Emmett en me balançant dans ses bras.

"Merci Emmett," dis-je pouvant difficilement parler. Il me tient beaucoup trop serrée.

"Félicitations aussi Bella," dit Rosalie. "Je suis contente d'être ici pour voir ça."

"Moi aussi," lui dis-je. Nous nous sourions jusqu'à ce que nous entendions Alice haleter.

"Oh, oh," dit-elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il Alice," demandons-nous en même temps avec Edward. Il a instinctivement mis sa main sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui en vue de me protéger.

"Changements de plan," soupire-t-elle. "Trois, deux, un."

"Bella," Charlie m'appelle. "Je suis rentré."

"Bien," dit Edward. "Il est temps de le dire à Charlie." J'ai avalé difficilement tandis qu'Edward continue à sourire largement. Ça allait être un cauchemar.

**Si vous avez envie de voir des bagues de fiançailles, bellaklutz2010 a donné ce lien**

**. com / sapphire _ engagemen t_**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	29. Chapter 29

**DANS L'OBSCURITE - CHAPITRE 29**

**BELLA POV**

"Il faudrait qu'on lui dise Bella," dit-il en tirant sur ma main.

"Alice quel sera le verdict?"

"Euh," elle hésite.

"Alice," je répète. "Est-ce que tu peux juste répondre?" Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer mon regard. J'ai essayé de lire dans ses pensées mais de nouveau elle me bloquait. "Edward s'il te plait ne me fais pas faire ça."

"Il _faut _le faire mon amour," il me rappelle. "Il faudra qu'il le sache finalement. Tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne au mariage? Tu ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui t'accompagne dans l'allée?" Je commence à paniquer encore plus en pensant à la cérémonie. Tout le monde va regarder le moindre de mes mouvements. Ce sera tellement humiliant.

"Nous pouvons faire ça plus tard," dis-je en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre ouverte. Alors que j'avais presque réussi à m'échapper Edward m'a tirée à l'intérieur.

"Bella ne sois pas absurde," dit-il d'un ton sérieux. "Alice est juste…"

"Alice est juste quoi Edward," je lui demande. "Consciente que mon père va piquer une crise? J'aurai voulu plus que tout éviter cet aspect de ce processus. J'aime Edward mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi notre mariage devait être si public.

"Alice, dit-il à sa sœur. "Tu n'oserai pas!" Bien sûr il était trop tard. Alors que je me tournais vers elle, Alice sautait par la fenêtre accompagnée de Jasper. Elle ne me dirait rien.

"Bella chérie," dit Esmée doucement. "Nous pouvons rester si tu le souhaites. Peut-être pourrions-nous aider pendant la discussion. Si nous sommes présents peut-être que Charlie pourra voir que c'est une chose merveilleuse." Je lui ai souri vaguement, si seulement elle savait. Rien ne pourrait m'aider maintenant. Charlie allait péter les plombs peu importe qui serait là à ce moment.

"Merci Esmée mais je dois faire cela moi-même," lui dis-je. Edward s'éclaircit la voix pour protester. "Edward, le seul fait que tu sois là va rendre les choses plus difficiles."

"Tu veux que je te laisse," demande-t-il surpris par ma décision. "Bella il faut qu'il s'habitue à cette idée de toi et moi ensemble. "_**Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça seule,**_ pense-t-il obstinément.

"Bien," dis-je entre mes dents. "Mais s'il te plait sois prudent."

"Prudent," il rit. "Bella, as-tu oublié ce que je suis, ce que tu es aussi? Nous ne sommes pas moins qu'indestructibles."

"C'est tellement ennuyeux," proteste Emmett à travers la pièce. Il joue maintenant avec mon téléphone faisant Dieu sait quoi avec. "Il faut juste en finir avec ça." Rosalie se tenait à côté de lui utilisant ma brosse à cheveux pour se coiffer.

"Il a raison Bella," acquiesce-t-elle. "Il faut le faire." Edward me tire vers la porte encore une fois.

"Prête mon amour," me demande-t-il. Tout d'un coup la bague à ma main gauche devient beaucoup plus lourde. Je prends une inspiration inutile pour me calmer. Ensuite je m'empare de la main d'Edward et commence à marcher dans le couloir. Lorsque nous arrivons en bas Charlie est toujours là en train d'attendre.

"Bonjour chef Swan," Edward le salue cordialement. Charlie tend sa main et prend celle d'Edward. Depuis les derniers mois mon père avait essayé à chaque fois de traiter Edward avec respect et politesse. Il craignait de me perdre bientôt. _** Pourquoi était-il à l'étage avec elle**_, pense-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

"Edward est monté pour me retrouver," je lui explique. "J'écoutais de la musique trop fort et je n'ai pas entendu quand il a sonné." _** Comment fait-elle pour répondre à mes pensées,**_ s'interroge Charlie. _**Depuis qu'elle a été malade elle est devenue tellement étrange.**_

"Attends," dit Charlie comprenant soudainement quelque chose. Son ton m'effraie. Je me penche davantage contre Edward pour avoir du soutien.

"Tout va bien mon amour," me murmure-t-il assez bas pour qu'il n'y ait que moi qui puisse l'entendre.

"Comment est-il entré dans la maison Bella," demande Charlie avec les sourcils froncés. Il est tant que j'utilise mes capacités de contrôle des pensées. Il faut que je distraie Charlie. **Veux-tu réellement savoir ce que nous étions entrain de faire,** lui dis-je en utilisant son ton de voix. **Laisse tomber ça et bougeons Charlie.**

"Chef Swan," Edward s'adresse à lui de nouveau. Je continue de cacher mon autre main derrière le dos d'Edward. "Nous voudrions parler avec vous dès que ce sera possible."

"A quel sujet?" grogne Charlie. _**Qu'y a-t-il avec ce garçon? Pourquoi doit-il toujours être flatteur tout le temps? Je ne comprends pas ce que Bella voit en lui. **_ C'est vraiment dans des moments comme celui là que je dois rester calme. Si je lui crie dessus à cause de ses pensées il va devenir trop soupçonneux pour que je puisse traiter avec lui.

"Papa," dis-je "Hum… Edward et moi … bon nous … euh."

"Quoi Bella," demande-t-il. "Crache le morceau. Tu agis comme si tu avais commis un meurtre ou quelque chose d'autre. "_**Oh non,**_ pense Charlie paniqué. _**Et si elle me confessait un meurtre? **_

"Non elle n'a rien commis de criminel Charlie," épond Edward pour ma défense. "Nous voulons juste discuter de quelque chose avec vous. Et je dois vous demander de garder l'esprit ouvert à ce sujet."

"L'esprit ouvert, hein?" aboie Charlie. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Cullen?"

"Arrête Papa," lui dis-je. "Edward n'a rien fait de mal. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste écouter et peut-être si tu veux bien … ne pas crier?" _** Elle a l'air paniquée, **_pense Charlie. _**Si elle est … oh mon Dieu s'il vous plait pas. Faites que ce pauvre type ne l'aie pas mise enceinte!**_

"Charlie," dit Edward en attirant l'attention de mon père. _**C'est ça qu'elle voulait me dire**__,_ pense-t-il alors que son visage est en train de prendre une vilaine teinte de violacé. _** Elle va me dire qu'elle est enceinte. Salaud! Il va mourir! Peu importe que ce soit le père du bébé. Il va mourir! Où est mon arme? **_Alors qu'il essaie d'atte_i_ndre sa poche je me mets en face Edward.

"Charlie non," je hurle. "Ne lui tire pas dessus! C'est mon fiancé! Et je ne suis pas enceinte, d'accord, je suis fiancée!" C'est à cet instant que les yeux de Charlie aperçoivent ma main gauche. Edward est complètement figé derrière moi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ma réaction et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

"Je suis désolé," dit Charlie en riant. "Qu'est ce que tu as dit Bella? "_**Elle ne peut pas avoir dit ça,**_ pense-t-il. _**Bella méprise l'idée de mariage. Elle ne lui aurait jamais dit oui**_.

"C'est vrai Charlie," dit Edward en faisant un pas pour se dégager de derrière moi. "J'ai demandé à Bella d'être ma femme. Je l'aime et je veux l'épouser. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir demandé votre permission en premier mais j'étais effrayé par vos objections. Nous allons nous marier Charlie. Le visage de mon père est passé du violacé à un blanc livide en quelques secondes.

"Bella," dit-il sur le ton de la question. "C'est vrai?" _**Ça ne peut pas l'être. Ça ne peut juste pas. **_ J'ai pris une autre inspiration profonde avant de rencontrer son regard et de hocher la tête.

"Oui papa," lui dis-je. " C'est vrai et je vais me marier avec Edward." Ses pensées s'arrêtent complètement. Il ne peut même pas me regarder. "Papa," dis-je en me déplaçant jusqu'à lui.

"Reste où tu es," me demande-t-il. Il va à la cuisine avant de se retourner vers moi. "Pourquoi Bella? Pourquoi veux-tu te faire ça à toi-même? Tu sais ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se marie trop jeune. N'as-tu rien appris à ce sujet avec ta mère et moi?" Maintenant c'est moi qui ne peux pas le regarder. Pourquoi fait-il cette comparaison alors que je sais qu'Edward et moi sommes si différents?

"Je ne suis pas toi, papa," dis-je. "Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs. J'aime Edward. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis naïve ou parce que je suis aveuglée par un caprice. Edward est celui avec qui je dois être. Il faut que tu acceptes cela."

"Je ne peux pas accepter cela," lâche-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. "Tu es trop jeune Bella! Je ne te laisserai pas faire!"

"Tu n'as pas le choix," je hurle. "J'ai dix-huit ans Charlie! Je _suis_ majeure!"

"Tu vis encore sous mon toit jeune fille," hurle-t-il en réponse. "Tant que tu vivras ici tu me pourras pas te marier avec _lui_!" Plus le temps passe plus ma rage augmente. J'ai senti la douleur me frapper alors que je prenais la décision. C'était le seul moyen.

"Alors, je partirai," lui dis-je. "Je fais valise et ce soir je serai partie."

"Oh non!" dit-il en courant pour me bloquer le passage. "Je t'interdis de quitter cette maison jeune fille. Tu es consignée ici, point final!"

"Tu ne peux plus faire ça Charlie," je lui rappelle. "Je m'en vais si je veux et c'est ce que je vais faire."

"Et où iras-tu?" demande-t-il en se tenant face à moi. " "Tu l'as oublié peut-être mais c'est ici ta maison? Tu ne peux pas partir Bella." Je ferme les yeux et le dépasse.

Je réponds : "ma maison est là où Edward se trouve." Je prends Edward par la main et le conduis vers l'escalier. "Laisse-moi juste partir. Je me précipite à l'étage avec Edward sur mes talons. En arrivant dans ma chambre je laisse les émotions me submerger. Le reste de la famille a disparu durant _ma _ conversation avec Charlie. Nous sommes seuls. Edward me presse contre lui pendant que je pleure.

"Bella," dit Edward en me soulevant le menton. "Es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça? Tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi, mais est-ce que c'est réellement ce que tu veux?"

"Tu es ce que je veux, "je lui réponds. "Peu importe ce que je dois laisser. Si Charlie ne peut pas le comprendre pourquoi devrions-nous perdre plus de temps à être séparés? Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. Tu es l'endroit où je veux être, Edward."

"Et tu es sûre?" a-t-il demandé encore réticent.

"Oui, je lui réponds. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de quelque chose." Et ça a suffi. Avec Edward nous avons commencé à emballer mes affaires. En l'espace de cinquante minutes nous avions fini. Nous avons chargé tous mes bagages dans la Volvo en évitant Charlie. Alors que je faisais une pause près de la porte, Charlie s'est avancé vers moi.

"S'il te plait ne fais pas ça, tu vas ruiner ta vie," dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

"Est-ce que maman a ruiné ta vie papa," je lui demande. "Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir été avec elle? Si tu pouvais encore être avec elle, tu le ferais?"

"Ce n'est pas la même chose," il secoue sa tête.

"Tu as raison. Edward et mo _sommes _différents. Notre amour est pour toujours. Et pour répondre à ta question d'avant, j'ai appris de vos erreurs. Et j'ai vécu avec elles durant toutes ces dix-huit années." Charlie ne dit rien pendant que je repas vers la Volvo. Edward démarre la voiture et accélère. La maison est hors de ma vue en quelques secondes.

"Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça?" je demande à Edward. "Comment j'ai pu juste le laisser seul. Je suis tellement égoïste."

"Non tu n'es pas égoïste Bella," dit Edward doucement posant sa main sur mon genou. "Tu l'as dit toi-même ; tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Tu n'as pas le choix, il ne t'a pas laissé le choix."

"Je l'ai blessé," dis-je d'une petite voix. "Et c'est la dernière chose que je voulais lui faire. " Nous arrivons à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Edward se précipite pour ouvrir ma portière. Ensuite il s'empare de mes valises et ouvre la porte du manoir Cullen. Esmée et Carlisle nous attendent déjà alors que nous entrons.

"Bella," dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle caresse mes cheveux affectueusement. "Je suis tellement désolée chérie. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, mais Edward a raison, ici c'est ta maison aussi."

"Tu seras toujours la bienvenue Bella," dit Carlisle en tapotant mon dos gentiment. "Tu le sais." J'ai souri faiblement en quittant l'étreinte d'Esmée.

"Je vais là-haut pour ranger mes affaires," je les informe. "Je vais redescendre bientôt, promis."

"Prends tout ton temps," me conseille Esmée. "Il n'y a pas le feu. " elle caresse mes cheveux une fois encore puis je me retourne pour monter l'escalier. Edward me suit en transportant les bagages.

"As-tu besoin d'aide," me demande Edward une fois que nous sommes dans ma chambre.

"Non," lui dis-je. "Ça ira." Bien que ce soit un mensonge, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète à mon sujet. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète. Avec le temps j'irais mieux."

"Je suis désolé, Bella," di-t-il m'attrapant par la taille et me serrant fortement contre lui. "Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ça puisse arriver. J'aurai dû demander son autorisation avant. Après tout tu es sa fille unique."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes. "Ça ne l'aurait pas arrêté. C'était inévitable je le sais. J'aurai dû savoir qu'il fallait le lui dire plus tôt."

"Au moins il le sait," dit Edward en embrassant mon épaule. "Tu ne sais jamais, il peut changer d'avis. Il voudra peut-être venir au mariage. " Je souffle en réponse.

"Je ne pense pas," dis-je d'humeur sombre. "Il est comme moi, souviens-toi ; une fois qu'il a une idée en tête pas moyen de l'en faire changer. Il ne viendra jamais au mariage."

"Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Bella," m'avertit Edward. "Charlie va revenir bientôt. Tu verras." Edward ferme ma porte et me laisse toute seule pour déballer mes affaires. Alors que j'en ai fait la moitié mon téléphone commence à sonner.

"Bonjour," dis-je.

"Hey Bell," c'est la voix de Natalie.

"Renée vient juste de m'appeler," dit-elle d'un ton rempli de sympathie. "Je sais ce qui est arrivé."

"Je suis tellement stupide," je sanglote. "Je n'aurai jamais dû lui dire. Maintenant Charlie est là bas tout seul. Il me déteste. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

"En premier lieu," dit-elle. "Tu n'es pas stupide. Deuxièmement, Charlie reviendra. "Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres.

"Edward m'a dit les mêmes choses," lui dis-je.

"Nous devons être géniaux alors," rit-elle.

"L'as-tu dit à Lacy toi?" Il y a un long moment de silence avant qu'elle ne réponde. "Natalie?"

"Oui, je lui ai dit," dit-elle après un bon moment.

"Et alors qu'à-t-elle dit?"

"Étonnamment, elle est d'accord avec ça. Elle a dit qu'elle attendait ça, depuis des mois."

"Vraiment," dis-je surprise. J'ai senti une boule se former dans ma gorge. "C'est très bien Nat. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi!" J'ai essayé de paraitre enthousiaste mais mes efforts étaient inutiles. Natalie me connait trop bien.

"Je n'aurai jamais dû te le dire," soupire-t-elle.

"C'est ridicule," dis-je. "Je_ veux que tu me le dises." _J'entends des voix en arrière plan. Elles me paraissent familières, très familières.

"Cullen Express," j'entends la grosse voix d' Emmett.

"Natalie," dis-je choquée. "Est-ce que c'est bien Emmett que j'entends là? Pourquoi est-il avec toi? Que se passe-t-il?" La dernière fois que j'avais vu mon presque beau-frère c'était chez Charlie. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit arrivé en Arizona aussi vite.

"Euh," hésite-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas Emmett." Je me suis risquée dans le couloir et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Emmett et de Rosalie mais elle est parfaitement vide.

"Oh vraiment," dis-je d'une voix suspicieuse. "Alors qui est-ce Nat?"

"Personne," répond-elle hâtivement, trop vite pour être honnête selon moi.

"Mmmh," j'acquiesce simplement. "Il faut que j'y aille. Je te parle plus tard."

"Attends Bella," Natalie me demande mais j'ai déjà fermé mon téléphone.

"Edward," j'appelle dans les escaliers.

"Bella," me répond-il en sortant de sa chambre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a."

"Pourquoi Emmett est-il avec Natalie," je lui demande d'un ton sévère. Je n'ai p as envie de jouer et j'ai besoin d'une réponse brève et concise.

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles," ment-il délibérément.

"Je suis sûre que c'est faux," je réplique sarcastiquement.

"Alors," essaie-t-il en changeant de sujet. "Comment vas-tu?" tout d'un coup des pensées concernant Charlie affluent dans ma tête. Je me sens beaucoup plus coupable que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer.

"Très bien," je mens.

"Bon peut être que je peux te faire sentir encore mieux," sourit-il. Avant que j'ai pu me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit j'étais accrochée à lui mes jambes entourant sa taille et il m'emportait dans ma chambre. Avant même que la porte soit fermée ses lèvres dévoraient les miennes. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais je n'ai pas pu trouver la détermination de le faire. J'en ai besoin.

"Je t'aime," me dit-il entre ses baisers. J'ai souri. Voilà tout ce qui importe. Et voilà pourquoi tout ça en vaut la peine. Bien que je sois égoïste, j'ai absolument besoin d'Edward pour être complète.

"Je sais," dit-il. Je sens son corps vibrer contre ma peau. Ses lèvres sont maintenant contre mon cou, ma clavicule et finalement mes lèvres. C'est inhabituel pour nous, nous ne nous autorisons jamais ce genre de choses mais je suis ravie du changement. J'en ai assez d'être prudente. Il me tient fermement dans ses bras et il continue à m'embrasser. C'est parfait je suis au paradis.

"Bon, bon, bon," j'entends une voix rire de l'autre côté de la porte. "Je sais qu'il est en train de te distraire mais c'est…"

"Natalie," je couine tellement je suis étonnée. Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

"Salut Bells," dit-elle joyeusement. Edward me relève du lit et me fait tenir sur mes deux pieds. Je reste là incrédule la bouche ouverte. Natalie court à travers la chambre et m'étreint étroitement.

"Natalie," je répète finalement la saisissant pour lui rendre son étreinte. "Mais que fais-tu là?"

"Alice m'a appelée," dit-elle avec un sourire collé sur son visage. "Elle a dit avoir senti que tu aurais besoin de moi."

Je me tourne vers la porte de ma chambre et je suis sûre d'y trouver Alice. **Merci**, lui dis-je dans ma tête. Alice me sourit en réponse.

"C'est merveilleux de te voir Natalie," dit Edward posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

"Je suis ravie aussi, Adonis," dit-elle en lorgnant Edward? _**Quel beau cul,**_ pense-t-elle.

"Natalie," dis-je entre mes dents serrées. "Est-ce que tu veux bien détourner tes yeux du derrière de mon petit-ami?"

"Fiancé," corrige Edward avec son sourire en coin. Ce nouveau titre semble beaucoup lui plaire.

"D'accord, "dis-je. "Est-ce que tu veux bien détourner tes yeux du derrière de mon _fiancé_?"

"Oups," Natalie sourit timidement. "Désolée Bells." Il fallait que je rie avec mon amie déjantée. Il y avait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue.

"Tu m'as manquée," et je la prends dans mes bras pour une nouvelle étreinte.

"Tu m'as tellement manquée aussi Bells," dit-elle en me tenant étroitement. "C'était vraiment trop long."

"Je sais," dis-je. C'est à ce moment que j'entends des cris qui arrivent d'en bas. Natalie et moi nous regardons avant de nous précipiter dans les escaliers. C'est Miranda, la demi-sœur de Natalie qui hurle. Emmett l'a chargée sur son épaule comme un sac. Rosalie ne semble pas ravie.

"Emmett, que fais-tu," dis-je en essayant de courir à vitesse raisonnable pour un humain pour le rejoindre. "Pose-la!"

"Bella," la voix de Miranda est interrogative. "C'est vraiment toi?" J'ai oublié que je n'avais plus la même voix, bien que ça fasse des années que j'avais vu Miranda la dernière fois. Après que le père de Natalie se soit remarié il a eu une autre fille. Elle vivait dans une autre ville éloignée d'Arizona et j'ai eu peu de possibilités de la voir.

"Emmett pose-là," je lui ordonne cette fois-ci. Il fait comme je lui ai demandé et la place directement devant moi. _**Waow, elle parait tellement différente,**_ pense-t-elle. _** Natalie avait raison.**_

"Elle a voulu te faire une surprise," j'entends Natalie dire. "Elle a voulu être ici pour le mariage." _**Oups**_, pense-t-elle en baissant la tête.

"Mariage," dis-je. "Mais le mariage n'aura pas lieu avant … Bon nous n'avons pas encore décidé de la date."

"En fait," dit Alice derrière moi. Elle avait ce regard malicieux qui n'était jamais une bonne chose.

"Alice," ai-je dit prudemment. "Qu'as-tu fait?"

"Bella," me dit Edward tout en me faisant pivoter pour que je puisse le voir en face. "Que dirais-tu si nous nous marions un peu plus tôt que prévu?"

"Plus tôt, ça veut dire quoi exactement," lui dis-je.

"Deux jours," lâche Alice qui ne peut plus retenir son excitation. Deux jours? Comment cela va-t-il être possible? Nous ne sommes fiancés que depuis une paire d'heures!

"Deux jours," je répète.

"OUI," dit Alice en sautant partout. "Tout a été arrangé, les fleurs, la robe, la fête de mariage, tout ça! J'ai tout planifié pendant des mois!"

"Et l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille," Natalie me fait un clin d'œil. "Qu'en dis-tu Bells, prête pour une nuit blanche?"


	30. Chapter 30

**DANS L'OBSCURITE - CHAPITRE 30**

**BELLA POV**

"L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille," je répète avec crainte. J'essaie juste de m'habituer au fait que je serai mariée dans deux jours! Comment cela va pouvoir être possible?

"Allez viens Bella tu sais que tu veux ça," Natalie me pousse du coude. "Ça va être incroyable. Je te le promets. Alice et moi avons tout prévu pour cette nuit depuis longtemps."

"Longtemps," je répète sur le ton de la question. "Qu'entends-tu par longtemps Natalie? Edward et moi ne sommes fiancés que depuis … deux heures!"

"Bon, " dit Alice en souriant honteusement. Elle devient extrêmement agitée et commence à sauter partout d'anticipation. " Je n'ai pas prévu tout il n'y a que deux heures Bella."

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles," je lui demande. "Depuis combien de temps prépares-tu tout ça exactement."

"Bon," elle hésite encore. "Six mois?"

"Six mois!" lui dis-je maintenant furieuse."Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire six mois? Tu ne savais même pas que je serais … Comment as-tu pu Alice? Natalie pourquoi as-tu voulu l'aider? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez vous deux?"

"Bella calme-toi," m'incite Edward. Tout d'un coup je me sens parfaitement sereine. Et c'est au moment où je m'aperçois que Jasper est là que je comprends pourquoi. "Merci Jazz," dit Edward à son frère.

"Bella nous sommes désolées," dit Natalie se sentant pleine de remords. "Je pensais que tu serai heureuse de tout ça. Je veux dire que tu n'as jamais voulu avoir à t'occuper de ton mariage et c'est ce qui arrive. Tout, de la robe au gâteau, a été prévu."

"Ce n'est pas la question," dis-je en réalisant la vraie raison de mon énervement. "Tout le monde n'est pas… Ils ne sont pas là Nat. Mon père ne veut rien savoir et Jacob…"

"Jacob," dit Natalie amèrement. "Par l'enfer qui est Jacob?"

"C'est," je commence. "C'est juste un … ami. Quelqu'un qui a été là pour moi lorsque je suis venue à Forks la première fois. Nous avons été amis jusqu'à … ce que quelque chose arrive."

"Et qu'est-il arrivé exactement," me demande Natalie avec les sourcils froncés. _**As-tu couché avec lui Bella,**_ me demande-t-elle mentalement.

"Bien sûr que non," je lui réponds en hurlant. "Natalie pourquoi voudrais-tu que …?"

"Elle n'a rien dit," dit Miranda complètement perdue. "Je n'ai rien entendu Bella, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui réponds?" "

"Je l'ai dit tout doucement," dit Natalie en prenant ma défense. "Je n'avais pas besoin que tout le monde entende ce que j'avais à dire."

"Trop tard," dis-je dans un murmure qu'elle peut entendre. "Je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir… faire ça Natalie. Edward peut t'entendre aussi."

"Oh," dit-elle choquée. "Edward je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Natalie," dit Edward en la coupant de ses pensées. "Tu ne pouvais pas savoir." _** Comment sait-elle que tu peux l'entendre, **_ me demande Edward en pensée. **Elle l'a deviné**, je lui réponds de la même manière. **Elle le sait depuis l'hôpital.** Edward grimace en repensant à cette époque sombre. C'est quelque chose dont nous ne parlions jamais.

"Allez viens Bells," dit Alice. "_Il faut_ que tu viennes avec nous. Je pense que tu seras surprise dans le bon sens en voyant comment tout cela va être divertissant."

"Je ne sais pas Alice," dis-je en prenant Edward par la main. "Je ne pense pas avoir envie de sortir ce soir."

"S'il te plait," m'implore Alice. "S'il te plait Bella. J'ai travaillé tellement dur à tout ça, tous les détails, toute cette préparation."

"Bella," dit Edward en me tirant près de lui. "Tu devrais le faire. Tu n'as eu que peu de temps pour profiter de ta vie de célibataire. Et une fois que samedi sera arrivé je serai avec toi pour toujours." J'ai aimé la façon dont il voyait notre mariage. Quand je pensais au mariage et surtout à ce qui allait suivre, ça ne paraissait pas aussi effrayant.

"Je me sens déjà comme si nous étions mariés pour toujours," lui ai-je dit. "Je n'ai pas été célibataire depuis un certain temps." Il rit et son merveilleux rire remplit toute la pièce. C'est le plus beau bruit que je n'ai jamais entendu.

"Alors elle vient," dit Alice en sautillant à mes côtés.

"Vas-y amour," m'incite Edward.

"Et toi?" je lui demande. "Que vas-tu faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul."

"Tu plaisantes," dit Emmett en soulevant son frère. "Jazzy et moi sortons Edward ce soir. Tu es d'accord Jazz, man?"

"Bien sûr," Jasper est d'accord et prend sa place à côté d'Alice. Est-ce qu'Edward et moi pourrions avoir une conversation privée pour une fois? " Eddy boy est entre de bonnes mains," finit Jasper.

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça," grogne Edward. "Vous savez bien que je déteste ce surnom."

"Alors quel est le verdict Bella," me demande Natalie en se joignant à la conversation. "Y allons-nous tous ensemble ou faisons-nous bande à part?"

"J'y vais," je soupire vaincue.

"Ouais," hurle Alice avant de prendre ma main et de me tirer vers la porte.

"Alice," on l'appelle. "Patiente juste une minute."

"Quoi Edward," Alice souffle faisant demi-tour vers lui.

"Puis-je avoir juste un moment _tout seul_ avec ma fiancée," demande-t-il en enlevant ma main de celle d'Alice et la plaçant entre les siennes. "Je te la rends, c'est promis."

"D'accord," souffle-t-elle en poussant tous les autres vers le séjour, nous laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité.

"C'est comme ça que ça marche," je ris en effleurant ses lèvres. "Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lui demander de nous laisser?"

"Je t'ai entendue," dit Alice depuis le séjour.

"Elle me doit bien ça," il sourit contre mes lèvres. "Par sa faute il va falloir que je survive à une nuit sans toi. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment je vais faire."

"Ça va aller," dis-je en riant de nouveau. "Je suis la seule qui ne vais pas survivre. Alice est une brute."

"Je t'entends toujours," chante Alice. "Arrêtez de parler de moi!"

"Désolé, Alice," disons-nous dans un parfait ensemble.

"On se voit demain alors," je lui demande. Il relève mon menton et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes me causant une faiblesse dans les genoux.

"Ça c'est sûr," chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres. "Alice m'a promis que je pourrai avoir un peu de temps seul avec toi avant le mariage. "Je grimace en entendant le mot mariage. Rien que le fait de l'entendre me rend nerveuse.

"Attends," je lui demande. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant?"

"Au courant de quoi," demande-t-il timidement.

"Tu sais bien," dis-je. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant de la préparation du mariage?"

"Depuis un moment," admet-il. Je me suis éloigné de lui et ai croisé mes bras. Il m'a prise et serrée contre lui en me tenant par la taille. "Je suis désolé," me dit-il. "Alice a voulu faire cela. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Elle voulait juste te rendre heureuse et elle a pensé qu'en prenant en charge toute l'organisation du mariage elle te rendrait heureuse."

"Tu aurais pu me le dire," je boude. "Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice fasse tout ça toute seule. C'est beaucoup trop stressant de faire face à ça tout seul."

"Comment tu sais ça," me demande-t-il. "Y-a-t-il un mariage dont tu ne m'as pas parlé?"

"Pas vraiment," je ris. "Ma mère m'a demandé de lui organiser son mariage avec Phil. Crois-moi toutes ces petites choses sont tout, sauf plaisantes."

"Il est temps d'y aller," dit Alice en prenant ma main une fois de plus. Natalie, Miranda, Esmée et Rosalie nous suivent.

"Alice," je pleurniche.

"Pas question Bella," dit-elle en me poussant. " Il faut y aller pendant que tu le peux encore. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant tu ne pourras plus le quitter."

"Idem pour toi Eddy boy," dit Emmett en prenant son frère et en le forçant à partir. "Dis au revoir à Bella … tu ne vas pas la voir pendant un petit moment."

"Quoi?" disons-nous craintivement en même temps avec Edward. Que veulent-ils dire?

"La ferme Emmett," claque Alice.

"Nous avons un accord Alice," lui rappelle Edward. "Tu as dit que je pourrai passer un peu de temps avec Bella avant le mariage. C'était ma participation — la distraire — pendant que tu préparais tout sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive."

"Quoi," je demande.

"Vous aurez du temps," promet Alice. "Mais je n'ai pas dit combien de temps."

"Alice," aboie Edward.

"Hey il est 19h 30, il est temps d'y aller," dit Alice nous poussant toutes dehors.

"Bella," Edward m'appelle. Je me suis arrêtée dans mon élan. Il s'est débarrassé d'Emmett et a couru vers moi. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassée passionnément. Je sens mon corps s'abandonner contre lui.

"Je t'aime," me dit-il. "Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te l'avoir dit."

"Je t'aime aussi," lui dis-je en l'embrassant encore une fois.

"Ouais, ouais, tout plein d'amour," dit Alice en me poussant vers la voiture, sa 911 turbo jaune qu'Edward lui a offert à Noël dernier. Avant que je n'ai pu me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, nous étions sur l'autoroute et Edward était bien loin derrière nous.

"Où allons-nous en premier," je demande à Alice qui est toute excitée maintenant.

"Tu verras," elle rit. Après une heure de route nous arrivons au milieu de nulle part.

"Où sommes-nous," dis-je en sortant de la voiture. Ça ressemble presqu'à une plage immense. Du sable recouvre le sol et le soleil scintille dans l'eau bleu foncé. Et là, sur le sable, il y a une maison blanche étincelante.

"La maison de la plage," dit Alice l'air de rien, en détaillant ses ongles.

"Cette maison est à vous?" dis-je surprise.

"C'est notre maison loin de la maison, a déclaré Esmée en entourant son bras autour de mes épaules. "Est-ce qu'elle te plaît?" Bien que je sois un vampire je suis complètement soufflée. Cet endroit est incroyable!

"Bien sûr qu'elle me plait," lui dis-je. "Elle est vraiment magnifique!"

"Mais ce n'est pas le mieux," dit Alice en me dirigeant vers la maison. "Tu vas vraiment aimer ce qu'on a préparé pour toi." J'avale et rit nerveusement. En général les projets d'Alice consistent en de la torture, j'avais appris ça au cours des mois passés.

"Détends-toi, Bella," me dit Alice. "Tu agis comme si on allait te torturer ou quelque chose comme ça. "Je ris nerveusement encore avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'intérieur de la maison est encore plus beau que l'extérieur. Des chandeliers éclairent le moindre recoin.

"C'est magnifique," dis-je. "Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez fait tout ça pour moi." Au centre du séjour une bannière est déployée, on peut y lire " Félicitations Bella, nous t'aimons."

"Bien, bonjour à vous, " nous salue une magnifique femme. Son odeur me parvient un instant après. Elle est vampire. **Alice, ** je pense nerveusement. **C'est un vampire!**

"C'est bon Bella," Alice sourit. **Non ça ne l'est pas,** je pense. **Et Natalie ? Et Miranda?**

"Guilin," Natalie sourit au vampire. "C'est merveilleux de vous rencontrer finalement."

"Tu la connais," je lui demande surprise.

"Bien sûr," dit Natalie. "Elle nous a aidé pour organiser cette fête pour toi. C'est elle qui a prévu les décorations ainsi que les activités."

"Oh," dis-je.

"Tu dois être Bella," dit Guilin en prenant ma main pour la serrer. "Ravie de te connaitre. Alice a dit beaucoup de choses à ton sujet!" J'étais sans voix. Tout ce que je peux continuer à faire c'est serrer sa main.

"Salut les filles," trois hommes entrent dans la pièce. Des vampires aussi, des vampires très séduisants pour être exacte. Que se passe-t-il ici?

"Raoul, Andrew, Derek, c'est merveilleux de vous voir de nouveau," dit Alice en les saluant les uns après les autres.

"Alice," dit Raoul en embrassant sa main." Après toutes ces années tu es toujours à couper le souffle." Je suis à peu près sûre que si Alice avait été encore humaine elle aurait rougi.

"Voici Bella," dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix.

"Bella," dit Andrew en faisant un pas vers moi. "Magnifique, ce nom te convient très bien. " Je détourne le regard pendant qu'il embrasse ma main. Miranda et Natalie restent à côté de moi sans bouger.

"Alors Mesdames," dit Derek pour attirer notre attention. "Etes-vous prêtes pour commencer les massages?"

"Massage," dis-je en commençant à avoir peur. Personne ne m'a jamais vue nue même pas Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu pose ses mains sur moi deux jours avant mon mariage!

"Bella en premier," dit Alice en me poussant. "Elle va avec Raoul."

"Alice," dis-je en essayer de me dégager d'elle. "Non."

"Viens par là Bella," dit Guilin en m'accompagnant vers l'une des nombreuses chambres de la maison. Elle me tend un peignoir et me laisse seule.

"Attends!" lui dis-je.

"Est-ce que tout va bien," me demande-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire ça," dis-je nerveusement. "Je n'aime pas cette idée d'être nue à côté d'un homme que je ne connais pas."

"Je vois," dit-elle. "Je suppose que c'est compréhensible, j'ai vu votre fiancé. " Elle revoit Edward en pensée.

"Peux-tu arrêter ça s'il te plait," lui dis-je en essayant de bloquer les images qu'elle m'envoie. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'ai envie de penser à Edward en ce moment.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle confuse.

"Est-ce qu'Alice t'a avertie que je pouvais voir les pensées des gens," dis-je alors que je pouvais voir son visage se décomposer instantanément. Elle se détourne et cache son visage entre ses mains.

"Je suis tellement désolée," dit-elle mortifiée. "Je ne … Je suis désolée."

"Sommes-nous prête," demande Raoul en entrant dans la pièce. "Tu es encore habillée Bella."

"Je le sais," dis-je. Il me regarde puis ensuite Guilin qui est toujours là le visage dans ses mains.

"Quelque chose ne va pas," demande-t-il.

"Non rien du tout," ment-elle. "Il y a juste eu un malentendu. Je vais juste vous trouver une masseuse. Pourquoi ne pas te détendre pendant que je m'occupe du reste?"

"D'accord," je réponds en me retenant de rire. Elle fait sortir Raoul en l'attrapant par le bras et il quitte la chambre_. __**Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas de moi?**_Pense-t-il déçu. Je mets le peignoir et j'attends. Quelques minutes plus tard une autre vampire du nom d'Anna vient pour me faire mon massage. Une fois la timidité passée j'ai commencé à me détendre. Alice avait raison, ça fonctionne à merveille. Quand ça a été finit j'ai enfilé une robe bleu pâle qu'Alice avait préparée pour moi.

"Est-ce que ça t'a plu chérie," me demande Esmée lorsque j'entre dans le séjour. Natalie et elle sont en train d'avoir une pédicure.

"Oui," dis-je.

"A toi Bella," Natalie tapote sur le fauteuil à coté d'elle. Je m'assieds et retire mes mocassins dont Alice me débarrasse. Après les pieds, les mains. Natalie accompagne Miranda au lit puis rassemble tout le monde dans le salon où Alice est en train d'attendre.

"Puis-je avoir toute votre attention s'il vous plait!" demande Alice en prenant un verre dans une main et en le faisant tinter de l'autre. "En l'honneur de Bella et ses derniers jours de célibat, nous lui avons trouvé un cadeau. Par ici les garçons." Tout d'un coup surgissant de nulle part les trois masseurs apparaissent sortant de la cuisine et … presque nus. Ce n'était pas uniquement des masseurs mais aussi des strip-teaseurs!

"Alice," je crie en me cachant les yeux. "Non!"

"Magnifique Bella," dit Andrew en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. "Comme on se retrouve."

Tout le monde crie : "strip-tease, strip-tease."

"Non," je crie toujours. Quand tout est terminé je m'assieds au milieu de la pièce en me mettant en position fœtale.

"Bella," Alice me demande concernée. "Tu vas bien?"

"Tu plaisantes," je crie. "C'était … Alice comment as-tu pu?"

"Ça va Bella," dit Natalie en s'asseyant à mes cotés. "Comment as-tu fait pour pousser Raoul à travers la pièce comme ça, il est deux fois plus fort que toi!" J'ai frémi en entendant la musique recommencer.

"Pas de nouveau," dis-je en me cachant les yeux.

"Je pensais qu'ils avaient fini," dit Natalie surprise.

"Ils ont fini," Alice rit. "Mais il manque quelque chose."

"Je suis une Barbie dans un monde de Barbie," une voix familière chante.

"Newton mais que fais-tu ici," Alice glapit avec dégoût.

"Je suis ici pour Bella," dit-il.

"Mike," dis-je choquée. "Va-t-en!"

"Tu sais que tu veux ça Bella," dit-il en enlevant sa chemise.

"Non, non, non, non," tout le monde crie en même temps.

"Remets-toi vite cette chemise," je lui ordonne. Au moment où il décide de se débarrasser de son pantalon.

"Que fais-tu à ma fiancée," j'entends sa voix magnifique dire. "Éloigne-toi d'elle Newton!"

"Edward?" dis-je en espérant que ce ne soit pas mon imagination.

"Bella," dit-il en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Je prends une inspiration profonde, soulagée, avant de répondre.

"Je vais bien," lui dis-je. "Maintenant je vais bien." Edward a saisi un Newton presque nu par l'oreille.

"Alice qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demande Edward avec colère.

"Ce n'était pas supposé arriver," dit-elle. "Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver jusqu'à ce que …"

"Nous rentons à la maison?" dit-il en me prenant.

"Pas question," dit Alice en s'accrochant à mon bras. "Elle est à moi."

"Ne me dis pas qu'ils allaient recommencer," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu l'as assez corrompue comme ça.

"Ils n'allaient pas recommencer," jure-t-elle. "Mais il faut qu'elle reste là jusqu'à demain après midi."

"Alice," dit Edward sur un ton d'avertissement.

"Edward," répète-t-elle sur le même ton.

"Très bien," a-t-il finalement cédé. Il me raccompagne vers Alice et m'embrasse délicatement sur le front. "Je te vois demain, d'accord?"

"Ne t'en va pas," je l'implore. Je m'accroche à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

"Onze heures," il me rassure. "Je te rejoins à midi, au plus tard. Tu as bien compris Alice?"

"Ouais," dit-elle. "Maintenant tu t'en vas." Edward fait comme elle lui a demandé et part avec Mike. _** C'était ma dernière chance**_**, **pense-t-il. _**Maintenant elle ne se rendra pas compte de ce qu'elle a raté.**_

"Alice est-ce que je peux aller me coucher maintenant," je lui demande. Je n'avais plus aucune envie d'avoir de nouvelles activités.

"Non Bella," dit-elle. "En même temps je pense que tu vas aimer cette partie." Elle me pousse sur le canapé et me fait asseoir entre Natalie et Rosalie. Elle appuie sur un bouton et un écran de télévision géant apparait.

"Cinéma," dit Natalie excitée.

"Cinéma," je répète.

"Nous allons regarder des films jusqu'à ce que nous tombions de sommeil," dit-elle en tapotant mon genou. "Tout va être agréable à partir de maintenant je te le promets." Et c'est ce que nous fîmes pour le reste de la nuit. Nous avons regardé tous nos films préférés jusqu'à dix heures du matin. Natalie s'est endormie vers trois heures trente nous laissant entre nous Alice Esmée, Rosalie et moi.

"Est-ce que tu es nerveuse," me demande Rosalie.

"Pas vraiment," dis-je. "Pas pour la partie concernant le mariage en tous cas." Je jette un coup d'œil à Alice qui sourit timidement

"Je suis vraiment désolée," dit-elle. "Je te promets, plus de surprise, enfin plus de surprises désagréables."

"Je suis tellement contente, je vais finalement pouvoir t'appeler ma fille demain," dit Esmée en caressant ma main.

"Je suis contente aussi Esmée," lui dis-je.

"J'ai presqu'oublié," dit Alice en se levant précipitamment du canapé. "Bella vient avec moi."

"Pourquoi," je lui demande nerveusement. Rien ne pourrait faire revenir ma confiance en elle comme je l'avais appris hier soir."

"Juste, viens." Dit-elle en me faisant lever du canapé et me faisant monter à l'étage. Elle m'amène dans une chambre d'un jaune éclatant qui ressemble parfaitement à une plage et qui a miroir gigantesque qui fait la longueur de la pièce. "Je voulais que tu vois ça,"dit-elle en posant un long sac sur le lit. Elle a ouvert le sac et en a sorti la plus belle robe que je n'avais jamais vue.

"Alice, elle est," je reste sans voix. "C'est tellement…"

"Essaie-la," m'encourage-t-elle en m'aidant à retirer ma robe. Je suis entrée dans la robe avec les jambes chancelantes. Elle était parfaite, plus que parfaite. Si simple et pourtant parfaitement élégante.

"C'est incroyable Alice," dis-je en sentant ma gorge se nouer.

"Tu devrais voir les robes des demoiselles d'honneur," a-t-elle lâché. "Mais c'est vrai qu'elles n'ont rien à voir avec celle là!" Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler, tellement j'étais dépassée par tout ce qui arrivait. Dans moins de vingt heures j'allais devenir Madame Edward Cullen. J'étais tellement distraite par mes pensées que je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'Alice avait disparu. Et à la place quelqu'un était en train de frapper à la porte.

"Entrez," dis-je encore distraite par la robe. La seule chose dont j'ai pu me rendre compte c'est qu'une personne que je n'avais pas vue depuis des mois était là, debout à côté de moi.

"Oh mon bébé," ma mère crie. "Mon petit cœur tu es… il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire."

"Mam," dis-je toujours choquée. "Tu es là!"

"Bien sûr que je suis là," dit-elle en m'étreignant. "Bébé tu m'as tellement manquée."

"A moi aussi mam'," dis-je en sanglotant. "Tu n'as pas idée." Ma mère et moi parlons pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une Natalie vraiment très fatiguée rentre dans la chambre.

"Bell," dit-elle en larmes. "Regarde-toi." J'ai souri à sa réaction. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi belle de ma vie. Tout semble si parfait, enfin presque parfait.

"Et papa," je demande à ma mère. "Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la nuit dernière."

"Je sais Bells," me dit elle en tapotant mon bras pour me réconforter. "Il va bien. Il est désolé pour ce qu'il a fait, mais autrement ça va."

"Il est désolé," dis-je surprise. "Pourquoi le serait-il? C'est moi qui suis partie. Maman ça a été horrible. J'ai agi irrationnellement. Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser comme ça. "

"Il va bien Bella," me répète-t-elle pour la deuxième fois. "Maintenant arrête de penser à Charlie et concentre-toi sur toi pour un moment."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça maman," lui dis-je.

"Il reviendra Bella," dit-elle utilisant exactement les mêmes mots que Natalie et Edward. Comment peuvent-ils être tous aussi sûrs de ça? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir des doutes?

"Oh non, pas question," j'entends Alice hurler en courant pour sortir de la chambre. "Bella enlève-toi la robe, _maintenant_!" La voix d'Alice était si impérative que je l'ai enlevée aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je l'ai échangée contre des jeans et un t-shirt avant de me précipiter dans l'escalier.

"Il est midi," j'entends Edward dire. "J'ai tous les droits de l'emmener avec moi maintenant."

"Tu peux attendre un peu plus longtemps Edward," dit Alice d'un ton sévère. "Il faut qu'elle nous voit dans nos robes. "

"Je vous verrai demain," dis-je en me précipitant vers Edward qui m'attendait les bras tendus. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Tellement toi aussi, mon amour," dit-il en écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alice se racle la gorge trois fois avant qu'il nous soit possible de nous séparer.

"Alice," me suis-je écriée pour protester.

"Tu es à l'heure," a-t-elle dit à Edward. "Le diner est à 17 heures. Je veux qu'elle soit à la maison à trois heures pour la préparer."

"Alice ça ne fait que trois heures ça," proteste-t-il.

"C'est à prendre ou à laisser," dit-elle d'une voix assurée que je ne lui avais jamais entendue employer.

"Bien," dit-il entre ses dents.

"Je peux y aller?" dis-je avec joie. Alice fronça les sourcils avant de prendre une expression douloureuse. "Je veux dire … je peux y aller? Alice, merci pour tout."

"Pas de problème Bella," elle sourit. "Je te vois à trois heures, pas plus tard, Edward."

"Oui, Madame," il la salue. Il me soulève et me fait tourner ce qui nous fait rire tous les deux. "Prête?"

"Oui," dis-je en espérant qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Nous continuons à rire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dehors. Il ouvre la portière de la Volvo et m'y installe. Nous prenons l'autoroute jusqu'à ce que le paysage familier de Forks se déroule sous nos yeux. Il s'est ensuite garé près de notre prairie.

"Prête pour une course," il me fait un clin d'œil.

"Toujours," je lui souris. En un rien de temps nous sommes dans le seul endroit qui nous appartient vraiment. Bien que je sache que ce n'est pas vrai c'est un peu comme si cet endroit particulier a été fait pour nous, pour que nous y passions un moment agréable. Le soleil brille, un événement rare à Forks.

"Alors tu es prête," me demande-t-il en me tenant serrée contre lui.

"Plus que prête," dit-il. " Je ne sais rien du mariage, mais je ne peux plus attendre pour devenir ta femme."

"Je t'aime Bella," me dit-il. "Tu le sais n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui Edward," dis-je. "Je t'aime aussi." Il me serre davantage et m'embrasse passionnément. Avant que ayons pu nous en rendre compte les trois heures s'étaient écoulées.

"Il faut y aller," dit-il en rompant notre baiser.

"Non," je pleurniche. J'ai grimpé sur ses genoux et approché sa bouche de la mienne.

"Et Alice," dit-il en arrêtant de m'embrasser de nouveau;

"ISABELLA," la voix du lutin a résonné donnant le signal.

"Quand on parle du diable…" dis-je en me remettant debout.

"On s'en va," dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Sans attendre mon accord elle m'entraine avec elle à vitesse vampirique loin de notre prairie. Ensuite elle traverse Forks à toute vitesse avec sa Porsche.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si pressé," lui dis-je quelque peu effarée. Elle ne m'a pas parlé jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans sa chambre où j'allais passer un moment à être coiffée et maquillée.

"Plus qu'une heure," dit-elle paniquée. "Je n'aurai jamais dû l'autoriser à venir te chercher!" je devine que nos retrouvailles ont duré plus de trois heures. L'horloge au mur indique quatre heures trente.

"Alice ça va," dis-je en la repoussant. "Regarde je suis prête? Tout va bien. Respire et essaie de te calmer. " Elle fait ce que je lui dis et prend une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

"Tes vêtements sont prêts," dit-elle d'une voix sévère. "Habille-toi pendant que je me prépare." Alice me regarde comme si elle était sur le point de devenir folle. Une fois tout le monde prêt nous sommes allés vers Port Angeles pour le dîner.

"Bella," dit Edward en recouvrant mes yeux. "J'ai une surprise pour toi."

"Edward," dis-je en essayant d'enlever ses mains. Une horrible odeur capte mon attention.

"Bella," c'est la voix d'Edward et il découvre mes yeux. Là debout devant moi, personne d'autre que Jacob Black.

"Jake," dis-je choquée. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Il fallait que je te voie," dit-il en venant doucement vers moi. "Puis-je te parler une seconde?" Je regarde Edward et il hoche la tête pour dire oui. Etonnamment Jacob prend ma main et m'amène sur le balcon du restaurant.

"Jake," je répète encore incrédule. "Je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi. Ça fait si longtemps."

"Je sais Bells," dit-il en caressant ma main. "Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Il faut juste que tu comprennes ça, ça me fait mal … de te voir avec lui."

"Je suis désolée Jake," dis-je sans mentir. "C'est juste … je l'aime. Je voudrai pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux mais je …"

"Je comprends Bella," dit-il. "Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur, mais tu es la sienne."

"Je suis désolée Jacob," lui dis-je encore.

"Je suis désolé Bella," dit-il en se penchant pour m'enlacer. Je l'ai serré en retour jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un appeler mon nom.

"Bella?" la voix de Charlie retentit près de la porte.

"Papa," dis-je n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

"Est-ce que tu peux … Jake?" lui demande-t-il en s'avançant.

"Bien sûr, je te parlerai plus tard Bells." Charlie reste maladroitement près de la porte jusqu'à ce que je me dirige vers lui et l'étreigne dans mes bras.

"Je suis tellement désolée Papa," je sanglote. "Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal."

"Ne t'excuse pas mon cœur," dit Charlie en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. "Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Tu aimes Edward et j'ai juste besoin de m'y faire."

"Est-ce que tu l'acceptes," je lui demande. "Est-ce que tu comprends que ce que j'éprouve pour Edward c'est pour toujours ou penses-tu que c'est seulement un caprice de ma part?"

"Edward est venu me voir hier soir," dit Charlie sans répondre à ma question. "Il m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour toi et je … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le crois Bella. Il t'aime _vraiment_."

"Je sais," je respire. "Je l'aime tellement."

"Et il te rend heureuse," me demande Charlie.

"Oui papa, il me rend vraiment heureuse," dis-je en hochant la tête.

"Alors tu as ma bénédiction Bella," me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

"Vraiment," lui dis-je en le repoussant. Charlie hoche la tête nerveusement. _**Comment vais-je être capable de la laisser partir? **_Pense-t-il.

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que quelqu'un pourrait être digne de toi," a-t-il dit. "Mais oui, vous avez ma bénédiction, Bella."

"Merci Papa," dis-je en me blottissant contre lui une fois encore. Il me serre étroitement en retour. "J'ai quelque chose à te demander, une faveur en quelque sorte."

"Vas-y," dit-il.

"Pourras-tu me conduire à l'autel," je lui demande. Un sourire illumine son visage en entendant ma requête.

"J'en serai honoré," dit-il. " Sans oublier de mentionner qu'Alice avait déjà préparé un smoking pour moi."

"Elle t'a eu aussi," je ris. Il acquiesce et prend ma main pour me ramener dans la pièce principale où la fête a lieu. Edward est là à m'attendre.

"Merci," lui dis-je à l'oreille.

"Pourquoi," me demande-t-il.

"Pour papa, pour Jake," lui dis-je. "Pour tout."

"Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse, ma douce," dit-il en embrassant ma joue. Il parait distrait. _**Bella, **_ pense-t-il? _** Regarde vers le balcon. **_ Mes yeux trouvent ce qui distrayait Edward. C'est Jacob qui parle avec Miranda. Ils se regardent avec ferveur. C'est presque comme s'ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce.

"Ça y est, il l'a trouvée," chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je n'ai jamais pris cette possibilité en compte. Jacob a finalement trouvé son âme sœur. Tout est parfait maintenant. Le reste de la nuit se passe rapidement et avant que je m'en rende compte, le jour de notre mariage est arrivé.

"Place, place," commande Alice, elle a été folle toute la matinée, occupée à régler tous les détails de dernière minute de la cérémonie. Edward et moi allons être mariés à la seule église de Forks par M. Weber.

"Je ne peux pas le croire," Natalie murmure. Nous venons d'arriver à l'église et attendons pour commencer. "Tu vas te marier Bells."

"Je sais," dis-je. "Je n'arrive pas à le croire non plus." J'étais encore nerveuse mais heureuse aussi. Heureuse que le mariage soit arrivé. Tous ceux que je connais et que j'aime sont ici pour célébrer notre mariage à Edward et moi. Toute ma famille, toute sa famille, et même mes copains de classe et Mme Parkins. La musique démarre et Charlie apparait à mes côtés.

"Tu es prête pour ça Bella," me dit-il en plaçant ma main dans le creux de son coude. _Clair de Lune_ emplit mes oreilles ; il faut y aller.

"Prête, papa," dis-je.

"Tu es magnifique mon bébé," chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. J'embrasse sa joue et je me concentre sur mes demoiselles d'honneur qui ouvrent le chemin. C'est la première fois que je suis autorisée à voir l'église. Chaque recoin est recouvert par des chandeliers et des fleurs. Tout, des fleurs jusqu'aux robes des demoiselles d'honneur est dans le ton bleu crépuscule.

Rosalie en premier, puis Alice puis Natalie. Puis très vite c'est mon tour. Ma berceuse se fait entendre alors que je fais mon premier pas dans l'allée centrale. Dès que je rencontre le regard d'Edward tout disparait. Tous les visages sont tournés vers moi, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est lui. _**Elle est si belle**_, pense Edward_**. Elle va devenir ma femme. Elle vient me chercher.**_

"Qui donne cette femme?" c'est M. Weber qui parle. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'étais arrivée. Edward se tourne pour m'accueillir.

"C'est moi." dit Charlie avec solennité. _**Au revoir mon bébé**_, pense-t-il, et il dépose mes mains entre celles d'Edward.

"Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui," commence-t-il, "pour unir Edward et Bella par les liens du mariage." Il continue et Edward et moi nous fixons. Le temps est venu de prononcer nos vœux que nous avons écrits nous-mêmes. J'ai écrit les miens il y a une heure à peine mais il y a longtemps que je savais ce que je voulais dire.

"Bella c'est toi qui commence," me dit M. Weber. J'inspire profondément avant de regarder Edward dans les yeux.

"Edward. Je n'ai jamais cru que l'amour véritable existait avant de te connaître. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré tu as bouleversé mon existence. Tu m'as appris que le véritable amour est inconditionnel et infini. Tu m'as persuadée qu'une fin heureuse était possible. Je sais que c'est vrai parce que tu es ma fin heureuse. Tu es le prince qui m'a sauvée de l'obscurité. Devant Dieu et devant nos familles, je jure que tu es non seulement ma vie mais aussi mon cœur. Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen et je t'aimerai toujours. Je sais que notre amour durera toujours parce que je t'ai pour me guider dans l'obscurité." Tout le monde pleure dans l'assistance et spécialement ma mère.

"Edward," demande M. Weber les yeux embués de larmes. "Tu peux commencer."

"Très chère Bella. Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un comme toi puisse exister. Tu es la beauté que je ne pensais jamais trouver. J'ai été seul pendant très longtemps. J'ai été brisé et désemparé puis tu es apparue dans ma vie et mon monde s'est illuminé. Tu m'as donné quelque chose que je pensais avoir perdu à jamais, tu m'as redonné mon cœur. Je me sens toujours différent quand tu es près de moi. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu m'aimes plus que n'importe qui et c'est pour ça que j'ai su dès le moment où je t'ai vue que tu étais mon âme sœur. Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, n'en doute jamais un seul instant. Je me lie à toi maintenant ; tout ce que je suis et tout ce que je deviendrai est grâce à toi. Tu es mon amour ma vie, mon tout pour toujours."

Edward et moi, pleurons.

"Maintenant vous pouvez échanger les alliances. "Je place l'anneau sur le deuxième doigt de la main gauche d'Edward.

"Par cet anneau, je t'épouse," dis-je en prenant la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

"Par cet anneau, je t'épouse," dit Edward en répétant mes paroles.

"Vu que vous avez échangé vos anneaux et vos vœux, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous déclarer mari et femme," proclame M. Weber. "Edward tu peux embrasser la mariée." Edward me prend dans ses bras sans attendre plus longtemps et ses lèvres trouvent les miennes. _**Elle est devenue ma femme**_, pense-t-il. **Pour toujours**_, _pensons-nous en même temps. La cérémonie prend fin et nous nous dirigeons vers la réception qui a lieu au manoir Cullen.

La réception commence et c'est le temps de notre première danse en tant que mari et femme. Alice ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis pour la musique et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en l'entendant. Edward m'a poussée dehors et m'a fait virevolter sur le plancher pendant que _"Shake it"_ jouait. A la fin tout le monde chante cette chanson.

Charlie et moi dansons sur _"I loved her First,"_ de Heartland Alright et Edward et Esmée dansent sur _"The way ou look tonight_" de Frank Sinatra.

"Félicitations Bells, " me dit Jacob alors qu'il tient la main de Miranda. Je le serre affectueusement contre moi.

"A toi aussi," je murmure à son oreille. Après avoir découpé le gâteau et reçu les félicitations de tout le monde Edward et moi quittons la fête pour une lune de miel en Europe. Nous avons prévu de visiter tous les pays. La nuit de noces a été parfaite même plus que ce que j'avais pu imaginer et c'était vraiment une excellente chose d'attendre.

C'était la fin d'une histoire mais aussi un nouveau départ. Tout est clair maintenant, plus de brouillard, de brume ni d'obscurité.

**Notre fin mais leur début.**

* * *

><p>Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic encore un grand merci à bellaklutz de l'avoir écrite<p>

Merci à toutes les lectrices anonymes ou non de l'avoir lue.

A bientôt!


End file.
